Ghost Ashikabi
by BountyRook
Summary: After being off the grid for what seemed like an eternity a man who was known to be a ghost to the world decides to come back to the surface and finds himself in one fine mess. However this man is not one to play by the rules and does as he pleases since those who want to find him will need all the luck in the world to do so unless he chooses to let them. Sadly on hiatus.
1. Back on the grid

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime. Only the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 1: Back on the grid**

* * *

_'How long has it been? A year? 10? Maybe 20? I can't really say. It could have even been eternity and I'd still won't notice.'_ Thought a certain man in black and white, as he made his way up a set of stairs in a dimly lit room.

Said individual was wearing an all black full body suit, black gloves, and a white hooded trench coat that had seen better days.

He finally reached what looked like an exit and carefully opened the door, making no noise as it opened and let more light into wherever he was. He silently left his lair and closed the door behind him as he looked at the outside world he'd stayed hidden from for who knows how long.

'Time to see what's new here and also stay up to date.' The man took a few steps and 'disappeared' into the environment without leaving a trace.

...

Shinto Teito, Year 2020

'_So this is Shinto Teito, formerly the city of Tokyo? I wonder what happened to cause such change?'_

The white and black clothed man was sitting on top of a building, looking down below at the cars and people moving about from one place to another. It didn't take long for him to find out that Tokyo, Japan had become Shinto Teito, Japan. Instead of panicking, he calmly tried to make sense of the situation he was now in and so far he was coming up empty.

_'Might as well go down to ground level. I won't be able to find everything out from the rooftops.'_

One moment he was moving away from the edge of the building then the next he was on the ground, wearing a much better looking white hooded trench coat. He easily melded into the crowd of commuters and people moving about. No one even paid attention to him. The man eventually stopped by an electronics store where he saw TVs on display by the store window.

_'Maybe I'll get some info from the TV here.'_

"And in other breaking news Hiroto Minaka, the President of MBI has bought up 80% of all Shinto Teito stocks..." The man looked at one of the tvs on display to see a man with white messy hair, glasses, white suit and a white cape sitting in a chair like he was some king. He ignored the rest of the news as he blended into the crowd once more.

_'Someone's overcompensating for his douche baggery. And this MBI basically owns a portion of Japan. Wow! How quaint.'_

The news he heard brought up some memories of large corporations that bought up cities and their violent downfalls. When will people ever learn that no good can come out of large companies buying the country or cities.

_'Whatever not my problem. If they want to get fucked by corporations like MBI, whom I know will fuck them over, then it's not my problem if it happens. They'll only have their stupid selves to blame.'_

As he continued walking past the many people that went in the opposite and same direction he went, the hooded man sensed that someone was following him, which was a surprise to him. He had made efforts to not bring attention to himself and this person had begun following after he crossed the last intersection.

_'There's no way anyone would have seen or sensed me at all unless it was those two and it's obvious that it's none of them that's following me.'_

Deciding to lose his stalker or at least lead them elsewhere so that he'd confront them, the hooded man 'vanished' from the crowd into the shadows of a nearby alley. Then from there he was on top of the building looking down on the street he'd left without a trace to look for whoever was tailing him. Seeing no one apparently looking for him, he sighed and relaxed a bit.

_'Maybe I'm getting paranoid. Being off the grid for a long time is bound to do that to someone.'_

However he tensed up again as he sensed the familiar presence again, now on the rooftop of the building next to the one he was on. He could tell that it was a female and she was adept at stealth like he was and used the shadows to her advantage. Though she tried her best to stay undetected by him, he could still tell that she was around and pinpoint her location.

_'So you know a thing about stealth. But let's see how you do against a ghost?'_

He walked into the shadow created by the entrance to the rooftop and vanished from the female's sight surprising her. She leaps to the building he was on and looked around trying to find him but to no avail. He had vanished right in plain sight. Like a ghost. The woman placed her hand close to her chest as she felt her heart beating quickly in anticipation of this hunt. An open challenge by this man saying, "Find me if you can."

_'It's only a matter of time before I find you Ashikabi-sama.'_ The woman thought as she too vanished into the shadows like her target did earlier. After she had gone, the man himself later reappeared in an alley, looking up at the building where he and the woman were once standing.

_'Okay. Who in the world is that woman? She just vanished into the shadows like I did. And here I thought I was the only one capable of literally walking and hiding in the shadows.'_

He found out that the sun was setting and soon it would become his favorite time of the day. Night time where he really became a ghost. Under the shadow of his hood the man grinned in anticipation the darkness of the night.

_'Night's coming. It'll be just the time for me to explore this place and find out about the major places here and also get a place to stay.'_

* * *

**Chapter 1 end.**

**This is my first fanfic involving the Sekirei anime which I started watching a few months ago. So bear with me with the way I write this.**

**My OC is the main guy here though Minato would get some screen time of his own. As for his sekirei, well you should have already figured out the first one.**

**My OC himself is one of my other OCs that is in one of my other fanfics. Take a guess who by sending me a PM.**

**Read and review.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Mind and Shadow

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime.**

**Chapter 2: Mind and Shadow**

* * *

It's night time in Shinto Teito. This is the time for many to recharge themselves for the next day. For some it is the time for them to go to work on their night shifts or night jobs. For some it is also the time when crazy things occur and for some it is their favorite time of the day to do what they want. Like a certain man who's become a shadow and is exploring Shinto Teito's Southern city.

Unfortunately it is also the time where some people find themselves in one fine mess. A good example right now is a young woman who's on the run from some other three other women. She possessed ashen gray hair that was cut short with in a spiky trail at the back of her head. Her dress was a violet hue and looked like a mix of eastern and western styles. A frilly lace rose up from her top to cover the back of her neck. She wore red framed glasses that had a strap to keep them on her person.

_'Just my luck. I had hoped to avoid being found out here but it seems that luck wasn't on my side after all. Now I have to deal with a forceful winging. How trite.'_ The woman lamented to herself.

"What's the point of running? You know that there's no escape from us. It's only a matter of time before we catch you and bring you back to Mikogami-sama." One of women chasing her called out.

While this was happening, a shadowed individual was watching the chase from the darkness of the roof he was under. He seemed to be contemplating something too.

_'Seriously. That lady must have bad luck. She's been chased around by those three for close to an hour and at that rate fatigue would take her.'_ The individual wondered.

"I normally don't go out of my way to save people but I'll do so just this once and hopefully don't end up regretting it." After muttering that to himself he tensed up as a familiar presense was close by and she had lust coming off of her.

_'Not her again! How the hell is she able to find me, especially at this time of the day? I'll give her points for persistence but too persistent is what she is.'_

He dropped from his position under the roof and disappeared into the darkness again hoping to lose this persistent stalker and also rescue the unfortunate woman that was running for her life. His stalker landed on the roof in the same position her target was hanging under from.

_'Damn it! I just lost him again. Why does he still play hard to get? He's only delaying the inevitable and causing me unnecessary pain.'_ she thought. Then she saw the lone woman who was being chased by three others and she recognized them.

_'That's #22 Kochou and that brat's sekirei. And based on where he dropped he must be going in their direction, most likely to help her though that's suicidal for him.'_ She had just managed to sense the direction her target was going before his aura vanished.

_'Well as crazy as he is, I'm not going to lose my ashikabi!'_

The woman known as Kochou was finally starting to slow down. While she was much more fit than a normal average person even she could get fatigued especially after jumping from rooftops, and running on the ground from three people that want to drag you away to a "fate worse than death". She knew she wasn't cut out for all these physically tasking stuff like the three women behind her and it was only a matter of time before she was caught and dragged of to the one they call 'Mikogami-sama'. She knew who it was they were talking about and she did not like that little brat one bit.

Unfortunately while she was thinking she had run into an alley and by the time she stopped her thinking, she found herself in a dead end. The alley was mostly dark except with one lamp on the wall that dimly lit a small part of the alley. Her luck got worse when her pursuers finally caught up with her and cut off her only way out, but at the same time her only form of salvation was also close by in the alley but just out of sight.

"About time you stopped. This chase was getting on my nerves. Now don't resist as we take you to our ahikabi."

Kochou turned around to see the three people who had been hell bent on catching her. She was not the only person that was looking at them as the shadowed individual had arrived and was also looking at the scene below him.

The first one was a young woman with blue hair and wore an elegant white dress that opened at the front and revealing some of her feminine features. The second one had black hair and a yellow and black outfit that finished at the bottom and dressed with stockings and she carried a red whip with her. The third one had light brown hair and wore a black and white dress that reached her thighs, black stockings and gloves and a black hair ornament of some kind. The sight of these three caused the 'shadow' to raise an eyebrow at this.

_'Okay. One seems to enjoy showing off her chest, one looks like some kind of dominatrix and the last one is a bit too early for Halloween. And what's this Ashikabi they are talking about?'_ He continued to observe the scene below him.

Kochou suddenly felt her heart beating rapidly, her breathing become ragged and she was blushing. The other three women and even the 'shadow' saw this and were stunned at this.

"What the hell! She's reacting?!" shouted the woman in black and white.

"Are you kidding? Where's the ashikabi?!" The woman in the white dress asked.

_'Reacting? Ashikabi? Okay what the hell's going on? Whatever time to make my move.'_

"No matter. Let's just knock her out and- HEY! WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?!"

Before they could take action, the 'shadow' had already began his move as he took out a throwing knife and threw it at the only source of light in the alley, covering the place in darkness, as at the same time the moon was covered by dark clouds in the sky. He silently landed behind the one known as Kochou and clamped a hand over her mouth and used the other to lock her arm behind her before she could scream or protest, and then he vanished into the darkness with the woman.

When the clouds dispersed and the moonlight illuminated the alley, the three women looked back at where Kochou was, only to find out that she was gone.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"She slipped through our fingertips..."

"Mikogami-sama's not going to like this."

The three women left the alley for the rooftops and left the area.

When Kochou opened her eyes, she found herself in a quaint position. She was being bridal carried by a man wearing all black, the trench coat having seen better days and the hood concealing his face from her. Her heartbeat was getting faster, her breathing becoming more erratic and was blushing. She reached for his hood, only for her hand to be intercepted.

"Can't I see my savior's face?" She asked the unknown person with a serious, analytic expression.

"It's better that you don't. For your own safety." The person said. Kochou could tell that it was a male's voice. It was deep and distant, like a loner. She took a moment to see where they currently were. It looked like a medium size room which was only lit by the moonlight from the outside and three windows. There was a bed, table, chair, small couch, kitchen sink and refrigerator. Her ashikabi placed her on the couch and then went to the chair and sat in it.

"Alright you. Come out of my shadow. NOW." he said.

Kochou was taken back by his statement. Before she could make sense of it, a woman came out of her ashikabi's shadow, literally to be speaking and she knew who this person was. She was #57: Yahan, The Shadow Sekirei. She was dark skinned with jet black hair and wore bikini top beneath a hooded shawl, a sarong that was held by a belt and knee high boots.

"Wow. How did you know that I was hiding in your shadow?" Yahan asked, "You must be-Who are you?"

"#22: Kochou." Kochou answered.

"#57: Yahan." Yahan said, "So you're reacting to him too huh?"

"Alright hold it right there. I want answers here and I want them NOW. What are you two and what is this about "reacting" to me and "ashikabi"?" the hooded man in front of them spoke up.

Kochou adjusted her glasses before she turned to her ashikabi, "We are Sekirei, and we're not birds but named after them. An ashikabi is what you'd call a 'soulmate' or 'destined one' to us sekirei and reacting is what happens when a sekirei finds their ashikabi or is in proximity of them, which prompts them to seek him or her out."

"Like when you were blushing and your heart beat and breathing were becoming erratic. And I am a potential ashikabi?" The man asked.

"Yes. I reacted the moment you showed up near me. You were definitely in the area when I was being chased by those three sekirei."

"And I reacted when you were on the rooftops earlier today. And I've been trying to find you all along. Why did you have to play hard to get?" Yahan asked.

"Paranoia." he answered bluntly, "So now that you've found me what's next?"

Yahan and Kochou walked up to him as he stood up expecting trouble. Yahan reached up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer and said, "This is next." Then she kissed him and a pair of wings came out from her back and lit up the room for a while. When they stopped kissing the wings disappeared and the brightness of the room. While he was dazed the man heard Yahan recite some sort of pledge and then Kochou turned him around and kissed him again and the same thing happened and ended with some pledge that sounded different from Yahan's.

After recovering his bearings he glared at the two sekirei in front of him who couldn't see his glare thanks to his hood and saw them happy like they had just met the love of their life.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?"

"You winged us. That's what. And now you're a part of the Sekirei Plan." Yahan answered for him.

"Let me guess, you kissing me was like sealing the contract between an ashikabi and sekirei?"

"Yes, that's the process called winging and now we are both yours forever." Kochou said.

"What kind of sekirei are you two?"

"I am a shadow sekirei. I can manipulate the shadows to my advantage even in a fight." Yahan proudly said.

"Well I'm a brain type. I'm good at gathering information and manipulating electronics like computers." Kochou stated.

"I see. And what is this Sekirei Plan?"

"It's some kind of contest organized by the president of MBI, Minaka Hiroto, where sekirei find their ashikabis and then fight against each other until there's only one ashikabi and sekirei left." Yahan stated.

"What happens to the winners then?"

"They get to ascend and bring the age of the gods." Kochou said.

"And what about the losers?"

"They get separated from their sekirei." Yahan said.

"Well I'll have no part of some madman's bull shit. I'm not participating in this game of his."

"Unfortunately you don't have much of a choice." Kochou spoke up, "If you try to run or hide MBI will just send people out to eliminate you."

The hooded man giggled and looked at Kochou with a feral grin on his lips which she could see.

"Well good luck to them on that. They couldn't find me if they tried hard enough."

"Why?" Yahan asked, "MBI has surveillance, satellites and all kinds of stuff to pinpoint your location. And they'd most likely have records of you to begin with. Besides you should be getting a call from them soon since you've winged us."

"Then we'll be waiting a long time for that. I'm a ghost to them and no matter what they do they'll never find me unless I let them. Just like I did with you Yahan."

"Huh?! What do you mean by that?" Yahan said in surprise.

"The only reason why you were able to find me and enter my shadow was because I let you, since I was getting tired of our game of catch me if you can, which you were losing by the way."

"I see. No wonder why it was so hard for me to find you. You must be a master of stealth if you could easily blend in the environment so well." Yahan stated.

"The best at it to be precise. Not even the best tracker can find me even on my worst day. By the way Kochou, you said that you can manipulate electronics right? Can you disable MBI's way of tracking me?"

"Yes I can and I've already did that before you winged us." Kochou answered.

"That's good to know. Though even if you didn't it wouldn't make a difference since they'll never find me."

"By the way, what's our ashikabi's name?" Yahan asked, "We can't keep calling you ashikabi-sama right and how about you let us see your face?"

The man sighed, "I'd prefer not to. The less people know of me the better for them. Although since you are now my sekirei I'll at least tell you my name as long as you tell no one else." After getting nods from his sekirei he sighed again, "Name's Renato Agba. That's all you're getting from me."

"Okay we'll keep it secret. But if I may ask, why do you not want people knowing who you are?" Kochou inquired.

"Because if people knew I was still around hell would break loose and you two and innocents would get caught in the crossfire and I'll have to silence everyone involved even you two." Renato answered grimly.

* * *

**Chapter 2 End.**


	3. Icy Heart

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime.**

**Chapter 3: Icy Heart**

* * *

MBI had a problem. Scratch that! They had a big problem. Sekirei #s 22 and 57 had been winged but #22 had messed with their satellites, surveillance and tracking tech so that they couldn't be located. Wasn't a big deal for them as they eventually got things back in order. What was causing the personnel there to go crazy was that they had no idea who the ashikabi of said sekirei were. They had no DNA records of him, photos or anyway to identify him and worse no means to contact him, to keep him under their thumbs and make sure that he did not try anything suspicious like leave Shinto Teito with his sekirei.

In fact the person that was causing pandemonium at MBI was basically a ghost.

Minaka Hiroto was definitely not happy about this situation. It was a disaster as far as he was concerned. He had taken every precaution to make sure something like this wouldn't happen but unfortunately, even the best laid plans didn't go the way one wanted.

Beside him, Takami Sahashi was just as pissed at the situation but unlike Minaka who didn't let it show on his face, she made it well known to everyone.

"All hands on deck you morons! I want this unknown ashikabi found ASAP by any means necessary! Search every nook and cranny of the city and make sure you find him!"

Minaka was glad that Takami had taken action before he even gave the word. Still he was not going to stand for someone who completely mocked his plans and did not play by his rules. If he only knew who he was dealing with.

Renato Agba, the paranoid master of stealth as he calls himself, found himself in a fine mess. He comes back on the grid after seven years, from what he managed to figure out, and ends up an unwilling participant in some lunatic's sick game free-for-all death match known as the Sekirei Plan. He's now the ashikabi of two of these sekirei out of a 108 of them like he was told by them and after winging them they are now connected to him by a psychic bond which he found nerve racking.

#22 Kochou was what was known as a 'brain type' sekirei. Not really made for physical combat, but more of an information gatherer, hacker and mainly good with tech. She'd easily be his source of information in Shinto Teito. She was mostly serious and analytic especially since she's been trying to figure him out.

#57 Yahan was a shadow sekirei who could manipulate shadows in and out of combat and was adept at the use of knives. Hell she was good at stealth though not at Renato's level if he could easily detect her when she was hiding in his own freaking shadow! That part really got him freaked out and even more paranoid. Anyways, with some training from him he could make her much better at stealth.

As for Renato's sekirei, they only knew his name. He did not tell them much about him. All they could sum up was that he was paranoid and always kept his face hidden with a hood and claimed to be a master at stealth, even to the point of saying that he was a ghost to everyone including MBI. Yahan could see that as possible because she found it difficult to find him and the only reason why she was able to even sense him at all was because she was reacting to him. Kochou however was skeptical thinking that he was bluffing.

Right now it was afternoon and Renato was moving through the rooftops by parkour to get around the city. He was in his usual white hooded trench coat but a white body suit this time. The sun was up and there was no way he'd wear black in this heat. Yahan was with him but in his shadow. Renato was still finding it hard to get used to that. Meanwhile Kochou was still in one of his safe houses which he'd soon get rid of today after he's done looking for other places to lay low in the city.

According to what Kochou told him, MBI were in an uproar because they are unable to identify him and are doing all they can to track him down. Renato found it funny once more that MBI's so concerned about him spilling secrets about sekirei or even leaving the city with his own. Honestly he didn't care, since they won't be able to do anything to stop him since they'd have to find him first.

Minaka Hiroto had become someone that had ended up on his to kill list, just below two others he hated. That white haired lunatic reminded of that bitch Mako Yashiro, the woman who gave him his accursed life, and he would have killed her earlier when he escaped from her but at that time saw her as not worth it, that is until he found out that she had made two more people like him and he regretted letting her live. He would have killed her, if one of those two hadn't killed her first. And now they both want him dead or locked up for life. Good thing they haven't been able to find him because if they did, all hell would break loose.

Another person who had made his to kill list was Higa Izumi, the CEO of Higa Pharmaceuticals, the so called ashikabi of the East. From what Kochou told him, he was one who forced wing sekirei to create his own army, blackmail other ashikabis to work for him. Worse he saw sekirei as nothing but tools, which Renato hated. So the east was out of the question.

Then there was Hayato Mikogami, the ashikabi of the south and a spoiled brat that saw sekirei as the next best accessories. Apparently he had save Kochou from being forced winged by him that night and becoming a part of his collection. Renato didn't give a shit about him, but still preferred not to deal with him since spoiled brats were just major headaches. So the south was out.

That left the west and north. There was an ashikabi ruled there but he didn't really make moves like those two. Then there was the north where none of those three even dared to go to even MBI, because of a hanya there that scared the shit out of them. So Renato decided that the north would be a good place to lay low in.

"So the North it is?" Yahan asked from within Renato's shadow.

"Yeah. Do you know any places in the North that are great for laying low in?" Renato asked.

"Honestly I don't know. Doesn't matter though since MBI surveillance doesn't go there or the other ashikabis don't even dare go there thanks to the hanya there." Yahan answered.

"I doubt there's even a hanya there. Most likely there's just someone that's really powerful there that can wipe the floor with all of them if they messed around there." Renato stated.

"What makes you think that?"

"Common sense. Hanyas don't exist duh!"

"Eh-heh. Right..."

Renato suddenly stopped which caught Yahan's attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"One of your sisters' getting chased by some attackers." Renato answered.

"So you want to help her?"

"I don't mind doing one good deed for the day before we get back to base."

"I don't see why you should be involved, but if that's what you want then go ahead and I'm coming with you."

"Like you'd ever let me out of your sight."

Yahan sighed as Renato changed direction and followed after the three sekirei that were leaping from rooftop to rooftop and at a fast pace. Normal humans wouldn't have been able to keep with with a sekirei but Renato wasn't a normal human and he kept up with them while staying out of sight.

He saw what seemed to be the end of the chase when one the sekirei who was wearing what looked like a shrine maiden outfit that barely reached her knees, long socks and boots, and red MMA gloves jump from the building that was much too high for her and end up landing on an unfortunate youth that didn't notice her on time.

"Ouch! That's gonna hurt." Renato said as he winced at the impact, "Though I'd say that he's a lucky bastard for having a girl like her land on him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yahan asked.

"Nothing." he stated as he watched. He saw that both the shrine maiden girl and the teen that she landed on where okay then he saw them get out of the way of a lightning bolt that struck where they were at. Renato traced the attack path and spotted the attackers and had his jaw drop at what he saw.

"What. The. Hell? Dominatrix twins? And they use lightning?"

"Those two are the lightning twins. #11 and 12, Hikari and Hibiki." Yahan said as she came out of Renato's shadow, "They're notorious for attacking unwinged sekirei before they can meet their ashikabis. They chased me once and nearly fried me with their lightning attacks."

Renato had a blank look on his face as he watched the twins, "You want payback on them?"

Yahan saw that look on his face and felt the feeling of vengeance in him through their bond. Whatever he was thinking she had no doubt it was not going to be good. "As much as I'd like payback, I'm not in a hurry to do that."

"I see. Okay if you say so."

Renato and Yahan watched as the youth got in front of the shrine maiden in a protective stance to shield her from the lightning twins. Renato also saw their hesitation in attacking.

"Is it against the rules for a sekirei to attack a human or ashikabi?" he asked.

"Yes it is." Yahan answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I'm going to do one good deed for the kid."

"You're going to attack the twins?"

"Not exactly. Just disable them so that he and that sekirei can get away."

Before Yahan could protest, her ashikabi had jumped to the building the twins were on and landed silently without alerting them. Renato stood up from his crouched position and silently moved towards them. When he got into range he knocked out the twin that had a bigger bust out with a quick strike at her pressure point in her neck without alerting the other one. However the other twin somehow noticed the sudden silence from her sister and before she could react he put her in a choke hold and put her to sleep.

After he was done he looked down at the youth and the sekirei who were dumbfounded at his quick takedowns of the twins. He did a quick casual salute to them and vanished from their sight while leaving the unconscious twins on the roof. He returned back to Yahan who had just finished picking her jaw off the ground.

"Nice of you to close your mouth and not attract flies, Yahan. But it's time for us to leave." Renato said.

"HEY!" Yahan exclaimed.

Renato ignored her and touched his earpiece, "Kochou?"

_"Yes Renato-sama?"_

"Shut down MBI's tracking systems here."

_"I'm already on it. Alright done. You have 15 minutes tops to get out before they get their satellites back online."_

"More than enough. Thanks Kochou." He cut off the comms as he turned to face Yahan. "Let's make ourselves scarce Yahan."

"Yes Renato-sama." Yahan acknowledged as she went into his shadow.

"Sheesh can't they stop calling me that. They are not my slaves or servants." Renato muttered before he walked into the shadow of a wall on top of the building and also vanished without a trace.

Thanks to Renato's minor chivalrous action back there, it was taking them longer to get back to their safe house and now it was dark. Fortunately they had avoided MBI's satellites thanks to Kochou's abilities. Yahan did not like it but Renato was in a good mood and Yahan just found it odd that her ashikabi liked the night so much.

They later found themselves in a park where they intended to cut through to save themselves time. As they were moving from branch to branch, Renato saw something odd and stopped. Yahan stopped the moment she didn't sense his movement and went back to him.

"What are you stopping for Renato-sama? Don't we need to get home?" Yahan asked her ashikabi.

"Wait here. If something troubling shows up inform me." Renato commanded, before dropping from the branch. Landing silently he made his closer to what had caught his attention and was lost for words when he got a good look.

On a lone bench sat a well endowed, young woman. She was sitting with her knees up against her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and was wearing next to nothing save for a bloodied lab coat over her shoulders and white panties. What got Renato's attention more was the empty eyes that were gazing at nothing. He'd seen those eyes before; the kind that people in deep depression and hopelessness have. He once had those eyes himself.

_'I don't know what happened to her but I know that look from anywhere. She's given up on life-okay...why is that symbol on her head and not her upper back?'_

Renato had just realized that the lady on the bench had her sekirei symbol on her head and not her upper back below the neck like Yahan and Kochou. He had no idea why but for some reason he didn't want to leave this woman alone either. So he steeled himself and walked up to her.

"Hello there. What's a beautiful person like you doing here by yourself?" Renato asked.

The lady turned to look at the man in all black and wondered how he sneaked up on her without her noticing.

"Who...who are you?" she asked.

"A concerned person, that's all. You'll catch a cold if you stay there, especially in those clothes."

"Why? Why do you want to help me? I'm broken and I have no home to go to nor can I have an ashikabi." she said as she tucked her head into her legs and buried them in silence and sorrow.

"I'm helping because I know what it's like to be broken." Renato answered, getting the lady's attention as she raised her head up with wide eyes, "And like all broken people I was fixed by someone who cared and what is broken can be fixed. So c'mon let's go. We can't stay here all day-"

"Akitsu..."

"Yes, Akitsu. Let's go home where you can have a better life and even fix you."

"You...you'd become my ashikabi."

"Only if you want to."

That did it for her as Akitsu got up wearily and walked up to Renato. She then tripped and fainted into his arms as he reacted to catch her. Renato lifted her in a princess carry and looked around.

_'Okay...that's awkward.' _Renato thought. Then sounds from his earpiece got his attention.

_"Renato-sama!"_

"What is it, Yahan?"

_"Someone's coming towards your position...It's Hayato Mikogami and his sekirei! You'd better get out of there before they see you."_

"Get down here then, we're leaving now."

Yahan landed at Renato's side and stood up after. With Akitsu in his arms, he and Yahan walked into the shadow of a nearby tree and vanished without a trace, just as Hayato Mikogami arrived with his sekirei and leaving the spoiled brat to whine like one after he didn't get what he wanted.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Yes, I've had Renato gain two sekirei and a third one on the way. If you have any suggestions for other sekirei to join his group, make them known to me and with a good reason. I'm trying to go with canon but with a few twists and turns there.**

**Yep he helped a certain other sekirei and ashikabi that you all should already know of.**

**Read and review.**

**Sayonara.**


	4. New Wings

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime.**

**Chapter 4: New Wings**

* * *

Renato and Yahan arrived at the safe house with Akitsu the "scrapped number" in tow. Yahan went off to rest for the night and Renato went to one of the rooms to lay Akitsu on the bed and went back to find Kochou, who was on a laptop he had given her to use.

"How can I help you Renato-sama?"

"Kochou, what do you know about the "scrapped number" BS pertaining to Akitsu?"

"I don't know much about it but I can tell you what I know. It has to do with the adjuster for Akitsu messing up on the job due to his arrogance and because of that she cannot be winged by any ashikabi no matter what. The man got fired for it and tried to take it out on Akitsu but she escaped after defending herself."

"So thanks to some incompetent bastard Akitsu cannot be winged, and worse that psycho Minaka let her loose for his own amusement. Is there a way to undo the effects?"

"Not as far as I know. The other adjusters at MBI tried to undo the effect but to no avail. Why do you ask?"

"Well I found Akitsu at the park this night and took her in to be my sekirei before that Mikogami brat did."

"What?! She's here. And you want her to be your sekirei?"

"Yes and I intend to fix her too."

"How? If the people at MBI could not fix her how can you?"

"When there's a will there's always a way. If it's broken then it can be fixed and I intend to do just that."

"Is it with another one of your secret talents?"

"You can say that."

"Fine. I'll leave you to it. Maybe you'd succeed where others didn't."

"Okay one more thing Kochou, how's MBI doing in regards to me?"

"So far they still have nothing on you, however they are doubling their efforts to find you. Minaka even plans to send the Discipline Squad to find you."

"Hmph! Good luck to them then. And Kochou get some rest for tomorrow."

"Yes Renato-sama."

After leaving her room Renato went back to the room where Akitsu was and found her awake with panic on her face until she spotted him and relaxed in relief. He went to her right side of the bed and took out a chair and sat on it.

"How are you doing Akitsu?" Renato asked.

"Ah...I'm feeling alright now." Akitsu replied.

"If you think this is a dream then it's not as it's as real as it gets."

"Ah...I see. But...I am still broken."

"Well I'm about to work on that right now. Just need you to not move too much."

"Ah...Okay."

Akitsu laid down on the bed as Renato took out a pair of goggles and adjusted them to show her nervous system and blood vessels.

_'Alright. Time to see what's the problem.'_

Renato scanned her nervous system trying to trace where the problem was. It was the first time he was looking into a sekirei in general but Akitsu's case caught his attention as he kept looking for the problem and he found it. It looked like some kind of seal was stuck around her forehead as an obstruction of some sorts.

_'That asshole that fucked up had better pray to whatever god or deity he worships because when I find him I'll make sure there's nothing left of him to identify. Anyways, it looks like whatever it is at her forehead is messing around with her ability to be winged by an ashikabi. It's like she's already winged herself but at the same time she's not winged. There's a way to fix it but it won't be easy since I'm not as good as she was at this kind of procedure.'_

Renato removed the goggles and stared at Akitsu with a smile on her face making her feel some glimmer of hope.

"I've got good news for you Akitsu. I can fix your problem right now." Renato spoke, making Akitsu go wide eyed, "However it's a risk to do that as the procedure I want to pull off was done by a close person to me who was very good at it. So do you want me to go ahead or do you prefer to wait for me to get someone else?"

"Ah...I want you to go ahead and do it now." Akitsu said.

"Are you sure about this? I'm taking a huge risk here."

"Yes, I am sure."

"Okay here goes nothing."

Akitsu closed her eyes as Renato breathed in and out before he he began the treatment. He was going to attempt to hit some of her pressure points to undo the effect of the messed up seal. His close friend from way back was a skilled doctor with accupuntures and manipulation of pressure points and used them efficiently and effectively to cure people of illnesses and other medical conditions. He'd learnt it from them because they insisted that he should learn to be able to do that in case he was in trouble and couldn't reach them. Renato was used to using pressure points to incapacitate or kill but now he could use it medically though not as good as his friend. So he decided to just wing it!

With the tips of his middle and index finger he gently probed at behind and below her ears, her temples and her lower spine. Akitsu felt a chill go up her spine, her body quivered a little, her forehead had a tingling sensation on it and the same sensation came on her back between the shoulder blades. Renato seeing the Sekirei crest on her forehead gone sighed in relief. He'd just done something risky and if he screwed up he may have crippled her for life, or worse, killed her and he didn't need that on his conscience since he already had enough skeletons in his closet.

Meanwhile Akitsu noticed her breathing becoming erratic and her heart beat increasing rapidly. She felt her cheeks blush and her body heat up at being close to Renato.

_'What is this feeling? Is it what the others feel like when near their ashikabis?'_

Renato noticed this and knew what was going on. She was reacting to him and not surprisingly as she sat up and looked into his black eyes that she could barely see due to the shadows of his hood.

"Akitsu."

"Yes."

"Let's see if you can get winged."

Akitsu quickly slid her arms up to around Renato's neck and pulled herself up for a kiss. Renato didn't resist as he too returned the kiss. Wings of light burst through her back, pale blue and icy cold, but pure and beautiful. After they both released from the embrace, the Sekirei looked at him with her face flushed with more color than the pale one he saw before and this time he saw that her eyes had life in them and tears were flowing down.

"Sekirei #07, Akitsu, yours; now and forever." Akitsu said.

"Congrats Akitsu. It's now official. You're my sekirei and I'm your ashikabi." Renato replied with a small smile. Then she hugged him tight as she repeatedly said, "Thank you." while he acknowledged with, "You're welcome, Akitsu."

* * *

Once again in MBI there was pandemonium, the personnel were running around like headless chickens, alarms and sirens were going off as they all tried to figure out what the hell just happened but were not getting anywhere.

"Everybody get your asses in gear before I shove my foot so far in that you won't be sitting for months!" Takami shouted, and the results were instant as everyone got their wits together and went back to their computers to figure out what had caused the alarms. "What is it this time?"

"It's the scrapped number ma'am! Akitsu's just been w-winged!" One of the workers shouted.

"Impossible! You'd better not be playing with me!" she said as she walked to the monitor and checked the feedback. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she gasped. "Who's the ashikabi?"

"Ma'am, it's the same unknown ashikabi that winged Kochou and Yahan. The one we still can't find."

"Seriously?! Then triple your efforts! I don't care if you all drop from exhaustion or if you get insomnia, I want you to get all information on this ashikabi! Understand?"

"Ma'am."

In his office on the top floor of MBI, Minaka is fuming as he watches the proceedings in the lab on a portable monitor. "So Ghost Ashikabi-kun still wants to wing these little birds but not play the game? No matter I'm the Game Master and I still hold the cards in this game."

* * *

The next day Renato and his Sekirei: Yahan, Kochou and now Akitsu are up and on the table eating breakfast that he'd prepared for them. Toast, bacon, eggs, and miso soup with milk and orange juice. Of course the sight of Akitsu without her crest on her forehead got the attention of Kochou and Yahan who stared at their ashikabi who just ignored their looks and enjoyed his breakfast.

"In case you want to ask, yes I winged Akitsu last night." Renato spoke, "So treat her like your sister too."

"How? How did you wing her?" Yahan asked.

"Was it with that secret talent of yours?" Kochou asked.

"Yes it was and I was able to undo what that fool of an adjuster did." Renato answered, "By the way, remind me to kill him if we ever come across him."

"Ah...no need." Akitsu said as she brought herself closer to Renato and grasped his arm, "I have you as my ashikabi now. He's no longer worth it."

"Alright Akitsu. If it makes you happy I'll forget about him."

Akitsu smiled as she hugged his arm. Yahan just sighed and continued eating her breakfast and Kochou had a worried look on her face that Renato did not miss.

"What's wrong Kochou?"

"MBI are really losing it now because of Akitsu's winging and their inability to find you. Not only that but you have the attention of other sekireis and ashikabis in Shinto Teito who would no doubt be looking for you." Kochou stated.

"Are you worried?"

"Yes I am. MBI already sent their Discipline Squad to look for you and the leader is not the kind of person you want to be seen by. Higa Izumi would no doubt want to seek you out to either join him or eliminate you and Hayato Mikogami no doubt still holds a grudge for you beating him to Akitsu."

"No need to be worried about our ashikabi, Kochou." Yahan spoke up, "He's got me, you and Akitsu who's a single digit protecting him. Plus they'll need to find him first which I doubt they'll be able to."

"Ah...I'll defend Ashikabi-sama from anyone who seeks to harm him." Akitsu stated.

"Thanks Yahan, Akitsu. Kochou, you don't have to worry about me. Even if they want me dead they'll have to find me first. And even if they somehow find me I am more than capable of defending myself." Renato said.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that Renato-sama." Kochou said.

"Well then, today we'll be leaving this safe house which I'll be blowing sky high after. Need to cover my tracks you know." Renato said.

"Really? Where are we going next?" Yahan asked.

"North. So we'll be leaving soon after we're done and in the disguises I have set for us all." Renato answered.

An hour later, under the morning sun, four people were walking towards the North of Shinto Teito. The three women were wearing traditional kimono and hakamas of different colors. One wore white and light blue, one wore all white and the third one had white and red. The man with them wore a white collared shirt, a white haori and white trousers and a straw hat on top. All wore white tabi and sandals.

"Okay. Time to watch a little fireworks." The man said as he pressed a button on his phone. What followed next was rumbling on the ground, the sound of explosions going off in the distance, people screaming and running around like headless chickens and police sirens.

"That should keep them occupied while we make ourselves scarce, ladies."

And scarce they did make themselves as they easily left the area while the commotion was going on, no one bothering to pay attention to them.

Three hours later, the four people were now in the North. They were still looking for a place until they found a poster for a place called Maison Izumo, that had vacancies.

"Ladies. We've finally found a place to stay in."

"That's good to know."

"Ah...great."

"Now can we get out of these disguises? They're making me look ridiculous."

"Fine. Let's go to that alley over there."

The four people went into a nearby alley and after a few minutes, four different people came out: Renato in his signature outfit, Kochou, Yahan in their normal outfits and Akitsu now wearing a white kimono, that was close to being torn apart due to her large chest but only held together by chains, and a black skirt. How and where she got those chains they would never know and Renato wasn't in the mood to find out but he accepted the sight either way.

They finally arrived at the building that was known as Maison Izumo. It was a two story building with windows and a fence around it. It had the traditional Japanese feel to it just by the sight of it, according to Renato.

"Nice house. I wonder who's the owner." Yahan commented.

Anyways, they walked up to the front door and Renato lightly knocked on it. He heard movement and then the door opened, revealing someone who caught him by surprise. Standing in front of him was a beautiful woman long purple hair that reached her waist and brown eyes. She was wearing a white haori with a sash like belt, a purple hakama and wooden sandals. She reminded him of his dear friend from years ago and he had to fight back some painful memories.

However that wasn't the only thing that put him on edge, the woman in front of him had the grace of a warrior that had been born and bred for battle. Reminded him of the guy he hated whom he called a battle crazed fool.

The lavenderette looked at him and the three other women in front of her. To the casual observer she was just looking at them, but to Renato he knew that she was trying to access whether they were a potential threat.

_'She's definitely like Yahan, Kochou and Akitsu but on a whole other level. She's definitely killed a lot more people than she shows.'_

The woman herself knew who the other three were though she was surprised at Akitsu but managed to keep those hidden. It was the hooded man in that trench coat that looked like it had been through a blender that caught her attention more. She looked into his black eyes that were only visible in the shadow of his hood and she could tell that he was someone who had spilled more blood than any human though she doubt that he was even human himself.

_'This man...he's spilled so much blood than any human I've met though I sense that he's more than human.'_

The moment lasted for a few seconds before she gave them a warm smile. "Hello, can I help you four?"

"Yes. I saw the advert over there that mentioned that your place had vacancies, and we're here looking to become residents here." Renato spoke.

"I see. It's true that we're offering housing here. The monthly fee is 50,000 yen." The lavenderette said.

"That's a good deal for us." Renato said. It looks like this was a place to lay low in especially since MBI chose to avoid this area like the plague.

"However I must ask, are you four in any kind of trouble that I should know of?" The lavenderette asked once more.

"None as far as I'm concerned." Renato said as he turned to his sekirei.

"Nope no trouble." Yahan said.

"We've done nothing wrong." Kochou said.

"Ah, nothing wrong." Akitsu said.

"Like we all said, we're not in any kind of trouble." Renato continued, "Would that be an issue if we were?"

"Oh no, not at all." The woman replied with a kind smile, "My husband believed in never turning a person away. I just needed to know as a simple precaution."

"He sounds like a good man. Is he the owner of this place?"

"No, he was but my husband died a few years ago." The woman answered with a sad smile on her face.

Renato felt his heart ache at that. He was mad at himself for bringing up a sad memory for someone. Apparently the woman noticed this and assured him. "It's alright, it's not like you could have known, so please, don't beat yourself up over it."

"Alright. I'll do that." Renato said.

The woman's personality brightened as she opened the door and led the four into the house. "I am the landlady, Asama Miya. And you are?"

"Agba Renato."

"Well then Renato, we currently have two rooms available on the first and second floor though I'd prefer it if you stayed in one and your four ladies stayed in the another room."

"Why can't we be in the same room as Renato-sama?" Yahan complained.

Miya giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand, as a scary hanya mask appeared over her shoulder. "Lewd acts are prohibited in Maison Izumo. It wouldn't do for you three to share a room with him."

The three sekirei hid behind their ashikabi, all terrified of the scary abomination they were seeing. Renato however was unfazed by it as he stared at Miya with a blank look.

"Can you please not scare my ladies, Miya?"

The dark aura and the mask disappeared quickly as Miya looked at Renato, stunned by the fact that he was unfazed by the mask or the dark aura she had projected. Renato saw this and he moved on to what was in order. "So can you show us to our room, Miya? I'm responsible for my ladies here and I'll make sure there are no lewd acts like you mentioned."

Miya stared at his face to see whether he was lying. The stone cold blank look in Renato's eyes easily told her that he wasn't lying to her but she still wasn't going to trust him so easily. "Ara. Aren't you a responsible one? However I'll still stick to what I said."

"You're the boss. Your rules." Renato said, not wanting to argue with her as Miya led them to the rooms on the first floor.

After showing them their rooms and the inn itself, Renato asked his sekirei to stay in their room and relax while he finalized the arrangements with the landlady. They hesitantly obeyed. He went to find Miya who was in the living room/dining room enjoying some tea.

"So what do you think?" Miya asked.

"Simple and nice. I definitely like this place, it makes me feel more at home." Renato replied.

"So how do you intend to pay for the rent?" Miya asked.

"I can cover that and even more." Renato said, as he brought out a large brown envelope from his coat, "Here's 500,000 yen up front then."

Miya's eyes went wide as dinner plates after seeing the amount he had. She took the envelope and counted it just to be sure. After she confirmed that they were accurate she nodded and turned to look at him. "Well thank you very much Agba-san."

"Call me Renato instead, Miya." Renato corrected.

"Okay then, Renato." Miya said with a smile on her face, "I'd like to inform you of another rule here in Maison Izumo: No violence is allowed here."

"That's fine with me since I'd rather avoid violence to begin with." Renato said. That was true as he preferred to just use stealth and avoid the use of unnecessary violence unless as a last resort.

"If I may ask Renato, why do you still have the hood on indoors?" Miya asked curiously, "Are you sure you are not in trouble?"

"I am sure, Miya." Renato answered, "It's just better for me and those around me that I don't reveal my face to anyone. Call it paranoia I acquired."

"Okay if you say so Renato."

"Yo Miya. Do we have guests?" came from the door before it opened to reveal a voluptuous brunette with dark brown hair, a pony tail on the left side while the rest fell behind her back and brown eyes. She was only wearing underwear and a frilly pink shirt that showed off a lot of cleavage much to Renato's displeasure.

"Uzume, how many times have I told you to not come out of your room dressed like that?" Miya asked.

"At least I'm in panties now." The now known Uzume countered like she didn't care who saw her.

"Please dress up properly. Have you no modesty?" Renato stated while looking away from her.

"Don't worry, Renato. Uzume has modesty, right?" Miya said in a sickly sweet voice as the familiar dark aura and hanya mask appeared again.

"Uwah! Y-y-yeah! Y-yes I-I-I do! I-I-I'll go c-c-change right away!" Uzume said as she ran out of the room, mostly out of fear of the landlady.

"Are my housemates like her or she's the only one that's like that?" Renato asked.

"No. It's just Uzume...she's a little...indecent." Miya said.

"Good. At least it's just her. I've had my share of debauchery to last a lifetime and I don't need anymore." Renato said. Bad memories of a certain crazy couple he knew came back to haunt him which he quickly got rid of. They really scarred him for life.

"Did Uzume do something perverted again?" said a male that came into view. Renato turned to see a white haired man who looked more female than male, wearing a white collared shirt and black slacks looking into the room at him and Miya.

"Yes Kagari, she did but I sent her back in to dress up properly." Miya answered.

"Kagari's your name? Well I'm Renato and I'm one of your new housemates. Nice to make your acquaintance." Renato said.

"Oh, nice to meet you too." Kagari replied, "Though why the trench coat? It's seen much better days."

"Sorry. This was my first coat I've ever worn and I took a liking to it and always had it with me." Renato said sheepishly before he realized something, "Speaking of which, Miya, can you tell my three ladies that I'll be out for a while? I'm just going to buy some things for my room and theirs. I won't be long."

"Of course I'll tell them." Miya said.

"Thank you very much Miya. I'll see you all later." Renato said as he left the room for the front door and left the building.

"Miya. Don't you find that man suspicious?" Kagari asked the landlady.

"He definitely has his own secrets and will not tell us unless he wants to. He's also a good man who'd rather enjoy a peaceful life than resort to violence which I can see that he's been exposed to in the past." Miya said, "I just hope he doesn't end up bringing any of it back to this place."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4.**

**Akitsu's been winged and MBI's in pandemonium since they can't identify her ashikabi.**

**Minaka's losing it and he plans to turn up the heat to find him.**

**Renato and his sekirei move into Maison Izumo. **

**Renato knows Miya's a sekirei like his own but more powerful and Miya knows that he's more than human.**

**What else does Shinto Teito have for the Ghost Ashikabi?**


	5. Close call

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime.**

**Chapter 5: Close Call**

* * *

It was evening when Renato left Izumo inn after he arrived and got rooms for himself and his three sekirei. Since their rooms didn't have much in them he decided that he'd get some furniture and items to add to the homely atmosphere of the rooms. Plus he also needed to use his trip out as a chance to think about the occupants of the inn and the place in general.

_'That inn would do as a good place to lay low and stay out of MBI's sight. It's also a plus that MBI and other jackasses don't screw around there. Now the occupants: That Uzume is quite the live wire and a bit of an exhibitionist. That Kagari fellow, it seems like he's in a constant state of flux and he seems more of a woman than a guy. Maybe that's me getting ahead of myself. That landlady seems to enjoy tormenting her tenants with that aura of hers and her projection of her murderous intent as a hanya mask must explain why she's called the Hanya of the North. But that's not what worries me. She's more than what she presents herself to be and could tell that she was trying to get a read on me with those eyes of hers. Does she really think that putting us in separate rooms would work? My sekirei won't want to be separated from me. Hell back at the last safe house they had rooms but they refused to not sleep in them!'_

Renato sighed and put an end to his thoughts. It can get too exhausting trying to think too much about things except when he's doing proper recon. Either way he continued his parkour trip across rooftops to downtown. After landing at the edges of Downtown Shinto Teito, Renato picked a dark alley to go in and change into his disguise. He came out of the alley in a leather jacket with a grey hood, white dress shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. With the hood over his head he proceeded to make his way to the nearest furniture store he could find. However he was being trailed by someone but unknown to whoever it was that was following him, he was smirking.

_'Nice try whoever you are. Let's see who you are.'_

He continued his pace as he lured his new stalker to a place where he could see who they were. Following him was a young lady who had light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wore a tight, thigh length white gown, black stockings and long black gloves as well as a black cloth around her neck. If Renato had looked back at this woman he'd be face palming and faulting at the giant hammer she was carrying. Renato sensed that it was a Sekirei that was following him and had some guesses in his mind.

_'Either she's reacting to me right now, one of that asshole Higa's sekirei or she's a member of that Discipline Squad Kochou warned me about. Though I'm leaning towards the first 'cos she's not strong enough to be a Discipline Squad member nor has MBI or Higa found me. One way to be sure is that I meet her somewhere secure.'_

While he kept going the sekirei following too was in her own thoughts. She had seen her ashikabi in her dreams and at first was on her way to the North where he was after searching for days since he was appearing and disappearing at random as if he didn't want to be found. Then in a stroke of luck she just managed to sense him moving past her on the rooftops and then she saw him coming out of an alley.

_'Finally Ashikabi-sama. There you are. Please no more running around.'_

Unknown to her but not to Renato someone had begun following them after they'd moved past another block. Renato did not like this guy that was tailing them. He first seemed to be following the woman behind him and now he sensed that he was now going after him too. Renato felt that this guy was a punk, a good-for-nothing thug looking to try something. Renato saw an alley and decided to lure them both in as he went inside and hid in the darkness of it. The young lady following him went in and walked by him as she went deeper into the alley and so did the punk who also walked by him and Renato got a good look at him. It was a young man with short brown hair and black eyes. he wore a dark green hoody, with the hood down, pale gray pants and black shoes.

The young lady reached a dead end and found out that her ashikabi was nowhere to be found. She turned around to see the brutish thug in front of her.

"Hey bitch, what's someone like you doing alone in a place like this? And what's with the hammer?" he asked, "You a cosplayer or something?"

She saw the cocky sneer on his face and the look in his eyes...she did not like them one bit.

"You're kinda hot." he said as he touched her face, "You should be my girl."

"...what?"

"I wasn't asking." he said as he pulled her closer to him, "You will be my girl!"

Renato was pissed off at this guy. This waste of space was going to force himself on his new sekirei or more like force wing and steal her from him. He went out of the shadows and moved behind him in a flash and grabbed him from the back with one arm grabbing the punk's arm, slit his throat with a blade he had drawn out from his hidden gauntlets, in one fluid action and tossed the punk away while he was choking on his own blood. He flicked the blood off of his blade and turned to look at the punk who managed to get one last look at him.

**"Go to hell you bastard and may no one remember your name!" **Renato said with spite as he sheathed his blade back into his gauntlet and the punk known as Junichi Tanigawa left the world...and all of Shinto Teito became a better place for it.

The young lady froze, her blood turning ice in her veins but she stood her ground. This was the man she was looking for and she had just seen him save her from being force winged by that punk but the way he did it was so cold blooded that it scared her. She looked into the man's face that was hidden by the darkness of his grey hood but could only see his black eyes that had rage in them. Then those eyes turned on her and this time the rage was gone.

"Are you alright young one?" Renato asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you for helping me." she replied.

"You're welcome. Filth like him are better off dead." he said, "By the way, I know you are a sekirei and let me guess you are reacting."

Then the lady jumped on Renato and caused them both to fall and end up in a compromising position with warm lips pressed against his own. Next was the light show of brilliant blue wings sprouting from her back like a lotus flower. Renato was glad that they were the only ones in the alley. After the wings faded the lady removed her lips from Renato and stood up as she said, "Number 84, Yashima. My ashikabi-sama."

"Happy now. Good. Let's get the hell outta here." Renato said as he quickly got up and grabbed her hand.

"Yes. Where are we going?" Yashima asked.

"To a furniture store to look for furniture for my room at an inn in the North and also I don't want to be here when MBI shows up."

"Okay." Yashima said since she did not want to argue with him as she felt his paranoia through the bond between them.

The two of them left the alley and walked towards the shopping district.

At MBI once more pandemonium was going on as once again the "Ghost Ashikabi" had winged another one and Takami and Minaka were getting sick and tired of their inability to find this person. The Discipline Squad was also on the lookout for this mystery person and so far had no luck finding him. However they had a lucky break as they were able to pinpoint where the "Ghost Ashikabi" had winged #84 Yashima.

Renato and Yashima entered the shopping district but before they went any further, Renato activated a device hidden in his jacket. It was one of his favorite devices for staying out of the sight of those who used electronics surveillance devices. It basically erased any trace of him from their recordings. Right now they'd be able to see just Yashima alone and not him at all. However there was the problem of Yashima and her giant hammer drawing attention to them. He just ignored the stares of those people as they continued walking around hoping they'd think she was just some cosplayer, with her boyfriend.

"Um...Ashikabi-sama?" Yashima asked as they entered a furniture store.

"What is it Yashima?" Renato asked.

"Um...Why are you keeping your face hidden behind the hood?"

"Personal reasons. One that I'd rather not tell to anyone."

"Doesn't it...make you...suspicious?"

"No. If I'm minding my own business I see no reason why anyone should be suspicious of me. Can we just leave it at that Yashima?"

"Oh, okay."

"Thank you."

Renato was able to buy a few tables, chairs and shelves, a desk and a small couch. Yashima had offered to pay with an MBI card but he declined and paid with cash instead. Yashima wanted to carry the load but once more Renato declined though he appreciated her eagerness to be useful to him. Better yet he had a better idea of how to carry all these things without burdening either of them but not in front of many people. When they left the shopping district Renato and Yashima went to the parking lot, after seeing it was empty he put the boxes of furniture down and took out another device.

"Yashima, I'm going to show you something that I haven't shown others. Can I trust you to keep it a secret?"

Yashima was taken back. Others? What others? Why is he asking if he could trust her? If he wants to see if she can be loyal to him then she's more than happy to prove it.

"Yes ashikabi-sama. As your sekirei I will keep your secret!"

Renato looked into her eyes trying to see if she was lying. Yashima felt a chill go down her spine. Those eyes of his made her feel like she was staring down the eyes of a judge, jury and executioner in one go, looking into her soul to see if she was guilty or not before cleaving her in two. She managed to stand her ground and stared back at him before he dropped the gaze.

"Okay. I can trust you a little." Renato spoke as he pointed his device that looked like a cell phone at the boxes of furniture in front of them. Suddenly out of the blue, a black hole appeared and engulfed the boxes before vanishing as fast as it arrived and so were the boxes. Yashima looked at the spot were the boxes were then at the device, then her ashikabi. Her mind was jumbled up and Renato decided to give her the basics.

"Advanced Matter Storage. Call it a way to store objects without having to worry about being burdened by the weight." Renato explained.

"Oh, I see. Okay then, what now?" Yashima spoke.

"We're going back to where I am staying." Renato said, "I'll be going by parkour on the rooftops."

"Parkour?" Yashima asked in confusion.

"Basically like how you sekirei leap from building to building."

"Oh! I see but are you sure about that? Can you keep up with me?"

"Do not worry about me. I can handle myself. Shall we be going?"

Renato sprinted towards the building across the parking lot. He jumped on the pipe, and quickly climbed up it before leaping to another one, climbed it and then jumped to the ledge of the building and pulled himself up. Yashima was amazed by this man's athleticism and acrobatics he used to get up that building. When she saw her ashikabi motion to her to come she followed after him and scaled the building in one jump and met him on top.

"O-okay?! Yashima, are you sure you can move around with that hammer of yours?" Renato asked while looking at her weapon.

"Yes I can, though it does feel a little troubling to be moving about with it." Yashima answered, "Will there be a problem?"

"Uh, no. If you can carry it with you then it's fine. Let's go."

Both Renato and Yashima traversed the rooftops making their way back north to Maison Izumo. The trip was going on well and Yashima was once more amazed at how her ashikabi was able to move and jump from rooftop to rooftop with his parkour and without missing a step. Renato was more impressed at how Yashima was able to move around without that hammer slowing her down. It was getting dark and as they were about to reach the borders to the North, Renato detected someone fast approaching them with a large amount of blood lust, putting him on edge. Yashima noticed her ashikabi's anxiety through the bond and then the insane blood lust which she knew too well and she became horrified.

"I take it that you know who's catching up to us." Renato asked after sensing her horror.

"It's her! The Black Sekirei! The one who leads the Discipline Squad. We have to get away beforeshefindsusandkillsus." Yashima said rushing at the last bit.

Renato grabbed her by her waist getting an eep from Yashima and he jumped with her into the darkness of the building. A few seconds after they vanished a woman clad in black clothing with a long grey haori upon over her shoulders. She also had a long curved sword, much longer than what Renato used earlier on that thug, called a nodachi in her hands. She was just standing there looking around for the two people she was after. One of them she knew was #84 Yashima. The hooded man with her was who someone she had no idea of but she sensed that he was different than the other humans. He also reminded her of the one who trained her back on Kamikura Island a long time ago. After looking around the top of the building she was on for a while, she hissed in frustration at losing her prey.

_'Damn it! They both vanished from my sight. He may be the ashikabi that's been driving Minaka insane. He's definitely an interesting one. He reminds of me of my teacher from those years back.' _The Black Sekirei thought with a scowl on her face. Then a devilish grin came on her face.

_'So he wants to play "catch me if you can" huh? No problem. I'll play! Besides you're definitely a mystery that I'd like to unravel myself. No need for Minaka to know that. I do hope that we cross paths again.'_

She sheathed her sword and launched high into the sky, out of view. Later Renato and Yashima came out of the shadow of the building, Renato clinging under the lip of the roof, holding on to Yashima. Then in one fluid motion he flipped the both of them back to the rooftop.

"How did you do that? How did you manage to keep us hidden from her?" Yashima asked in amazement. The Black Sekirei was like a predator that one could not hope to escape from due to her highly trained senses she used to detect sekirei she tried to hunt for.

"I'm a master of stealth and subterfuge." Renato answered, "I am very good at staying hidden from anyone's senses or even the best security measures. So not even the Black Sekirei can find me." _'I should have called Kochou to disable their surveillance from detecting me when I winged Yashima. That nearly cost me.' _

"Let's go home Yashima." Renato said.

"Yes ashikabi-sama." Yashima said.

"You can call me Renato. That's my name."

"Okay, Renato-sama."

_'Why should I even bother telling her off?' _

Renato and Yashima made it back to Maison Izumo and it was dark outside. He knocked on the door and Miya answered the door.

"Welcome back Renato, and right on time for dinner."

"Thank you Miya. It's good to be back home."

"It seems you brought another guest?" Miya looked at Yashima.

"She's Yashima. I save her from some random thug in the city. And now she's with me." Renato answered.

"Arara...are you letting your beastly urges get the best of you?" Miya said as she hid her mouth with her arm.

"If you're implying that I'm a molester or rapist then just end that train of thought there." Renato said bluntly, "Besides can we come in, we'd just finished having a close call with someone called the Black Sekirei and she's someone I don't want to to be around."

Miya's face grew serious when he mentioned the Black Sekirei which Renato noticed as he and Yashima went inside and Miya closed the door.

"Yashima can you go join the others in the dining room? I need to talk to Renato here." Miya said.

"Alright. I see you at the table Renato-sama." Yashima happily said as she walked off. After she was out of view Renato got straight to the point.

"Let me guess. You know the Black Sekirei and have some kind of bad blood between you two."

"Yes, I do. She's the blood thirsty dog of MBI, her name is Karasuba. You two actually met her and got away unscathed?" Few had ever met and escaped from Karasuba, not to mention contend with her. Yet Renato and Yashima were here safe and sound.

"Yes we did. We avoided a confrontation with her by staying out of sight. I'd rather not go around looking for fights with everyone I meet. I prefer to be more subtle."

Renato walked past Miya to the dining room. He was tired with all the movement he'd undertaken for today and just wanted to eat, get the furniture organized and sleep. When he got there he saw his three sekirei: Yahan, Kochou, and Akitsu, and they are glaring at Yashima, scaring her. There was also Kagari and Uzume and two new people he knew instantly. One of them was that bubbly girl in the shrine maiden costume and skirt and gloves and the other the young man she fell on that day he helped them by knocking out the lightning twins.

"Looks like we have new guests. Name's Renato Agba." Renato spoke getting the attention of everyone including his first three sekirei who rushed at him and all hugged him tight.

"Renato-sama! You're back!"

"Yeah I am. I just went shopping for a while. Have you met Yashima? Please treat her well since she's now one of us now."

"Ah...another one." Akitsu said.

"Wow bro! You move fast!" Uzume said, "You're one smooth operator."

"Please end that line of thought Uzume." Renato said.

"Arara...what did I say about lewd acts in Izumo inn?" Next followed were three consecutive impacts from a ladle and three thuds. Renato looked at his three sekirei, flat lined and with lumps on the back of their heads and then Miya who had a ladle in her hand.

"Miya. They were just worried about me. No need to be violent." Renato complained.

"So you're an ashikabi?" The young man said, "My name's Sahashi Minato. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Minato and you're an ashikabi too."

"Yes...funny enough."

"My name's Musubi! And I'm Minato's sekirei, nice to meet you!" The bubbly shrine maiden informed.

"Hello to you too Musubi."

"Well can we all have dinner and talk later." Kagari said.

"Yes we will. C'mon you three. Get up and let's eat." Renato said to them.

"Yes Renato-sama!" His three sekirei said as they all quickly got up like nothing happened earlier.

"Arara. Looks like Maison Izumo's going to become more lively." Miya muttered to herself as they all got to their seats and proceeded to have their dinner.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5.**

**Yashima has joined Renato's flock after executing Junichi's sorry ass.**

**Renato has a device to assist with his stealth and a Advanced Matter Storage for storing items he doesn't intend to carry.**

**Renato had a close call with Karasuba and had to use his stealth abilities to stay out of sight. ****His other three sekirei are not going to like it when they hear about it.**

**Renato meets Minato and Musubi though it's brief.**


	6. Whatever comes next

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime.**

**Chapter 6: Whatever comes next**

* * *

After their dinner Renato went to his room and secretly used his Advanced Matter Storage to bring out the boxes of furniture, then he proceeded to arrange them around his room. When he was done his four sekireis walked into the room. Yashima had a frightened expression on her face while Yahan and Kochou had a grim expression of their faces. Akitsu's face was indifferent though Renato could sense that she wasn't happy like the others. He then pieced together what had occurred and sighed.

"Let me guess, Yashima told you about what happened." Renato said.

"Yes she did and as you can see we're not happy about. Do you realize how worried sick you made us?" Yahan yelled, "Worse Karasuba nearly found you!"

"Nearly still doesn't mean she did. I'm here because she didn't find me anyways." Renato countered.

"True, but your killing of a random person, even if he was a punk is going to draw attention to you!" Kochou retorted, "Also your winging of Yashima nearly blew your cover too. At least you should have asked me to disable their satellites while you were out. I warned you about MBI increasing their intensity of their search for you and sending in the Discipline Squad after you and like Yahan said you nearly got caught by Karasuba!"

"I apologize for not asking you to disable MBI's surveillance and it nearly cost me. But you forget that I am good at not being found. So no need to be worried." Renato said.

"No need to be worried? You're our ashikabi and you were out there by yourself! Of course we'll be worried!" Yahan shouted, startling Renato, "What if MBI, Higa's people, Mikogami's sekirei or other ashikabis found you?! What if Karasuba killed you? We won't have known until we died too."

"She's right. If you died then we'll all die too since you are connected to us." Kochou said.

Renato saw the tears coming from Yahan, Kochou and even Akitsu's eyes as the three of them hugged him.

"You...you're important to us. Please don't do that again." Akitsu whispered to him.

Renato felt their worry and sadness through the bond. He began to feel horrible for getting a bit reckless and going out without them.

"I'm very sorry, ladies..." He apologized, "...for my recklessness and for worrying you all."

"We forgive you Renato-sama." Yahan said.

"Yes, forgiven." Akitsu said.

"Apology accepted." Kochou said, "Just make sure at least one of us is with you next time you want to go anywhere, okay?"

"Of course." Renato answered, "Yashima you've been standing there for a while."

"Uh...I didn't want to interrupt you four and I feel that I'm partly at fault for..."

"Don't bother to finish because it's not your fault Yashima. Now can we go to bed? I'm tired from all the activity for today."

"Yes, Renato-sama!" All four sekirei said together.

Renatoe sweat dropped at this. _'Seriously can they quit it!?'_

In the night while he was sleeping Renato's senses were still on alert for anything unusual going on in the inn. While the place is safe and out of surveillance range of MBI, he'd still felt like he was being watched by someone in the inn, someone that is hiding somewhere in the inn. He already had a suspicion of where the person was but that was for another time. Right now his ears had picked up a conversation that was beginning from above him, on the roof of the inn.

"Hello Takami what can I do for you?"

_"Sorry to bother you about this Homura, but I need you to be on the lookout for someone."_

"Sure I can do that. Who is it that you need me to be on the lookout for?"

_'A person who's been a ghost to MBI so far. He's an unknown variable to the Sekirei plan that just came up from nowhere."_

"Really? You have nothing on him?"

_"Absolutely nothing. Minaka's called him "The Ghost Ashikabi" and for good reason. We've been trying to find him and gather information on him, so far we've found nothing. No trace of him. No records. Nothing!"_

"So he's an elusive one and a ghost?"

"_Yes very elusive indeed. Minaka's even got the Discipline Squad looking for him and even they can't find him. Karasuba was the closest to finding him after his latest winging and she says that he literally disappeared out of existence with his sekirei. Hell she couldn't sense either of them after."_

"I see. So who has he winged?"

That got Renato's attention immediately and was immediately gone from his room.

_"#22 Kochou, #57 Yahan, just recently #84 Yashima and ridiculously enough, he winged Akitsu."_

"You're joking! He winged the scrapped number?!...Takami I think I may have an idea wh-"

Kagari was interrupted by a cold blade pressed against his throat. Whoever had him at knife point was behind him and worse he hadn't sensed him at all. This of course scared him.

_"Homura? Homura, why did _ _you stop? You said that you have an idea? What about?"_

"Nothing Takumi. I thought I knew something but I somehow forgot whatever it was. Sorry."

_"No problem Homura. Anyways can you keep a lookout for this Ghost Ashikabi?"_

"Sure I can. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him."

_"That's all I can ask for."_

Kagari hurriedly hung up his cell phone. He would have sighed if not for the blade pressed against his throat, so he had to hold it back for now.

"Kagari or may I say Homura? I know that you're a sekirei. Who were you talking to in MBI?" A deep voice spoke, "Choose your words carefully or they'll be your last."

"Her name is Takami Sahashi. She's Minaka's second in command at MBI and one of the head tuners of sekirei." Homura wisely answered.

"So you're her spy huh? And you were about to expose me to her and eventually that lunatic Minaka? How unfortunate..."

"W-wait! Are you the Ghost Ashikabi...Renato Agba?" Homura asked. Blade was pressing deeper against his skin about to draw blood.

"What's it to you Homura? Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand." Renato sneered.

"Because if you do, a lot of unwinged sekirei will get forcefully winged." Homura stated, "I'm #6 Homura the Flame sekirei and the Sekirei Guardian. Takami asked me to do that so as to ensure that sekirei get winged by their rightful ashikabi."

Renato tried to sense if Homura was lying. It looked like he was telling the truth so he removed his blade from Homura's throat. Homura turned around and could barely see anything in the darkness of the night except his blue eyes.

"She's Minato's mother. That explains a lot of things. So does Takami actually support that lunatic's bullshit game?"

"Yes she's that boy's mother and she's not happy that he's mixed up in the sick game. And no she doesn't support the sekirei plan. She only took the position to be his second in command to keep that lunatic from going too far. Hell she'd love to kill him herself because of this sick game but she can't."

"Maybe she can't but I can do that easily."

"I have no doubt about that since you can easily sneak up on me and even evade Karasuba."

"That's child's play for me. I doubt that sneaking into MBI and killing Minaka would be close to difficult."

"Speaking of which why didn't you kill me right here when you had the chance to? I saw you execute that punk that tried to force wing Yashima and you didn't even think twice."

"Homura, the only reason I didn't kill you instantly was because of Miya's trust in you. And because of that I want to trust you too but how can I be convinced that you won't betray that trust?"

"Your secret's safe with me but can I trust you to do the same?"

"I have so many secrets that I'm still keeping for others and I'm more than happy to take them to my grave. So that includes you and the other sekirei too."

"Okay. I'll not reveal your identity to Takami."

"Can you arrange a meeting with her for me? I'd like to get her own opinion."

"I see. Well thanks for the chat. but I have to go to work now."

"I know that you have a night job. I'll let you go now. Be safe out there Homura."

All Homura saw was Renato take a step back and then vanish right in front of his eyes. It took him a few minutes to recover from such a feat by a human or something for than a human and finally let out the sigh he'd been holding for a while.

_'Takami's right. He's a ghost.'_

The next morning Renato woke up feeling very groggy and weighed down by something or someone. When he tried to rub the sleep out his eyes, he realized that he couldn't even move his arms because someone was on it. He somehow focused his vision and froze on the spot. He found himself in what he would call a clusterfuck of a bind.

On top of him was Yahan sleeping on him, her head on his chest, and in the nude! He could feel that his morning wood was rigid within his trousers and had to use every bit of willpower to not lose it. On his left side sleeping close to him in a violet night gown and without her glasses on was Kochou. On his right was the cold Akitsu wearing only a long sleeved shirt that belonged to him and no panties...Then close by next to his legs was Yashima whom he couldn't see but could tell was sleeping next to his leg. One thing they had in common was that they were quite possessive of Renato based on their vice-like grips on him.

No matter. Renato knew that he had to get out of this mess before Miya showed up and castrated him or worse for this bind of his. So he carefully he slipped his arms out from Kochou and Akitsu's grips, then he loosened Yahan's grip on him and carefully slipped out from under her and slipped his leg out of Yashima's grip. After breathing a sigh of relief he made his way to the door of his room, only to hear the sounds of his sekirei groaning and yawning. It seemed like they noticed that their ashikabi was no longer in their hold but they were also not really morning people either. Renato used that moment to silently leave the room.

Renato walked down the hallway till he reached the door to the backyard and went through it. He looked around and saw it was a good place for some training. He first began to do some Silat drills. Then he found a pair of sticks lying around in the garden and then picked them up and began to practice his Escrima techniques. All the while knowing someone was spectating.

Miya had woken up early in the morning as usual. She went downstairs to handle the usual early morning chores but then found out that she wasn't the only one up. She found out that another person was up early and was in the backyard. She went to check and found herself captivated by the sight in front of her.

The 6'2" man in front of her had white hair, with black streaks in it and a ponytail that reached his lower back. His skin was brown and he had black eyes. He was wearing a skin tight shirt, under a grey hoodie and trousers that reached just below the knee. He was practicing some martial arts motions she hadn't seen before and then going through fluid, complex motions with a pair of sticks. What caught her attention though was that he looked like her old teacher that trained her a long time ago and she thought she was looking at him again. She was brought out of her thoughts when the man stopped and put the hood on.

"Good morning, Miya. Did you enjoy the demonstration?" The man asked in a very familiar voice.

"Renato? I never knew you were a morning person." Miya asked in disbelief. She was also surprised that Renato detected her even though she was quiet with her movements.

"Yes, I am when I'm in the mood, and I see that you're a morning person too."

"Yes I am. I come here early in the morning to practice my swordsmanship." Miya replied, "I never thought of you to be a morning person too."

"You know the way of the sword. That's impressive in this time and age." Renato complimented.

"Thank you. And from your display I can see that you're experienced in combat yourself even though you say you prefer to not go around picking fights." Miya said.

"Yes I am. Those styles I used are Silat, an Indonesian martial arts style and escrima, a hybrid Filipino Martial arts style that emphasizes weapon based combat with sticks, bladed weapons like knives and even includes unarmed combat. I may be the type that avoids unnecessary fights it doesn't mean that I shouldn't be able to defend myself when I do end up in an avoidable one." Renato explained.

"I see. I understand."

"Anyways do you need help with anything?"

"Not much. I'm about to prepare breakfast."

"How about I help you with breakfast?"

"That's kind of you. Thank you for the offer but how about you help wake up the others instead while I prepare the baths?"

"Okay...I can do that."

"Thank you."

Renato went upstairs first to wake up Minato, Musubi and Uzume. He had no problem waking up the kid, his sekireis got up once Minato woke up and just as Renato left their room. Uzume though, was another issue as the busty brunette tried to tease and seduce him when he did so but he managed to resist those advances and just left the room. He didn't bother to wake Kagari up because of his night job that made him tired after so he left him to sleep. Going back down to his room, he found his four sekireis up and awake and ready to jump him!

"Morning ladies and don't even think about trying to jump me." Renato deadpanned.

"AAWWWW!" They all whined in sync.

"No need to feel down. I'll be spending time with you all today but first you'll need to have a bath."

"Do you want to join us Renato-sama?" Yashima asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Not this time." Renato replied, causing his four sekireis to look down in disappointment, "I was hoping you four can use this time to bond with each other more. You four are basically like sisters now."

"Ah...sisters." Akitsu spoke up.

"Sure. We can handle some alone time with ourselves." Yahan added.

"Yes we will, as long as you don't run off by yourself like yesterday." Kochou warned.

"Hahahaha! I won't run off this time." Renato replied, "Now get going to the bathroom before Miya comes in and catches you four in here."

That was all it took for them to rush out of the room since they did not want to be subjected to the scary hanya like they called her. Well Yashima hadn't been subjected to it yet but she left just the same since she saw the other three run off.

Renato smiled one of his few sincere smiles under his hood that he hadn't done in years. Right now he wanted those four to get used to each other and he to think about his plans for the Minaka's sick sekirei plan. He went back out to the backyard where he met Minato standing near a tree, spaced out.

"Morning Minato." he called out. Minato turned around to see the hooded man walking up to him.

"Ah, good morning Renato-san." Minato replied.

"You seem to have spaced out there. Is something on your mind?" Renato asked.

"Oh! Yes, I was thinking about something...speaking of which can I ask you something Renato-san?"

"Go ahead."

"Have you had any strange dreams at all?"

"We've all had strange dreams Minato."

"No not that...I had a strange dream about a little girl-"

"What are you, a lolicon?"

"GAH! No, that's not what I meant!"

"I was just joking with you. Go on."

"As I was saying, I had a strange dream about a little girl who was inside some kind of forest calling for help last night."

_'So that girl is a sekirei reacting to him?' _Renato thought as he remembered what Kochou told him about reacting sekirei using dreams to get in contact with their chosen ashikabis when they are out of reach. If Minato here had a dream involving her then that girl was reacting to him trying to get him to come find her.

"Minato. That girl calling for your help in your dream is a sekirei reacting to you." Renato said.

"Huh? Really?" Minato asked.

"Yes. I advice you to find out where she is and wing her."

"Okay..."

"By the way Minato, man up for once."

"What?!"

Before Renato could say anymore he was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering from one of the windows of the inn. Him and Minato looked up to see Uzume flying out in nothing more than her towel. She flipped and landed with the grace of a fighter on the ground, making Minato look in awe while Renato just stared indifferently.

Uzume noticed them looking at her but she turned her attention to Minato and gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I think I already know the answer but I just have to ask. Are you Musubi's Ashikabi?"

"Yeah?" Minato replied in surprise while Renato just looked on.

"I take it she's the reason you're jumping out of the window in nothing more then a towel right?" Renato asked while he kept his eyes on her face and not on her well endowed body. He knew she is a sekirei already.

"Yeah, listen, I don't want to fight anyone and that includes her." Uzume ran to Minato's side, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, her large bust pressing into his back. "Can you please make her stop?"

Minato was just standing there muttering incoherently while Renato face palmed at the scene in front of him.

_'Kid really needs to man up already.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard an excitable voice saying, "Hey! You let go of Minato-Sama right now!" The three looked up to see Musubi jump out of the window and land on the ground a few feet from them. Uzume hid herself behind Minato who became stiff as a statue most likely because of Musubi's bust while Renato just looked on. Musubi then suddenly lunged at them trying to punch Uzume who just hid her face behind Minato forcing Renato to step in and catch Musubi's punch with his hand.

"Seriously Musubi! You don't have to go around picking fights with everyone." Renato sighed while he held the bridge of his nose trying to stave off the incoming migraine. He didn't fail to notice the surprise in the other three people. They were shocked that Renato caught Musubi's attack with his hand and wasn't sent flying nor did he have a broken hand or none at all. Renato also noticed his sekirei had seen the display too and only didn't react because they saw that he was fine.

"Wow! Renato-san's very strong." Musubi said with stars in her eyes.

"No kidding! Bro, you just stopped an attack that should be sending you flying." Uzume added, also in surprise.

"It's just a punch. No big deal." Renato said bluntly.

"Just a punch? Bro, an attack like that from Musubi should have sent you flying with a broken hand or none at all."

"I've been punched by someone much stronger than Musubi here. And he's not as strong as I am."

"Really?! Can you introduce Musubi to this person?" Musubi asked in excitement.

"No."

"Why not?" Minato managed to ask.

"Because he's someone I wouldn't want to leave Musubi with." Renato said.

Next thing he knew he heard two impacts and two thuds. He turned to see Miya with her ladle and her smile.

"Miya do you have to be so violent?"

"Ufufufu...Whatever do you mean Renato?" Miya said while hiding her smile with her hand and a certain dark aura emanated from her freaking out Minato and soon enough Musubi and Uzume were hiding behind him.

"I mean that you don't always have to crack 'em on their heads to get the message across and by the way your aura still isn't scaring me." Renato deadpanned.

Everyone else was shocked at Renato while he himself just ignored them and just went indoors as he said, "By the way, Uzume and Musubi, get inside and get dressed, Minato and Miya quit gawking and get inside. And also tell the one who's been spying on me to reveal herself to me before **I reveal myself to her.**"

Meanwhile in a secluded area sitting in front of multiple screens, a certain person with glasses was sweating and shivering in fear while looking around the room trying to be sure that no one else was in there with them.

In the MBI Tower, Minaka was not in a good mood. Why? A new bane to his existence and an unknown player to the Sekirei plan is the reason. The Ghost Ashikabi has been living up to his nickname. None of their surveillance and tracking systems have been able to pinpoint this individual. Even the police and the Discipline Squad has been unable to catch him. He'd thought they'd caught a break when Yashima got winged by the unknown player and still he slipped through their fingers as he had escaped Karasuba by literally disappearing from her sight.

"Natsuo, so we still haven't found anything about the Ghost Ashikabi yet?" Minaka asked.

"Unfortunately we haven't." A man named Natsuo answered, "Whoever this ashikabi is he's good at avoiding detection plus he has #22 Kochou with him to jam the satellites. Also let's not forget that he's good at hiding too since even Karasuba couldn't sense him after he vanished from her sight."

"I see. So we have a master of stealth in the city who thinks that he can do whatever he wants? Oh yes...this is amusing. However I am the Game Master after all. I make the rules, and no 'ghost' will rewrite them." Minaka was giggling as Natsuo just sweat dropped, "Tell the Discipline Squad to call off the search for now. I have a plan in mind to get our 'ghost' to show himself to us."

In the East City of Shinto Teito, gazing from his office at the top floor of the East City Hospital is a young man wearing an all white suit. Behind his desk is another man dressed in a black suit with an orange tie around his neck and wearing glasses.

"Kakizaki, have you made an progress in finding this unknown ashikabi or anything about him?" The man in white suit asked.

"Nothing much Higa-sama. All our sources in MBI know is that this "Ghost Ashikabi" that MBI has labelled him/her as has winged four sekireis. Numbers 22, 57, 84 and surprisingly enough the scrapped sekirei. Everything else about this person is a blank slate according to them."

"So he/she winged the scrapped sekirei huh? That person must be one hell of an ashikabi to be able to undo what MBI scientists couldn't."

"What do you suppose we do with this new player in this Sekirei plan?"

"I'd like to meet this person and give them an offer they can't refuse. Kakizashi I'd like you to arrange a meeting with him."

"What if he refuses to meet you?"

"Then eliminate him right there and then."

* * *

**Chapter 6 End.**

**I apologize for this chapter as my head was jumbled up with so many ideas that it became a mess. Luckily enough I was able to get this done though I feel that it wasn't that eventful. However in the next chapter someone is going to get a message from Renato and it's not a good one. I don't want to spoil who is the receiving end of the message so I'll leave it to your imagination. **

**Read and Review and have fun.**

**FLAMERS BACK OFF!**


	7. Warning Sent

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime.**

**Chapter 7: Warning Sent**

* * *

Breakfast took place without an issue. When they were done Renato and his sekirei went to his room as he wanted to talk with them about what he has in mind.

"Alright ladies. I'm going to do something I don't normally do and it's to your benefit."

"What is it you have in mind Renato-sama?" Kochou asked.

"I'm going to be training you four in different things I know." Renato answered, "Yahan. I already know that you're good in stealth though not at my level but you're close so I'll help you with that and to teach you some Escrima skills to help you use your knives better."

"Really? Thanks you." Yahan said, "By the way what's Escrima?"

"It's a hybrid Filipino Martial arts style that emphasizes weapon based combat with sticks, bladed weapons like knives and even includes unarmed combat. Since you are good in using knives this can help you." Renato explained.

"Okay. As long as it helps to keep you safe I'll do it." Yahan said.

"Akitsu." Renato said as he turned to the ice sekirei, "I know that you are powerful and know a thing about being sneaky yourself but you'll need to learn to able to deal with anyone that closes the distance with you. So like Yahan I'll be teaching you how to defend yourself in close quarters whether with your hands and feet or with ice weaponry you could make."

"Ah...Okay." Akitsu nodded with her impassive face.

"Yashima. Your size is great for stealth but that hammer of yours would make it a bit difficult." Yashima lowered her head in disappointment. "However," Yashima instantly rose her head. "It's still possible to be stealthy and subtle with it. It'll just be harder."

"Renato-sama, I'm not a combat type." Kochou spoke up.

"I know but that shouldn't mean that you shouldn't be able to defend yourself. Plus, you'll need to be able to not be caught by anyone when hacking." Renato said, "For that I got something for you that'll help." He put his hand into a pouch on his belt and brought out a flash drive.

"That's a flash drive. How is that going to help?" Kochou asked in disbelief.

"Yes it's a flash drive but a special one for hacking." Renato siad instantly getting the brain type interested, "It'll help you to hack for longer and without anyone even noticing that they're being hacked until it's too late. It'll give you an extra ten minutes to hack right under their noses."

"Thank you Renato-sama!" Kochou said as she hugged Renato happily.

"Yeah you're welcome." Renato said as he gave her the flash drive, "It belonged to someone I knew. It's a little memento from them so don't ruin it."

"I'll make sure I use it well Renato-sama." Kochou said.

"Good because I'll need you to do some digging in to MBI's database for all sekirei that have been winged and not winged and the ashikabis of the ones that have been winged. Also I'll need the details of the stages of the Sekirei plan."

"I'll be right on it!" Kochou acknowledged as she got to work on her laptop.

"Alright you three will be getting trained by me and also I'll ask Miya to spar with you so you can get stronger too. So c'mon let the tor...ahem, training begin." Renato said with a sadistic grin on his face causing Yahan, Akitsu and Yashima to sweat drop.

* * *

The three sekirei # 7 Akitsu, #57 Yahan and #84 Yashima love their ashikabi. They really do but one thing they began to hate about him was the hellish torture he put them through from morning in a secluded spot in Teito park, which he claimed to be their training. Their stealth training was difficult for most of them except Yahan who was already good at stealth but Renato drilled her the most, saying that until she's able to not be detected by him that he won't be satisfied, which was close to impossible since he's incredibly perceptive and aware of his environment. Not only that, they had to sharpen their senses so that they could even faintly detect him when he's using stealth.

Close quarters training was even worse as he put them through the ringer. While Renato eased up on them he still made it hellish for them. He trained Akitsu especially, to learn to deal with opponents who can easily close the distance and force a close quarters fight. And he used himself as an opponent and made sure to make it even more hellish.

Even though Renato put them through the ringer he made sure they got water breaks, time to rest and made sure they had lunch.

When evening came, and Renato and his sekirei were walking down the street back home. Yahan, Akitsu and Yashima were glad that their hellish torture was over. Meanwhile Renato was impressed by their progress. While the three walking by his side were not happy at him for putting them through hell, he could feel that they were grateful for his training. He may not be able to call them badasses now but he can say that they are fast learners. Yahan's stealth skills were a lot better than before though not at his level yet but enough to actually make him put a little effort to sense her and her knife skills had gotten a lot better as she easily picked up on the escrima lessons. Akitsu had made progress at stealth at least close to intermediate level and she was at least capable of holding her ground in close range thanks to her learning Krav Maga, though that was going to take some getting used to. Yashima also made progress in stealth though that giant hammer of hers was still an issue Renato was trying to address and as for close quarters he taught her how to properly use her weapon without leaving herself too wide open.

"I know you three want to pound me into the ground but I hope you know that I put you through that for your own good and because I care." Renato said.

"Excuse me? YOU did that for OUR own good?" Yahan growled, "You nearly drove us to exhaustion with that insane training."

"Yes...Training...don't like at all." Akitsu added.

"Um...I do appreciate the training ashikabi-sama. But...you didn't have to be...so harsh." Yashima said.

"Like Yashima said, I also appreciate the training. Those escrima moves you showed me are cool and look out I'm getting close to your level in stealth my ashikabi." Yahan said in agreement.

"What of you Akitsu?" Renato asked the young 'yuki onna'. She lightly glared at him for a moment before her face returned to its impassive state.

"Don't like the training...but thankful that you did so." She said.

Renato smiled under the hood of his usual tattered attire. His sekirei could feel his happiness through the bond which made them happy too. However that feeling was short-lived when they felt anger and anxiety in their ashikabi and they saw him stop walking as he just stared ahead of them.

"What's wrong?" Yahan asked as she had her hand close to her knife holster.

"An annoyance has arrived." Renato said in a cold tone.

As right on cue three people showed up in front of the quartet. A man dressed in all black with an orange tie around his neck and wearing glasses was flanked by two women who Renato easily recognized as sekirei. The one on his left is tall and lithe, with green hair. She wore a white and violet open front and shoulderless top and a violet skirt that barely covered her legs. She's also holding a bo staff in her right hand. The other woman with very short hair on the right made Renato nearly face palm because of her choice of wardrobe; skin-tight clothing that made him think she was a bloody whore and all being held by a single metal ring below her breasts. She wasn't armed with anything so Renato guessed she was a hand to hand fighter type like Musubi.

The man in front shifted his glasses above his nose and maintained a calm demeanor. Though Renato could see that he was so full of shit!

"Ghost Ashikabi, you are a hard man to find. To think that we'd find you here of all places, today must be our lucky day." The man with glasses said.

"Unfortunately I'd say that you're unlucky since you picked the wrong time to show your face!" Renato said in a dark tone. His sekirei were feeling uncomfortable as they sensed his anger slowly increasing by the second. "Now leave my presence while I'm in a generous mood."

"How about you reconsider since I have a message from Higa-sama? He requests your presence for a meeting." The man said.

"Who are you?" Renato asked.

"I am Kakizaki, faithful assistant to Higa Izumi, a man that seems to be interested in you, Ghost Ashikabi." Kakizaki said with a smug grin on his face that ticked Renato off.

"How about you send your boss my answer which is **he should go hang himself! **I want nothing to do with him." Renato hissed and worrying his sekirei more because his anger was close to its breaking point.

"Are you sure you want to do that without even considering Higa-sama's proposal?" Kakizaki asked.

"I'd rather take my chances with a hungry wolf pack than deal with with that bastard." Renato answered, **"Now get the hell out of here. My patience is at its limit."**

Kakizaki sighed, "Such a shame. And you would have been a great help to Higa-sama."

"Kakizaki. Please let me deal with this one!" The short haired girl said as she walked forward, "You wouldn't mind if I took him out right Toyotama?"

"While I won't mind you having your fun Ichiya, don't forget he has three sekirei with him." Toyotama warned.

"You want me that badly huh?" Renato said as he adjusted his tattered trench coat, "Well then I'm right here."

"Ashikabi-sama!"

"Don't worry. I got this." Renato reassured his sekirei. However that did not help since their blood went cold as they sensed the overwhelming anger and blood lust in the bond. Whatever was going to happen was not going to end well and they stepped back from him.

"You think you can handle me by yourself? You must be more stupid than I expected." Ichiya said as she charged at Renato with tremendous speed.

**"So sad to hear that since it's you that doesn't know who she's messing with." **Renato said with disgust.

Ichiya threw a roundhouse kick at his face which hit nothing as Renato just parried her kick away with his left hand and used the other to clear her other leg from the ground, causing her to flip and land on her back.

"Is that all you got you little twerp?" Renato taunted, getting the reaction he wanted as Ichiya stood up in anger.

"You got lucky human!" Ichiya sneered.

"If you think so then prove it." Renato taunted as he motioned for her to come at him.

Ichiya rushed at him throwing a jumping roundhouse kick that Renato dodged. She threw a kick to his leg which he defended with a leg check, then she threw a spin kick at him which Renato evaded again. Ichiya threw a straight punch which Renato slipped under and grabbed the outstretched arm and elbowed her in the chest before flipping her over him. Ichiya kicked up and growled at Renato who just looked at her impassively.

Toyotama and Kakizaki could not believe what they were seeing. Ichiya was losing and to a human too. Too bad they didn't know that this man wasn't all that human. Renato's sekirei were not as surprised because they had already experienced his ability in close combat first hand, but they were even more surprised to see him hold his own against an opposing sekirei.

Ichiya was in a bad mood and it showed as she came at Renato once more throwing a left hook at nothing as Renato had ducked under it and countered with a right body blow and a left uppercut that snapped her head back. She gritted her teeth and stood her ground before rushing back at Renato again, throwing kicks which were all being blocked and swayed from before she threw another kick to the mid section which was nullified by an elbow block from Renato and countered by a right hook to her face, blood spilling out of her mouth. She rushed back at him once more and Renato cracked her with a spinning back elbow to the head stunning her and causing her to stagger back.

Renato rushed at the off balanced Ichiya hitting her with a jumping elbow smash and landing quick strikes to her mid section and chest before finishing with a chop to her chest that caused more blood to gush out and really daze her. Then he kicked the back of her right leg, forcing her to go on one knee, elbowed her in the neck to stun her more then spun around her and kneed her in the face knocking her out cold.

"Toyotama!" Kakizaki ordered. The female sekirei rushed at Renato with her bo staff twirling. She swung at him and missed as he ducked under the attack, she then thrust her staff at his head which Renato slipped and grabbed her staff while front kicking her face, snapping her head back and making her lose her grip. Before Toyotama could recover Renato tripped her with her staff, then spun around knocked her down while she was still in mid air knocking the wind out of her as she landed on her back.

Kakizaki was now completely shocked at what had just transpired. The Ghost Ashikabi just defeated two sekirei by himself and without any difficulty. Now his luck had gone bad and got even worse when he felt something embed itself onto his stomach. He looked down and saw a curved single-edged knife with serrated edges stuck on his stomach. When he looked up his eyes went wide as he saw the blue eyes of Renato through the darkness of his hood. Renato just stared at him and gripped the ulak blade stuck in Kakizaki.

**"You're going to be my messenger boy Kakizaki. This is the message that you'll send him." **Renato said in a cold voice.

He then twisted the ulak blade causing Kakizaki to scream like a girl before gutting him and ripping it out spilling his blood and intestines. Then he pulled out a second ulak blade and slashed across Kakizashi's chest and then slit his throat, silencing him for good as the body dropped in a bloody heap.

Renato walked up to Toyotama who had heard Kakizaki's scream and gasped at his dead body.

"Kakizaki-sama!" She shouted, before glaring at the approaching Renato.

"You've got yourself a death wish, Ghost ashikabi!"

"Not if my sekirei have a say about that." Renato mentioned. That caused her to freeze as she felt a cold blade touching the back of her neck, where her Sekirei crest is located. She caught sight of Yahan, who aimed her dagger there.

"Give me a reason." Yahan said in a no nonsense tone.

"Take your fellow sekirei and that fool's corpse back to your ashikabi and tell him to not piss me off or else I'll personally make sure that nothing is left of him." Renato said firmly.

Toyotama had no choice to apply and grumbled as she got up and took the unconscious Ichiya and dead Kakizaki before jumping away from the area. Renato watched until they were out of range before he sighed as his eyes changed back to their black color. His three sekirei walked up to him nervously and he could tell why.

"Sorry I had to let you ladies see that." Renato apologized, "I over did it there."

"No. Don't be sorry Renato-sama. It was nice of you to beat those two sekirei who are Higa's bloodhounds and also kill that smug bastard Kakizaki." Yahan said as she dismissed his apology, "I'm actually impressed that my ashikabi's a very strong human."

"Ah...Renato-sama is strong...Even stronger than a sekirei." Akitsu mentioned.

"Um...Renato-sama? Are you really human?" Yashima nervously asked, "A human can't match with a sekirei in battle yet you defeated two sekirei by yourself."

"I'd rather not say it right now. I'll tell you when I'm ready. Okay?" Renato said.

"Okay Renato-sama!" The three sekirei said.

"Now to get out of here before anyone else shows up. It's getting dark already."

The quarter continued their return back to the Maison Izumo this time by the rooftops. Unknown to them there was a figure standing above the rooftop of a building watching them as they left.

"So that's the notorious Ghost Ashikabi huh? He's quite the dangerous one. I wonder how far he'll go in this twisted game."

* * *

**Chapter 7 End.**

**Renato's decided to give Kochou a tool to help with her hacking and has also decided to train his other sekirei in stealth and combat.**

**Looks like Renato has sent his message to Higa Izumi after beating down two sekirei and killing Higa's assistant Kakizaki. How will the ashikabi of the East take it? And how will Renato's sekirei act around someone who could be that cold and vicious?**

**Who's the unknown person that's been watching?**

**Read &amp; review. **


	8. Another Day

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime.**

**Chapter 8: Another Day**

* * *

Renato and his sekirei returned to Maison Izumo. He had some blood on his white tattered trench coat which he didn't seem fazed by. As for his sekirei, he could feel multiple things thanks to the bond. There was awe because of how he was able to hold his ground against a sekirei and even defeat one by himself. That was something they never expected from a human, not to mention their ashikabi, whom they were having second thoughts about him being human. There was also fear because of how ruthless, cold blooded and brutal Renato took down two of Higa Izumi's sekirei and especially the way he executed Kakizaki, Higa's right hand man and assistant. Yashima had seen Renato do that before when he executed the man who wanted to force wing her without a second thought. Yahan never knew that her ashikabi could be this cold blooded and ruthless when in combat in the open. She shuddered to think of how he was when he fought in the shadows. Akitsu as usual had her impassive face on but deep within she was scared and amazed at her ashikabi's ability to defend himself and was glad that he wasn't her enemy. Renato knew he'd have to address the issue later when they got back in their room but for now he wanted to get in and have dinner, if he didn't miss it, and rest.

Miya was already at the front porch waiting for them. As she was about to greet them she saw the blood on Renato's jacket and the different expressions on his sekirei's faces.

"Oh, my! Renato, what happened? Are you alright?" Miya asked with concern over her latest tenant.

"Don't worry yourself, Miya. It's not my blood but some morons'." Renato replied, "Is dinner still available or do I have to starve tonight?"

"Dinner is still available. I only just served it a few minutes ago." Miya answered then sighed in relief.

"Shall we all go in? I want to enjoy the rest of the day with my ladies so that I can forget about what happened today."

Everyone went inside the inn. Renato went to his room first to put his blood stained trench coat in the laundry basket and change to a blue hooded jacket and put the hood on. He went to the dining room where everyone but Kagari was in and digging in except his sekirei waiting to take their place by his side. He sighed before sitting down at his spot. As soon as he did Yahan took his left side and Akitsu took his right side leaving Yashima and Kochou to pout before they took their seat beside their sisters.

"Miya. Are you sure you have no other tenants here?" Renato asked.

"Of course there are no other tenants. Why do you ask?" Miya questioned.

"Because there is someone who's been watching Renato-sama ever since he came to the inn." Kochou answered.

"Exactly and I'd like them to reveal themselves to me before **I reveal myself to them." **Renato added.

"Ufufufu...No worries Renato. I'll be sure to deal with the little pest problem for you." Miya said while she hid her mouth with her sleeve. Renato heard someone say 'eep' from above. It looks like Miya knows who this person is and the person is definitely a sekirei.

"Please do."

After dinner, Renato, his sekirei, and Uzume remained in the living room while Minato and Musubi went to their room since Minato had to work tomorrow. Renato already had an idea what was up and decided that he might as well get this over with.

"I bet you're still wondering about why I came home with blood on me, right?"

Miya and Uzume nod.

"Okay. After I had finished training Yahan, Akitsu and Yashima, we somehow bumped into some fool known as Kakizaki with two sekirei who went by the names Ichiya and Toyotoma." Renato explained. He then heard Uzume gasp after he mentioned those three people. "I take it that you know them."

"Yes. Kakizaki is Higa Izumi's right hand man and Ichiya and Toyotoma are Higa's bloodhounds that do most of his dirty work." Uzume said, "What did they want with you?"

"That Higa wanted to me to work for him. Unfortunately I wanted nothing to do with that bastard and since I rejected the offer Kakizaki ordered those two to kill me." Renato said, with Uzume gasping again, "Too bad they didn't know who they were messing with. I beat those two down without any effort and I sliced Kakizaki up a bit before slitting his throat. Right now, that Higa will be getting my message to not mess with me or I'll do the same to him."

"Whoa! Whoa! Bro...did you just say that you beat down both Ichiya and Toyotoma and kill Kakizaki?" Uzume asked in total shock.

"I did and it's not a big deal." Renato calmly responded.

"You do realize that Higa is not going to take it lying down right?" Kochou spoke up, "He can be very vindictive when someone messes with him and with you declaring yourself as an enemy he'll make efforts to take you out."

Renato scoffed, "Let the bastard come. Besides he has to find me first which he will need a miracle to do so, but I'll have no problem finding him and erasing him from the face of the earth."

"You're quite confident in yourself. Don't forget that Minaka still has you in his cross-hairs." Miya mentioned, "Let's not forget that the Discipline Squad is after you under Minaka's orders too."

"Is that suppose to make me worried?" Renato asked, "Because you'll need more than that to make me worry."

"Ara...Aren't you getting a bit overconfident?" Miya asked.

"No. I'm damn confident in myself and what I can do." Renato replied before standing up, "Once again thank you for the delicious dinner Miya. I'll be taking a bath now. And ladies, yes, you can join me. Unless Miya has a problem with it."

"Normally I would but so far you've shown restraints of your beastly urges. So I'll allow it this once." Miya said.

"Sorry but I have never had any urges that you speak of." Renato said as he left the living room with his sekirei following him.

As they left Uzume looked back at him while contemplating whether to talk to him about something or not but then she decided to not bother.

* * *

In the bathroom, Renato's sekirei finally got to see their ashikabi's face and figure for the first time ever. He stood at 6'2" tall, had white hair, with black streaks in it and a ponytail that reached his lower back, brown and black eyes. He had a medium muscular and athletic body that made the ladies want to jump him on the spot. However he was already in the bath trying to relax and his sekirei decided to just join him in it.

"So you finally show us what you've been hiding under that hood of yours, Renato-sama?" Yahan asked.

"You are quite handsome. Why hide yourself?" Kochou commented.

"I told you why. The less people know of me the better for them." Renato answered, "Now you four know my face and name."

"If you are worried about us then don't be, we can handle ourselves and your training too is making it easier for us to fight for you and protect you." Yashima said.

"You know that I prefer to fight my own battles and would rather fight alongside you four than just let you all do the heavy lifting." Renato said, "And by the way Yashima, you didn't stutter this time."

"It's because of your training...I'm starting to feel more useful to you." Yashima responded.

Renato chuckled. "Is that so? Well I'll have to keep that training going."

"Ah...training again..." Akitsu pouted.

"Yashima did you just have to remind him?" Yahan groaned.

"Don't worry. I'll tone it down so that you can handle it but still enough simulate a real opponent." Renato informed, "By the way Kochou, have you finished with that list I asked for?"

"Not yet. I'll be done by tomorrow. I had to hack those satellites when you dealt with Kakizaki and Higa's sekirei so that MBI couldn't locate you." Kochou answered.

"No problem. As long as you finish it that's all that I'm concerned with. And once again thanks for dealing with MBI's surveillance systems."

"I should thank you Renato-sama. that flash drive you gave me has made hacking so much better and easier. MBI has no idea of what's hit them yet."

"Good to know. Now let's enjoy ourselves."

"HAI!"

* * *

Next day came and once again, Renato found himself in an all too familiar position once more but with a few changes. Yahan on top nude, also with Yashima too on top nude, Akitsu on his left in just a long sleeved shirt and Kochou on his right in her night gown.

_'Sheesh...They are getting bolder and bolder everyday.' _he thought.

Once more he slipped out of their grasps, got dressed in a grey hoodie and left the room. He made his way to the backyard and when he got there a smile came on his face.

He spotted Miya in a relaxed stance, having her hand near her sheathed katana, waiting like a cobra ready to strike. The sword itself looked well crafted and Renato could tell that the wielder was knew how to use that blade well. As some leaves were falling around she placed her hand on the handle of the katana and in one smooth motion she drew the katana and sheathed it very quickly. Then the leaves around her split into even halves. Perfect form and movement.

_'If that battle crazed fool saw this he'd be salivating at her and asking for a fight. Though I'd admit that I'd like to test myself against her.'_

Renato clapped which got Miya's attention who looked up at him with a surprised look on her face but not enough to fool Renato. He knew that she'd sensed him already though he wasn't even attempting to hide his presence to begin with.

"That was a great display, Miya. That's a flawless form you got there." Renato complimented the landlady.

"Oh, hey, good morning Renato. You're up early again." Miya said.

"Yes, I am. I was thinking of practicing some moves myself before I saw your Iaijutsu in action." Renato said, "And I'm glad I did. Do you want to spar with me?"

Miya put her hand to her mouth as she giggled in amusement. She brought her hand back down and drew it back to her katana. "Okay, I'll be happy to indulge you. Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

Renato drew out his ulak blades and held them in a reverse grip. His right side forward with the swing blade held in front of him and the other one held back parallel to his arm. His stance was relaxed but still at the ready for quick offence and defense and for closing the distance in seconds.

The two waited for a while. Just as a leaf touched the ground, Renato had closed the distance between him and Miya in seconds and the two began clashing with their weapons. Like a dancer, Miya was using graceful footwork and positioning to evade and create distance for her attacks while Renato weaved through her attacks like a boxer and kept up his own offence like a wolverine with slashes and some hand-to-hand attacks..

The sounds of blades clashing of course got the attention of the other tenants in the house as they all woke up. Renato's sekirei especially found out that their ashikabi was not with them and they quickly got dressed and went outside. They were followed by Uzume, Minato and Musubi. When they got to the backyard they were all surprised to see what seemed like a dance of blades as they watched in awe at Miya and Renato's intense sparring match. Yahan, Akitsu, Kochou and Yashima watched in awe and pride at their strong ashikabi who was definitely holding his ground against the landlady. They were even happy that he was enjoying the match through their bond with him. Uzume had her jaw hanging as she couldn't believe that this man, Renato Agba was able to go toe to toe with someone like Miya who was damn powerful in her own right. It made her wonder just how strong this ashikabi was. Minato was just as surprised as Uzume and Musubi was just staring with stars in her eyes at the match.

The sparring match went on until Miya managed to disarm Renato of one of his ulak blades and tried to take advantage of his off balanced position, however Renato recovered in time to dodge the attack, use his foot to pick up his dropped weapon and catch it in mid air before he lunged back into range and both ended up in a stalemate with Miya's katana and Renato's ulak blades in a deadlock. When none of them could get the other to give in they both leaped away from each other and stayed some distance from each other before they lowered their stances.

"Not bad Renato, that was a good match." Miya said as she relaxed.

"Same to you Miya. You nearly had me many times." Renato replied.

"Ara, it's more like I had more close calls." Miya said.

It was true that during the match both had multiple chances to land fatal hits that could end the match. Miya had the range, speed, skill and power while Renato had shorter range but more speed and precision. No matter how Miya tried to keep the distance and attack, Renato would easily dodge or parry the attack before closing the gap and maintain his blitz offence of slashes and kicks. Same went for Renato, every time he got in close range Miya would just block and parry his strikes while using her footwork to create room and throw precise and powerful slashes. At the end their fight ended as a draw since they knew that they could keep this going for a long time and still not have a decisive victor. Although Renato hated to admit it, Miya was holding back a lot and he had to work harder to keep up.

The sound of clapping brought the two back to reality as Miya and Renato saw their audience clapping in applause for the show.

"I see that you enjoyed the show." Renato said.

Then Musubi, with stars in her eyes rushed up to him and Miya.

"Landlady-san, would you spar with me, please?" Musubi pleaded.

Miya chuckled, "I'd love to but I have to prepare breakfast now. Another time."

Musubi pouted but then turned to Renato, who already knew what she wanted to say.

"Sure. Why not?" He said.

Miya smiled as she walked back into the house to prepare breakfast. When she got inside the inn, Musubi charged right at Renato. She was quite fast according to him, most likely because she's a fist type sekirei. Musubi threw a straight right, aiming for his face, which he easily slipped under. She followed up with another straight punch which was slipped again and she was rewarded with a heavy left flicker jab to her face. Musubi recovered quickly and came back with a two punch combo which missed and this time Renato clipped her with a left hook and dropped her on her butt. Musubi got back up and continued her offence and getting countered with flicker jabs and lead hooks.

"I've been meaning to ask, Yahan, what's your ashikabi like?" Uzume inquired.

Yahan sighed, "Honestly, I can't say much. He's a secretive one with a bit of paranoia. He always has a hood over his face and he's very good at stealth. It took me a lot of effort to find him when I reacted to him."

"Really? He's that sneaky? How is he also able to go toe to toe with a sekirei?"

"I don't know myself. He prefers to avoid battles anyway but as you can see, he's no slouch in combat. Heck, he's been training me, Akitsu and Yashima in stealth and close quarters combat himself."

"Ah...he's as strong as a sekirei himself. Even stronger than me." Akitsu added.

"What?!" Uzume exclaimed, "Your ashikabi's as strong as a single digit?! No way!"

"Believe it or not, he's powerful for a human. That is if you can call him one." Yahan said.

"I hope your ashikabi realizes that he's put a big target on his back with his killing of Kakizaki." Uzume said.

"Well Higa Izumi is going to need all the luck in the world to find our ashikabi." Kochou said, "And so does MBI and that Mikogami brat. He's practically a ghost to everyone but us and that's because of our bond with him."

"Ah...match is over." Akitsu speaks up, getting everyone's attention to the sight of Musubi, flat on her face, seeing stars and little canaries and Renato standing a few feet from her and sighing at her.

"Whoa! Renato-san beat Musubi." Minato said in surprise.

"That's not surprising." Yashima said, "Renato-sama had been holding back against her throughout the sparring match."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. He was holding back." Yahan confirmed, "If he had been serious, he would have ended the fight already."

Musubi got up from the ground and sat down as she looked up at Renato.

"Wow! Renato-san is really strong!" she said.

"You're not bad yourself Musubi." Renato replied, "You've got a lot of energy and potential but you lack technique. Just throwing powerful attacks without setting them up won't cut it against a skilled opponent. Also you're too straight forward with your attacks, try to mix up your attacks so that you can confuse your opponents."

"Hai! Thank you very much for sparring with me! Can we do it again?"

"You're welcome, Musubi. I may be able to but I still have my own sekirei to train too. How about you ask Miya?"

"Okay! I'll ask landlady-sama for help."

"That's good. Now excuse me."

Renato patted the bubbly sekirei's head making her squeal like a puppy before he went up to meet the others at the door.

"Morning to you all. Hope you enjoyed the little show. Now excuse me while I talk with my four ladies."

Renato walked into the inn followed by his four sekirei. When they entered their room, he sat down on the couch and the others sat on the other chairs.

"Kochou. Are you done with the list now?" Renato asked.

"Yes I am. I have it right here." Kochou answered as she gave her ashikabi a folder with the list he asked for.

It contained the list of names of ashikabis, winged sekirei and unwinged sekirei still in the sekirei plan. Of course, his name wasn't on the list since MBI still can't find him.

"Thanks for the list, Kochou. I appreciate it." Renato said, "What's the status with MBI concerning me?"

Kochou adjusted her glasses before she answered, "So far MBI seems to have called off their search for you. The Discipline Squad is no longer part of the search too."

"Ha! So they gave up on catching Renato-sama? About time they knew that they can't catch a ghost." Yahan bragged.

"I doubt that they've given up on me." Renato deadpanned, "Most likely Minaka has a plan in mind to flush me out. Since he's the "Game Master", he thinks he holds the cards in the Sekirei plan. However I'm the wild card in this game, the dark horse that can make or break the game."

"I agree with with you. Minaka won't stop until he discovers your identity and deals with you for giving him a headache." Kochou added.

"So what's our next move Renato-sama?" Yashima asked.

"I've got a plan of action involving the Sekirei plan based on what move Minaka makes." Renato answered, "For now we lay low, gather information and keep training."

"Training...again." Akitsu muttered.

"Please Renato-sama. Go easy on us." Yashima pleaded.

"Today, you two will be sparring with Miya, which I'll be telling her about." Renato replied, "Kochou, is there anything new in Shinto Teito?"

"There's some unusual forest at the botanical gardens. It came up suddenly two-three days ago." Kochou answered while she worked on her computer.

"Unusual in what way?" Yahan asked.

"A forest like that doesn't just grow that easily. I'd say that it's definitely a work of a sekirei." Renato answered.

"Exactly Renato-sama. It's definitely the work of a sekirei." Kochou concurred.

"Looks like you and I are going to do some scouting there, Yahan." Renato said.

"What are we looking for in particular?" Yahan asked.

"The sekirei that caused it and also check out the defenses there."

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"Now. And we won't take long."

* * *

On the top of a building not far from the botanical garden were Renato and Yahan. Both were looking down at the place and observing the place.

"Who do you think's in there?" Yahan asked with interest.

"Trees, vegetation, water, and the sekirei capable of causing this?" Renato deadpanned, "Security meant to keep us out too? Anything else that's obvious?"

"Point taken." Yahan responded as she looked down at the botanical gardens. "Renato-sama. There's so much forest here that it'll be impossible for us to find the sekirei that caused it here."

"I know, but I can sense her though, barely from where our position." Renato said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get her already." Yahan said.

"She's not reacting to me, but to Minato Sahashi. I wanted to at least help him locate her." Renato corrected.

"Why? Why are you helping him get another sekirei?" Yahan asked.

"Because I want to. The kid's in way over his head in this sekirei plan and he'll need all the help he can get." Renato explained.

"You know that he may one day be your opponent in this game?"

"If there is even a Sekirei plan at all. I intend to put an end to this farce when the time comes."

"I see...Okay Renato-sama. What's next?"

"We go back. Just by looking at this security here I can already see 171 ways for us to get in and out undetected."

Which was true for someone like Renato. Just by looking at the security around the Botanical Gardens he could see that many ways to infiltrate and get out without any effort. And that was just by flat out looking at the place. If he had observed the place he'd see even more holes in their defenses.

"Really? You can see that many holes in their defenses?"

"Yes, and that's just by looking right now. If I was observing it then I'd see even more."

"Okay...So we just go home, Renato-sama?"

"Yes we do, Yahan. C'mon."

Renato and Yahan returned to Maison Izumo without any issues. First thing he did was go tell Minato about where the sekirei that was reacting to him was.

"So Kusano-chan is in the Botanical Garden?" Minato asked in interest.

"So her name is Kusano? And she's a child too?" Renato asked surprised.

"Hai. She told me her name when I had a dream about her again." Minato answered.

"Okay. Now that you know where she is, I'd advice you to find her soon because I have a bad feeling that someone would want to force wing her too." Renato advised.

"Hai. Thanks for helping me."

"All I've done is tell you where Kusano is. When she's with you is when you can thank me."

Renato spent most of the day training Akitsu and Yashima in close quarters training and watching Miya spar with them. He was seeing a lot of improvement and less complaining from those two. He also had Yahan resting and Kochou on her computer trying to find much more information from MBI. When Yasima and Akitsu were done he let them rest and then went on to train Yahan too and watch her spar with Miya. Yahan too had become even better with her daggers and with the Escrima style he trained her in.

After he was done with his sekirei, Renato decided to keep himself sharp and fit with some push ups, crunches and practicing his Silat, Krav Maga and Escrima motions. While he was doing that Miya and Uzume watched him.

"Miya, doesn't Renato remind you of someone?" Uzume asked.

"Yes he does Uzume...and you know who, don't you?" Miya answered.

"Yep. He reminds me of sensei in a way."

"Except that Renato's more calm, controlled and methodical. Sensei is a lot more explosive, hot-tempered and completely unorthodox."

"Do you think that he's related to sensei then?"

"I don't know, Uzume. Unless he tells us his secrets which won't anytime soon, we'll still be left in the dark."

After fifteen minutes of practice, Renato got back inside to see everyone apart from Kagari as usual in the living room all sitting down ready for dinner which consisted of ramen noodles and curry soup. His sekirei of course waiting for him, Minato with the ever energetic and happy Musubi, Uzume in her usual purple shirt with a star at the front and jeans, and Miya in her usual attire. He was thinking about revealing himself to the household but decided to hold off on that for now. He took his place on one side of the table and had Yahan at his left and Kochou on his right while Akitsu and Yashima pouted as they sat beside their 'sisters'.

"Is it me, Miya or do you enjoy watching me practice my martial arts?" Renato asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Miya asked trying to act surprised and not fooling Renato one bit.

"You were watching me again before dinner and so was Uzume."

"Huh?! How did you know bro?" Uzume asked.

"Call it a sixth sense I acquired when people were observing me a lot." Renato answered, "By the way, you like what you see?"

Uzume's face went red at that question and was trying to not spill her curry soup all over the table. Miya was also stunned by his attempt at teasing them but managed to not show it.

"EH?!" Uzume blinked, as she faced the hooded man.

"You can look but you can't touch." Renato said while grinning at his attempt at teasing the busty Sekirei.

"Oh my. I hope that you are not giving in to your beastly urges." Miya said with a small smile and a fake look of wariness, "Who knows when you'd try to make a move on a poor widow like me?"

"Oh I don't know of these 'beastly urges' you are talking about." Renato said with a faked hurt tone, "Maybe I should be on my guard in case one of you two tried something."

"EEEEEEHHHHH!"

That came from not only Uzume but Miya too as both of their faces were red in embarrassment.

"H-H-Hey! I-I have my o-own ashikabi, t-thank you very much!" Uzume stuttered, "Besides I doubt your sekirei want me anywhere near you." As she said that she felt the dark aura that came from all four of Renato's sekirei who were glaring at her.

As for Miya, she just chuckled while hiding her mouth with her sleeve.

"I'm only joking you two. Though your reactions were priceless." Renato said with a smile on his face which the others could not see due to the hood. However before Uzume could retort, Minato spoke up while holding his cellphone out.

"Um...Renato-san. You'd want to see this."

Renato took the young teen's phone and read the contents. Almost immediately his posture became rigid and he became silent. His sekirei however felt the controlled but impending rage threatening to come out. Everyone else had no idea why his entire body language changed so suddenly after reading the text on the phone.

The hooded man suddenly stood up, startling everyone and tossed the cellphone back to Minato.

**"Minato. What the hell are you waiting for? Get your ass out there now! Yahan, Akitsu, Yashima. We're moving out too. Kochou, disrupt MBI's surveillance!"** Renato said in a very serious and commanding tone. Minato was instantly out of the house, scared out of his mind, with Musubi following close behind. Uzume was shivering in fear and Miya just straightened her posture and narrowed her eyes at Renato. Yahan, Akitsu, and Yashima got up, immediately ready to go and Kochou was already on her way to their room to get to work. Renato looked at Miya and bowed.

"I'm sorry for leaving in the middle of dinner but something important has come up that requires me and Minato's attention." He said in his normal voice.

Miya was gazing at him with both eyes focused on him. After a few seconds, she smiled and nodded.

"I see. Very well, do what you must but do be careful with whatever it is you two are going to do." She said in a calm voice.

"Can't make promises about that." Renato replied, "But I'll do my best."

* * *

**Chapter 8 End.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Too many things to deal with.**

**Read &amp; Review.**


	9. Green Girl Extraction

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime. Only the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 9: Green Girl Extraction**

* * *

It was dark when Renato, Yahan, Akitsu and Yashima arrived at the Botanical Gardens. They were standing on the roof of a building not far from the place. Renato was standing upright in a black ops body suit with gauntlets and combat boots, his ulak blades and a suppressed .45 ACP pistol in their holsters, a pouch containing smoke grenades and flash bangs, a black hooded trench coat and a balaclava covering his face. He was observing the situation below him. Standing to his left was Yahan, crouched down observing the situation too. Akitsu was behind him, standing perfectly still and expressionless awaiting orders and Yashima was on his right with her giant hammer supported on her shoulder slightly shaking in anxiety.

Right now Renato was looking at the aftermath of a recent attack on the front gates to the Botanical Gardens. The gate was decimated. The ATVs were wrecked and sliced in two, signifying the use of a bladed weapon, there were dead or injured guards everywhere and the smell of blood in the air was so thick it almost reminded him too much of someone familiar; himself when he went off the rails.

After seeing enough he ran down the side of the building towards the ground while his sekirei leaped down to meet him at the bottom while in awe at his feat. When they reached the ground the group of four made their way to the front of the gardens and saw the damage up close.

"Looks like someone chose to be direct in this case." he said, "Question is who's the moron that chose to do so?"

"I have an idea who may have caused the damage." Yahan said as she observed the damage done to the ATVs, "Based on how perfectly smooth the cut is I'd say that it's the work of #43 Yomi."

"Yomi..." Yashima began, "She wields a scythe and has a really bad attitude and no problem with killing anyone in her way."

"Is that so? So she's someone with no morals huh, too bad that she chose today to be a bloodthirsty person today." Renato said.

"Why do you say that Renato-sama?" Yashima asked nervously.

"Because tonight will be her last night in the land of the living." Renato answered bluntly.

"So are we going to do this the way you planned earlier?" Yahan asked.

"Yes. I'd like to avoid as much trouble as possible though we'd better be quick about it before they get to Kusano." Renato replied as he put the hood over his head, "Let's move out!"

* * *

The four got into the gardens and proceeded to stealthily get to the one known as Kusano as fast as possible. They stuck to the darkness produced by the trees in the area and tried to make as little noise as possible. So far so good they did not meet any resistance. Then they noticed a mist in the area and then voices coming from it. Renato and his sekirei leaped into the trees and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"What do you know? It looks like the Sekirei Guardian is here by himself." A voice came up from Renato's left. He could tell that it was female. "I hope you are not winged yet, while weren't sent to get you, our ashikabi would love to get his hands on you."

"Homura...so you're here." Renato muttered to himself. He tried to focus on the environment to discern where she was and noticed that she was staying further from Homura's position but not that far from his group. Then he heard it. The scuffling of feet combined with a slight sound of flora being stepped on by high heels, making it much more clear that it was a female sekirei and was the one causing the mist.

"The only way Mikogami is getting his hands on me is if I'm dead." Homura stated in a calm voice as what seemed to be flames were produced in the mist allowing Renato to pinpoint where he was.

"That can be arranged." Another voice said. This one was also female but much further North of Renato's position.

_"So that little brat's after Kusano. Well he's going to be disappointed or dead."_ Renato thought.

"What's do you want us to do Renato-sama?" Yahan whispered to him.

"Yahan, Akitsu, Yashima." Renato whispered out for his sekirei to hear.

"Yes, Renato-sama?" came from both sekirei.

"Homura's here and with two sekirei around him. One to our left and one further North. The one to our left is the one causing the mist and has no idea of us being near her." The ashikabi whispered as he outlined his plan, "Yahan, deal with the one to our left. Yashima, Akitsu, back up Homura and take out the other one."

"Yes, Renato-sama." Renato's sekirei acknowledged in whispers.

Yahan and Yashima silently went down to the ground from the tree and made their way to their assigned targets while Akitsu has her arms down as the air around her became cool and countless ice daggers formed above her.

Yahan prowled towards the left from the tree she jumped from until she got a small glimpse of her target. The sekirei was tall with long grey-blonde hair, wearing a dress that exposed her cleavage and a miniskirt held by crisscrossed belts on her waist and covered in a light blue overcoat. She didn't seem to have noticed Yahan at all since she was too busy concentrating on the maintaining the mist.

Yahan drew out her dagger and quickly put one of Renato's lessons in stealth takedowns to use as she put her hand over her target's mouth, muffling her surprised shriek and stabbing her in the chest. Yahan then pulled the weapon out and then slit the sekirei's throat, terminating her target on the spot. With her task completed disappeared into the shadow and leaped up back to where Renato was as the mist began to clear.

Akitsu used that as a cue to act as she launched her ice projectiles without warning at the other enemy sekirei.

"What the hell? Why did you-gaaaah?!" The other sekirei was interrupted as she had to evade the countless ice missiles threatening to impale her. She had long blonde hair in pigtails, wore a black Chinese style dress with a yellow stripe running down the center of it, black stockings, high-heeled boots and white gloves. She was wielding a whip as a weapon though she was too busy dodging to use it. The blonde then had to dodge a giant hammer that came down on her and left a large crater where she was standing before.

Homura was confused about what had just happened. One moment he was trapped in a mist between two of Hayato Mikogami's sekirei, ready to fight his way out to get to Kusano, the next moment the mist begins to clear and he sees the other sekirei frantically dodging ice projectiles and a giant hammer wielding person. Ice?! Giant hammer?! That meant only one thing. Renato was here with his sekirei.

Looking to his left he nearly freaked out as he spotted the man himself: The Ghost Ashikabi and he was wearing an all black attire and equipped for infiltration. Beside him was Yahan flicking some blood off a dagger which gave the Sekirei Guardian an idea of what happened to Mikogami's other sekirei.

"Don't freak me out like that Renato-san!"

"Your fault for not detecting me Homura. Though I'd prefer it if you didn't call me by my name in public."

"Okay I can do that. And I take it that Yahan terminated the other sekirei."

"Yes I did, Homura." Yahan said.

"Well then let's move." Renato said to Homura, "We'll leave Akitsu and Yashima to deal with that one. We have to find little Kusano before that one known as Yomi does." Homura looked at Renato, studying him for a moment before he nodded in agreement. The three then moved into the trees and moved deeper into the Arboretum.

The air was thick, warm and moist due to so much flora and trees packed so closely together. The stealth master could already feel his sneaking suit sticking to his skin due to his sweat and the moisture from the atmosphere. He didn't mind the heat and while he was not feeling as comfortable as he'd like, he wasn't bothered by it since he'd been through worse.

The area was also very dark but not a big deal for Renato, thanks to his enhanced eyesight that gave him good night vision. Even though he had better vision than a normal human, he knew that he was still human in some ways. Besides he didn't want Yomi or any other sekirei sent by Mikogami to notice them approaching, so as to keep up the element of surprise.

Homura himself wondering how this man was able to see through this dark forest that only had a bit of light in it to guide them. More he was intrigued at how Renato was able to move around making very little noise and Yahan was mimicking him very well too. He wondered if those two were in sync as they both moved quickly in the barely lit forest. He was able to keep up with them barely without making noise.

The three reached a clearing that was much more lit. Renato crouched down as he focused on sensing Kusano or anyone else in the area while Yahan stood by close to him with daggers ready for when she had to take action. Homura stood nearby also looking around.

"So why are you here? Are you trying to add #108 to your flock?" Homura asked.

"No, I'm not here to make Kusano my sekirei. I'm only helping Minato to get to her before anyone else does. He's her ashikabi after all." Renato answered.

"So you're not here because of the message that bastard sent to all the Ashikabi?"

"No, but I had a feeling that he'd do it. Just didn't expect it to be so soon. Although I was planning on getting her out of this place tonight after I had done a bit of scouting earlier today. Minaka just made me rush my plan."

"#108, Kusano. She was on a day trip from the lab when an Ashikabi attacked her adjustor and tried to wing her afterwards."

"I'll make a guess that the asshole of an Ashikabi that attacked was none other than Hayato Mikogami. Spoilt brats like him need a painful lesson in humility or a one way trip to hell. The latter I'm leaning towards since he's willing to send a bloodthirsty sekirei like #43 Yomi to retrieve the young child."

Renato stopped as he finally managed to pinpoint Kusano's location with his sensory ability. She was northwest of their position but he also detected Yomi approaching her in that same direction. He also sensed five more people coming from the East of them. Two of them he recognized as Minato and Musubi. The other three he had no idea of though two of them felt familiar.

"I've found Kusano but also-"

"ONII-CHAN!" The scream of a little girl interrupted him as he sensed the girl's fear and Minato's. He also sensed Yomi's blood lust and impatience and it made his blood boil immediately as his fingers twitched and his body shook in rage. If that Yomi tried anything to the young child he was going to do more than just kill her. He'll make it a massacre!

Yahan felt Renato's emotions and started to almost feel sorry for Yomi. 'Almost' being the keyword here. It was the same feeling she got when they had been confronted by Kakizaki and Higa's Sekirei, except it was more more overwhelming.

"Oi!" Homura shouted at the hooded man, who was no longer paying attention to him, in worry. Renato's body was shaking and his hands were twitching. He couldn't tell what the man was thinking since he couldn't see his face. "Are you alright Renato-san?" he asked when he didn't get a response from him.

"Someone's going to die tonight and it won't be me or Kusano!" Renato said. Then without warning in one quick motion he broke off into a sprint, leaving two craters where his feet had been. He leaped on a tree branch and continued his way Northwest into the darkness there.

"What the hell!" Homura shouted in shock.

"He's going towards Kusano and I have a feeling that #43 Yomi is going to go through hell." Yahan said, before leaping into the trees to follow her Ashikabi.

Renato blazed through the forest, adrenaline pumping through his veins and pure anger pushing his body to go so fast that he was merely a blur to anyone who might have seen him but still silent enough to not be heard. He strained his ears to follow the voice of the little frantic girl who was no doubt trying to get away from Yomi. Finally he landed in what looked like the heart of the forest, removed his hood and the balaclava from his face as he tried to regulate his breathing and scanned the area.

"No! Stop it!" Came the cry of terror from a scared child. The shout was followed by another voice.

"I promised Mikogami-sama I would bring you back in one piece you stubborn brat! But if you're going to be like this, then I'll just have to bring you in pieces." The voice was clearly female, older than the child. Yomi was closing the distance between her and Kusano who was now cornered by a tree. She was ready to use her scythe on the child because she had been stubborn and was testing her patience. Before she could move closer to the girl, she was interrupted by a sharp pain in her stomach.

She looked down to see a serrated, curved blade in her stomach, gripped by a black gloved hand coming from her back. The person who did it walked in front of her blocking her view of Kusano and Yomi's blood went cold as she saw ice-cold blue eyes glaring at her in nothing but rage. The man had white hair with black streaks in it and dark skin with a medium athletic and muscular body. He was clad in all black with some form of equipment on him and wore a black trench coat on top. In his other hand was a weapon similar to the one in her stomach now.

Renato was staring into the brown eyes of the one known as Yomi who had made his blood boil. She had light brown hair which was tied in the back by a black ribbon and wore a black and white dress that reached her thighs and was now getting stained in blood, black stockings and gloves. She was barely holding on to her large scythe as she stared back at him in defiance though he could sense her fear at being at his mercy. A gasp from behind him prompted him to look over his shoulder at the young child.

"You're not onii-chan. Who are you?" Kusano asked the man clad in all black that had just saved her from the scary lady that was trying to capture her.

"I'm a friend of your onii-chan. He is on his way here now." Renato calmly answered with a smile.

"Really?! Onii-chan's here?" Kusano creid out in excitement.

"Yes he is and he'll soon be here." Renato said. Then from the corner of his eyes he saw Yahan arrive surprising Kusano and the Shadow Sekirei stared at him and Yomi and had wide eyes before she looked at Kusano again.

"Nice of you to join us Yahan." He said before looking at Kusano. "Kusano, that's Yahan, my sekirei and a very good friend of mine. Now I'll need you to close your eyes now while I deal with the bad lady that scared you okay?"

"Okay." Kusano said as she closed her eyes.

"Yahan. Stay with Kusano and keep her safe until I'm done here. And cover her ears too." Renato commanded.

"You got it." Yahan acknowledged as she went to the child's side and crouched next to her while covering the child's ears.

Renato now turned his full attention to Yomi who now had blood in her mouth as she struggled to talk due to the amount of pain she was in.

"Not feeling so hot right now ,huh? You blood thirsty bitch!"

"Y-You i-insolent m-mongrel."

"How does it feel to be the one at Death's door?"

"Damn you!"

"No damn you. And while you're going to hell, say hi to the devil for me."

Renato twisted the ulak blade that was in Yomi's stomach and ripped it open, causing her to scream as he spilt her blood and insides as he removed the blade from her then with both ulak blades he slashed across her chest multiple times and then slit her throat with both blades, before violently front kicking her away from him, her body rolling away from him and finally stopping some distance away. With one last shudder she whimpered "Mikogami-sama" before she ceased moving for good.

After flicking the blood away from his weapons and holstering them, Renato put on his balaclava and hood on as walked towards Yahan and Kusano. His sekirei seeing his eyes change from blue to black as she stared in shock at him.

"Damn! That's cold-blooded. Even for you Ashikabi-sama." Yahan said.

"Better you than Kusano to see what could scar her for life." Renato replied.

"Umm...is it over?" Kusano asked. Yahan removed her hands from the child's ears allowing her hear normally again.

"It is over. You can open your eyes now." Renato said. Kusano opened her bright green eyes to see Renato and Yahan in front of her. Both were smiling at her making her feel even happier and secure but she would prefer to be with her onii-chan right now and Renato could see that.

"Ku-chan! Ku-chan where are you?" Came the voice of Minato. He was about to enter the clearing.

"Onii-chan! Is that you?" Kusano shouted happily.

Almost immediately Minato entered the clearing and spotted Kusano, Renato and Yahan. He sighed in relief as he moved towards them as Kusano ran to her ashikabi. Soon Musubi, Akitsu, Yashima, Homura and three other people entered the area. Akitsu and Yashima spotted their ashikabi and Yahan and walked past the others to meet him.

Renato looked at his other two Sekirei and noticed a few rips and tears on their outfits and a few cuts and bruises which were recovering thanks to Sekirei's ability to recover from their injuries. He kissed each of them including Yahan who was about to pout about being left out.

"I take it that you were successful, my ladies?" Renato asked.

"Yes...we had no problem completing our task." Akitsu answered while blushing from the kiss she'd received earlier.

"I sense a 'but' somewhere right?" Renato inquired.

"We ran into more trouble from two more of Mikogami's Sekirei." Yashima answered, "One of them looked just like the one we took out while the other was #5 Mutsu. Fortunately #88 Musubi, #11 Hikari and #12 Hibiki came in time to help us and force Mutsu and the other sekirei to retreat."

"I see. Well it's a good thing you two are alright and here with me. You both did well." Renato said making Yashima and Akitsu to smile and their faces to become redder. Then he turned to Yahan. "Looks like you put my lessons on stealth takedowns to use though I didn't expect you to add your own twist to it."

"Well I was taught by the best." Yahan said proudly.

"Yes you were. In fact you all did well in stealth and the use of the element of surprise. Congrats to you three." Renato stated.

"Um...where's Yomi?" Yashima asked.

"It'll be better if you don't know." Yahan said.

Akitsu nodded as if in agreement with her.

"Now let's join the others and leave this place." Renato said since he wanted to be out of this forest already.

* * *

**Chapter 9 End.**

**Read &amp; Review.**


	10. More Migraines for MBI

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime. Only the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 10: More Migraines for MBI**

* * *

Renato Agba had just saved Kusano, Minato's next sekirei, from being taken for force winging by the spoilt brat Hayato Mikogami's Sekirei, a blood thirsty bitch known as Yomi, who was now no longer in the world of the living after being on the receiving end of the angry 'Ghost Ashikabi'. After Minato and his Sekirei, Homura, Renato's Sekirei and another ashikabi known as Seo Kaoru with his Sekirei Hibiki and Hikari finally met up with them. Renato and his sekirei had decided to get out of the botanical garden before more trouble shows up but not until Hikari and Hibiki gave Renato questioning looks.

"Hey! Who in the world are you?" Hikari asked.

"Someone who can silence you permanently if you ask the wrong questions." Renato bluntly answered.

"What makes you think you can threaten me? You're just a human."

Renato sighed in anger as he didn't have time for this unnecessary talk with this unruly girl but decided to make things clear to her.

"Threatening someone is one thing, following through on that is another. Anyone can threaten anyone with whatever they want but not everyone can follow through with such threats making them empty threats. In my case I can say that I can silence you permanently because I can and will follow through with it if you don't watch yourself. If you think I'm joking you can ask Yomi over there but I doubt she'll be able to answer since she's dead."

Renato pointed towards where the deactivated Sekirei was lying so that they could check for themselves.

Homura with wide eyes rushed over to where Renato had pointed. The flame Sekirei looked at the body and saw the cuts and stab wound on the wind Sekirei. His eyes went from the body to Renato and then back to the body with his eyes widening even more as he came to a shocking conclusion.

"Im-Impossible...yo-you defeated a Sekirei!" Homura said in shock, getting the attention of everyone but Renato, his Sekirei and Kusano who was asleep.

"EEEHHH! Y-Y-You defeated a Sekirei?!" Minato exclaimed in surprise.

Hikari snorted incredulously as she ran over to where Homura was. "Defeated a Sekirei? Ha! What the hell are you talking about? There's no way a mere human c-c-c-could..." She got stuck there as she trailed off completely after her eyes landed on Yomi's dead body.

Seo and Hibiki went over and leaned over Hikari to look at the body. What they saw shocked them too as they saw the woman lying down on her back with several cuts, a few bruises, a stab wound on her stomach and a slit throat. Hibiki nearly fainted out of sheer shock and horror while Seo kept his cool though barely and let loose a whistle, then turned back to Renato.

"Oookaaay...I can say that you certainly did one hell of a number on her." Seo said with a calculating look at the hooded man. "So how did you manage to beat a Sekirei?"

Renato shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing new. "I just took her by surprise. I didn't give her any chance to act and put her down like the bitch she was. Nothing special."

"Nothing special?!" Hikari said out loud as she walked up in front of Renato, "You call what you did nothing special? You outright killed her!"

"Please be quiet. There's a kid sleeping over there." Renato said as he pointed his thumb towards a sleeping Kusano in Minato's arms.

"Yeah...how can you be so nonchalant about it?" Hibiki added as she joined her sister.

"Is there a point within your rambling?" Renato asked nonchalantly.

Seo cut in before Hikari could say anymore, "Sooo...what are you meant to be? Some kind of soldier or something?"

Renato just looked at the man blankly which was of course obscured by the hood and mask. "No. I'm just a person like you, that's all."

* * *

As they were leaving the place, Renato was trying his best to resist the urge to slice and dice the other Seo Kaoru who had been pestering him with more questions, trying to obviously probe for some information. Renato however knew better than to oblige him with such sensitive info about himself especially when he had info on Seo himself.

Seo Kaoru was apparently used to work at MBI before he got fired. He's the ashikabi to Hibiki and Hikari aka "The Lightning Twins" and has a reputation of being a lazy bum and mooching off others. However the man was street smart as he was able to handle odd jobs and get information from the streets and other unorthodox sources. Also Renato found out that Seo had been given some kind of power through alterations to his body by a scientist at MBI before he left. The power to give commands to any Sekirei he touches, which made the Ghost ashikabi very suspicious of the ashikabi and a threat he'd have to eliminate later.

Renato had noticed how much of a blatant pervert Seo is especially with his Sekirei as he groped them without a care in the world. Of course Renato was just about to castrate the asshole before the twins electrocuted the man himself. Then the fool was looking at Musubi and Renato's own Sekirei with perverted eyes again and this time Renato beat the crap out of him before he promised that he would castrate him if he did that again. Seo was quick to get the message and behaved himself this time.

They finally reached the exit where there was no one in sight. Seemed like the brat Mikogami left the gardens with his other Sekirei and left Yomi behind. How pathetic of him!

"I guess this is where we part ways." Renato informed those that did not live at Maison Izumo. "Minato, me and our sekirei will be heading back to the inn."

"Yeah, I agree. It's about time the girls and me head home as well." Seo said as he stretched his arms before yawning. He then wrapped him arms around the twins' shoulders, not groping them this time and the three turned around and made their exit. "We'll be seeing ya!"

_'I sure as hell hope not. That man's more trouble than he's worth.' _Renato thought as he watched the trio leave.

"Bye, bye!" Musubi shouted as she waved at the trio.

After the twins and their ashikabi had left gone out of sight, Renato spoke to Homura without looking at him since he knew that he'd been studying him ever since they left the garden though if he did he would have noticed the flame sekirei scratching his chest. "I know that you have a place to leave so I won't bother to ask. Just watch yourself okay."

"Of course I will." Homura replied, "Besides it's been a long day."

"I'm with you there." Renato agreed, "Well then, I think it's time we left. Maybe we'll see each other again some time."

"Perhaps." Homura agreed, though the grimace on his face showed that he may not be looking forward to it.

* * *

The group consisting of Renato Agba, Minato Sahashi and their Sekirei finally made it back to Maison Izumo late in the night. And right now the two male ashikabis and their sekirei needed to sleep after all the hectic action that evening. As soon as they stepped through the door, they were all greeted by Miya. Said woman took a glance at Renato, Minato and the young Kusano on the male Sahashi's back before an unreadable expression appeared on her face. While the others looked puzzled by her expression, Renato had an idea what was going on in her mind and decided to act quickly since he didn't have time for an unnecessary misunderstanding.

"Miya, I hope you're not thinking that we kidnapped the little girl on Minato's back because we didn't. Kusano here is Minato's new sekirei and we rescued her from being force winged, so please don't overreact. I'll-"

Renato was cut off by the sound of something rumbling followed getting confused looks from everyone. Then the sound came again and this time Minato and Renato looked at the culprit. Kusano's stomach. She's hungry.

"So hungry..." the little girl muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Looks like Ku-chan's hungry." Minato said.

"Yes she is Captain Obvious. Miya, would you mind making her something to eat? I'll explain everything."

Miya just blinked at him, as she went from stern to confused. "Ara?"

* * *

Now inside, Miya sat at her usual place at the head of the table, listening to Renato who was sat at the opposite end of the table with his hood down and mask off. Beside him on his left was Yahan with Kochou beside her and on his right was Akitsu with Yashima beside her. Minato sat on the left side of the landlady with Kusano sitting in between him and Musubi on his left. The only people missing were Kagari, who was most likely in his room or still out there doing his work as the Sekirei Guardian and Uzume, whose whereabouts were unknown to him.

Renato told Miya everything that had happened that night at the arboretum and the circumstances that led to it. Well not everything. He left out that he killed Yomi since he didn't need freaking out about him killing a Sekirei though he suspected that she knew he was no ordinary human.

"I see," Miya said as she took a sip from her hot cup of tea, "So this girl was cause of the overgrowth of plants in the arboretum and is Minato's sekirei. And you, Yahan, Akitsu and Yashima went to help Minato rescue her. Am I getting this right?"

"Correct." Renato replied in agreement, "I had planned on doing that earlier but that madman forced me to speed things up." Idly, he turned his attention to the subject of their discussion. Kusano was now busy scarfing down several bowls worth of food in trying to make up for however long she had not eaten. It was almost incredible to Renato to see such a tiny child eating so much. Then again she's a Sekirei. Perhaps they all simply had higher than normal metabolisms just like he did, though he didn't eat as much.

Then again, Renato was no scientist.

"Hmm..." Renato looked up as Miya stared at him, looking intensely into his eyes. Renato however was unfazed by that as he knew that she was definitely trying to see if there was any deception in him. Though he saw that as a waste of time as he didn't have any reason to lie. Well he had skipped some details from his explanation but he wasn't bothered about it. After a few seconds of staring, Miya smiled at him. "I believe you."

"Really?" Renato asked with a raised eyebrow. Not surprising since he knew that Miya was aware of the Sekirei Plan at least to some extent.

"Of course!" Miya said with a bright smile, "I'm very good at telling when someone is lying to me, so I know that you're telling me the truth."

"Of course I'll tell you the truth." Renato said, "The last thing I need is you trying to cut me and Minato up to pieces because of a lie."

"EEEEHHHH!" Minato gasped in shock.

"Oh no, I wouldn't do that, I would only cut you two up if you both deserved it." Miya said, her eyes closed and her lips curled into a wide smile. The lavenderette also had a malicious aura around her that made her all the more sinister and scaring most of the other people on the table, except Renato and Kusano, who was too busy enjoying her food to bother.

"That's...good to know." Renato said with a sweat drop, "By the way, can you drop the dark aura? You're freaking everyone out."

Miya pouted as she got rid of the dark aura around her. She still couldn't get why she couldn't intimidate Renato with her aura or her hanya masks. Everyone else sighed in relief that the aura was gone but still surprised at the fact that Renato was somewhat immune to it.

"Uh...umm landlady, do you think you could let Ku-chan stay here with us?" Minato asked.

"I don't see why not," Miya said smiling, "It's not like she has anywhere else to go, and since you're her ashikabi I doubt she'll want to leave you. So of course she can stay."

"Thank you very much." Minato said in relief.

Renato got up from the table and began walking out of the dining room surprising everyone.

"Renato-san, is something wrong?" Minato asked in concern.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to get some air outside." Renato answered as he left the dining room.

As the man walked down the hallway to the back door, he came across Kagari who seemed to be in a rush as he looked like he was still getting dressed, his long sleeved shirt still had several buttons that were undone and a tie was hanging loosely from his neck and his jacket was folded across his arm.

The white-haired man looked up and was surprised at the sight of the white-haired dark-skinned man with black eyes in front of him. Kagari wondered if he was a new resident at the inn until he saw the all black clothing he wore and the equipment he had before he figured out who it was. This caused him to grimace a bit much to Renato's annoyance.

_"What's your problem Kagari or should I say Homura?" _Renato whispered as he walked up to him.

_"Renato? You're back?!" _Kagari whispered.

_"Yes I am. And __I see that you're off to work right?"_

_"Y-Yes. I am and I'm in a rush."_

_"Okay I won't hold you up but don't forget about the meeting I asked you to set up with Takami."_

_"I know I haven't forgotten. I'll be sure to tell her."_

With that the two walked past each other as Renato went to the back door and entered the backyard while Kagari continued towards the door but not after he looked into the dining room where the others were.

"Miya, I'm going to be heading out, so you don't have to prepare anything for me." he said to Miya.

"Oh?" Miya said as she looked Kagari up and down as he finished getting dressed, "You're dressed up rather nicely today, more so then usual. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing big really." Kagari replied in a smooth tone, "I'm told that there are some high-class clients coming and so I just thought I should put more effort into my appearance to impress the clients."

"Ah, well in that case I wish you luck tonight," Miya said with a smile.

"Thanks, I have a feeling I might need it." Kagari said. He turned around and was about to leave before looking over his shoulder. "I might not be back tonight, so don't worry if you don't see me tomorrow morning."

* * *

Kagari sighed in relief as he left Maison Izumo. He was glad that there was cool air around to help cool his body. For some reason he was finding it hard to be in the presence of the other two men at the inn, Minato and Renato. He knew who Minato was and had no problem with him. Renato however was a different case as he barely knew anything about him. All he'd seen so far is his face and his odd dress code. He did not hate the man but didn't like him either although Renato somewhat placed trust in him but that was because of Miya. After tonight, he could honestly say that the Ghost Ashikabi was a good man but also a very dangerous person too. And worse of all he lived under the same roof with him.

Kagari continued walking down one of the many streets near the inn. It was dark outside, with only the street lights to illuminate his path. It wasn't long before he reached his destination, a limousine that was parked by curb with only a single light on in the back. As if it was waiting for someone. He walked over to it stopped by one of the rear doors before opening it. He leaned down and peered in to see the person who had called him, who also happened to be the woman helping him with his job as the Sekirei Guardian.

"A limousine, huh? That's pretty classy of you."

"It's the least I could do, you've missed a lot of work lately because of me."

Inside the limo was the woman known as Sahashi Takami, Minaka's second in command at MBI, who was wearing an expensive purple dress, it was sleeveless with a thin neckline that acted as a choker and was connected with the rest of the dress, forming an X pattern as it moved across her chest and left a large rhombus like hole to show off her cleavage. She also had an eye patch covering her left eye which had a scar across it.

"So how is #108?"

"She's safe with Minato. Which is better than with anyone else. Though he hasn't winged her yet, and I suspect he'd only do so unless she wants to be winged by him, even though she did react to him."

Takami sighed in relief that the girl that she had been fond of was safe with the young man. Then she decided to move to the next subject. "So have you found anything about the Ghost Ashikabi?"

"I got something better, I met the man himself." Kagari said.

"Really? That's good. When?" Takami asked in anticipation.

"I saw him at the Arboretum with three of his Sekirei, Yahan, Akitsu and Yashima. He was there to help Minato rescue #108. He helped me when I had to deal with two of Mikogami's Sekirei and those three took them out." Kagari replied, "As for what I could find out about him, he's a very secretive man with a bit of paranoia, keeps his face hidden. He's also like you said a ghost. The first time I actually saw him was when Minato met #88 and he sneaked up on the #11 and #12 and knocked them out. Then he disappeared almost as soon as he arrived. Whoever named him the Ghost Ashikabi sure picked the right name for him."

Takami took a drag of her cigarette before blowing out a stream of smoke. "Funny enough it was Minaka that came up with that name and so far he's living up to it. Hell Karasuba couldn't find this man when she was closing in on him and #84. They just vanished and she couldn't even sense them at all. Anyways what else you could get about him?"

"That he's a dangerous man to have as an enemy and that he has no love for Minaka and the Sekirei Plan." Kagari mentioned, "He's done somethings that a normal human couldn't do like move at superhuman speeds, walking around without making a sound no matter where he stepped. I know that he _is_ human but he also seems more than that too which makes him a wildcard."

"I'm with you on that." Takami agreed with a nod. The Ghost Ashikabi was literally a ghost. He had appeared out of no where with no past, no history, nothing at all. Nothing to prove te existence of this man and it was very disturbing.

MBI was one of the largest companies in the world, and their technology was the most advanced. They had satellites in stationed to watch every country and had hacked into the satellites of other countries. While their information network was more focused on Japan, and Shinto Teito in general, it was still impressive on an international scale. With the level of technology they possessed, along with their information network, finding information on one person should be easy.

However they had not been able to learn anything about this mysterious man and that was something she and even Minaka didn't like at all.

"Also the man himself wants to see you personally." Kagari mentioned which surprised Takami.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Very serious. I told him about you not liking the Sekirei Plan and he wants to hear your own thoughts about it." Kagari said, "He told me to set up a time when you both can meet each other."

"Well considering how busy he's made us at MBI finding free time to meet him would be difficult. However when I do get free I'll let you know." Takami said with a grimace, "Anyways when you said that he was dangerous, how dangerous did you mean?"

"I mean dangerous that he can go toe to toe with a Sekirei and defeat not to mention outright kill them." Kagari grimaced as he remembered the damage he had done to Yomi, "Just like he did to #43 and he seems to have no qualms about it."

"Impossible!" Takami said, her voice shocked as she shook her head. "What you're saying is impossible."

"No it's true." Kagari stated in a dry tone though he couldn't believe it either. "I saw the body of Yomi after we had gotten #108. The damage done to it was nothing short of someone who was angry just like he was before he went off to find #108. Hell Seo and his Sekirei looked at it and well they couldn't believe it either. Plus that the Ghost Ashikabi's sekirei had no problem with meant that they'd seen him do it before."

"What you're saying is impossible," Takami stated again in denial, "There's no way that a human could defeat a Sekirei."

"Believe me I thought the same thing but the evidence all points to the man himself." Kagari said.

"No!" Takami snapped, surprising Kagari. "You don't understand, Homura!"

"What?" Kagari blinked as Takami took out her cellphone and began pressing buttons on her phone at a furious pace.

"Look at this!" Takami shouted as she thrust the phone into Kagari's face, "That looks more like the work of #57 since those wounds there were obviously from a dagger, and I know that she uses daggers and that she's that man's Sekirei so don't joke around. Besides that was a level 4 deactivation."

"I know about Yahan and her use of daggers but those slash marks are from a serrated edge not a normal dagger." Kagari corrected, "And I know that Yahan doesn't have any of those but the Ghost Ashikabi does. Not to mention he told us about how he took #43 by surprise and took her out himself and Yahan herself confirmed it with me when I asked her. With the way he nonchalantly described it to us, I can say that he's killed before and what he did to Yomi was a common thing to him."

Now Takai had to do a double take with the information she'd heard and compare them to what she found out when she and a team had been sent to pick up the bodies of Yomi and the other two Sekirei that had been deactivated.

The slash marks on the body were from a serrated weapon and hearing that the Ghost Ashikabi himself nonchalantly told Homura that he did it and was backed up by Yahan who was there when he first attacked #43. She began to not like the conclusion she was coming with. If it turned out that Kagari had been correct, then she would have a huge problem on her hands.

The knowledge that there was a human out there who could take down a Sekirei went against everything she had researched up to this point. Not only did it do that, it also meant they now had a dangerous man running loose who could kill any Sekirei he comes across. That he was an Ashikabi just made it worse. If what Kagari said was true and The Ghost Ashikabi had accomplished that feat, then there was far more to the mysterious male then she, and even Minaka realized. Worse, Minaka would go even more insane that there was someone like that who was messing with his plans.

While she did not mind that this man wanted nothing to do with the Sekirei Plan, she knew that there would most likely some more dead Sekirei and ashikabis around just like how Kakizaki and Junichi had been killed and she now suspected that it could have been this man's handiwork.

She sighed and took another drag of her cigarette, as she calmed down and took in this new piece of information. After blowing out several streams of smoke she felt infinitely better, and turned her head to look at Kagari once again.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing else from what I have so far. He's secretive about himself to the point of paranoia, he also seems to be highly intelligent and perceptive of the world around him, his Sekirei are loyal to him, he's like a ghost thanks to his stealth skills and I'm not sure if he's human or not. Hell I still don't know what he looks like or where he lives."

Okay. That was a lie. Kagari knew what the Ghost Ashikabi looked like and where he lived but Renato Agba had trusted him to keep that a secret as well as his name. Most likely he'd reveal it when he meets with Takami.

Takami sighed. At least she had gotten some information about this man but still it wasn't enough for anything concrete. She had no idea of his real name, what he looks like or where he even lived. All she could think of was that the man was like a ninja. And a very dangerous one at that.

"So that's pretty much all we know about him, right?" Takami asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Pretty much." Kagari agreed with a nod of his head.

There were a few moments of silence between the pair, neither willing to break it at the moment as they both got lost in thought.

"So... what are we going to do tonight?" Kagari asked, breaking the silence.

Takami smirked as she pulled out one of the MBI executive credit cards. "I swiped this card from Minaka a little while ago. I get the feeling he was the one who released #7. So I think we should punish the crazy bastard by using his card to buy anything and everything we want tonight!"

Kagari let out a short laugh. "Takami, this is why I like you so much!"

Yes, it was a good night to be them. And a poor one to be Minaka.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10.**

**I know that it's been a while since I updated but many things have occured that has made me busy and that I have been writing other fan fics.**

**Now I need some help from you guys on how next I should progress with the story and I have thought of multiple ways to go which I need your opinion on.**

**1\. Renato Agba ends up fighting Karasuba while rescuing Ikki. And thanks to that battle ends up getting the attention of another person and it's not Minaka.**

**2\. The escape from Shinto Teito incident.**

**3\. Renato ends up meeting Hayato Mikogami and having chaos ensue.**

**4\. Renato helps deal with someone's ashikabi problem and takes out a certain guy on his shit list.**

**Take your pick. Or give me your own ideas.**

**Anyways read &amp; review.**

**Sayonara!**


	11. Cold Revenge

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime. Only the OC is mine.**

**Poll results so far for how I should proceed next:**

**Option 1: 9**

**Option 2: 3**

**Option 3: 4**

**Option 4: 2**

**So with that let's do this thing!**

**Chapter 11: Cold Revenge**

* * *

After Kagari had left for work, Renato had gone to the backyard to think but what about? He was right now trying to think about what his next move could be. He wanted nothing to do with the Sekirei Plan but was an unfortunate participant now. What should he do next indeed? Well no point in thinking about it now when he can think about it another time.

The next day came where Minato winged Kusano in the backyard of the inn and it was a sight for Renato as it made him smile sincerely and his Sekirei felt his happiness and were happy with him too. What he didn't expect though was Kusano walking up to him. Initially Renato just thought she wanted to thank him for rescuing her and already had his reply ready. What he didn't expect was for her to call him big brother because he helped Minato. Renato didn't mind that since it made her happy so he played along.

...

"Minato did I hear you right? A ghost in the inn?"

"Yes Renato-san. Ku-chan told me that she saw a ghost in the inn. Musubi and I searched for it but we found nothing." Minato told Renato.

"Well what do you know Renato-sama, there's another ghost like you. Now you won't feel lonely anymore." Yahan teased which got her a glare from an annoyed Renato.

"NOT. FUNNY." Renato growled.

"Are you sure that Kusano saw a ghost? Maybe she was imagining it?" Yashima asked.

"I don't think she imagined it." Renato said.

"Ah...so you believe that there's a ghost?" Akitsu asked.

"I doubt it is a ghost. More like a certain pest that has been mucking about the inn which I intend to catch very soon."

"Ara. Renato wants to volunteer for pest control? How nice of you." said Miya as she walked into the living room.

"If you don't mind I'll happily catch the rodent and show it to you before I exterminate it." Renato replied. Then he heard someone say EEK! from above the ceiling and then some scampering. _'Looks like she got the hint.'_

Miya however was looking at him as he looked at the ceiling. _'So he noticed her. More like he'd already known she was around all this time.' _"Well thank you for offering but I'll take care of the pest myself."

"Okay if you say so." Renato shrugged. Then Musubi came into the living room looking around and saw Minato and Renato.

"Ah Minato-sama, Renato-san!" Musubi greeted.

"Hello Musubi!" Both men replied.

"Renato-san! Can we spar please?" Musubi asked while hitting him with the dreaded puppy dog stare. Unfortunately it didn't faze the man she used it on but he still smiled in return.

"Sure why not. I had nothing in mind for today." Renato said, "Apart from being with my 'ladies'."

The four mentioned ladies gathered around him and snuggled him before he got out of their grip.

"Alright Musubi let's spar!" Renato said as he moved the backyard followed by an excited Musubi, Minato, Kusano and Renato's Sekirei.

...

"Not bad Musubi. I can see that you're getting better at fighting but you still have some ways to go." Renato said to the bubbly Sekirei who had a few bruises and three lumps on the top of her head."

"Heheheh...Renato-san is so strong!" Musubi said meekly as Minato rubbed her head.

"I agree with Musubi-chan Renato-san. You're very strong." Minato added, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Some time when I was younger which was a long time ago which I'll leave at that." Renato said in a cold tone. His Sekirei could sense that this was a touchy subject for him and one he'd prefer to not mention to anyone.

"Okay...I understand." Minato said.

"Glad that you do." Renato said with a small smile, "C'mon my ladies. We're going out and I'm treating you all to an 'all you can eat' buffet."

The four Sekirei squealed and Renato found himself in a big hug from them, nearly breaking a few ribs in the process.

"Alright! Alright! You can let go. I like my ribs to still be in place thank you very much."

The Sekirei pouted as they released their Ashikabi from their hold. After making sure that his body was still good he motioned to the exit.

"Well then shall we get going?"

...

First thing Renato did was go to a mall where he decided to get some clothes for themselves for this outing. As they entered a clothing store for men and women, the woman in charge of the store was about to kick him out due to his tattered clothing but when he showed her his money she did an instant 180 and let them go about their business. Renato also made sure to make himself and his Sekirei invisible to the surveillance cameras with his hacking device. Then he asked his ladies to pick a dress for themselves.

Yahan wore a black Glitter dress, long black gloves that reached her elbows, black stockings and black high heels, Akitsu wore a white ornate dress that was enough to hold her large bust without tearing it with matching gloves, stockings and a pair of stilettos, Kochou wore a violet one strapped dinner dress and purple high shoes, Yashima wore a light blue Ribbed dress and light blue shoes. Renato was close to dropping like a sack of potatoes as he saw his stunning ladies in their choice of clothing. His Sekirei saw it and could sense it too and they were happy that he liked their choice of clothing.

As for Renato's choice of clothing, he wore a white Mandarin suit, with a black dress shirt underneath, black trousers, black socks and black shoes. On top of it all he wore a white trench coat with a black dragon design and the hood over his face. He didn't need anyone seeing his face and he felt that going into a restaurant with his tattered coat would raise too much red flags. His Sekirei loved his look though they felt that he was getting too paranoid. Either way Renato paid for the clothes which the shop keeper accepted happily and he and his ladies left with their new clothes on for their outing.

They arrived at a high class Chinese buffet restaurant where they got many people in the place staring at them. Well mostly the men staring at his ladies, with said wives or girlfriends slapping them or turning their heads back. Then there were some women who were doing the same as they were looking at him and wondering who the man under the hooded coat was with their husbands or boyfriends also trying to get their attention. Luckily for Renato and his Sekirei they were led to a table for the five of them and took their seats.

"Like I said ladies, all you can eat. Don't be shy." Renato reminded the four Sekirei as they looked around in awe of the large amounts of food on display for them to eat. Then they grinned and happily went to get their food.

...

Eyes were wide like dinner plates and jaws were hanging or had already dropped to the floor. Why? That's because of the five people who were eating a lot of food that could make a horse's stomach burst. Yahan, Akitsu, Kochou and Yashima were going to town on the food as they ate so much and had many plates and bowls stacking up. However the four Sekirei were even more surprised at their ashikabi. Renato had his own stacks of plate on another table behind him as he too went through a lot of food, they he stopped sooner than his ladies. When they had finally finished...well let's just say that there were too many empty plated stacked so high up for the others to see. With them all satisfied while Renato wondered how much they could eat he paid for all of them and the five left the restaurant, to the relief of the employees, other customers and the owner of the place.

...

It was getting late and the group of five were taking a shortcut through the Shinto Teito Park to cut off some time to get back home.

"So? Did you all enjoy yourselves?" Renato asked.

"Oh yes we did! That was a great outing!" Yahan exclaimed.

"Yes...I had fun and I'm so full." Akitsu said.

"Thank you very much for taking us out Renato-sama!" Yashima said.

"While I would have preferred a high class restaurant to a buffet I still enjoyed having all we could eat. Thank you very much." Kochou stated.

"You're all welcome. Though with the amount of food you guys ate I'm glad it was a buffet I took you to and not a high class restaurant. That would have broken the bank for me!" Renato said.

"Well considering how you could easily pay for more than ten months rent for us all I'd say that you're much richer than you make out yourself to be." Kochou stated.

"Figured it huh? Of course you did. You're a brain type so it shouldn't have been hard."

"Not only that but because you're my ashikabi."

"Yeesh. Thanks a lot Kochou."

"So you're loaded huh?" Yahan asked, "Then why are we living in an inn instead of a mansion?! I mean you're what a millionaire? A billionaire? Or more than that?"

"I never thought you'd be the type to care about money Yahan?" Renato said while placing a hand on his chest, "You wound me!"

"Not really, just surprised that you chose to live in a modest inn with all that money." Yahan said.

"That's because I don't like squandering money like some of those rich snobs do."

"Which explains why you'll _always_ be a failure, _brother._" Came a voice speaking with venom behind it. One that Renato easily recognized and confused his Sekirei.

"Of all places to meet _you_ it had to be in Shinto Teito." The voice continued. Renato just looked to his front-left and saw a man standing at 5'7" with a frohawk, brown skin and black eyes. He wore an all grey attire consisting of a long sleeved dress shirt, trousers, socks, shoes and a blazer. He had a very smug look on his face that disgusted Renato's Sekirei but their ashikabi was unfazed by it.

"Sorry, did you say something trash?" Renato asked.

A tick mark came on the other man's head as his grin left and a scowl replaced it. "You can't even get my name right?! Are you that retarded?! No wonder our parents kicked you out!"

"Sorry to disappoint you trash but you must have mistaken me for someone else. I don't have any family. They are all dead as far as I know." Renato calmly replied.

"My name is Jubril Ogunlude damn it! Can't you get my name right Renato Ogunlude?!" The man known as Jubril shouted.

"Sorry my name's Renato Agba not Ogunlude! Didn't your so called great family make sure that he ceased to exist?"

"What are you talking about? Of course they kicked you out for being a failure and expected you to die in a ditch somewhere but you just couldn't even do something as simple as that! Not surprising considering your track record."

"Um...Renato-sama, who's this person and why is he claiming to be your brother?" Yashima asked.

"Young lady it's because I am his brother." Jubril said with a bow, "How rude of me to not introduce myself to you ladies, I am Jubril Ogunlude. Businessman extraordinaire, world traveler and great with ladies like you instead of that _failure _you're with. So why don't you four leave him behind and join me instead, I'll show you all a better time than _him_."

"Not interested." Akitsu said.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in you." Yashima said.

"I'd no sooner castrate you than be with you, you prick!" Yahan sneered.

"You forgot to add 419 crook, thief, embezzler, Casanova, loan shark, gangster and oh, serial rapist." Kochou deadpanned.

"What?!" Jubril shouted in shock.

"That's right. I've seen you all over the news. You've been charged with so many crimes for all those things I mentioned yet you've been acquitted on them as witnesses, evidence and all sorts conveniently vanished." Kochou explained.

"It's because of his corrupt parents who have friends in high places that are as corrupt as they are. However those two failures as parents are rotting in prison right now for so many crimes that it's not funny and it's only a matter of time before new charges are filed against you." Renato added.

"W-what? W-what are y-you talking about?!" Jubril stuttered in confusion.

"Oh you didn't know. You should learn to keep up with the current events Mama's boy! Your so called perfect family is falling apart and you're none the wiser. Your just as stupid twin sister Toro is on the run from authorities and with a huge bounty on her head. She'd have turn to you to help but she's actually smart enough to know that you'd most likely be in the same boat as her. So she's all alone and just doing her best to delay the inevitable." Renato explained while smiling under his hood. He was enjoying sticking it to this good for nothing bastard.

"You're lying! Yes! That's right, you have to be lying!" Jubril muttered in denial which Renato easily picked up.

"Me lying to you? Now why would I hide the painful truth?" Renato asked as he began walking towards him.

"It's because you've always spited us since father and mother neglected you and spent more time with me and Toro!" Jubril replied, "Why else would you tell such a lie?"

"You're so pathetic that I can't even laugh at you. It's true that I've spited you and the others ever since my youth but I've gotten over it and could now care less if you all died horrible deaths." Renato said, getting closer.

"You're my brother! You're part of the family! You should care about us!" Jubril began sobbing.

"Sorry but I'm no longer part of your family. Your father and mother made sure of that when they disowned me and named you two heir and heiress of the family. You too were so happy that you even told me that 'it was good news that I was being thrown out like the trash I was.' Isn't that right?" That statement from Renato got gasps from his Sekirei.

"So is that it? This is all for some form of petty revenge?" Jubril asked.

"Like I have time for that. You fools are just reaping what you all sowed." Renato said as he stopped a few feet from Jubril.

"Like hell!" Jubril shouted as he drew out a magnum revolver but he never got the chance to use it as Renato moved very quickly and disarmed him of the gun while breaking the fool's wrist.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Tch pitiful." Renato said as he emptied the chamber of the gun and then threw the weapon away.

"What else?! Haven't you said enough?!" Jubril managed to say as he held his left hand where the wrist was broken. Renato smiled at him under the hood. Time for the coup d'grace.

"Not yet. Though this will be the last one. As for how your parents ended up in prison all those years ago, they were exposed for their crimes, them and their associates and they had no way to escape this time and as for who exposed them, that would be me."

"You..."

Renato easily dodges a swipe from a small pocket knife Jubril suddenly drew out with his uninjured hand. Yahan, Akitsu and Yashima were about to rush in to assist but their ashikabi signaled for them to not bother. When Jubril went for a stab Renato dodged, grabbed the offending arm and broke it like the other one.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"You think you can kill me with that butter knife? Not amused." Renato said as he drew out his serrated dagger, "This is what you need for that."

Before anyone could react Jubril had his throat slit open and while the man was starting to gag Renato silenced him for good by stabbing him in the head. He then pulled his dagger out and kicked the corpse away from him before sheathing his weapon and turning to his Sekirei. He also noticed that there was some blood on his coat.

"I know that you now have more questions that you want answered and I will tell you tomorrow. It's already late and I want to forget about that _trash_!" Renato said with finality as he continued walking back home. His Sekirei looked at themselves then the corpse and then their ashikabi. They could tell that he was very angry right now and wanted to be as far as possible from the corpse.

"Are you coming or not?" Their ashikabi asked in a cold tone which got his Sekirei running after him with fear and worry. They all hugged Renato from behind which surprised him at first but he began to calm down and feel better.

"Thanks ladies. I needed that." he said.

* * *

**Chapter 11 End.**

**Renato treated his Sekirei out to a buffet and saw how much they could eat while he ate just as much.**

**Then a person from his past shows his ugly head to torment him but he gets dispatched easily by Renato and bringing up more questions for him which he intends to answer later.**

**Read &amp; Review. And Happy New Year.**


	12. Revelation

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime.**

**Chapter 12: Revelation**

* * *

Renato and his Sekirei arrived back at the inn late in the evening and when they arrived they were met by Miya who could tell that something went wrong somewhere when she noticed Renato's restrained anger and his Sekirei's worry.

"Hello Renato-san. How was your outing together with your himes?" Miya teased in an effort to lighten the mood. It worked as the four Sekirei behind Renato blushed and the man himself removed the hood and smiled a little.

"It went well. We ate so much that we nearly freaked out the people in the restaurant." Renato said, "Or more like we did freak them out. Anyways he enjoyed ourselves that is until some _trash_ decided to show up and put me in a bad mood. Fortunately I took said trash out."

"Ara. Isn't that a coincidence? I also had to take out some _trash_ myself. Ufufufufu." Miya said mischievously.

"Really? Well that makes two of us in a much better mood now." Renato chuckled. "Anyways no need to go all out with dinner since we're too full for that."

"I'm sure you are. Just wanted to confirm for myself." Miya replied. "Everyone's in the living room right now."

Renato nodded as he and his Sekirei followed the landlady to the living room. There they saw everyone else apart from Uzume and Kagari, and another person in the living room that they hadn't seen before who was now sitting near Minato. However Renato and Kochou had an idea who this person.

"Looks like the 'ghost' has finally decided to show herself." Renato said, "That's good because I would have found you myself and the meeting wouldn't have been civil if I did. And based on how close you are to Minato-san over there I'd say that you're now his Sekirei."

"Yes it appears she is, aren't I right Sekirei #2 Matsu?" Kochou said.

Said woman looked at the Renato and Kochou. She is a voluptuous woman with long red hair tied into thick braids and red eyes. She wore a light pink silk qipao dress that had an opening to show a good amount of cleavage. Matsu looked at Kochou and nodded in acknowledgement of her. Then she looked at Renato, first with a serious analytic look and then a perverse grin that ticked the man off.

_'A freaking pervert. That's just great.' _Renato thought in annoyance. Then he sensed a murderous aura coming from behind him and he could feel that his 'himes' were getting possessive as they had seen her perverted look at their ashikabi.

_'He's mine, pervert! Back off!' _Yahan, Akitsu and Yashima thought.

Matsu was smart enough to back off as she didn't want to contend with three angry Sekirei coming after her because she wanted to study their ashikabi. She then turned serious again and looked at Renato once more.

"Renato Agba. Also known as The Ghost Ashikabi, thanks to the Director Minaka. Nothing is known about you except your extraordinary stealth skills as you've been able to even stay hidden from the Disciplinary Squad especially Sekirei #4 Karasuba. Your Sekirei are #22 Kochou, #57 Yahan, #7 Akitsu who was once the Scrapped Number and #84 Yashima." Matsu stated, "And also quite good looking and dangerous too."

"And you know a bit too much for your own good." Renato said with his eyes narrowed dangerously at Matsu.

"Maybe but MBI and Minaka know about you being in the Sekirei Plan except your name of course but that's all. Even I don't everything about you." Matsu replied quickly.

"And I'd like it to stay that way." Renato said, "And by the way, if you look at me like that again I'll make sure it'll be your last look. Got that?"

"Crystal clear Renato-tan." Matsu gulped at that subtle warning. She knew that someone like Renato would have no problems erasing her like he did for Kakizaki and Junichi. And considering that he could go toe to toe with a Sekirei too as shown against Ichiya and Toyotama, she knew better than to push her luck either way.

"Good and with that out of the way I'll be going to sleep since I'm coming down with a headache right now from dealing with the annoyance from earlier. C'mon ladies." Renato said as he put a hand on his forehead to deal with the headache that came up just now. He walked to his room just as his Sekirei followed suit to help take care of him.

...

_Renato had no idea where he was right now. Initially he thought he was back with Mace in his mindscape but it wasn't so as he remembered that Mace was no more and he also saw himself in an open field with some vegetation around in the night and there was a crescent moon in the sky which shined on the field where he was. The air was cool and calm which Renato found peaceful to him. He also noticed that he wasn't with his coat on and felt exposed without a hood on._

_"Well this is amusing...and peaceful too. A little too peaceful though."_

_Suddenly he heard the sound of blades being drawn and then movement fast approaching. He turned as he materialized two daggers which he held in reverse grip and managed to parry the incredible fast slashes at him and he replied with his own at the unknown attacker before the person back flipped away from him and landed some distance away._

_"I'm impressed. Now I'm more convinced that you're my ashikabi." The person said as the moonlight shined on them making them visible. The person's a female with the body of a well trained athlete with large C cup breasts bordering on D, well toned stomach, compact muscles and long legs. She has blue hair just reaching her shoulders and blue eyes. She's wearing a green Chinese sleeveless tunic top and tight green bloomers, long light colored boots that covered most of her legs and had the number 19 on both sides. In her dark colored gloves were two kodachis which reflected in the moonlight._

_"I'd take it that you're the 19th Sekirei and you're reacting to me right?" Renato inquired._

_"Yes I am. My name is Ikki and I can't wait to meet you." Ikki replied._

_"Same here. I'm Renato Agba." Renato replied but then the field began to become very dark and fear began to show on Ikki's face making him concerned._

_"What's going on here? Ikki? What's wrong?" he asked._

_"Please Renato-sama. Please find me quickly for death is very close to my doorstep." Ikki pleaded._

_"Well you're not dying while I'm still breathing. Do not worry I'll find you before anything happens to you." _

_"Thank you Renato-sama. I hope that we find each other first."_

...

Renato groaned as his body began to wake up for the new day. He opened his eyes and once more noticed what was the usual predicament he had gotten used to...being in the iron tight grips of his Sekirei. Before he did anything else he decided to do a recap of some things.

First was the reunion with that piece of trash he once called _brother, _which left a bad taste in his mouth. While he would have preferred to let that fool rot in prison the opportunity to erase him for good came up and he didn't pass it up. That trash and his _twin sister_ were two arrogant things that did everything possible to torment him during his not so happy childhood. And even when he was gone they still couldn't leave him alone as they tried to actually locate him and continue the crap. Well no longer does he have to as he's taken out one and the other one is running for her life from the law.

Second was his dream he had about the blue haired Sekirei in green with the two kodachis. She introduced herself as Ikki and is the 19th Sekirei. Renato also knows that she's reacting to him but is somewhere in the city trying to find him. There was also her fear of death near her doorstep which he did not like the sound of and he intends to make sure that doesn't happen. But first he has to find her.

...

_Karasuba found herself in a place someone like her has always been familiar to: the aftermath of a bloodbath, massacre or whatever you'd call it. To her it was the same thing. Leveled buildings, scorched earth, piles of bodies all over the place, and lots and lots of blood. The air was filled with death but was also calm and non threatening. Right now she felt like she was in heaven right now. Looking around she found her trusty nodachi nearby in his sheath and went to it and drew it out in one fine flourish. It was in prestine condition which she smirked at._

_"Enjoying the sight, aren't you?" asked a voice that froze Karasuba on the spot. She thought she was hearing things because that voice sounded faintly familiar. She then turned around and saw someone she never expected to see again. A man with dark brown skin, green eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail reaching his waist. There was a scar across his right eye and another one across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a grey jacket, orange t-shirt, black jeans reaching below his ankles with a black belt on the waist, a black finger-less glove in his right hand and his left hand wrapped in tape, and white boots. The man had the same predatory grin that Karasuba herself had on almost every time._

_"More than enjoying it. I feel like I'm in heaven." Karasuba said while aiming her weapon at him. _

_"Glad to see that you like it." The man replied._

_Suddenly Karasuba closed the distance between herself and the man with her sword raised up for an overhead slash. The blade came down threatening to split the man in half but instead Karasuba was shocked at what happened next. The man used both hands to clasp the blade and stop it from going any further. She tried to overpower him but he didn't budge one bit. The man himself chuckled, annoying the Black Sekirei a lot._

_"And what's so funny?" Karasuba asked._

_"Still the same blood thirsty woman I remember training all those years ago along with four others." The man replied, shocking Karasuba and freezing her on the spot once more._

_"S-Sensei?!" She muttered just enough for the man to hear._

_"Got it in one Karasuba-chan." Her sensei confirmed for her and then disarmed the Sekirei of her nodachi and then engaged her in hand to hand combat. Karasuba found herself at a major disadvantage. While she was much stronger and faster than a normal human, she fought better with a blade than with her hands and feet but her skills in martial arts weren't bad either and more than enough to beat a human. _

_However the man she was fighting was someone who was no ordinary and could beat her six ways from Sunday whenever he wanted and there was nothing she could do about it. Even with her sword she'd still lose to him but at least she'd make it more challenging for him. But right now she was barely holding her own against this man who trained her and the four other Sekirei that made up the First Generation Discipline Squad. Her sensei whose name he never revealed to them. He was also the only person apart from Number 1 who could match her in a fight._

_The match ended with both fighters leaping away from each other. Karasuba was tense while the other man was calm and smiling at her._

_"Glad to see that your skills haven't deteriorated even though you still have a ways to go to match me in combat." _

_"Same goes for you sensei. It's been too long, and I missed yoooouuuuuu~ so much! Where the hell have you been?"_

_"That's nice to hear from you Karasuba-chan. And I've been around."_

_"So you're my destined one? My ashikabi? Heh! How nice!"_

_"So you're reacting to me? Oh boy! This should be chaotically fun!"_

_"Yes it'll be bloody entertaining to say the least. So when will you show yourself or do I have to hunt you down?"_

_"I'll show myself soon my bloodthirsty lady. Very soon."_

_"And by the way, what's your name? You never told us that all those years ago."_

_"Because I didn't see any need to at the time, but...Gah! Whatever! Name's Neon Cross. See you soon my lady!" _

_..._

Karasuba woke up instantly with cold sweat on her and taking a few deep breaths to keep steady. She realized that it was a dream she had although it felt too real to her. She sat up on her bed in her room and looked around it and checked the time to see that it was 3:15am. She then checked herself. She didn't feel sore all over and there were no cuts or bruises. That's good to know. Karasuba stared at the ceiling for a while and then smiled but this time it was more sadistic than her usual and also with a bit of mischief in it too.

_'Heheh! Oh I can't wait to see you again. My Neon-kun! Oh the bloodbath that'll sure follow!' _She thought before she went back to a peaceful slumber.

...

Back at Maison Izumo, Renato's Sekirei had finally woken up and after they all freshened up and had breakfast, Renato had gotten Yahan and Akitsu to spar while Yashima helped Miya with chores. Renato was now in the room with Kochou, talking about his dream, the new Sekirei Ikki and some other important thing.

"So can you pinpoint where Ikki is, Kochou?" Renato asked.

"I can but it's the same as trying to find a needle in a haystack." Kochou answered, "Even if I manage to hack every single satellite, it'll still be difficult to pinpoint her exact location."

"But what about the general vicinity she's in? Can you do that?"

"I could triangulate a certain area, yes, but that alone may not be enough to find her."

"I know that what I'm asking a lot from you but you there's a Sekirei who's reacting to me and is out there by herself. I'm asking you to do this because I know you can do so."

"What about Matsu? She's a brain type like me and she's much better than me with hacking."

"Well I'm asking YOU**,** Kochou, not Matsu."

Kochou sighed and got out her laptop. "I know that you're asking me to do this so I'll try. Just don't go out there on your own. I have a feeling that you'll do so when I pinpoint the area she's in."

"Fine. I'll take Yahan or Akitsu or both with me." Renato replied.

"And by the way take this cellphone." Kochou added as she handed Renato a black cellphone. "I've modified it for you so that you can keep in contact with me and the others. MBI won't be able to trace it in any way or use it to get a lock on you, but I can however in case you somehow get lost or separated from us."

"Nice one Kochou. Thanks."

"I'm just looking out for you Renato-sama."

"I get your point. Anyways I have something to tell you and the others when they get back here."

"You mean about that so called _brother_ of yours?"

"Yes and the just as bad _family _I was once part of and then some."

The door then opened and in came Yahan and Akitsu whom Renato guessed had just finished getting cleaned up in the bath after their sparring session.

"So Yahan, Akitsu, how did your sparring session go?" Renato asked.

"It was fun. While I don't mind sparring with Akitsu it's not even close to sparring with the Escrima master himself." Yahan said with a shrug, "Still I'd say she's getting better at fighting up close especially when she can use her powers to make daggers similar to yours." On cue Akitsu used her power to materialize an iced dagger with serrated edges like Renato's favorite dagger. Not a perfect replica but close.

"Your Krav Maga too is very useful for those who get too close to me. Just like Yahan found out first hand." Akitsu said.

"Don't remind me! That's a dirty way to fight you know!" The shadow Sekirei complained.

"The idea of Krav Maga is to end the fight as quickly as possible. Targeting attacks to the most vulnerable parts of the body, such as: the eyes, neck or throat, face, solar plexus, groin, ribs, knee, foot, fingers, and so on for maximum effectiveness and efficiency in order to neutralize the opponent as quickly as possible, so you can't complain." Renato explained, "Besides for someone like Akitsu it'll help her to get rid of anyone who manages to get up close and personal with her or drive them off her to create space for her to attack from long range or escape. Same goes for you, Yashima and even Kochou in case she finds herself in trouble."

"Which I'd rather avoid altogether since physical confrontations are not for me." Kochou replied.

"True and Krav Maga also encourages one to avoid confrontations too, but since some are not avoidable ending them as fast as possible is promoted by it."

The door opened once more and in came Yashima and she made her way to a chair and sat on it.

"Looks like everyone is here. Good. Now to get down to business." Renato stated.

"Something important to tell us?" Yashima asked.

"It's about yesterday evening and what it has to do with our ashikabi." Kochou answered for her.

"Oh, you mean about that creep who claimed to be your brother. Yeah I'd like to know how you're even related to him if you are even related to begin with." Yahan said. Akitsu just nodded in agreement.

"And not only that, another Sekirei's reacting to me and I've got Kochou working on locating her before finding her." Renato added.

"Ah...another sister." Akitsu said.

"Well...if she's reacting then I see no problem with that." Yashima said.

"Anyways let's leave that for later then and let me start." Renato said and then sat down on the couch. My childhood wasn't what you'd call a bed of roses. No it was a nightmare. I was the first born of the infamous _Ogunlude_ family. My _parents_ were very powerful people who were very well known in so many circles whether good, bad, legit or corrupt. They were untouchable and very arrogant too but worse of all they were horrible parents. They wanted me to raise me to become like them and take over. Unfortunately that went to hell when they found out that I had AIDS which I got from my whore of a _mother_. Instead of being good caring parents and try to save me, they basically treated me like trash but only kept me around because they couldn't throw a kid out to the streets like that without raising suspicions. A year later my younger siblings were born which was coincidentally on the same day as mine and they were twins. When my parents saw that they were very healthy, they began to neglect me and went on to raise my younger siblings to become arrogant _things _like them. Also the twins did everything possible to make my life a living hell too. Worse if I ever surpassed them at anything which I always did my _parents_ would beat me six ways from Sunday and those _twins_ enjoyed every single moment of it."

"On our birthday or more like those _things'_ since they didn't even bother celebrating my own, those failures as parents decided to do something damning. They made those things heir and heiress to the Ogunlude family and they openly disowned in front of many people who attended. Most of those people did not care about the decision but a few people did not agree with that. As for me, you don't need any more kind of imagination to know how pissed I was. I didn't care for the fortune and all that power, it was the fact that the people who were meant to be my parents could disown me because of circumstances beyond my control and also because they saw me as someone who wouldn't amount to anything. Well I let those failures as parents know how I felt when I beat those two brats to an inch of their life after they dared to hug me and say that "It was good news that I was being thrown out like the trash I was while they were chosen to continue the family legacy." After that I got into a yelling match with those failures before I ran from the family house as far as I possibly could. Since they didn't care for me I didn't see them even bothering to look for me at all and knew they'd expect me to just keel over sometime soon. And I nearly did..."

Renato did not need to look up to know that his Sekirei were very saddened by his story so far. He could feel it through the bond with them but he also felt anger. Not surprising to him since other people who had heard his story felt the same, even his master was tempted to go find those fools and eradicate them.

"Renato-sama?" Yashima asked with red eyes.

"Yes, Yashima?"

"How did you survive and how long do you still have to live?"

"Good question. With a ticking time bomb like AIDS we'd wonder if you'd just die one day and then we all follow." Yahan said.

"As for how I survived, well there were few people who did not like what my parents did and they went out of their way to adopt me and raise me even when I was adamant about raising myself." Renato answered, "While it was kind of them to do so and my life gradually got better, my old _family_ however were not happy about it when they found out and they decided to make an example out of them by killing them all. I escaped and was back on the streets again until I met someone who really saved my life. She asked me if I could volunteer for testing out a cure for AIDS which I jumped on immediately. And best of all she was someone those bastards couldn't touch least they bring down someone even more powerful on them. Good news was that she cured me."

His Sekirei were brightened up at that. They were happy to know that he was no longer in danger of dying of such a disease.

"However there was a catch right?" Kochou inquired.

"Yes. While I was cured of AIDS I also found out that I was a lab rat for some insane project of hers that was meant to make me the ultimate assassin for the United Nations, to use as a weapon to neutralize HVTs without leaving a trail but however she had her own plans for me which was to use me for her delusions of grandeur. Just when I thought my life got better it got worse when I was used by this woman. Fortunately for me I got control of myself and escaped from the facility they held me in but not without putting my new abilities they gave me to use and leaving a pile of bodies. I could have killed the woman myself but I didn't deem it worth the hassle."

"So you're saying that you are some kind of super soldier created by some mad scientist for her sick plans and you escaped her clutches?" Yahan asked.

"Unfortunately yes I am. My abilities are for stealth, subterfuge, deception and assassinations. I am much more dexterous, stronger, durable, heal faster and have a much more powerful immune system than a normal human. In fact I could be called an immortal since I can regenerate from all kinds of wounds. While I'm thankful for that since it's saved my life a lot in the past, I don't like taking chances with it."

"Wow!" Yahan exclaimed.

"That's amazing." Yashima said.

"Ah..." Akitsu trailed off in awe.

"Those are quite the abilities." Kochou said, "Still you had to perfect your skills to become what you are now right? Even with what you've become that won't be enough to survive this long."

"True which leads to another person that helped me. He was my master, the one who taught me everything I knew and raised me like his own child. He's the father I wish I had in the from the start." Renato answered happily, "The man is a grand master when it comes to stealth, so skilled that he could go anywhere he wanted at any time and no one would even know he was there to begin with. Compared to him I'm still an amateur as he can sense me no matter how well I hide myself even now. He's one with the shadows themselves, in fact Yahan he'd easily detect you without even trying. And even I can barely detect him when he hides."

"Wow! That's a bit far fetched but considering how good you are I'd have to believe you." Yahan said.

"In combat he's a master with weapons but prefers to use a blade or hand to hand combat. He taught me Escrima, Silat and Krav Maga and also how to use different forms of weaponry and like him I prefer to use blades like daggers, ulak blades and swords and some other assassination techniques. In fact this dagger of mine was a parting gift from him after my training." Renato drew out a serrated dagger which was also obsidian black unlike his other one. "Initially I wanted to go get payback on my _family_ but my master told me that why do that when my being alive was already a good enough form of revenge? My perseverance and with the help of some people I came out a better person than I could have been."

Renato sheathed the dagger. "So instead I set out to make a name for myself as a mercenary and problem solver while keeping anonymous too. It worked well and it was through that that I got a job to take down the Ogunludes by exposing them which I accepted for free. It was also the easiest job ever as I easily shut down their operations, exposed their clients and friends and even left a trail for the authorities to find and best of all evidence and witnesses to help them put them away for good. Of course my _parents_ easily fell and are now rotting away in prison for the rest of their lives. And one fool is dead while the other would join her parents in prison soon. That was a much better form of revenge."

"I'll admit that I would have preferred it if you killed them all for what they did to you but I agree that what you did was a much better form of revenge." Yahan commented.

"And served cold if I may add." Kochou added only to be receive deadpan looks from everyone in the room especially Akitsu who raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Really Kochou? Really?" Yahan asked.

"Lame." Akitsu said.

Yashima and Renato didn't comment.

"So any luck finding No 19?" Renato changed the subject much to Kochou's relief.

"As a matter of fact yes I have found her. Hacked into MBI's tracking systems to do that and I'd say that No 19 is on the move towards the North right now." Kochou answered.

"Really? Does she actually know I'm here?" Renato asked.

"I can't say. She may or may not know where exactly you are. Right now she's alright but with other ashikabis on the prowl that may change very quickly."

"Well then keep track of her for now and let me know if something comes up. And don't stay too long on their systems least MBI notices you. Later Akitsu and I would go after for her."

...

Evening came very quickly. Two shadows landed on the roof of a building. One of them went to the edge of the building while the other stayed a few paces behind the other. The one at the edge was Renato Agba in his all black attire and with his gear pulling out a cellphone and Akitsu was behind him looking around.

"Kochou, you said that she's in this area now?" Renato asked on the phone.

_"Yes she is. In fact she's coming towards you two right now." _Kochou replied.

"That's good to know. Now all we have to do is wait for her to show up and then approach her."

_"Yes and-wait a moment. No 19 is moving fast right now and she's being pursued."_

"Pursued? By who?"

_"I'm checking and it's...oh no! It's her!"_

"Who? Who is she?!"

_"No 4. Karasuba! Renato-sama you have to move quickly or she'll kill No 19!"_

"Damn it! That's just great!"

"Something wrong Renato-sama?" Akitsu asked.

"Yes. No 19 is coming our way and with trouble." Renato replied, "We're moving to intercept."

"Okay." Akitsu acknowledged. She held him by the waist and then leaped away towards their target and trouble.

...

Ikki, also known as Sekirei No 19, was not having a good night. She was out in the area looking for her ashikabi who was a white haired brown skinned man she'd seen in her dream and was reacting to and was now in the Northern area of Shinto Teito until she came across the Black Sekirei Karasuba and now she's been running and fighting for her life.

She landed on the roof of a building and looked around, her kodachis in her hands as she scanned the place for the hunter coming after her. Her clothes and her hair had sweat and grime due to her efforts to evade and fight off her attacker. She gets a moment of reprieve and relaxes for a but soon enough the living nightmare shows up in all her intimidating glory some distance in front of the panicking Sekirei.

"Why are you hunting me? I'm looking for my ashikabi who's somewhere around here...Please...spare me." Ikki pleaded to the predator in front of her. That turned out to be in vain as she only got the bloodthirsty, sadistic grin from Karasuba in return.

"Sorry to break it to you but I don't care. And if you're reacting already won't you have found your ashikabi already and been with them instead of out here right now. It's just not your night. I've gotta have my fun, you know." Karasuba replied in a pleasant and menacing tone. Then she pointed her nodachi at her prey. "At least try to make it entertaining for me before I see your blood, alright?"

And with that the Black Sekirei was on her prey clashing with her as No 19 tried to defend herself from the bloodthirsty predator. Unfortunately all she was doing was delaying the inevitable as she was far outclassed by the leader of the Disciplinary Squad. After parrying a few strikes from her unfortunate prey, Karasuba got behind Ikki and in poised position to plunge the nodachi right through her spine and would have done so if not for a some things. First, projectiles raining down on her forcing her to stop and deflect the projectiles. Second a shadow coming in and grabbing her prey and jumping to the next building across from them.

Growling in frustration at being denied her kill Karasuba turned her attention to where she heard someone landing in front of her and saw a peculiar individual she nearly missed. He was wearing all black attire consisting of a full body suit, a holster with a gun in it, a pouch on the belt around the waist, black boots and black gloves. On top of it he wore a black trench coat that had definitely seen better days and the hood was on his head covering his face. In his right hand was a sword she had not seen before held in a reverse grip and in his left was a bunch of throwing knives.

"So you're the infamous Karasuba?" The man in black asked.

"Well now my reputation precedes me. Who's asking?" The Black Sekirei asked the newcomer.

"Someone like you. A killer. Better yet, The 'Ghost Ashikabi'."

* * *

**Chapter 12 End.**

**Renato had finally revealed his past to his Sekirei but not the others.**

**So the Ghost Ashikabi has decided to reveal himself to Karasuba. Is that a good idea or just plain suicide? Leave a review after reading.**


	13. Ghost Ashikabi vs Black Sekirei

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime.**

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**Chapter 13: Ghost Ashikabi vs Black Sekirei**

* * *

It was dark in Shinto Teito and the moon was up in the sky, illuminating the city in brightness. Most of the people in this city were most likely at home or out either for night shifts, have fun or to cause mischief. In fact they were oblivious to the tense atmosphere that was felt somewhere in Northern part of this city. On a rooftop of a building were two different individuals who were standing across from each other, having a stare down of sorts.

One of them was Karasuba, Sekirei #4, one of the members of the 1st Generation Discipline Squad, the notorious Black Sekirei, the feared dog of MBI and leader of the 3rd Generation Discipline Squad. She's a battle crazed and blood thirsty woman, a master of the blade and one of the strongest Sekirei alive right now, only matched by #1 and #8, both of which haven't been around for some time.

Standing across from her is the individual known as The Ghost Ashikabi, a man whose appearance in the Sekirei Plan has caused some annoyance for MBI as they have tried to locate this man ever since he winged his first Sekirei and was the ashikabi of #7 Akitsu the once Scrapped Sekirei, #22 Kochou, #57 Yahan, #84 Yashima and now #19 Ikki, who was just saved from being deactivated or killed by Karasuba. The huge company had nothing about him. Name, age, height, weight, blood type or anything to identify him. A ghost that came out of the blue and threw a wrench into the Game Master's competition and was able to avoid detection by them and even the Disciplinary Squad.

Worse he had killed two people already and there was a third person they had yet to discover. Junichi Tanigawa, a delinquent no one cared for and Kakizaki, who was once Higa Izumi's right hand man were the two dead ones they had found out about. The Ghost Ashikabi had also done something unimaginable, he took down a Sekirei known as Yomi by himself. That sounded inconceivable to them but the evidence was there to say otherwise.

Now it might look like a big break for them as #4 has finally met the elusive individual and was now going to give him the welcome he'd yet to receive or so they think. On another building across from where the two individuals were standing were Akitsu and Ikki who were watching what was going to be a dangerous fight.

"So the Ghost Ashikabi finally comes out of the shadows to meet me. I should be honored." Karasuba said with sarcasm while resting her nodachi across her shoulders and eyeing her opponent.

The Ghost Ashikabi or rather Renato Agba just remained silent and looked at Karasuba, refusing to be baited by her and keeping his hold on the bunch of throwing knives in his left hand and the sword in his right hand held in a reverse grip **(1)**. Most people would have been scared out of their minds or panicking for their lives standing in front of this blood thirsty predator, but not him. He's been in front of a few people even more intimidating than her and only one of them was able to bring fear to him and that was his Master. The other person who was also intimidating but not able to faze him is someone he knows too well and despises with a passion and worse Karasuba reminded him of that lunatic so much.

"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" Karasuba taunted.

"Not really. It's just that looking at you reminds me of a certain blood thirsty lunatic I've wanted to kill for so long." Renato calmly replied, "That's unfortunate for you as since he's not here then you'll have to do as my new practice dummy."

"Oh really? That's a coincidence since you remind me of my sensei. You both have the same powerful aura around you. You are just suppressing it unlike him who lets his own go amok." Karasuba said.

"Sensei, huh? I'm surprised that he was crazy enough to train you of all people." Renato replied sarcastically, "Let me guess, you killed him, right?"

"I tried to multiple times, but he defeated me every time." Karasuba corrected, "He's one of the few people who could best me in a fight and he's a human like you."

"Oh? Is that right? Did this man have a name?" Renato asked, although he already had an idea who.

"Ah ah ah...that would be telling, right?" Karasuba smirked while wagging a finger at Renato, "Maybe if you can scratch me once I'll talk." She then saw Renato look up and saw his eyes glow blue for a second under that hood that covered most of his face. Then a sadistic smile came after which surprised her.

"Gladly." Renato said coldly. Then all of a sudden he threw the throwing knives in his left hand at Karasuba. The battle has begun.

Karasuba saw the projectiles coming at her and smirked. She knew that those were distractions to cover the Ghost Ashikabi's approach at her. She easily deflected them away and swung her blade at the fast approaching man but only hit metal as Renato parried the attack with his sword and then countered with a backspin kick which Karasuba stepped away from. She then leaped in with a thrust which Renato parried too and countered with his own thrust which she also parried. After trading a few more blows from their blades, both Sekirei and human jumped away from each other and stared at each other once more.

Ikki was surprised at what she was seeing. Here a human was fending off the Black Sekirei when she herself couldn't. Who or what was this person? Or was he even human to begin with? She then began to heat up and her heart raced. She then realized that that was her Renato-kun, her ashikabi from her dream last night and it looked like he came for her after all. Akitsu wasn't as surprised as Ikki as she had already seen Renato take on two Sekirei and knew of his strength. Even during the training sessions she knew that he'd been holding back his power. Still she was worried for him as he was fighting Karasuba after all. That woman was feared for a reason.

_'Damn she's good. Not surprising considering that that lunatic trained her!' _Renato thought. He knew that he was at a disadvantage due to Karasuba's reach and her superior physical strength and agility, which he only matched with his own. Though he still had his own advantage up close thanks to that same reach that was also a disadvantage for her. He knew that this was not going to be easy since Karasuba's leagues above Ichiya, Toyotoma and Yomi and she was fighting almost like that guy too, but that was not a big deal for him as he was used to things not being easy.

Karasuba was now intrigued by this man. As they clashed blades she became more convinced that this man was similar to her sensei and potential ashikabi. While her sensei was very skilled like this man, he was much more explosive and wild like a hurricane in battle but very precise. The Ghost Ashikabi however was much more calm and fluid with his attacks and just as precise. Her sensei utilized brute force and tactics to overwhelm his opponents while this man utilized dexterity and technique to end fights quickly. One fought like a soldier/warrior while the other fought like an assassin.

Renato and Karasuba charged at each other once more and traded blows again, both unable to land anything on each other. Then the battle escalated when the Ghost Ashikabi drew out another sword similar to the one he was wielding and now the battle increased its tempo as the black clad human fought with much more ferocity with twin blades but the sekirei was able to keep up and defend just as well as attack back.

Five minutes had passed and still no one seemed to have landed that is until both Renato and Karasuba leaped back to create distance between each other.

"Impressive. You're quite skilled. Better than most of these meat bags I've killed." Karasuba smirked, "In fact you're just as skilled as sensei. But can you last as long as him or even beat me?"

"You say that I'm as skilled as your sensei huh?" Renato asked, "If that's so then you should know that you can't beat me."

"I may have said that you're as skilled as sensei but I didn't say that you're him."

"You have a point. I'm not your sensei, that's because I don't fight the same as him!" Suddenly Renato closed the distance between Karasuba and descended on her with dual overhead slashes. Karasuba barely reacted in time to defend against the sudden attack and with that Renato pressed the advantage and kept close to his opponent with a flurry of slashes and kicks. However Karasuba regained her wits and created enough space for a sudden upward slash that forced Renato to break off his attack and back flip away, barely avoiding being split in half.

Now Karasuba pressed the advantage with her fast and powerful strikes, forcing Renato on the defensive and giving him no opening to counter. She finally managed to break through his defense and swung horizontally at him. Unfortunately she didn't hit flesh but metal as Renato instead barely blocked that attack resulting in him getting disarmed of the sword in his right hand and leaving him with the sword in his left hand. He quickly recovered and swung back at Karasuba who jumped out the way of his attack. Renato then quickly kicked up his other blade back into his hand again.

"Not bad. You're able to defend against that by allowing me to disarm you and then create an opening to counter. Very unorthodox." Karasuba complimented, resting her blade across her shoulder once more, "I can do this all night but can you?"

"Oh I can keep this up for just as long as you, believe it or not." Renato calmly replied as he let his own blades rest parallel with his arms, his posture relaxed. "Your sensei definitely trained you well but it won't be enough."

"Ho! And what makes you think so?"

"The fact that you're so predictable which is why you have yet to touch me."

Karasuba scoffed at Renato's comment, "Me? Predictable? Please. All you've been able to do is hold your own quite well against me. You're still a human and there's no way a human like you can match a Sekirei like me!"

"And yet your sensei is human like I am and yet you haven't beaten him." Renato countered.

"He's an exception! He's not the same as these monkeys!" Karasuba shouted as she charged at her opponent.

"If he's an exception then so am I, since we're more or less similar." Renato said as he got into a low stance with both blades in normal grips and both arms reared back, crossed towards his right side while generating some form of dark energy**(2)** as he awaited his opponent. Once Karasuba got into range, her blade coming down in a diagonal cut, he took action...

To Akitsu and Ikki, the battle between the Ghost Ashikabi and the Black Sekirei looked like a chaotic dance of blades as both opponents were almost like blurs during the battle and the rooftop they fought on had the slash marks on them, that is until what seemed to be deciding moment as Karasuba charged at Renato Agba who had gotten into a low stance with his swords at his side. Then it happened as four flashes and blurs came immediately and the two fighters were now opposite each other with their backs turned.

A few seconds later, blood gushed out like fountains!

* * *

**Chapter 13 End.**

_**Cliffhanger! Man I hate that myself...**_

**Anyways, no need to get mad as the aftermath of the battle would be shown in the next chapter. And so would the arrival of another player in the game.**

**So how did the battle turn out? Who do you think was the victor? Was it to your liking? I know that many of you have been anticipating this fight and so have I and I've also dreaded it because I don't want to screw it up and disappoint you all. **

**I'm still working on writing fight sequences you know just like I'm trying in another story, DOA:Endgame. So any tips on how to do so properly and constructive criticism would be appreciated. Flames won't be however so don't bother since I'll just delete them.**

**(1) Tsumikiri Omote and later Tsumikiri Hyori, both from Phantasy Star Portable 2. Sorry but I like those daggers whether the single dagger or twin daggers and they were both a pain in the ass to get.**

**(2) Vindictus players should recognize what Renato's about to pull off.**


	14. The Battle Master Arrives

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**AN: First I'd like to say thank you to those who have read and supported my story. It was nice to know that some people still wanted this story to keep going which I intend to do. Also don't lash at or flame the person that got me to put out that last update. What he or she gave me was a fair form of criticism that got me thinking, it wasn't mindless flaming from them. Though I won't tell you who it was since I have a feeling someone would go nuts on them. So anyways brace yourself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime.**

**Chapter 14: Battle Master Arrives**

* * *

**Previously...**

_To Akitsu and Ikki, the battle between the Ghost Ashikabi and the Black Sekirei looked like a chaotic dance of blades as both opponents were almost like blurs during the battle and the rooftop they fought on had the slash marks on them, that is until what seemed to be deciding moment as Karasuba charged at Renato Agba who had gotten into a low stance with his swords at his side. Then it happened as four flashes and blurs came immediately and the two fighters were now opposite each other with their backs turned. _

_A few seconds later, blood gushed out like fountains!_

**Present...**

After the fountain of blood stopped flowing, the two figures had different reactions.

"Damn you!" Karasuba cursed as she dropped her nodachi and fell forward on her face due to three different X cuts on her chest and stomach which were still bloody and had black marks around them. However she was still conscious but in a lot of pain.

Renato didn't escape either as he also dropped but he used his twin blades to barely support himself as he had a large gash going diagonally from near his neck, across his chest all the way to his stomach. The wound was bleeding and also beginning to heal but it hurt like hell and he knew it.

"Opinion noted and filed away for when I give a fuck-Shit! Okay, that was cutting it close!" Renato said while wincing in pain, "Definitely going to leave a scar."

"Ashikabi-sama!" came the panicked voice of Akitsu and Ikki as they landed beside him.

"Sorry about that! But I had to do something to put her down." The Ghost Ashikabi said as he looked over his shoulder at the prone Karasuba. _'Though I highly doubt that finished her off for good...SHIT!'_

"Don't talk, you'll only aggravate it." Ikki said to her destined one as she and Akitsu tried to support him without causing him anymore pain. All the while she was getting hotter as she stayed near him and it was about to get unbearable for her.

"Let's just go already-" Renato said but was interrupted when Ikki's lips suddenly met his own in a kiss and then light green wings sprouted out from her back for a few seconds before the man broke away from her.

"With my twin blades, I, Ikki, will be by your side now and forever, my Ashikabi!" Ikki sighed deeply. Akitsu slightly smiled at the display of love, not minding it as this was going to happen anyways but right now her Renato-sama's health was her priority.

"Ikki, please carry our ashikabi and follow my lead!" Akitsu said in a commanding tone. Nodding in acknowledgement Ikki wasted no time carrying Renato on her back and followed as Akitsu leaped back to the inn. Twenty minutes after the trio left, the prone Karasuba managed to get to her feet and picked up her sword.

"Not bad Ghost Ashikabi...ugh...but we'll meet again and when we do I'll make you regret not finishing me off when you had the chance." she growled and then leaped from the building back to MBI though with some difficulty.

**...**

It was very late when they arrived back at the inn and Miya knew it as she'd sensed that another one of her 'little ones' had been winged and she knew who the ashikabi was. However she also sensed panic and dread from them too, which made her worried and she had a bad feeling about that as she went to the front door and opened it.

"Welcome back-Oh my! What happened Renato?" Miya cried in panic as she saw Renato at the door with a large deep wound across his body, one that definitely came from a sword and also noticed that it was no longer bleeding and still slowly healing. The man just walked past the landlady without saying a word while followed by a concerned Akitsu and Ikki. That surprised the landlady as Renato's normally polite around her and she was also concerned about the wound diagonally across his body. She was about to ask questions she heard the sound of a body dropping and then panicked gasps coming from Akitsu, Ikki and then Kochou, Yahan and Yashima. She turned towards the hallway and saw Renato passed out on the floor and his concerned Sekirei trying to wake him up. Not far from them was Minato, Musubi and Kusano also looking on in concern.

"Oni-chan...what's wrong with your friend?" Kusano asked her ashikabi.

"I don't know...but he looks unwell." Minato answered.

"Is Renato-san sick?" Musubi asked.

"Hope not."

"Crap! He's got a fever!" Yahan cried out after feeling her ashikabi burning up.

"I talked too soon." Minato sighed.

"Get him bed and also get some cold water and a cloth too." Kochou commanded.

Yahan picked up the unconscious Renato and carried him to their room followed by Kochou, and Akitsu. Yashima went to the kitchen to get some cold water and a cloth. Ikki was about to help when Miya stopped her.

"I know that you're new here and just recently joined his flock but I want answers about what happened to him." The landlady asked.

**...**

At MBI, Takami was not in a good mood right now. Karasuba had just returned from her usual nightly hunts and boy was she a bloody mess when she got back. There was blood all over her body and there were three pairs of X slash marks on her body and each had some form of dark energy coming off from them. The Black Sekirei had told her that she had a run in with the Ghost Ashikabi when she was about to get a kill and they actually crossed swords with each other. To Takami's surprise Karasuba told her that the elsuive ashikabi held his ground against her and was the one who inflicted the wounds on her but she also mentioned that the man himself didn't leave unscathed either.

Takami had been able to bandage the wounds but for some reason Karasuba was not healing as much as she expected and she had a suspicion that the Ghost Ashikabi had something to do with it. Worse Karasuba's health seemed to be getting worse too and since her Sekirei healing ability was not working that well things were looking bleek.

Then there was Minaka who was getting more irate about the Ghost Ashikabi because he had once more escaped, but also intrigued by the fact that he held his ground against one of the strongest Sekirei in the game. The lunatic found this interesting and was thinking up a plan to make things more interesting and draw the man out. Much to Takami's chagrin as she had an idea that it would only make things worse. Now she really thought about setting up a meeting with this man through Homura.

_'That crazy bastard's only going to make things worse with whatever he has planned in mind.' _Takami thought, _'If this man could badly injure Karasuba what makes him think he still has a chance at getting this man? According to Karasuba the man revealed himself to her and her senses didn't even pick him up until he chose to interrupt her fight with #19 Ikki. There's also the disturbing fact that he bears a similar energy to THAT MAN of all people. If he's like him then we have a big problem!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cellphone went off. She checked the number and noticed that it was an unknown number and cut it off. Then her phone rang again and this time she answered it in annoyance.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?"

_"And long time no see to you Takami-san?" _asked a familiar male voice that made Takami go silent. This was the same person she was thinking about just now. _Speak of the devil. _

"Neon? Is that you?" Takami asked.

_"Yes it is. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" _The man replied.

Yes it was THAT MAN...Neon Cross. A man that she and Minaka had the unfortunate (or fortunate in the lunatic's case) pleasure of meeting some years ago. A freaking one-man army of a monster that was able to match the First Disciplinary Squad, even No. 1 herself, in combat and by himself! Yes, that's right! This monster took on the first five Sekirei by himself and came out on top. Hell, he was their freaking teacher!

"Yes it has...and why are you calling me? I know that you aren't one for small talk, are you?"

_"No I'm not. And I'm calling you because you're more tolerable to talk to than your lunatic of a boss...Just hearing __**him**__ talk makes me want to kill something or __**him**__."_

_'Why am I not surprised?" _Takami thought. She knows about how much this man hates Minaka. And it was all thanks to this god damned Sekirei Plan. Neon didn't hold her in high regard either but he only tolerated her because she was meant to be a deterrent so that the lunatic doesn't go too far. Takami herself knew better than to piss Neon off in any way. That was more or less signing your own death warrant.

"I know what you mean. Even I am so tempted to kill him myself and have been close to doing so but unfortunately I can't get rid of him." Takami said.

_"Maybe you can't but I can and so can this 'Ghost Ashikabi' you guys have been dealing with." _Neon stated.

_What in the? How did he know that?_

"H-How?"

_"You think you people are the only ones with an information network? I have sources of my own who can get me up to date information just as well as yours. But that's not important right now, how are your children, my Karasuba-chan doing? And my other students too?"_

Yes another thing that scared Takami. Karasuba was Neon's favorite student back then and like her he is as blood thirsty as the Sekirei herself. She's surprised that he's didn't wing her yet and the Black Sekirei hasn't shown any interest in letting Natsuo wing her was hoping that Neon didn't wing Karasuba. If that happened then all hell would break loose! And she'll want to be nowhere near those two when that happens! As for the others, Neon was on good terms with Kazehana, he and Mutsu mutual respect, Matsu feared him outright and Miya, well, they were neutral with each other.

"My children are doing well. Numbers 1, 2, 3 and 5 are fine..."

_"Don't give me that numbers crap. They have names! Use them!"_

"Ugh! Miya, Matsu, Kazehana and Mutsu are alright...Um...Karasuba however is not in the best of moods right now." _'Crap! If he hears about Karasuba being hurt he'll go ballistic!'_

_"Huh? May I know why? And don't think of lying to me!"_

"Ugeh...Fine. Karasuba got hurt badly last night. She had a run in with the infamous Ghost Ashikabi that we've been trying to identify. Worse she's not recovering as well as she'd like and her health's not getting any better."

_**CRASH!**_

_'Here comes the boom.' _Takami panicked.

_"Is that so? Well congrats to him for ending up on my shit list. And what a coincidence? I'm on my way to Shinto Teito right now!" _Neon responded.

"What? You're coming here?" _Not good! Not good!_

_"Yes I am. I had a dream where I talked with Karasuba-chan and she asked for me to show up which I intended to do next week but thanks to what I'm hearing I've changed my mind."_

"Hold on! You said that you had a dream with Karasuba in it? Are you..."

_"Yes, I'm her ashikabi to be. Quite a surprise ain't it?"_

"Yes it is...Yes it is..." _'That's just great. The last thing we needed to happen is about to happen and with what has happened, Shinto Teito's going to be more than a war zone now.'_

_"Well I'll be seeing you, that crazy bastard and my Karasuba-chan very soon. So be expecting me unless you want me to wreck your security detail."_

_CLICK._

After that phone call Takami had to take out a new stick of cigarette and begin smoking before she began to hyperventilate. Of all the people she'd hoped to never see again Neon Cross just had to be the one to decide to show up again.

"I'm definitely going to need some aspirin soon for the incoming headache."

**...**

Waking up with a groan, Renato opened up his eyes to see that it was afternoon already and he was in a different room by himself. That got him confused as he sat up on the futon and looked around, wondering where he was and noticed the cloth falling off his forehead and then he felt pain on his body that forced him back down. He looked down and saw the bandages on his body, especially the one across his chest. He traced the wound and wondered why it was there. The memories of last night kicked in as he remembered how he got the wound. Then he felt concern and anxiety in him that did not come from him. The door to the room opened and in came five familiar women all walking in with that same concern and anxiety which turned to smiles and relief.

"How long was I out?" Renato asked.

"Thirteen hours, Renato-sama." Yashima answered him.

"Really? I was out that long?"

"Yes you were! What were you thinking taking on Karasuba like that?" Yahan exclaimed.

"I was rescuing my Sekirei from a blood thirsty animal. Is that a problem?" Renato asked.

"We know that. But it was the fact that you took her on in battle by yourself that we're mad about." Kochou said, "You had a terrible injury across your body that could have killed you and worse you had a fever on top."

"A fever? How?" Renato asked.

"Ah...When we returned yesterday, you just walked past Miya and suddenly collapsed on the way to your room." Akitsu answered.

"Still you shouldn't have taken on Karasuba! You could have died!" Yahan said, "That wound you had was very deep and even though it was healing on its own, you lost a lot of blood and you got a fever on top."

"You may be more or less immortal but that doesn't mean that you'd take reckless risks like that." Kochou added, "You can't keep relying on your superhuman abilities or your regeneration to get you through worse case scenarios. I thought that you preferred to avoid confrontations."

"Why are you two angry at our ashikabi?!" Ikki shouted, "He saved my life last night! If not for him I'd be dead and unable to meet him!"

"It's true that he saved your life but he did something reckless to do so. Akitsu was with him and he could have had her assist him." Kochou argued.

"But I told Akitsu to get Ikki out of the way before she got caught in the crossfire and watch over her." Renato said, "I fought her to keep her focused on something else than Ikki and was only going to drag it on for a while before I escaped. However I'll admit that I got too focused on the duel and took a big risk to end her and in the process I got injured. And as for Karasuba she's in just as bad shape as I am if not worse."

"Still you're doing too much and getting more reckless. You should lay low this time and not do anything strenuous until you completely recover." Kochou advised, "With what you've done MBI would be even more vigilant in finding you. No one has been able to hurt Karasuba like you did and when word gets out of your exploits it could draw unneeded attention."

"It may be too late for that since odds are Minaka already plans on getting word out about what I've done so far. Still staying at home won't hurt and I'd get to spend more time with my ladies."

"Ufufufufu...That's a very good idea Renato-san and it's good to see that you're up. As long as you don't try anything illicit!"

"Huh?"

"Ugeh!"

"Gah!"

"Ah!"

"Eep!"

Everyone turned around to see the landlady in her usual clothing, holding a ladle and had her dark aura and Hanya mask above her left shoulder. Next moment after all of Renato's Sekirei are hiding behind him in terror of that mask, while their ashikabi is unfazed by it which Miya has gotten used to already but still can't fathom why it has no effect on him.

"Afternoon to you Miya. And for the record I won't do anything illicit in the inn like you stated in the rules." Renato said, "Still I'll be spending time with my ladies."

Miya sighed as she let the mask vanish, "I know that I can trust you with complying with my rules, it's your ladies that I'm more concerned about. Even when you were down last night they wouldn't leave you alone. I had to take certain measures just to keep them out of your room so that you could rest."

"Well then thank you for your help then."

"You're welcome. Oh by the way I'll need the ladies to help me with the house chores."

"EEEHHH!" Renato's Sekirei yelled but their protests stopped the moment her Hanya mask appeared and they hid behind their ashikabi once more.

"Can you please stop scaring them?" Renato groaned.

**...**

With his Sekirei busy doing their chores Renato sat in the living room watching a child friendly program on the television with Kusano and Uzume before it was interrupted by the news. The reporter was talking about the discovery of Renato's dead brother Jubril Ogunlude, whose body was found in the park by a woman while walking her dog. Police had been stunned about how grizzly the murder was and the fact that the victim was a wanted man in the world sought by Interpol, FBI, CIA, KGB and so on. So far the police couldn't come up with anything apart from the fact that he had been killed in an almost similar way like Junichi Tanigawa, with a blade of sorts, executioner style.

Renato had covered Kusano's eyes so that she didn't see the dead body on the TV. After that segment of the news was done he removed his hands from her eyes.

"Whoa! The killer definitely did a number on this guy, don't you think Renato-san?" Uzume asked.

"I agree with you Uzume, whoever did that definitely did not like him." Renato replied while hiding his satisfaction, "But considering he's a wanted man, he's fair game for anyone."

"A wanted man huh? I wonder what he did to get the attention of all those agencies."

_'You have no idea...' _"It must have been really big if all those agencies are after him."

"Still what a way to go!"

"Ara, what's going on here?" Miya asked as she walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"The news showed another killing that had occurred last week and the victim was a fugitive on the run from multiple law enforcement agencies." Uzume said, "They said that he was killed the same way as that punk Junichi was executed."

"I see." Miya spoke. She cast a glance at Renato who was deep in thought about something. She already knew about how Junichi died thanks to Yashima telling her about how she got winged by Renato. With this one she already concluded that Renato had a hand in this one too. She made subtle eye contact with him and shifted her head towards the staircase, and Renato knew that she wanted to talk to him in private. So while the others were preoccupied with the TV Renato and Miya went towards the staircase.

"You wouldn't happen to have any hand in that Renato-san?" Miya asked.

"What makes you think so Miya? I'm curious." Renato asked back, already knowing where this was going.

"No need to hide it from me Renato-san. I already deduced that you killed that man shown in the news. Just like you killed that trash that nearly force winged Yashima."

Renato sighed in resignation as he knew he was had.

"I knew that man on the TV. He was my younger brother." Renato said.

"Oh my!" Miya gasped in shock, "Why did you kill your sibling?"

"He's not my sibling. He was nothing but a criminal that needed to be put down." Renato said in restrained anger, "That bastard and the rest of his _family_ have been responsible for ruining a lot of people's lives. Though his parents are now rotting away in prison there's still his twin sister who's still on the run like he was before I got him."

"Did this same person and his family do something to you?"

"Yes, they did." And with that Renato gave her the summarized version of his past. Miya was shocked, angered and saddened after he finished. Shocked at how neglectful and abusive Renato's parents were, angered at what his parents and siblings did all to get him and saddened that even when he had gotten some form of justice Renato was still bitter about them.

"No need to feel sorry for me Miya. What happened happened." Renato said.

"I know but that's not the issue. It's the fact that your kills would draw enough attention to expose yourself to the world. You may be an unknown right now but soon MBI would figure out your identity and use it to gain some leverage against you." Miya explained, "You need to lay low for a while."

"You have a point, though it'll take a while before they can trace any of those deaths to me." Renato said.

"I'm just giving you advice, Renato-san. Also with your injury you got from Karasuba you need to recover before you go out once more. I know that you're a capable combatant and you're more than human but you're beginning to get reckless."

Renato sighed as he felt that he was hearing the same thing his Sekirei told him.

"Fine. I get your point..."

**...**

It was evening at the inn and Renato was walking toward the backyard when he came across Kagari just in his dress shirt and black slacks.

"Ah evening Renato-san. Just the person I was looking for." Kagari greeted.

"Okay, here I am. So what do you want? Did you get the night off?" Renato said.

"Yes I was given tonight off so i don't have to go to work. I'm here to tell you that Takami has agreed to have a meeting with you in a few days, which is when she'll be off work herself." Kagari informed him.

"I see. That's good to know. Tell her that I agree to this meeting. When it's time for us to meet inform me." Renato responded.

"Not only that she told me to also warn you about Minaka planning something for you. Ever since you terribly injured Karasuba the man's been getting more irate and would use MBI's resources to find you. Also a dangerous person is supposed to be arriving soon who has you in his cross hairs because of what you did to the Black Sekirei." Kagari added.

Renato scoffed, "Oh really? Like that's new. I've had my fair share of enemies that wanted me dead and this new person would be no different."

"I have no problems about you taking care of yourself. But the person Takami told me about is someone that scares the hell out of her and even Minaka himself thinks twice before he does anything around him. He's even said to have trained the first Discipline Squad early on and he also took on that same group by himself and defeated them."

That got Renato's attention. Someone that scared the higher ups in MBI? That was interesting.

"Did she mention his name?" Renato asked.

"No, she didn't. I have a feeling that she prefers to tell you herself." Kagari replied, "But if he's able to scare Takami and Minaka and do what he did, then he may be someone who can actually harm you."

"I'll be sure to keep a look out for this person." Renato said before changing topics, "So how do you plan on spending your time off?"

Kagari shrugged his shoulders, "Just staying home would be alright for me but with the force wingings that could happen I might have to perform my duty as the Sekirei Guardian."

"Right. As Homura right? Okay, I'll leave you to it."

"So how are you feeling now? I heard about your injury and you also having a fever when you got back yesterday."

"My wound's healed up already and my fever is no longer an issue. I think it was a result of exerting myself too much when I fought Karasuba. I'm just going to take it easy and meditate before I do anything else. I also going through with my plan on finally dealing with Minaka."

"So you actually going to do it? Sneak into MBI and kill him?"

"First get information about this insane Sekirei Plan first, then I'll kill him later after that."

"Considering how sneaky you are I know you'll have no problems getting past the normal security but what about the Disciplinary Squad?"

"If Karasuba couldn't find me when I hid with Yashima that time then what chance do the other members have?"

**...**

**Shinto Teito Airspace in the night...**

A F-117 Night Hawk flew high up beyond any form of radar detection. The rear bay door opened and standing at the end of it was a figure dressed from head to toe in an all black attire, with what seemed to be a backpack.

"We're 60 seconds away from drop point. Have you gotten everything checked?" The pilot of the Night Hawk asked.

"Already did all that! Just tell me when it's go time!" The man in all black said.

"30 seconds..."

"20 seconds..."

"10 seconds..."

"GO!"

The figure jumped out of the stealth jet and proceeded to free fall into Shinto Teito. He continued free falling until he saw his target drop point: The MBI Tower. When he got to a comfortable height, he pulled the cord on his backpack and a parachute came out. From there he began to control his landing until he was just a few feet above the rooftop of the tower before he removed the straps and dropped to the ground and landed with a roll while the parachute continued to float to wherever.

The man removed the balaclava from his face to reveal a dark-skinned man with green eyes, and black hair in a fro hawk style, a bang covering the left side of his face. Then his body went still as he sensed someone familiar to him. One he had been hunting down for years.

_'So this is where you've been hiding all along, Renato? Well this time you're not escaping me.'_

The man began to walk to the door that lead into the tower before his danger sense kicked in forcing him to cartwheel away from the door that flew past him. He looked up to see two girls in front of him that looked no older than 20. One had long pink hair that was clipped to one side, wore a black kimono with a red bow on the hip and fighting gloves on her gloves, while the other had long silver hair, like him a bang covered half of her face, she was covered in wrappings like a mummy? Really? And she wore a similar kimono but it was tattered and she had large metal clawed gauntlets on her.

_'The two other members of Karasuba-chan's Discipline Squad. They don't hold a candle to her or me.' _The man thought.

"Move aside. I'm expected here." The man said.

"By who?" The pinkette asked, "No one informed us about you coming here, especially from the rooftops."

"Like I need to tell you." The man responded with a sneer, "Now unless you want me to cripple you permanently get out of my way since I have a certain lunatic and his partner to see."

The pinkette scoffed, "As if! Like a pathetic weakling like you can do anything to us."

The temperature of the area got even colder than normal as the man's eyes turned from green to red and he had a blood thirsty grin on his face.

The silver haired girl looked at the intruder worriedly and then her battle-ready partner, "I think you pissed him off."

"And so what? Like I said he's a weakling. He doesn't stand a chance against us." The pinkette said, "Let's put him in his place Haihane."

Haihane sweat dropped as she looked back at the red eyed man that looked just about ready to tear them apart. _'Why do I get the feeling that we're going to get our asses kicked?'_

"You just signed your death warrant bitches." The man said as he cracked his knuckles, "Besides I could use a warm up."

"Warm up? I'll do more than that. I'll burn you away instead when I'm done with you."

**...**

Karasuba suddenly woke up from her sleep, thanks to a familiar feeling in her chest. One that meant that her ashikabi was nearby. She had a huge smile on her face as she was glad that her destined one had finally arrived while ignoring the pain from the injury she suffered last night. She managed to get up from her bed and grab her trusty sword and began to make her way to the rooftop but then frowned as she sensed that her subordinates were up there with him but she shrugged and continued to the elevator.

_'If they want to get their asses handed to them then it's their own problem.'_

**...**

Renato was sitting down with the other occupants of the inn for dinner when he suddenly stopped and dropped his chopsticks and his face went blank, getting the attention of the others. Renato's sekirei became worried as they felt surprise and then rage in the bond.

Miya's face turned serious as she saw her tenant's mood turn sour as if something just offended him.

"Is something wrong Renato-san?" Miya asked.

"A certain bastard has finally arrived." was all Renato said as his fists clenched to the point of drawing blood, making his Sekirei even more worried, "Someone I hate even more than Minaka."

"W-Who would that be?" Minato asked nervously as a dark aura was forming around Renato while his eyes turned an icy blue.

_**'So you've finally shown yourself, Neon Grim Cross. Good, this time I'll make sure you're erased permanently.' **_Renato thought darkly.

* * *

**And done! Chapter 14 End.**

**That took a while to do. Sorry for the delay but with classes really piling up, projects keeping me occupied and ideas for all my fanfics popping up and new fanfics brewing in my head, it's taking me longer than normal to update. Well I'm still around so don't think that I've abandoned this fanfic yet.**

**Renato and Karasuba fought to a stalemate. You weren't actually expecting Renato to come out on top right? This is Karasuba we're talking about and considering who her sensei was in this story, she won't go down as easily as the rest. Besides there's someone who can match the Ghost Ashikabi himself.**

**Karasuba's ashikabi has finally arrived and it's clear that he and Renato have unfinished business. The reason will be explained later. This guy is NOT a self insert! He's an OC in my other fanfics: Dead or Alive: Dark Horse, Dead or Alive: Endgame and Grim Alternative! You can check more details about him on my profile. I just had to make it clear once more! He's someone that can match Renato as I can bet that some of you think Renato can't be beat and has no flaws. Well he has a few, one of them some of you may or may not have seen in the story. Same goes for Neon Cross as he's no perfect guy either.**

**The story will continue and since I have this week off from classes I can work on this story and my other ones too.**

**So leave your reviews and give advice for how I can make this story better. Leave suggestions too. Flames will be ignored and deleted as I have no patience for them. If you don't like my story then don't read it! If you do like it then by all means read it.**


	15. Karasuba's Ashikabi

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime. Only the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 15: Karasuba's Ashikabi**

* * *

Karasuba finally arrived at the roof of MBI Tower and what she saw wasn't much of a surprise to her. Imprinted into the wall beside her was an unconscious Haihane with numerous bruises all over her body and her clothes impaled tothe wall by her clawed gauntlets which was the only reason why she hadn't fallen off yet.

"Nice of you to show up Karasuba-chan." A male voice greeted her. Karasuba looked in front of her and whistled at the sight.

There was Neon Cross holding a battered, bruised, cut and barely conscious Benitsubasa by the back of her hair. Her clothes were a mess even to the point of showing her almost flat chest and some skin. The man himself was looking at Benitsubasa with an irritated look on his face. He only had a few tears on his all black attire mostly from Haihane. Karasuba was right to guess that her two surbordinates fought with her sensei and got their asses handed to them very badly though Benitsubasa got the worse of the beating compared to Haihane.

"I can see that you did quite the number on them." Karasuba said.

"These two thought it was a good idea to get in my way and piss me off. Worse this flat chested piece of trash thought she could insult me and get away with it while the mummy on the wall known as Haihane obviously wanted no part of it but unfortunately she joined her instead, resulting in what you see here." Neon sneered, "Both are so weak, weak, weak, WEAK!" He then tossed the unconscious sekirei away like yesterday's trash. "Did the standards of the Discipline Squad fall this low?"

"Well sensei, they're weak compared to you and me of course." Karasuba said as she walked towards him. She felt herself heating up as she got closer to her Ashikabi and she had to suppress it so that it wouldn't show. Unfortunately for her Neon already noticed her body language and had a small smirk on his face.

"I know that, considering that I trained you to begin with and I was already powerful too." Neon replied, "So are you eager for a little spar before your _boss_ shows up?"

Karasuba smirked at him and drew her nodachi.

"Are you sure about that? I'm not the same woman you knew sensei."

Neon returned the smirk with a crazed grin as he flexed his arms and other cracked his knuckles.

"Oh I know that you've gotten better but so have I. You're not thinking that I've been slacking off, have you?"

"I never did sensei. Far from it. Though shouldn't you have a weapon with you?"

"Oh I have my weapons with me...YOU'RE LOOKING AT THEM!"

In a split second, Neon had closed the distance and was already throwing flying roundhouse kick at Karasuba. The Sekirei barely jumped out of the way of that attack though she felt the sharp wind that trailed it on her cheek which surprised her for a short moment. Next Karasuba had to block a flurry of strikes before she backed off once more. Not wanting to give Neon an opening she attacked with an upper slash which the Battle Master dodged with a sway backwards. She followed up with a downward slash which Neon dodged with a roll.

Wasting no time Karasuba rushed at him, attacking with multiple slashes that a normal person would have been sliced and diced by but the man she was up against was not a normal person as he swayed, ducked, hopped over and weaved through the storm of blades and closing the distance. Karasuba noticed this and quickly created space and attacked with an overhead slash only to get a sense of deja vu as Neon caught the blade with his palms. She then tried to apply pressure to get the blade through them but he didn't budge one bit.

"Yep. Definitely deja vu here." Neon chuckled as he continued to hold the blade while the Black Sekirei struggled to slice him in half. Then with a quick motion he disarmed the Sekirei of her weapon, sending it spinning upwards and throwing her off balance. Neon then took advantage of the situation and followed up with a foot sweep, clearing her legs off the ground and unto her back. And finally without losing momentum the Battle Master caught the nodachi while on its way down and stabbed it into the floor, beside Karasuba's head.

"Looks like I win...again." Neon stated, "Deja vu right?"

"More like a dream coming true." Karasuba replied snarkily.

"Don't get too upset over this." Neon said, "You're still great with a blade, it's just that you don't plan for the unexpected, the long haul, not surprising since not many of your siblings can match you in combat. But that doesn't mean you should bank on one shot finishes every time, because there'll always be someone you won't be able to put away in an instant."

Karasuba growled. "Is that from experience or are you just criticising me?"

"Both." Neon bluntly answered, "Like you I used to always end fights quickly and with single strikes, but I eventually ran into some people who needed more than one blow to put away. Always be ready for the short or long haul in a battle, no matter how strong you are." The mercenary put his hand out for Karasuba who took it reluctantly and got lifted up to her feet, then she was surprised as she was pulled into a kiss. Black wings of energy with a few gusts of wind appeared from Karasuba's back in full display. At the same time Karasuba felt a sudden rush of power enter her, along with pleasure and the feeling of being finally complete. A feeling that she liked a lot! The kiss ended and the wings disappeared along with the bright lights.

"So are you _really_ satisfied?" Neon asked with a mischievous smile.

"Completely!" Karasuba replied, "Though you should still work on your kissing. I'd rate that last one a 8." That caused a twitch in Neon's eye.

"Seriously?!" Neon groaned.

Karasuba laughed as she got out of her ashikabi's hold and picked up her nodachi before sheathing it. Before she could say anything else, clapping was heard followed by an annoying voice.

"Congratulations Karasuba! So you finally got winged! And to the man known as the Battle Master!" said Minaka. Behind him was a scared Takami who was looking at the newly winged Karasuba and her ashikabi whose hands were twitching. A worried Natsuo ran to check on Benitsubasa and Haihane.

Next moment Minaka found himself embedded in the wall, with a hand on his throat as he stared at a very pissed off Neon Cross who was poised to clean his clock.

"Hello Minaka...I've been meaning to see your sorry face for a long time." Neon said in a happy voice that did little to show how pissed he was at his arrival.

"Heh! T-he feeling's m-mutual Neon-san." Minaka managed to say.

Karausba was smiling at this situation, Takami wanted to help Minaka but at the same time was scared of getting in Neon's way, Natsuo was too busy calling for the medics to attend to his Sekirei.

_'Things are about to get interesting.' _Karausba thought happily. But then her thinking turned into a pained gasp as she held the wound that was acting up again and fell to her knees. Neon felt his Sekirei's pain through the bond, dropped Minaka and rushed to her side. He then looked at where her wound was and detected a very familiar foul energy. That more than confirmed it for the Battle Master; the Ultimate Ghost was back on the grid.

Takami saw Karasuba holding her wound and freaked out.

"Karasuba! Your wound's..."

"I'll deal with this Takami." Neon interrupted as he looked at his Sekirei, "Show me the wound Kara-chan."

The woman painfully lifted her top as it showed the wound that had turned the bandages covering them black along with the cross slash marks.

_'So he used that technique? Damn she's lucky she survived that but she would die later from the negative energy left behind. Good thing I'm here.' _Neon thought before looking at Karasuba. "Kara-chan, this may or may not hurt so brace yourself. I'm doing this to save your life."

The Black Sekirei painfully formed a grin. "Heh...do what you have to...Like they say...no pain no gain..."

"Right. Well then here goes." Neon's left arm became engulfed in black flames and his hands turned into claws, which then became transparent and he thrust that hand into Karasuba's wound. Karasuba was barely able to keep herself from screaming as she felt her body being burnt from the inside and ripped to shreds too. Takami and Natsuo were looking in shock and awe while Minaka looked on in fascination. A few seconds later Neon removed the ethereal hand from the wound and in it was a ball of negative energy. He crushed the ball and his arm absorbed the energy before it turned back to normal. Karasuba's wound began healing immediately and at a faster rate than normal much to the two scientists' surprise.

"How are you feeling now Kara-chan?" Neon asked.

"Like someone roasted my insides and made them medium rare!" Karasuba exclaimed before calming down, "But I also feel a lot better, hell even stronger than ever!"

"Good for you Kara-chan."

"Splendid!" interrupted Minaka, earning him glares from Neon and Karasuba, "That arm of yours Neon-san is something else! In fact dare I say that it's godly."

"Minaka...Shut up or I'll kill you." Neon said and Minaka actually listened much to Takami and Natsuo's surprise and to Karasuba's glee.

_'Whoa. Minaka must be really scared of him.' _Both Takami and Natsuo thought.

_'At least the lunatic knows better than to piss him off.' _Karasuba thought.

**...**

**Maison Izumo Inn...**

Dinner was now over, more like it was finished quicker than normal because of Renato's foul mood as he wanted to be done with dinner and leave for his room. Not only that Miya too was not in a good mood herself as she felt like throwing up too and she left for her room too.

In his room now sitting on the couch but still fuming Renato stared at the wall while his Sekirei watched in concern. They noticed that their ashikabi was angrier than normal and it worried them. He did mention that he sensed the presence of someone he hated more than Minaka. Was it the other family member of his? No, it couldn't be as he seemed to no longer care about them. The person had to be much worse if it made him to still be in a bad mood.

"Alright! Who's this person that's been bothering you? The one you hate even more than the director?" Yahan asked breaking the silence.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Renato asked coldly, which frightened his Sekirei.

"W-we want to know because w-we're worried about your mental state." Yashima answered.

"True not to mention that you may do something reckless again while trying to blow some steam." Kochou added, "So please tell us Renato-sama."

Renato sighed. He knew they'd want to know. He could already see Akitsu and Ikki looking at him in worry too.

"Fine...I'll tell you, just in case any of you come across him. You know my story right, about what I am right?" His Sekirei nodded, "Well the man in question goes by the name Neon 'Grim' Cross and he's like me." That got gasps, "Yes he's like me an augmented human except while my specialty is stealth, his own is straight up combat. Any form of combat whether with a gun, swords, vehicle, and especially hand to hand, guerilla tactics, doesn't matter. If it involves combat that's his domain."

"So you mean that if we fight him..." Yahan began.

"You'll get destroyed." Renato finished bluntly.

"Are you serious? This man was made for combat? Then won't you be in danger if you engage this man in a fight?" Ikki asked.

"Not unless you know what you're doing and even that alone isn't enough as Neon's main strength is his adaptability. He's quick in adapting to whatever battlefield situation he's in. So in a fight you'll have to be fast in changing your tactics to keep up if you ever end up fighting him."

"Ah...so we should avoid fighting him then." Akitsu asked.

"Yes that's my suggestion if you ever meet him." Renato confirmed before his face turned grim, "So as for why I hate him so much, well the blood thirsty bastard killed my friends and my fiancee."

Gasps came from Renato's Sekirei followed by shock, horror, sadness and anger shown on their faces. It wasn't bad enough that their ashikabi had suffered at the hands of his abusive family, after being able to move on thanks to some good people he knew, another person had to come and ruin things again. They proceeded to listen as Renato continued.

"When he did all that I hunted him down and tried to kill him but that proved to be nigh impossible as since he was like me he could sense me before I could sneak up on him and so I was forced to fight him in a dangerous fight. While I was much more skilled and even stronger than he was, his battle instincts and ability to adapt made things difficult and in the end I couldn't put him away and his unit was alerted to our fight so I had to escape." he said, "Ever since then I've been trying to track him down so as to erase him for good but due to some people wanting us dead because of what we are, we had to go off the grid until things blew over. Now he's back and he most likely knows I'm here too."

"Wait! You mean that he can sense that you're around just as well as you can sense him?" Kochou asked.

"Yes which is why I haven't been able to use my stealth on him effectively." Renato answered, "That woman originally meant it as a way for us to keep track of each other as a unit but now it's more of an alert for me, him and one other person."

"Hold on. You mean that there's one more person like you?" Kochou asked.

"Yes, there is, but that's for another time. Anyways if you ever come across Neon Cross or any of his Sekirei if he ever gets one which I know he will, stay the hell away from them especially Neon. He's mine and mine alone." Renato said.

**...**

**MBI Tower**

"So this Ghost Ashikabi you're telling me about has been nothing of a pain in your ass concerning your bullshit Sekirei Plan?" Neon asked Minaka in the CEO's office. Beside Neon was his happy Sekirei hanging on to him like he was a plushie and Takami was standing not far from them.

"Yes he has been nothing but a headache. We haven't been able to identify the man at all and he easily avoids detection, not to mention that he has Kochou with him to mess with our surveillance systems." The white haired CEO said.

"How many Sekirei does he have?" Neon inquired.

"Five now. Akitsu, Ikki, Kochou, Yahan and Yashima. And all legit." Takami said.

"So he winged Akitsu? Well I'm happy for her that she found herself an ashikabi." Neon smiled, "After what that asshole did to her before I made him a stain on the wall, she deserved better."

"I'll agree that it's nice that Akitsu's found her ashikabi for this game." Minaka stated, "Still we're getting off track, since you winged Karasuba I'll like you to join Natsuo and Benitsubasa and Haihane to strengthen the Discipline Squad."

BLAM!

Minaka saw a few strands of his white falling in front of his face as he also found himself staring down the barrel of a Glock 17 in Neon's left hand. Karasuba smiled as she saw Neon give Minaka the death glare.

Neon growled, "Why the fuck should I help with your insane plan to begin with?! How about I just kill you and be done with it!"

"Are you sure you want to do that Neon-san?" Minaka asked unfazed by the mercenary, "If you kill me you'd kill Karasuba-san too and every other Sekirei in the Sekirei Plan."

"What?!" Takami and Karasuba yelled.

"I'm connected to the jinki which you're fully aware of." Minaka continued while staring down the barrel, "If I die then all the Sekirei you'd worked hard to protect in the first place will die too. Will you be able to live with that?"

"I've taken an uncountable number of lives, both innocent and guilty, and I'm still living with it. How are the deaths of 108 sekirei be any different?" Neon said.

Takami and Karasuba were shocked at Neon's words. He'd actually have no qualms about killing Minaka even if it causes the death of his sekirei and the others too. Karasuba however also felt her ashikabi's frustration and also concern for her, which made her stay her hand but it still didn't stop her anxiety.

"However...I won't be able to live with myself if my actions here cause their deaths, especially Karasuba-chan's." Neon sighed and holstered his gun. "However the Ghost Ashikabi isn't like me. If given the chance he'd jump at the chance of killing you."

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Until we meet I won't be able to say." Minaka said, "I'm glad that I've gotten your cooperation..."

"Who said that I'm cooperating?" Neon scoffed, "If you want me to help you enforce your _game rules _then we'll need to have a compromise Minaka."

"Okay...I can handle that." Minaka said.

"First, I'll operate and enforce your rules MY WAY and without any interference. Second, the Ghost Ashikabi is mine and mine alone to kill. Third, no bullshitting me Minaka and finally, when I want to leave the city Kara-chan or any other Sekirei I wing get to leave with me. If you fail to honor any of those then all bets are off."

Minaka's expression turned serious. The first three conditions he had no problem with honoring as he knew that Neon wouldn't double cross anyone unless you give him a reason to. The man hated betrayal and had made an example of a lot of people who double crossed him in the past. However the last condition was one that he had trouble with. It was already a lot of work keeping the Sekirei contained in Shinto Teito but if any of them were allowed to leave, other countries would jump at the chance to get their hands on them for whatever intentions they had.

Takami already knew that there was no way in hell Minaka would even honor those conditions either. Well the last one. But she also knew that Neon wasn't naive either to believe that the lunatic would honor them either. She was much more scared of the chaos that was going to ensue very soon with those two working together.

"Oh and if you're worried about other nations trying to come after any Sekirei that come with me when I leave, don't forget who you're talking to." Neon reminded Minaka.

Yes. He knows that Neon would protect them at all costs, like he did back on Kamikura Island when the armies of the world attacked. The mercenary had a very high kill count that day followed by Miya and Karasuba. Looks like he'll have to make a compromise in this case...For now.

**...**

"You do realize that Minaka won't honor those conditions you set." Karasuba said as she and Neon walked down the corridor. She was going moving out of the MBI Tower to live with her ashikabi who already had a condo for himself in the city not far from MBI.

"You don't think I know that." Neon said dryly, "I've always known that the white haired lunatic has always been a slippery bastard. I already know that he has some form of contingency plan in place."

"If you do know that then why make a compromise with him?"

"Just to see how far the lunatic has fallen and believe me he has fallen far. So you looking forward to living with me?"

"Of course!"

Neon noticed the hungry look Karasuba was giving him and he knew why.

"The best things come to those who wait, Kara-chan." he said.

Karasuba pouted and managed to keep herself in check, "Fine...but when we get to your place, we'll go bat-shit crazy without interruptions."

"Done!"

* * *

**Chapter 15 End.**

**It's been a while since the last update but don't worry the story ain't dead yet.**

**Takami's worst fears have come true as Neon winged Karasuba a****nd as she thought, chaos will ensue very soon, especially when Renato and Neon meet due to their history with each other. **

**If you have any suggestions for which Sekirei Neon could also wing, go ahead and do so!**

**And also read and review!**

**Sayonara till next chapter!**


	16. Show of Force

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime. Only the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 16: Show of Force**

* * *

Neon Cross woke up much more refreshed than he ever did in years. Most of the time he'd have to sleep with one eye open and semi-awake thanks to his reputation and still feel cranky in the mornings. Lying on top of him still connected and hugging him in a vice grip was Karasuba who was sleeping happily after both had gone through a night of hot, passionate sex after they'd returned to Neon's condo. It was still a miracle that the bed they were lying in was still in one piece.

Neon for some reason felt complete for the first time in his life. He didn't know why but he felt better than he'd normally feel, even more than when he was in battle.

'_So this is what Dunnan and Yume meant huh? About love?' _Neon thought. His former psychiatrist and lover Dunnan Vella and the so called Sekirei of Fate Yume had both told him about how great love felt like before their unfortunate exits from the mortal plane; Yume due to sacrificing her core to save Musubi and Vella due to being killed by….Renato Agba. Initially he found it to not be worth his time as he was a man who would be forever be involved in battle. Like he'd have time to settle down with a woman and after Dunnan's death, he suppressed those emotions for as long as possible…until now. Looks like they were right after all about love as here he is now in what was more or less a marriage with Karasuba and she loved him a lot. And funny enough he had genuine feelings for her just like he did for Dunnan. His only regret was not expressing those feelings on time.

Neon's thoughts were interrupted by yawning and someone's grip tightening around his body. The Dutch moaned and smirked as he looked at the woman beside him open her eyes.

"Good morning Kara-chan." Neon greeted his Sekirei, which earned him a smile and a kiss along with another light show from said Sekirei.

"Good morning to you too, Neon-kun." Karasuba said.

"Had fun last night?"

"Had the time of my life. What of you?"

Neon chuckled as he looked at a very happy Karasuba. "Same here!"

"So what's next on our agenda my Neon-kun?"

"What do you have in mind Kara-chan?"

"How about round 4?"

"Seriously?! Three rounds weren't enough, you're insatiable…"

"What? You're not up to it?"

"Of course I am! Just didn't think you'd be ready for more considering that you passed out after round 3."

"I never knew that you had such stamina either! And now that I do I intend to take full advantage of it."

Neon moaned once more as the Black Sekirei moved her hips as another round of sex was about to start…That is until Neon's cellphone on the bedside rang, pissing the woman off and making the man relieved.

"Tch! Just great. Interruptions." She complained while Neon grabbed his cellphone and answered the call.

"What is it?" The mercenary asked, "Is that so…Uh-huh…Tch! Fine. We'll be there." He then cut the line and growled in annoyance.

Karasuba had a good idea why her ashikabi was mad. "Let me guess, the lunatic called right?"

"Got it in one. He wants us over at the tower ASAP…Duty calls."

"I so want to kill that crazy bastard!"

"Welcome to the club."

…

**MBI Tower…**

"Ow!" Minaka said comically as he slid down the wall while leaving an imprint of his body in it. Well he felt that he deserved it after the man disturbed a certain Sekirei and ashikabi's morning fun and said ashikabi smashing the CEO into the wall courtesy of a haymaker.

Takami barely managed to hold her laughter in at the sight of her crazy boss being manhandled by the mercenary/Disciplinary Squad member and Karasuba's ashikabi.

"Nice one Neon-kun." Said Sekirei commented.

"Thanks." Her ashikabi replied.

"That was mean Neon-san!" Minaka whined as he struggled to get to his feet.

"I held back a LOT Minaka. It could have been worse."

"How much worse?" Takami had to ask…even though she had an idea of the answer.

"He'd be flying through the wall and down to his death on the streets below half dead with broken bones and his organs turned to mush." Neon stated while Karasuba smirked.

"I'd almost pay to see that." Takami giggled.

"That's my ashikabi for you." Karasuba added.

"Takami-chan! Not you too!" Minaka whined.

"Alright! Enough teasing the lunatic!" Neon said, saving the crazy CEO from further embarrassment. "Now what did you call us here for Minaka?"

Oddly enough, the lunatic CEO recovered in an instant, as if he hadn't been punched into the wall at all.

"There have been some deactivations taking place in the game." Minaka began.

Neon raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a part of your crazy game to begin with?"

"It is. But it's a different case when the one who caused the deactivation left the scene before MBI got to recover the body."

"In other words a rule breaker huh? And you want me and Karasuba to deal with this problem?"

"Nope. Just need you to catch them in the act and identify them. After that leave them alone as it adds fun to the game."

Neon growled. "More like it entertains you, you sick bastard!"

"I'm the Game Master and I see this as something to spice things up." Minaka grinned.

"Well I'm putting a stop to this rule breaker. Don't forget that I'm going to enforce these _rules _my own way." Neon stated.

Minaka's grin left him quickly and he cursed as he remembered the agreement. "Yes…I remember that."

"Good. I and Karasuba will deal with this…problem but not after finding out why the Sekirei or the Sekirei and ashikabi are doing this and when I do you'll also get that reasoning too and maybe more. Anything else?"

"Ah yes! The Ashikabi of the South Hayato Mikogami has been defying my authority again. While I've put up with it for a while due to his actions being humorous to me I'd like you to remind him about who's in charge here."

"The spoilt brat eh? One of the worst kind of people I hate. I'll be more than happy to give him his overdue spanking while Kara-chan gets to go wild on his Sekirei." Neon then grinned darkly. "And I also get to see how far Mutsu has gotten since I trained him."

"I get a chance to kill some weaklings too. Oh joy!" Karasuba said with bloodlust.

"Just don't overdo it Neon-san." Takami pleaded. With these two blood thirsty animals on the loose, no one was safe.

"No promises!" Neon and Karasuba said together before walking out of Minaka's office. When they were gone, Takami glared at Minaka.

"You do realize that with those two on the loose that things are going to become much worse? It's already bad enough with Karasuba but with her ashikabi who can easily fight toe to toe with a Sekirei and deactivate them just like the Ghost Ashikabi it's even more fucked up!"

"I know that Takami." Minaka said seriously, "I also know that Neon's also our best chance at drawing out the Ghost Ashikabi…and also make the game even more…interesting." He grinned as another insane idea appeared in his head. "Yes…Interesting indeed!"

Takami could only face palm and groan at her boss'. She just prayed that whatever the lunatic cooked up didn't get them all killed.

…

**Izumo Inn…**

"What?! Karasuba's been winged?!" yelled Yahan as she and the other residents of the inn except Kagari who was sleeping in his room and Kusano who slept on Minato's lap, listened to Matsu who broke the news to them.

"Yes, Karasuba-tan's got winged a few days ago." The redheaded Brain Sekirei said.

"Someone actually winged that crazy bitch!?" Uzume exclaimed, "I wonder who the crazy person is."

"Karasuba-san's finally found her ashikabi! I'm so happy for her!" cheered the bubbly Musubi.

"Musubi! That's not something to celebrate about!" Yahan chastised.

"Eh!? Why?!"

"This is THE Karasuba we're talking about here Musubi." Kochou explained, "The same one that has no qualms about killing either you or your ashikabi."

Minato, Yashima and Ikki paled as each of them had heard about the Black Sekirei by her notorious reputation and had also had close calls with same Sekirei. Akitsu hid her fear well with a blank face though she, Yashima and Ikki held on to their ashikabi.

Renato felt the trio's fear and anxiety through the bond and he wrapped his arms around the three which comforted them as they felt safer around him, though they could feel his rage too and knew it was aimed at Karasuba and her new ashikabi.

Miya stayed silent as she awaited the name of the one who winged that blood thirsty piece of trash.

"Let me guess…The ashikabi is Natsuo right?" Yahan asked.

"Unfortunately Yahan-tan it's not him." Matsu answered.

"Huh?!" Uzume exclaimed in astonishment. "If it's not him then who is it?"

"I'm about to say it though I have a feeling someone here already has an idea who it is." Matsu glanced at Renato who stayed silent and ignored her glance.

"T-then who is it Matsu-san?" Minato nervously asked. The redhead sighed and gathered herself.

"It's…Neon "Grim" Cross. The sensei of the First and Second Disciplinary Squad and the first 10 Sekirei to be released."

Immediately the temperature of the room went dangerously low.

Miya was irked by this foul, yet terrifying aura radiating killing intent in the room. Matsu thought she saw her death many times with each one more gruesome than the other. Kusano began whimpering, Minato and Musubi paled in fear though the male was close to passing out and pissing himself. Uzume was outright terrified thinking that Miya had her aura out again only to realize that it wasn't from her. Yahan, Kochou, Akitsu, Yashima and Ikki knew who the cause of this aura was as they felt it through the bond with said person and weren't affected by the terrifying aura as much as the others. Miya noticed who they gazed at and was saw that her tenant Renato was full of intense rage and hatred, his eyes black and devoid of a soul. That man…Neon Cross…her former sensei…Renato hated him with a passion. This was like her own hatred for Karasuba and Minaka but it felt worse. Neon must have done something really despicable to make Renato hate him so much. The aura vanished later allowing those affected to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me everyone." Renato said as he got up from the floor and walked out of the living room and towards the backyard. Akitsu, Yashima and Ikki stood up and followed after him.

"Thanks a lot Matsu…you just had to say his name out loud…" Yahan said, glaring at the redhead.

"H-huh? W-what do you mean?" Matsu said.

"That name is more or less a taboo around him." Kochou explained, "Our ashikabi despises that person with a passion, to the point of making him monstrous just like a few seconds ago."

"Hold up! Your ashikabi hates sensei that bad!" Uzume exclaimed.

"That's an understatement based on his earlier mood." Minato said. "If anything he wants nothing more than to tear him to pieces."

"And to make things worse the man is Karasuba's ashikabi." Kochou said, "This could lead to more complications, not to mention his compromised emotions.

"**GRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

**BOOOOMMM!**

The roar, following explosion of power and earthquake got their attention, even waking up Kusano who held on to Minato in fear of the overwhelming power. Yahan and Kochou felt it even more and they knew that Renato had caused that explosion of power. Then a few seconds later the earthquake stopped. Everyone then left the living room for the backyard.

**Backyard (Few minutes earlier)**

Akitsu, Yashima and Ikki watched their ashikabi stand in the center of the backyard staring at space. They also felt the same aura from earlier surround him again and a storm of other expressions within him: anger, sadness, rage and bloodlust. And it was worrying them. Ikki tried to move towards him but a hand on her shoulder and Akitsu shaking her head told her otherwise.

"Why are you stopping me?" Ikki asked.

"Ah…Because what you plan to do wouldn't help the situation." Akitsu replied.

"How?" Yashima asked.

"He's not himself right now…And he looks like he wants something to lash out at right now. Do you want to be that target?" Akitsu said.

Then the aura suddenly vanished as Renato looked up into the sky and...

"**GRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

**BOOOOMMM!**

The aura came back in full explosive force as Renato roared in rage and an earthquake followed suit. The three Sekirei struggled to maintain their balance as they tried to hold onto something. Not only that the aura around their ashikabi was so oppressive and much fouler than before and it outright terrified them. Not only that they noticed black scales forming around his arms and face and a set of fangs and red eyes.

…

**Meanwhile in Southern Shinto Teito…**

The earthquake wasn't only occurring in the North but also the South and most likely the whole of Shinto Teito.

Karasuba was barely able to stand while her ashikabi easily stood his ground as if there wasn't anything going on. Then she sensed it…That foul aura and murderous intent that she barely managed to resist. Luckily for her Neon sensed that and used his own aura to keep it from overwhelming her.

"Well that more or less made it even more obvious…The fool knows I'm here in the city…Good. Just the way I'd prefer it." Neon said. Before Karasuba could ask what he meant she spotted him getting engulfed in black fire without being affected by said fire before he proceeded to pound the ground once and stopped the earthquake. When it was all said and done Karasuba looked at her ashikabi with pride. She knew he was powerful, and not weak as these frail humans. He took on her and the other members of the first Disciplinary Squad on his own and beat them down. Then he trained them into the ground too in combat and even fought alongside them in the defense of Kamikura Island. And now with him stopping an earthquake like that made the Black Sekirei even happier to be with this man.

"That was impressive." Karasuba complimented.

"I'm glad you're pleased by that display of power." Neon replied, "Besides I only did that to get the message across to the one who generated that murderous aura and caused the earthquake."

"You have an idea of who it is?"

"Yes, and we'll be meeting such a person soon. Anyways we have a spoilt brat to punish."

With that said the two continued their walk towards their target.

…

**Back in Northern Shinto Teito…**

The earthquake stopped followed by the foul aura that was in the air. Akitsu, Yashima and Ikki were able to sigh in relief but they were still wary of Renato as his body was back to normal but his face was just blank as he stared at the ground as if it was more interesting than anything at the moment.

"Glad you got the message." Renato muttered. Then the sound of footsteps got his attention and he looked up to see the other occupants of the inn staring at him in either fear, worry or awe? He quickly did a double take and realized why they were here.

"Sorry about scaring you all." He said, then he looked at his Sekirei. "I'm sorry about worrying you my ladies." Then he finally looked at Miya. "Sorry about my "outburst Miya. Hopefully I didn't damage the inn."

Miya giggled and waved off him off. "No worries Renato-san. The inn wasn't damaged thankfully, though the small crater you left needs to be filled." Renato looked down and saw that he was in a small crater thanks to the outburst he had.

"Oops." he said nervously.

Then Miya's expression turned serious, "Also I hope you don't mind if I talked with you later."

"I don't mind that." Renato replied.

"Alright then. I'll be preparing lunch which Uzume-san will be helping me with."

"Eh!?" Uzume gasped.

"You're going to help me with preparing lunch are you?" Miya smiled too sweetly which spelled doom for Uzume.

"O-of course! I-I'll definitely help with that." The brunette said quickly and ran into the house followed by a giggling landlady and then Minato with his Sekirei. The only ones left were Renato and his own flock.

"Once again sorry for scaring you ladies. I was too pissed off about that man being in the city, not to mention him being Karasuba's ashikabi." Renato apologized once again. All he got was his ladies catching him in a big hug.

"We know that. We're here for you Renato-sama." Ikki said.

"Yeah like she said." Yahan added. "And don't go rushing out there after that enemy of yours."

"Speaking of that. This news of the Karasuba being winged by your nemesis complicates things." Kochou stated.

"Ah…Complicated." Akitsu added.

"Yes, it does." Renato said, "Meaning this has upped the ante. I'll have to train you all even more because of not only Neon's abilities but also with Karasuba being his Sekirei and a student of his which makes this all the more dangerous."

…

**In Southern Shinto Teito…**

Standing on the roof of a building, Neon growled as he saw something that made his blood boil in rage. Down below him and Karasuba were five young men dressed in casual clothing attempting to have their way with a lone defenseless girl down there. Said girl had long black hair tied with a ribbon, and dressed almost similar to a certain airheaded Sekirei. Well to Neon she was a girl but to Karasuba she was a Sekirei.

"Refresh my memory Kara-chan." Neon said, "Is there a rule against Sekireis attacking humans?"

Karasuba scoffed, "We're supposed to not harm humans…More like it's almost programmed into our heads though some like me can ignore that annoying stipulation when we need to slaughter these weak apes. Why?"

Neon shrugged, "I was thinking of setting you loose on these fools but that'll be overkill and a waste of your skills."

The Black Sekirei smirked in return. "You're right! They're not even worth my time or yours-"

Before she could finish, Neon leapt off the edge, freefalling down the 20 foot drop before flipping into position and landing with a loud slam, cracking the concrete beneath his crouched feet, right between the group of young men and the Sekirei.

"Tch. Showoff." Karasuba muttered.

The young men and Sekirei looked in surprise as the crouched man stood up showing him in a suit with his upper and lower body covered with armor plating and with the chest having a red eagle logo on it and metal gauntlets and greaves that allowed for offence and defense in close quarters combat. On his waist was an ammo and utility belt. The man stared at them with crimson red eyes as if eyeing his next victims which wasn't far from the truth. As for the young Sekirei, she was blushing, her heart beating faster and her body was heating up. Karasuba saw this and snarled. This weakling was reacting to her Neon-kun!

"Hey old man! What are you doing here and aren't you a little too early for Halloween?" The leader of the group, a young dark haired man mockingly asked, getting a laugh from his companions.

"Halloween?" Neon asked while tilting his head to the side, "No…I'm here for an execution. Yours to be exact."

The young men looked at the man in front of them in disbelief before they began laughing again. Karasuba just scoffed at the idiots who were more or less already dead men. The Sekirei behind Neon was worried for the man in front of her who was her ashikabi.

"Really? Our execution?!" Another youth asked, "You must be out of your mind pal. Can't you see that you're outnumbered?"

"Exactly. You must be silly jumping down here like some super hero." The leader said before he and the others drew out their knives. "Any last words hero?"

In speed that none of them except Karasuba could comprehend, five shots were fired and the five youths were down with holes in the forehead, throat or chest. They couldn't even think about what the hell happened before they breathed their last, well except one who was barely alive which was the leader. Unfortunately for him the same armored man he had threatened earlier walked up and stood over him with a smoking pistol in hand before pointing it down at his head.

"Yeah…Die." Neon said before silencing him with one more shot.

Soon after Karasuba landed beside Neon.

"Quick and clean. Though I thought you'd make them suffer." She said.

"Not worth the effort." Neon replied as he walked towards the girl. He approached her and noticed her face was deeply flushed and her breaths came in short gasps. She was kneading hear breasts with her hands as she stared up at Neon with love and adoration. Neon raised an eyebrow in surprise. She's reacting to him?! Just great…

"Ashikabi-sama…" she whispered huskily. "I've finally found you at last." Suddenly she lunged at Neon, but he quickly caught her while she was in motion and held her down.

"NOOO!" The Sekirei wailed in despair, which sounded disheartening to Neon.

"I don't like this…" Neon muttered just as Karasuba walked up to his side.

"Well she's reacting to you after all Neon-kun."

"Well I wasn't thinking of winging any other one after you."

"You want me to kill her then?"

Neon sighed; as much as he didn't want to wing this Sekirei, he didn't want to be a heartless bastard and deny her of what she wanted. Also with bastards like Mikogami and that Ashikabi of the East Higa Izumi that force wing Sekirei he'd rather not be the cause of such a fate.

"Unfortunately no…since she's reacting to me I might as well wing her. It'll be better than breaking her heart or letting bastards like Mikogami or Izumi force wing her. I hate this…"

"Well you're an ashikabi now Neon-kun, so deal with it."

Neon stared at the struggling Sekirei who had tears leaking from her eyes as she stared up at him sadly. With a sigh he relaxed his grip on her which the Sekirei took advantage of in an instant.

"Ashikabi-sama!" She cried out in joy as she jumped into his arms and kissed him full on the lips. Neon was able to maintain his balance just as the light show to signify the winging began. Karasuba just looked blankly at the scene, her fingers knotting angrily on the handle of her nodachi. Now she had to share her Neon-kun with another Sekirei. Well she'll try to live with it and she'll make sure establish a pecking order to let the younger bird and any other that joins this flock know who the Alpha here is. As she got closer she then found out who it was that had gotten winged and she shook her head in amusement.

The glowing wings finally receded into the Sekirei's back and she looked up into Neon's eyes and smiled.

"Well, well! So you've finally gotten your wings Kaho." Karasuba said.

Kaho turned her head to Karasuba's direction and her eyes widened in surprise. "Karasuba-san?! N-nice to see you again!"

The Black Sekirei waved her off. "No need to be scared Kaho. Like you I am winged to the same ashikabi here, who happens to be my former sensei too."

Kaho's eyes widened in surprise and awe before staring at Neon. "Y-you're Neon Cross…THE Neon Cross! The one who trained Karasuba-san and the other members of the First Disciplinary Squad!"

"The one and only…And I was also involved in rescuing you and Musubi when you were both kidnapped as kids." Neon sighed, "What I didn't expect was to end up winging you."

"Well I am yours forever Neon-sama." Kaho cheered.

"Don't forget that he's mine too." Karasuba stated.

"Anyways…" Neon interrupted, "Kaho, what were you doing all the way down South?"

"Well I had been released a few days ago and I've been looking for my ashikabi since then." Kaho answered, "In my excitement I had forgotten my weapon unfortunately." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Neon face palmed and Karasuba laughed.

"You know what…Let's just go home before I get a freaking headache! We'll resume our search for the brat tomorrow." Neon sighed and then turned to Kaho, "As for you, consider yourself now a member of my Disciplinary Squad."

"Huh?!" Kaho exclaimed.

"In other words welcome to the club." Karasuba said.

* * *

**Chapter 16 End.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update this. Bad case of writer's block and all that. I'll try to remedy that so that this story gets updated more frequently.**

**Read &amp; Review.**


	17. New Issues

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**AN: ****Been very busy with classes. Being in video game design and development program is not as easy as some people may think. It's not. And with the projects I've been getting finding time to update this story and any other isn't easy. With that said I'm glad I found time to get back to the story and give the faithful readers an update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime. Only the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 17: New Issues**

* * *

**Hyamaki Hospital…**

"So there is a new Disciplinary Squad?" Higa Izumi asked.

"Yes there is. Luckily our inside man managed to get the name of the new ashikabi before he went silent." A female voice replied, "He goes by the name of Neon Cross. Apparently he and Minaka had conducted business at some time in the past. He's also winged No. 4 Karasuba and just recently winged No. 87 Kaho."

Higa stiffened at the sound of the mercenary's name but did his best to hide it from his new assistant. "Neon Cross? That blood thirsty mercenary is here and has joined this stupid game?!"

The new assistant also stiffened with fear when she heard of who he was. "Is something wrong Higa-sama? Do you know of him?"

"My father made the big mistake of crossing him in the past and paid for it dearly although that was also due to his arrogance." Higa said, "I too made the mistake of angering him in some way however unlike father I left no trail for him to trace it back to me. But the fact that he's here means that he either knows or is close to doing so."

"What do you want done Higa-sama?"

"I want that man dealt with before he turns his attention towards me. Also give Uzume her new orders."

**At MBI Tower training room**

Kaho struggled to maintain her balance using her naginata for support while drenched in sweat. Across from her was her ashikabi, clad in his armored suit and also wielding a replica naginata. Karasuba was sitting on the sidelines watching these two spar while she was polishing her sword. Did she mean spar? More like a one sided spanking she was watching as Kaho was being toyed with by Neon.

"Not bad Kaho-chan, although you're swinging too wide and leaving yourself exposed to counters." Neon said as he parried another attack from his newest Sekirei with the skill of a master and smacking her on the head with the butt of his weapon and making her face plant on the practice mat.

"Ha…That's…easy for you to say…considering your reputation." Kaho whined between pants as she struggled to get to her feet.

"That's no excuse Kaho. Even if I have more experience in combat, I expected that you who specialized in using a naginata would give me a better challenge." Neon replied, "Although that's understandable since you are still young as a Sekirei and in the ways of battle. But with me around I'll have you fighting like a full-fledged warrior in no time."

"Really?!" Kaho asked in excitement and hope.

"Yes, he would little Kaho-chan. I'm a result of such training in case you've forgotten." Karasuba answered with a small grin before turning serious, "However you'd better be ready for hell while you're at it."

"Huh?!" Kaho gasped in confusion.

"In other words fight like your life depends on it!" Neon added before he charged at Kaho with an insane burst of speed, causing his Sekirei to freak out as she barely blocked the attack that came after.

Karasuba laughed as she watched her fellow sister go through the hellish training/sparring session. Something that made her nostalgic herself since she and the other members of the first Disciplinary Squad went through that except theirs was much worse than what Kaho was experiencing.

…

**At Maison Izumo**

Renato was in Miya's bedroom talking with the landlady in private. He told her about his augmented abilities especially when it involved stealth amazed her as it reminded her of her teacher a lot and it also made more sense as to why Renato was able to match Karasuba. However there was also the issue of the bad blood between Renato and that same teacher, a man she admittedly did not like but also did not hate and the feeling was mutual too with him. When she heard of what the man did to his fiancée and his friends she couldn't believe it. Renato was even more surprised when he heard of Neon's involvement in the Battle for Kamikura Island. Sure there had been one hell of a cover-up by the nations that were involved in it Renato easily saw through the bullshit lies and knew the truth of it all. This also confirmed his suspicions of Miya being a Sekirei not to mention the first Sekirei out of the 108 in Shinto Teito.

"So Neon trained you and the other nine Sekirei after you? That I never expected since teaching is something I never thought he'd do." Renato asked.

"Yes. He was quite the unique human too. When I first saw him I initially wrote him off as some foolish person that was in way over his head. He even admitted that he didn't want the job but Minaka paid him a lot of money to do so." Miya began, "However he proved me and the others wrong when he beat us all down with his bare hands and at a speed we all thought impossible for a human. He did that to "humble" us since he took a look at us and saw us as arrogant. A few of us didn't take that well, those being Karasuba and I. Matsu was terrified of him and still is today, Kazehana was awed by him and Mutsu got interested in him and grew to respect him. I don't know much about the others except that when Akitsu became broken he didn't take that well and the man responsible ended up a blood smear on the wall and Uzume saw him as a big brother."

That surprised Renato. He never expected the battle crazed Neon to actually care about others but here he's hearing that he killed the one who screwed up Akitsu and Uzume liked him a lot. But those were topics for another time.

"And let me guess you and Karasuba tried to kill Neon, but failed at it right?" Neon asked.

"Yes. That was one of the few times we agreed on something; killing our sensei. However we both tried to kill him for own reasons." Miya giggled, "I wanted to kill him for his blatant disrespect and his attack on us. Karasuba wanted him dead because of her pride but overall we were amazed at his abilities for a human. I managed to quit going after him while I was ahead because even as the strongest, I was no match for him in a fight but Karasuba kept going after him and only got defeated every time."

"Not surprising. Neon wasn't one to respect people except those who earned it and fighting him is still considered borderline suicide since he's like me but his abilities are for straight up combat so getting your behinds handed to you was obvious." Renato stated, "And Karasuba still kept going?"

"Yes she did. She kept trying to kill him but failing every time much to Neon-sensei's amusement. Then she managed to scratch him once and sensei was happy with that and Karasuba became his favorite student." Miya said.

"Which explains her combat skills when we fought that night." Renato pointed out, "Her fighting style reminded me of how Neon fights; powerful attacks with equal precision. No wonder why I had a difficult fight."

Miya nodded as she continued, "Yes. That was how sensei fought after all. Anyways after a month of training he tested us by having the five of us fight against him at the same time. We thought he was crazy as we were starting to actually enjoy his company but he told us that it was necessary to see whether we were ready to take on the world. It was a chaotic battle that nearly destroyed the island we were on and even with all of us working together to defeat him or kill him in Karasuba's case, we still lost decisively to him and it also drove another point of his home to us; there's always someone tougher out there."

Renato chuckled at that. Neon told him that same thing the first time they fought each other. Miya raised an eyebrow when the man chuckled.

"And what's so funny Renato-san?" Miya asked.

"Nostalgia…Those words Neon told you…He said the exact same ones to me when we first fought and funny enough he's been right all along." Renato replied.

Miya giggled before she turned serious. "Now that you know that my sensei is around what do you plan on doing next?"

"What I've always wanted to do for a long time. End him." Renato replied just as seriously, "Question is will you try to stop me or not?"

"A part of me wants to stop you from killing the man who not only taught me and some of the other birds how to fight and defend ourselves but also fought alongside us on the battlefield." Miya admitted "But at the same time I want to leave you to do whatever you want with him as the issue is between you and him."

Renato smirked, "You're right. Me and Neon have unfinished business and I'd rather not kill you or anyone else because you decided to get in my way."

Miya giggled while covering her mouth with her sleeve. "Ara…Are you sure you'd want to do that? Do you think you can actually do that?"

Renato had an eerie grin on his face that made Miya stop giggling. "You forget that I'm like Neon. Unlike him however I don't need a direct approach to kill you and if I wanted to I could have done so at any time I wanted and in many ways you'd never know until it was too late. Neon's a fighter while I'm more or less an assassin. So to answer your question…yes I can kill you whenever I want."

…

Renato was in his room now with his Sekirei as Kochou had some information that she needed them to know of. First of it being Neon's new Sekirei.

"So Neon winged another one? Great…who's the lucky one?" Renato asked sarcastically.

"No. 87 Kaho." Kochou answered, "She was released two days ago. She's a weapon user like Karasuba except she uses a naginata. She and Musubi are considered sisters since they were raised together at MBI before they were released. There was also that incident where both were kidnapped when they were still young from MBI by mercenary soldiers before they were rescued by Neon, Karasuba and No. 8 Yume."

"One that most likely turned into a bloodbath due to a blood thirsty Karasuba and an enraged Neon." Renato added then noticed his Sekirei's odd looks. "Neon was once an operative in UN's counter terrorism unit before he left. Child kidnappings were one of the few things that set him off. The others being racism, rape, suicide bombings and genocides."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"One of my late friends was a psychologist and had a session with him. He easily got a psyche profile of him done which he then told me."

"So Neon used to kill terrorists for a living before he left." Yahan said, "Why did he leave such a job though?"

Renato growled. "Same reason. That woman who made us who we are. Mako Yashiro."

"Mako Yashiro." Ikki repeated.

"Yes. That woman. I've always wanted to kill her myself but it looked like Neon beat me to that some years ago. The woman had given up on finding me and chose to go after him since he was easier to find due to his abilities." Renato said, "Too bad I hate him now or I would have bought him a drink. Anyways anything else Kochou?"

"Yes. There has been reports of Sekirei being deactivated by an unknown Sekirei who doesn't stay behind after he or she was done." Kochou said.

"Are we going to investigate this?" Yashima asked as she saw her ashikabi in thought.

"I may already have a suspect but I'll need more evidence of that." Renato stated. "Anything else?"

"A few days ago Higa Izumi hired a new assistant. All I have been able to get is that she's a woman and she's as bad as Kakizaki was." Kochou said with a frown. "Ever since she came up Higa has been getting more ashikabis in his pockets."

"Another loyal dog or bitch in this case." Yahan deadpanned, "What of her name?"

"None I could find. Most likely Higa kept it off records for reasons unknown." Kochou answered.

"Or because the person doesn't want to be known." Ikki added.

"My thoughts exactly." Renato said. "Has Higa winged any more Sekirei?"

"None so far. Ever since Neon showed up Higa has put off winging any more Sekirei. Most likely being cautious of Neon and his new Discipline Squad but I won't put it past him to make a move against him eventually."

"I'll need to deal with Higa soon too, no doubt that he'll become a major headache not to mention he still wants payback Kakizaki's death. Not to mention Neon and Minaka."

"I suppose you have a plan in mind for that." Kochou said.

"For each of those guys." Renato finished.

…

**Takami's Office, MBI Tower**

Takami's knew her time off was tomorrow and also knew that it was the best time to have the meeting with the Ghost Ashikabi himself. While it was a good thing that she'd finally see this mysterious person she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was about to open a can of worms too when they meet. Either way she might as well get this meeting set. She took out her phone and sent a text to Homura to let him know that the meeting would be taking place tomorrow and the meeting place.

…

**Evening**

Uzume had just left the house and was off to her least favorite place in Shinto Teito…Hyamaki Hospital. Well she had to because her ashikabi was a patient there and she wanted to visit her as usual and it was the only place that had the resources to treat her too. She sighed as she began roof hopping towards her destination. Unknown to her she was being followed by someone. A fellow Sekirei who had been given orders by her ashikabi to tail her and find out everything about what she was doing.

_An hour earlier…_

_Renato was in his room with Yahan and Kochou as he wanted to discuss an important plan of his to them which required both of their abilities. _

"_Soooo…Are we going to have a threesome?" Yahan said seductively. Kochou was blushing heavily in that instant. Renato had to use his willpower to resist blushing._

"_As tempting as that is I'd rather not invoke Miya's wrath on us for disobeying one of her rules." Renato replied, "I have something important to tell you two and also need your help on it."_

_Yahan pouted at him resisting her but quickly smiled when her ashikabi said that she needed her help for something important. "Of course. I'm here to serve you after all." She teased._

"_Yahan's teasing aside, what do you need Renato-sama?" Kochou asked._

"_You remember when you mentioned about a sekirei that was deactivating others but leaving her scene after. You remember when I said I had a suspect right? Well that suspect is Uzume." Renato stated._

"_Is that right? And do you have anything to corroborate that?" Kochou inquired._

"_How about the fact that Uzume tends to be absent in the evening and night and comes home in the morning to just sleep." Renato said._

"_So you noticed that too?" Yahan asked. "Good to know because I've had my suspicions too."_

"_You're not the only one who noticed. I'd also noticed that too ever since we moved into Maison Izumo." Kochou added._

"_Glad that I'm not alone on this." Renato said. "Anyways I want to confront her about that issue but I need proof. And that's where you two come in."_

"_You want Yahan to tail Uzume and you want me to also track her too." Kochou summed up._

_Renato chuckled. "Took the words out of my mouth. Was I that easy to read?" _

"_Not really. It was the most obvious thing that I could think of." Kochou deadpanned._

"_Whatever. I want to let you know that I've secretly planted a bug on Uzume too, one that no one except you or Matsu can detect and I want you to monitor it as I have a feeling that or housemate's involved in something suspicious. One that she doesn't want to tell anyone about."_

"_And you want me to tail Uzume and see what she's involved in? That's easy." Yahan said._

"_I know which is why I asked for you specifically to do this. Akitsu could do the same too but you have an advantage that she doesn't, you can stay in her shadow. Plus with the training I gave you in suppressing your energy signature she won't be able to notice you."_

"_So when Uzume leaves Yahan will tail her while I monitor the bug you placed on her. Got it." Kochou said._

"_Good. Well now you two should get ready then. I'm once more staying indoors for now while I think of my other plans." Renato stated._

Present…

Yahan moved through the shadows as she tailed Uzume keeping her energy signature suppressed so as to avoid detection. The Shadow Sekirei was glad that Renato taught her how to do this as it now makes stealth even easier for her.

After some minutes of roof jumping she and Uzume arrived at Hyamaki Hospital and Yahan quickly moved into Uzume's shadow. She now watched as Uzume went to the reception and told the nurse who was going to see before making her way to the elevator and up to the floor where her ashikabi was. When they arrived at the room Yahan got to see Uzume's ashikabi, a girl named Chiho. Yahan could only smile at the scene as the sickly ashikabi and her Sekirei talked, laughed and joked around. After some time passed Uzume said goodbye to her ashikabi and left her room and made her way towards the elevator. So far so good nothing suspicious had happened yet.

"Ah, Uzume-san. It is good to see you again." Yahan saw Uzume flinch as a feminine voice called out to her. She looked to see a brunette wearing a grey suit, pencil skirt and black high heels. The woman was attractive and could give many women a run for their money but Yahan could see that this woman was a manipulative and greedy bitch. In fact she looked like her ashikabi's fool of a brother that he executed that night except she had tanned skin instead of a dark one like he had.

"What the hell do you want now Toro?" Uzume snapped at the woman.

'_Toro's her name huh? What a cheeky name for a woman.' _Yahan deadpanned, _'Wait a second. Isn't that the name of…Oh crap! Renato-sama's not going to like this.' _For now she chose to file that info away for now. _'If I recall there's a bug on Uzume which Kochou should be monitoring now so she also be getting this.'_

"Now, now, no need for the hostility." The identified Toro said as she wagged her finger.

"Whatever! What does he want now?" Uzume asked.

"First I'm just telling you that Higa's pleased with what you've done so far." Toro stated, "In fact he said that he'll start Chiho's treatment."

"Really?!" Uzume asked with hope. She had been doing enough dirty work for that asshole Higa just to get help for her Chiho.

"Yes…but only after you handle these last few targets." Toro said as she reached into her suit pocket and pulled out five photographs."

"What!? I've done what your boss asked of me! Now heal Chiho!" Uzume snapped. What the hell. They had agreed to start treatment if she had taken those targets she had been given earlier. All five to be exact. And now Higa's trying to bullshit her some more!

'_So Uzume's been blackmailed by this Higa bastard, forcing her to take out those Sekirei just to get treatment for her ashikabi!' _Yahan mentally sneered. That resulted in Uzume's shadow to ripple for a moment before Yahan reigned in her anger and regained her concentration. _'Damn! I nearly blew my cover.'_

Toro thought she saw something odd with Uzume's shadow but then thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Uzume too felt something wrong a moment ago but that feeling left and she took it as nothing.

"Anyways…" Toro continued, "As I was saying, yes we will heal Chiho. In fact I managed to convince Higa to begin the treatment if you take out at least one of these Sekirei." She gave the photos to Uzume who snatched them and took a quick cursory glance at them and froze in terror.

"Those five are the known Sekirei of the one known as 'The Ghost Ashikabi', the same one that killed Kakizaki earlier." Toro explained, "They are No. 7 Akitsu, No. 19 Ikki, No. 22 Kochou, No. 57 Yahan and No. 84 Yashima. Take one out and Chiho's treatment will begin, finish the job and Chiho will be fully healed. Also Higa said that if you find the Ghost Ashikabi himself, get his identity or even kill him then he'll speed up the whole process." Then Toro's face turned cruel and psychotic. "If you fail to do that then no treatment and we'll give Chiho the boot. This isn't a freaking charity you know! It costs time, money and resources to do all these for your ashikabi and we can't keep her here forever. So if you want to save her life then you'd better get to it. Comprende?"

Yahan's eyes went eyes before they narrowed in rage._ 'What the hell!? Oh he did not just do that! He did not just order Uzume to kill me and my other sisters! Not to mention our Renato-sama! Higa's just written his death warrant! But what of Uzume? She's more or less being sent on a suicide mission. Well hopefully Renato-sama will help resolve this before it gets worse.'_

"F-Fine…I-I'll do it. It'll take me time to find them as those five are as elusive as their ashikabi." Uzumesaid softly as she stared down at the photos.

"We know that but don't forget that your Ashikabi doesn't have all the time in the world. You have three weeks. If we don't hear any news of those five or the Ghost Ashikabi being dead then Chiho will have a new home on the streets or become roadkill." Toro said as she turned and walked away leavingUzume to herself on the corridor.

Uzume just turned to the elevator and pressed the button. Fortunately the doors opened as it was already on the floor she was on and she walked in. When the doors closed Uzume slid to the floor and stared at the ceiling.

Just great! Now she's fucked! She may not have interacted with Renato that much but she was still on friendly terms with the man and his Sekirei and now she's been forced to do something that'll no doubt guarantee her a one way ticket to her grave. However unknown to her someone already knew of her situation and was going to tell the involved party about it.

…

"So what's Uzume-san's response?" Higa asked as he gazed out the window of his office. The view was spectacular giving him a commanding look over the city of Shinto Teito.

"She's agreed to do it, though she complained about how difficult it'll be to find the targets due to the elusive nature of their ashikabi." Toro responded as she sat on a chair in the office.

"That's not my problem. If she wants the girl to be saved she'll do whatever it takes to find those Sekirei."

"Well I have faith that she'll finish the job especially with the motivation you added."

"It was your idea not mine."

"I know because your idea would have made things worse."

"Like I said, not my problem. My idea would have been much more effective."

"And your complaints are filed away until a point in time when I give a fuck about them."

Higa turned around to glare at Toro who had a smirk on her face. It was annoying the hell out of him.

"You're lucky that you're valuable or else…" Higa said.

"Or else what? You'll have me disappear? You do that and Neon Cross knows about what you did and will no doubt finish what he started with your family." Toro interrupted with a serious face. "Face it Higa I'm your best chance at living to enjoy your life because if not you'd be dead already. Neon Cross is not someone to fuck with and once you're in his crosshairs there's nothing short of God intervening that'll save your ass from his wrath. Many idiots have tried and all of them are six feet under and you'll be no different when he finds you." She then folded her arms under her chest and grinned once more, "So don't worry your little head. I have a deterrent that's keeping the battle crazed lunatic at bay."

"You mean 'her' killer?" Higa asked as he sat in his chair and crossed his hands in front of his chest and leaned back.

"Yes. Since he's in the city he'll be too busy killing him to waste his time on you." Toro replied. "So don't you worry and be happy, Higa-sama."

* * *

**Chapter 17 End.**

**Leave a review and smile****.**


	18. Inevitable Collision

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime. Only the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 18: Inevitable Collision**

* * *

Uzume dreaded coming back to the inn and for a very good reason: Renato Agba or Ghost Ashikabi. She had been ordered once more by Higa to go after the enigmatic housemate's Sekirei or the man himself which to her was complete suicide. But Chiho's life was on the line which gave her very few options. She knew why Higa got her to do this; Renato had slaughtered his right hand man Kakizaki, something that Uzume herself was glad about as she hated the bastard just as much as his boss. However this move also put the man in Higa's crosshairs and the only reason the CEO of Hyamaki hospital hasn't gone after him was because Renato lived up to his nickname as a ghost.

No one had been able to find him or even pinpoint his exact location. Of course Uzume knew who he was and where he lived but no one else in Shinto Teito had seen the man's face at all and his Sekirei were starting to become stealthy too with only Yahan being close to his level due to her shadow powers.

Then there was also the fact that Renato hated her aniki, Neon Cross. The man who trained her years ago when she had just been adjusted and he wanted to make sure that she wasn't defenseless when she was released into the city. Something she was eternally grateful for as that training had saved her from being forced winged on many occasions. He later left because he wanted no part of Minaka's crazy game. Now her aniki was back in the city and he had winged Karasuba of all people and a young Kaho. Uzume also knew that if he and Renato meet it would be a bloodbath.

As she walked into the inn Uzume made her choice.

"Hey Uzume."

"AAAAAHHHH!" Uzume screamed as she spun around and saw the man who she didn't want to face right now standing behind her. How did he get behind her…oh wait…he's stealthy. Renato gave the woman a deadpanned expression as he didn't expect the Sekirei to react like that. Wait! He's made other people react in similar ways when he was on the grid before he went underground.

"Okay…sorry about giving you a scare there."

"You'd better be! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Isn't that obvious?"

Uzume lightly glared at Renato who grinned back mischievously.

"So how's your day been?" Renato asked closing the inn's front door. He noticed the Sekirei averting her gaze from his own which told him that something was wrong. He had also noticed Yahan silently leave Uzume's shadow and make her way upstairs. He'll know from her. So he continued to play the concerned housemate. "Um…Is something wrong Uzume?"

"Of course there's something wrong." Uzume muttered to herself which Renato heard, "But unfortunately I can't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Renato raised an eyebrow startling the Sekirei.

"N-Nothing! I was just mumbling random stuff! Hahahaha!" Uzume fake laughed. Damn did she blurt out loud. Fortunately for her Renato shrugged at her.

"Whatever you say Uzume. Just glad to see my housemate safe and sound."

"Of course you are. I could say the same thing." Uzume then hurried up to her room and locked the door. She couldn't tell him even though she wanted to very badly. But there was one person she could tell but she wasn't sure if he'd actually help considering his new job at MBI.

**…**

Uzume's behavior had more than convinced Renato that something was up and with the way she was avoiding his gaze, it had something to do with him. Fortunately Yahan and Kochou had gotten some evidence to corroborate his suspicions before he'd confront her. He arrived in his room where his Sekirei were waiting for him, especially Yahan and Kochou who looked eager to tell him what he'd want to hear.

"Ah…evening Renato-sama." Akitsu greeted with her usual tone.

"Evening to you Akitsu and everyone else." Renato replied before he sat on the couch where Akitsu and Ikki were sitting before they hugged his arms in their bosoms. Yashima was a bit slow on getting her spot but she didn't let it bother her knowing that there will always be next time. "Please tell me you two have some juicy information." Renato said to Yahan and Kochou.

Yahan started, "You were right to be suspicious of Uzume and that's because she's been blackmailed by Higa to eliminate Sekirei in return for treatment from her ashikabi who goes by the name Chiho Hidaka. The girl's a patient at Hyamaki hospital and has been sick for quite a while and Higa's been using the girl's condition to his advantage."

"Blackmail huh? Not surprising for someone like Higa to pull off." Renato stated, "What's Chiho in the hospital for anyways?"

"She's been afflicted with a disease that had been weakening her body for most of her life." Kochou said, "She's been receiving treatment at the Hyamaki hospital for a while but so far all that treatment has done is slow down the infection to an extent."

"In other words delaying the inevitable." Renato sighed, "I take it that Higa owns this hospital you mentioned."

"Yes he does." Kochou spoke up, "Higa took over as the CEO after his father had been annihilated by…Neon Cross himself."

Renato raised an eyebrow at that. "And what did that bastard's father do to dig his grave?"

"The man had tried to silence a whistleblower that had tried to expose his illegal activities. Said whistleblower happened to have been Neon's girlfriend at the time, a psychiatrist named Dunnan Vela." Kochou continued. Renato cringed at that which was noticed by his Sekirei and through the bond they felt…guilt?

"Renato-sama, do you know this Dunnan person?" Ikki asked.

"I unfortunately did but that's a story for later. Continue your report Yahan." Renato left the issue there.

Yahan continued, "Yeah. I know the name of Higa's new assistant and Kochou was correct that she's a woman. The name though is one you'd know Renato-sama, Toro Ogunlude, your scumbag sister."

The room's atmosphere grew cold very quickly scaring the Sekirei for a few seconds before it returned to normal. They saw their ashikabi's hair covering his eyes before he raised his head back up.

"So the bitch has decided to hide with Higa? How pathetic."

"Oh that's not the worst of it. Higa had just given Uzume new targets for her to hunt down and she did not like it one bit." Yahan said with anger, "The targets are us, your Sekirei and crazy enough you."

That news shocked everyone in the room but in the case of Renato it turned to rage. The sickening aura that the Sekirei experienced when they heard about Renato's nemesis returned at full blast. Renato's Sekirei barely held on since the anger wasn't aimed at them. They weren't the only ones who felt it as Minato had passed out from the intense killing intent, Kusano was curled up and whimpering beside her ashikabi and Musubi was hanging on to Minato while trying to not pass out. Matsu was terrified and hiding somewhere in her room, Uzume was freaking out and close to passing out, Kagari/Homura who was just on his way to meet Renato was instantly in fight/flight mode. Miya was able to bear the foul aura and she knew who it belonged to.

Eventually the foul sensation left the atmosphere and the cause of it now had a demented grin on his face that spelled doom.

"So the bastard has played that card huh? Good and I also get to kill two birds with one stone." Renato chuckled. "Oh I'm so happy." Insane laughter followed further scaring the hell out of those in with Renato. Then some form of manifestation came up above his shoulder which reminded them about Miya's mask only this time it took the form of a black dragon with glowing red eyes.

"S-Scary…" Yashima muttered as she hid behind the couch.

"Ah…Agreed." Akitsu added as she and Ikki too joined her. Yahan and Kochou were hugging each other in stark terror of the manifestation as they got the most of it.

**…**

Something was up. Neon's danger senses were going haywire as he sat up on the bed in his condo. His Sekirei Karasuba and Kaho were sleeping on the bed covered by the sheets with a satisfied look on their faces after a night of intense sex as evidenced by the smell that lingered with the both of them. This was Kaho's first time as Neon did not want to do it with someone young but the naginata wielder was quite adamant about it and wanted her ashikabi to do her like he had done Karasuba. And so after weeks of restraints, Neon deflowered Kaho too and in a threesome too. Who knew she was a screamer too? Still didn't mean Neon liked it though.

Anyways the three had been sleeping after their crazy threesome until five minutes ago when Neon was woken up by the sound of multiple grappling hooks hitting the rooftops. Then his instincts kicked in immediately. Someone was here for him and not with good intentions. Mercenaries! And those instincts were right as soon enough the glass above the room shattered and five dark figures descended into the bedroom. Suppressed gun fire soon followed and the whole room was shot up.

_"Did we get them?"_ asked the muffled voice of one of the shooters while looking around for the bodies.

_"Negative! It shouldn't be possible. We had the drop on them." _said the second soldier while they all had night vision goggles to see the in dark. _"Spread out. They're still in the building."_

"Unfortunately for you fuckers _we're here_." Said the deep voice of a very pissed off male.

The next thing the soldiers knew hell was unleashed on them as the leader of them had his ribs and legs broken by very vicious kicks and the other four were relieved of their heads courtesy of two different blades. The leader whose legs were broken had his breath taken away as he was then hit in the gut by something blunt and put on his back. Then a foot came on his chest followed by the lights suddenly coming on causing him to cry out in pain from the sudden intrusion of light on his night vision goggles before shutting his eyes tightly.

"Someone with a lot of money and big balls obviously hired you to kill me, though he should have told you about your target before you walked into the proverbial slaughterhouse but I have a feeling you would have agreed to this suicide mission even if you knew." Neon commented before ripping the night vision goggles and mask off the man revealing his face.

"Oh shit!" The mercenary gasped as he instantly knew who was talking to him. Of all people, why did he have to be Neon "Grim" Cross himself!? Beside the man on his left was a naked woman covered in blood and with a bloody nodachi in hand and a sadistic grin on her face while on the right was a young girl wearing only a white shirt and with her bloody naginata at the mercenary's throat and she was pissed. Yep he was fucked!

"What do you know? The lamb knows who you are." Karasuba commented.

"Leaving the question of who hired him." Kaho said darkly.

Both Sekirei were very much pissed off. Not surprising since their sleep after a fun threesome was ruined, due to the rude wakeup call by their ashikabi but when they were told about their uninvited guests with bad intentions that changed very quickly. Especially when the intruders had tried to kill their Ashikabi. In Karasuba's case it was a no brainer; she was out for blood. But it was even stranger that Kaho shared her sentiment.

Well ever since her training with Neon Kaho had grown a lot stronger though not at Karasuba's level but enough to actually hold her own against a single digit. Initially Neon had asked if she was prepared to take a life. Kaho of course said that she couldn't and Neon bluntly made it clear that she needed to shape up in this world where you kill or be killed, especially in this damned Sekirei Plan. If she wanted to be with him forever and protect him she would have to be ready to kill at a moment's notice. Neon left Kaho to make up her mind about how she'll proceed. That answer came some random ashikabis and their Sekirei tried to ambush the three Disciplinary Squad members. When one of the Sekirei threatened Neon, Kaho lost it and performed level four deactivations on most of them with Karasuba chopping down the rest and Neon himself taking out the moronic ashikabis in a one sided slaughter. Thanks to that incident the girl was now bloodthirsty but not as much as Karasuba and Neon.

"Exactly and he's going to tell me who hired him in the first place. Willingly or by force." Neon stated.

"Go ahead! Do your worst! You won't make me talk!" exclaimed the mercenary which resulted in Neon grinning with bloodlust in his eyes.

"That can be arranged. You got 198 bones left since I broke eight of them, 640 different muscles and 22 organs. A lot of material to work with."

The poor mercenary could only scream helplessly as Neon began his interrogation. The screams were music to Karasuba's ears. Kaho smirked as the merc got his just deserts for going after her ashikabi.

**…**

Kagari arrived at Renato's room and as he was about to knock Renato opened it and walked out before noticing the Sekirei.

"Oh, it's you Kagari. You want something?"

"Yes. I just wanted to inform you that Takami wants to have that meeting with you tomorrow night."

"Really? So she finally found the time to come see me. I'd expected her to be too busy with damage control for her lunatic boss."

Kagari chuckled. "Luckily for her it's her time off so she won't have to deal with that for a while."

"Good for her then." Renato replied, "Tell her that I'll be expecting her tomorrow then."

"Of course." Kagari then went to his room to sleep. He had the night off anyways. After watching the Sekirei enter his room, Renato went to Uzume's room and knocked on her door. There was silence for a minute before the door opened revealing a tired out Uzume at the door.

"H-Hey Renato…C-Can't sleep?"

"Can we talk Uzume? It won't take long."

"Eh? Oh, um sure…"

Uzume let her housemate into her room. Renato briefly observed it; typical room for a young lady or Sekirei except there were a lot of clothing all over and on a table was a sewing kit. He deduced that this was more or less her hobby to pass the time. He leaned on the wall and looked at Uzume and saw that she was obviously distressed but she was doing a good job of hiding it from him but not good enough.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Uzume asked as he sat on her bed.

"Are you sure that something isn't wrong with you?" Renato asked.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm fine really, just tired you know." Uzume lied but that only got Renato to frown.

"I know that someone's blackmailing you to take out other Sekirei." Renato said bluntly, causing Uzume to stiffen in fear and surprise, "Ever since I killed Kakizaki I'd noticed that you've been wanting to say something to me but you've always kept quiet about it. Right now would be a good time to talk."

"Why?" Uzume asked.

"Because I want to help." Renato bluntly answered, "Is that a problem?"

"Yes it is. This is something that I'd rather deal with myself."

"Or it's rather because you're damned if you do, damned if you don't."

Silence.

"Looks like I'm correct." Renato said.

"What makes you think so?" Uzume asked.

"Your silence a few seconds ago told me all that I needed to know." Renato stated, making Uzume flinch, "Good night Uzume." Renato walked out of the room leaving a depressed Uzume to herself.

Renato was returning to his room only to have Miya suddenly in his face staring blankly at him. Most people would be freaked out by that but Renato is not like most people.

"Evening Miya. May I know what the problem is?" Renato asked.

"Oh there's no problem. I just wanted to see if you're all right." The landlady replied cheekily.

"You suddenly being in my face says otherwise." Renato bluntly stated.

Miya's stopped joking around and turned serious. "That aura of yours was here again. What made you angry this time?"

"Someone who has signed their death warrant. That's all you need to know."

"Who?"

"A certain bastard that your teacher should have eliminated when he had the chance. And now I'm going to do what he failed to do."

"Does that person have a name?"

"It won't matter since he won't be living past tomorrow along with his lapdogs."

Renato was about to walk past Miya before his shoulder was suddenly grasped. By the landlady herself.

"Let go Miya." Renato said sternly.

"Not until you answer me properly Renato-san." Miya replied, "I want to know what made you so angry to bring back that awful aura of yours. You were scaring not only the other tenants but also my neighbors too and I have a feeling it's not because of him."

Renato growled in annoyance while Miya looked back coldly wanting a clear answer. A few minutes passed before he pried Miya's arm off his shoulder.

"I know that you were eavesdropping on my talk with Uzume but since I can't prove that I'll have you know that it has to do with her. She's been blackmailed for a while to do someone's dirty work and I intend to put an end to that tomorrow."

Miya hid her surprise from Renato. She had known that something had been bothering Uzume but she never knew that it was because she was being blackmailed.

"Who is it? The one blackmailing Uzume?"

"Higa Izumi. And worse he's just ordered her to kill my Sekirei or crazy enough…me. And like I said, I intend to put an end to this…permanently."

**…**

**Neon's Penthouse Suite, next morning…**

Neon and his Disciplinary Squad were on the rooftop of his penthouse with him having a conversation with Takami on his cell about what happened last night. Through sadistic torture he had easily gotten the name of the one who hired the mercs in the first place and it was one he regretted hearing again; Higa Izumi, a mistake that came back to bite him in the ass.

"_Higa hired some mercenaries to kill you?" _

"Yeah. A mistake I intend to rectify. Little shit somehow found out that I was in Shinto Teito and tried to succeed where his father failed. Unfortunately all he's done is hastened his meeting with his father in hell."

"_You're more than welcome to take Higa out. Heck even Minaka had been thinking of dealing with the piece of shit but only allowed him to last this long…"_

"For his fucking amusement. Yeah…tell me something I don't know about your lunatic boss."

"_Heh! Nothing! Anyways have you dealt with Mikogami yet?"_

"The little brat's been laying low. No doubt because Mutsu doesn't want him to die at my hands. I still can't believe the brat winged him of all people and worse it was natural."

"_Believe me, I've thought about that too. Well then I'll leave you to deal with Higa, just don't cause too much of a mess since it's my week off, please?" _

"That's kind of impossible considering how I operate."

"_It was worth asking..."_

"Well I can at least limit the damage, still Higa's going to die no questions about that. Let your boss know that."

Neon ended the conversation and sighed. Higa was definitely a mistake he had to rectify once and for all. He had the chance to end the bastard after he took out Higa's father but the saying "The child shouldn't pay for the sins of the parents…" stopped him from doing so. Now he's regretting not doing so all those years ago. Damn his moral code at times!

"So we're going to kill Higa huh?" Karasuba asked in expectation.

"You already know the answer to that one Kara-chan." Neon said.

"I take it you have a plan in mind Neon-sama." Kaho said.

"Nope." And cue face palm from Kaho!

"What do you mean you don't have a plan?!" Kaho asked.

"Neon-kun here tends to go in with brute force and not much strategy except adapt and overcome." Karasuba answered.

"I plan to improvise. No plan survives the enemy anyways." Neon said, "We'll hit the bastard at his place after noon."

Suddenly his cell rang before he snatched it open while motioning to his Sekirei to stay silent.

"Yes? Who's talking?" He replied almost immediately, not caring if the tone was rude. There was a moment of silence for a moment, as no one answered; and it got annoying very quickly for him. And then, finally:

"_Aniki..."_

A deadpanned expression came on the Battle Master's face as he never expected this person to call him. There was only one Sekirei out of all the first ten he trained before he left the city and she was on the line now. Granted it was indirectly thanks to him she and Matsu were able to escape from MBI back then.

"Uzume. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"_Heh…yes it has. Sorry to call you after so long."_

"Nonsense. I never said you couldn't call me. You just chose to not call me anyways. Unfortunately you got me at a bad time."

"_Sorry aniki…but this is important and I really need your help for this."_

"What's wrong?"

The sad tone of Uzume's voice was something Neon didn't expect from the Sekirei that was normally happy go lucky. Which meant that something was obviously wrong.

"_Ehehehe...I kinda need your help with a problem."_ Uzume asked while trying to be cheery, but Neon could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"What kind of problem? And don't leave anything out."

Uzume told him everything. Neon's bad mood just became worse and the crunching of his phone in his grip made it clear to Karasuba and Kaho. The one he had in his crosshairs just moved himself up his shit list to just below his fiancée's killer. Blackmail! Well that explained who was deactivating those Sekirei and leaving the scene. Higa was definitely a dead man! No question about it!

"Consider it your lucky day Uzume." He replied, "You won't have to worry about that bastard ever again, today's his last day alive. And while I'm at it I'll bring your precious ashikabi to you."

"_Really?" _Uzume asked with hope.

"Yes, really. That's why I left you my number in the first place." Neon replied before he had to keep his phone away from his ear due to Uzume screaming "Thank you!" so many times. "Yeah, yeah! You're welcome! So you later then!" The now-battered phone snapped shut with a resounding click, ending their conversation.

"So what did little Uzume want from her aniki?" Karasuba teased.

"A small favor. One that happily coincides with what we'll do today." Neon replied while ignoring the teasing, "Just make sure you're ready to paint Hyamaki Hospital red after noon."

Karasuba's bloodthirsty grin came on her face. "Oh I'll be more than ready to paint that place red. I'll make it a masterpiece that even Da Vinci will be jealous of."

"I know you will Kara-chan." Neon chuckled.

"Um…what about the innocent people or the patients at the hospital?" Kaho asked.

"We'll try to avoid them as much as possible. As for Higa and his lapdogs they're fair game." Neon said before taking out his phone again and dialed Takami's number.

"_Neon? What do you want from me?" _

"A small favor. How good are your medical facilities?"

"_State of the art. Neon shouldn't you already know this?"_

"I'm a guy who sends people to their graves or hospitals, not a doctor. Anyways I'm going to bring someone there that needs your state of the art medicals badly."

**…**

**Maison Izumo, Renato's room, same morning…**

Renato was standing behind Kochou who displayed the complete layout of Hyamaki Hospital on a projector screen. He had told his Sekirei that they were going to help Uzume with her problem even if she didn't ask for it. And now they were at the planning stage.

"So what do you have in that mind of yours Neon-sama?" Yahan asked.

"Killing Higa Izumi; slaughtering him like the pig he is." Renato said bluntly, making his Sekirei sweat drop.

"We already know that." Yahan deadpanned, "What we want to know is how you intend to do it?"

"Simple. We know that Uzume would rather take her chances going after any of you ladies than me. So we'll give her that opportunity; Akitsu and Yashima will be the bait for Uzume who will no doubt go after you two. Ikki will stay here in case Uzume tries to go after Kochou in the inn though I doubt she'd try while Miya's in. Yahan and I will go to Hyamaki Hospital and rescue Chiho and put Higa and his lapdog Toro on ice.

"Are you sure about that? Sending us to fight Uzume?" Yashima asked while Akitsu stared at Renato while silently asking the same thing.

"You'll have to fight Uzume. Just don't deactivate her, worst case scenario you knock her out." Renato answered, "Still you'll have to fight seriously as Higa will no doubt send his bloodhounds Toyotama and Ichiya to follow Uzume and make sure she does the job and if you hold back they'll suspect something is wrong."

"Well Renato-sama, you might want to make a few changes to your plan." Kochou suggested as she was fixated on her laptop.

"Why is that?" Yahan asked.

"Because Uzume just happened to call 'you know who' to help with her ashikabi problem." Kochou said worriedly, "Also it happened that Higa actually hired mercenaries to kill the same person last night but that failed and now 'you know who' has Higa in his crosshairs now."

Renato raised his eyebrow in surprise and then began chuckling before laughing out in full laughter.

"I…can't believe it! The bastard…tried…to kill…Neon!" Renato managed to say while he kept laughing.

Most of the Sekirei looked at their ashikabi in confusion until Akitsu spoke up. "Ah…Higa's in trouble."

"Damn right he is." Renato stopped laughing, "And knowing Neon he's very pissed off and he's going after Higa and will kill him in the most brutal way possible, like he does to anyone dumb enough to piss him off. But this new development also complicates things; unlike me who'd try to be stealthy, Neon would outright come in through the front door and paint the place red without caring about collateral damage."

"You mean he won't care about who gets hurt along the way as long as he kills Higa? That's horrible." Ikki stated.

"Unfortunately that's Neon for you. Once he has someone in his sights he won't stop until he's erased them from existence without caring about anyone who gets in his way willingly or unwillingly. The man knows about restraints but tends to throw them out the window." Renato sighed, "Now that he's involved it's obvious that we're going to meet and most likely clash."

"Meaning that we'll have to fight Karasuba and Kaho?!" Yashima asked fearfully.

"Maybe, maybe not." Renato sighed, "If Neon's Sekirei are only fighting with Higa's then you can leave them alone. I have a feeling that this Kaho would try to avoid going after humans or civilians in this case, Karasuba however would paint the place red and so would their ashikabi. If Uzume takes the bait then we proceed as plan, just avoid Neon and his Disciplinary Squad. If not then we all have to minimize their damage while still assisting them with dealing with Higa's Sekirei and if it comes down to it I'll deal with Neon myself."

**…**

**Past Noon…**

Three individuals arrived in the front of Hyamaki Hospital and they were more than ready to paint the place red…well two of them were. The one leading the trio was an armored man with plates on his upper body and legs, enough to give him protection from bullets, defend against blades and also not restrict his movement. His outfit was also laced with black fiber material and in his leg holsters are a pair of Glock 17 pistols. He wore a black duragg on top of his head.

Beside him were two women with bodies that would make any hot-blooded male go wild. The one on the left had silver hair, wore black clothing and a long grey haori which was worn over her shoulders. In her hand was a nodachi and her eyes had nothing but bloodlust in them. The one on the right however looked much younger than the other woman. She had long black hair tied with a ribbon and wearing a yukata with a bow tied around her waist. Unlike the other woman she was wielding a naginata and she had a serious look on her face as she stared at the building in front of them.

"So how should we announce ourselves?" The silver haired one asked.

The male just stepped forward towards the entrance while drawing one of Glock 17s and fired a bullet into the head of one of the three Sekirei at the front door. Before the other two could make a move both were decapitated by the other two women with their weapons.

"That would be a bang, Karasuba-san." The naginata wielding woman said while flicking the blood off her polearm.

Karasuba smirked, "Well then. Time to give the place a new paintjob."

And with that pandemonium was unleashed.

**Inside Hyamaki Hospital…**

"_Damn it! He's already begun attacking!" _Renato heard Kochou yell from his earpiece. He and Yahan were in the shadows in the hospital with Yahan also listening in with her own earpiece. Both Kochou had developed for them. Akitsu, Yashima and Ikki also had them too. Sneaking into the hospital was not an issue for the two stealthy individuals.

"Yes. We can see that much!" Yahan deadpanned. The security guards and Higa's other Sekirei were rushing down the halls towards the front entrance where Neon and his Sekirei were wreaking havoc.

"Did Uzume take the bait?" Renato asked.

"_Yes. The moment Akitsu and Yashima left Uzume went after them. Right now they are engaging her in combat." _The Brain type answered, _"However Toyotama and Ichiya are rushing back to the hospital due to being called back by Higa."_

"I see. Alright tell Akitsu and Yashima to drop the act and explain the situation to Uzume." Renato ordered, "After that tell them and Ikki to make their way over here fast. Yahan and I are going in after the targets now."

"_Alright. I'll let them know and also…Neon is in the building!"_

"Crap! Yahan we'll have to speed things up. Yahan, lead the way!"

Both had to use fast stealth to get to Chiho's room, having a few close calls with security and a few Sekirei which they avoided by either knocking them out or staying out of sight. Soon enough they had arrived at Chiho's room and both entered it. It was dimly lit due to the curtains blocking some of the light from the outside. On the bed was the girl known as Chiho Hidaka, a slightly frail blonde girl with a certain beauty around her. Uzume was lucky to have a girl like her as an ashikabi. The girl was up and had her eyes on them. She was obviously on edge due to the sight of these two strangers not to mention the chaos going on outside and inside the hospital. Especially the male one who wore an all-white body suit with a hood covering his face.

"W-Who are you?" Chiho stuttered as she shrank beneath the bed sheets, much to Renato's amusement. He found the young girl cute and was glad that his hood was on.

"Sorry for scaring you." Renato pulled down the hood, revealing his dark skinned face, blue eyes and white hair. "Name's Renato and the lady beside me is Yahan." Yahan smiled and waved at the sickly blonde. "I take it that you're Chiho right?"

"Y-Yes…Renato? As in Renato Agba? Uzume-chan's housemate?" The blonde asked. Uzume had told her about her enigmatic housemate and all she knew was that he was a good person to be around when he wasn't keeping to himself.

"Yes, I am." Renato answered, "So Uzume told you about me?"

"Y-Yes she did. She said that you are an enigmatic person but other than that you're a good person to be around. S-So why are you here?"

"Simple. I'm doing Uzume a favor and getting you much better help than what you've been getting here."

"Really? You're helping me?"

"Yes, I am and right now we're pressed for time so we'll be going now. Yahan please carry Chiho?"

"_Renato-sama!" _Kochou called in panic.

"What's wrong Kochou?" Renato turned around to talk on the earpiece, while Yahan wrapped the young girl's body in a blanket and carried her.

"_Neon is now on the same floor as you and Yahan and he's on his way to your position."_

"Great…Alright I'll handle this. Where are the others though?"

"Akitsu and _Ikki__ have just arrived and are in combat with Higa's Sekirei. Yashima had to stay behind because she got a few injuries while fighting Uzume." _

"Got that. Thanks for the heads up Kochou." Renato then turned back to Yahan. "Yahan, get Chiho out of here and get her back to the inn. While you're at it, give the same orders to the others."

"What?! Oh hell no! No way am I leaving you here by yourself." Yahan protested.

"Just get out of here now!" Renato said, "I'll handle this!"

Yahan didn't want to go but an order was an order from her ashikabi and she had no choice but to obey. She sighed and walked towards the shadows in the room.

"You'd better not die on us Renato-sama." Yahan warned.

The Ghost Ashikabi waved her off, "Like that's ever going to happen to me. Now get going already."

With the following silence signifying that they were gone Renato drew out his black dagger and walked out of the room. Just as he exited the room he raised his weapon in time to parry a slash aimed at his throat from a combat knife. He returned the favor with a stab at his attacker who dodged and came back with a slash which Renato parried again and countered with his own slash which was blocked this time. While both blades were deadlocked Renato had a demented grin on his face as he saw who his attacker was: Neon Cross, who had an equally demented grin of his own.

"**Fancy meeting you here Neon."**

"**I could say the same for you Renato."**

* * *

**Chapter 18 End.**

**Here's the long awaited update to this story which I will now focus on. Thanks to the last review I made up mind to work on this as much as possible as I'd been trying to update every other story and also deal with classes. **

**Leave a review and spare me the flaming since I'll just ignore it and trash it.**


	19. Double Team

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime. Only the OC is mine.**

**AN: WARNING! If you're not comfortable with gruesome deaths then be ready to skip certain parts or better yet why are you even reading this story. It is rated 'M' to begin with!**

**Chapter 19: Double Team**

* * *

"I have Chiho! I repeat I have Chiho!" Yahan said as walked out of the shadow with a blanketed Chiho in her hands, "It's time to leave!"

**…**

On a rooftop of another building in the vicinity of the hospital, an emotionless Akitsu was standing over her defeated opponent, #40 Shi, courtesy of a level 3 deactivation. The shy Sekirei had the unfortunate pleasure of coming across the Ice Sekirei and easily got overwhelmed. Akitsu had wasted no time in ending this 'fight'. She got the message from Yahan on her earpiece.

"Ah…Okay." She said as she leaped from the rooftop to Yahan's position.

**…**

Ikki was fighting her opponent, #101 Oriha who fought with circular blades that floated around her. Oriha had been keeping Ikki at range for a while and she was finding it annoying as she easily dodged the projectiles. Getting the message from Yahan she decided that it was time to end this pitiful fight.

"Sorry but I have to drop the curtains on this 'fight'." Ikki said.

"What are you saying?!" Oriha asked in confusion.

Ikki charged in with a burst of speed surprising Oriha and forcing her to leap back to throw more of her circular blades. Ikki ran on the wall to avoid some and deflected the rest before leaping off it and getting close. Too close for Oriha's comfort. Ikki crouched low similar to what her ashikabi did when he saved her from the Black Sekirei.

"CROSS CUT!" Ikki yelled out as she slashed right through her unfortunate opponent and drawing out a lot of blood.

"H-Higa-s-sama…" That was all Oriha could mutter out with glazed eyes before she collapsed in a heap.

"Grrrr! I was a bit slower on the attack." Ikki complained as she sheathed her kodachis, "Whatever, I'll ask Renato-sama for more training on that move when we get home!" She then leaped off the building to meet the others.

**…**

Back in the hospital Renato Agba and his nemesis Neon "Grim" Cross were in a deadlock with their dagger and combat knife respectively. Both were glaring at each other.

"So how's life been treating you Neon?" Renato asked.

"Oh it's been so and so. I mean it's not every day that you find yourself bonded to young alien women who love you unconditionally and find yourself in a battle royal that pits same women against each other for the chance to ascend, all thanks to the delusion of a fucking madman." Neon sarcastically answered, "And the best part, I got to meet someone who I'd wanted to kill for ages, who's also participating in this same contest with women of his own. How much crazier can it get?"

"Very crazy I'll say especially considering who started this contest." Renato replied with equal sarcasm, before both broke off their deadlock and back dashed from each other. Neon then pointed his combat knife at Renato and got serious while Renato just spun his dagger in his hand.

"Where's Chiho?"

"Rescued and on her way to her Sekirei."

Neon frowned at that. "I wanted to do that for Uzume instead. Sheesh! Ya just had to beat me to it didn't ya?"

Renato shrugged. "You snooze you lose. And that's because you just had to go in through the front door guns blazing…as usual."

"You know me, that's how I roll." Neon said

"Making it easy for me to get to Chiho before you." Renato then rushed at Renato and slashed at his throat resuming the knife fight, with Neon stepping out of the way and countering with his own slash and a stab which Renato avoided. The Ghost Ashikabi feinted an attack then attacked with an upper slash. Seeing through the feint Neon easily swayed from the attack and stepped back. Renato pressed on and dashed in with a slash which Neon blocked while switching positions. Neon rushed back in with a roundhouse kick followed by a slash, Renato stepped away and then parried the follow up slash and then countered with double slashes which Neon blocked. Sparks flew as both men traded blows from each other. Neon then switched his dagger from his left hand to his right then performed a spinning slash. Renato dodged the attack but not scot free as the upper part of his body suit got ripped, revealing a little skin and a scar on his chest.

"Ah yes. That scar…I gave that to you how many years ago? Five? Six? Seven?" Neon pointed out.

"Eight years to be exact." Renato deadpanned as he traced the scar. "Then I gave you five more in return." He rushed in with a stab which Neon dodged and then caught the outstretched arm then twisted it around. Renato managed to draw out his second dagger and lashed out again with Neon stopping it by blocking the wrist. "Yeah I know. I'm reminded by them every day." Neon said.

Both men struggled for dominance. Then Neon twisted Renato around and kicked him in the back throwing him off balance. Renato managed to recover but was forced to defend against a flurry of slashes from the Dutchman.

"Been waiting that exact amount of time for this!"

"The feeling's mutual asshole!"

"Sorry man, but I'm straight."

"Shut up!"

The Nigerian parried the next slash and came back with a furious flurry of slashes and stabs which the Dutchman easily blocked before parrying once more and switching positions. Both looked at each other for a while before Neon sighed making Renato raise an eyebrow.

"As much as I want to continue our duel I have bigger fish to fry." Neon holstered his combat knife.

"Higa Izumi. Yes you're right." Renato holstered his twin daggers.

"_Renato-sama! We have a problem!" _Kochou yelled.

"What is it?" Renato asked.

"_Higa and Toro are rushing to the rooftop! They're trying to escape by helicopter!"_

"Thanks for the heads up!" Renato then looked at Neon who was looking at the ceiling.

"There's a helicopter at the rooftop." Neon stated.

"And Higa and Toro are rushing towards it! And thanks to you they have a head start!" Renato deadpanned.

"It's not like we can't catch them." Neon shrugged before sprinting past Renato for the roof. Renato responded in kind by breaking into a sprint too.

**…**

Karasuba was having fun. Well her fun involved slicing and dicing Higa's Sekirei, foolish ashikabis and Sekirei in Higa's pocket and some weak ass humans. She was painting the hospital red like her ashikabi had mentioned. Kaho was doing the same except she avoided killing ashikabis or civilians at the hospital. The Sekirei however were fair game to her. Both were stained in the color red as they had been slicing, dicing and stabbing anyone foolish enough to engage them or unfortunate enough to get in their paths.

Kaho had tried to keep Karasuba from killing civilians but she reconsidered that when she saw the bloodthirsty look in #4's eyes. Hopefully their ashikabi would finish dealing with Higa so that they can leave before MBI shows up.

**…**

"_Is everyone here?" _Kochou asked her sisters as Yahan, Akitsu and Ikki finally met up.

"Ah…Renato-sama is missing…" Akitsu pointed out.

"Now that you mention it he's not here." Ikki stated before looking at Yahan who was still carrying Chiho, "Wasn't Renato-sama was with you Yahan?"

"Yes he was, but he ordered me to leave as he wanted to deal with Neon Cross by himself." Yahan replied with gritted teeth.

"Y-You mean…K-Karasuba's ashikabi is in the hospital with our ashikabi?" Ikki asked, "YOU LEFT OUR ASHIKABI WITH HIM?!"

"Do you think that I wanted to leave him by himself?!" Yahan yelled back, "I told him to reconsider but he ordered me to leave with Chiho and also tell you two the same!"

"_Renato-sama is still alive Ikki." _Kochou reassured_, "And right now he and Neon are rushing to the rooftop of the hospital as Higa and his assistant are trying to escape by helicopter."_

"Ah…Renato-sama will be fine…" Akitsu added, "He won't allow himself to lose to anyone…"

"What about Karasuba?! And Kaho? Neon's Sekirei?" Ikki asked.

"_No need to worry about them anytime soon. They're too busy dealing with whatever is left of Higa's forces with Kaho keeping Karasuba's rampage from getting worse." _Kochou said, _"Right now we have to bring Chiho back to her anxious Sekirei."_

"Fine…" Ikki said, "But after that we're coming back for our ashikabi!"

"I have no problem with that." Yahan said.

"Ah…Agreed." Akitsu said. Then all three Sekirei began their trip back to Maison Izumo with Chiho in tow.

**…**

**Hyamaki Hospital…**

Neon and Renato had reached the sixth floor and were running down the hallways towards the rooftop where Higa and Toro were going to escape from the hospital by helicopter. Both were not going to allow that to happen. Not by a long shot!

"_You're almost there. Take the next turn and the door to the rooftop shouldn't be far ahead." _Kochou said, _"But you'll want to hurry up, Higa and Toro have just reached the roof and are about to get aboard their ride."_

"No way in hell am I going to let those two escape." Renato said.

"Damned right about that!" Neon added.

The two made the next turn and saw the door to the rooftop in view but they also saw opposition in the way.

Namely Toyotama and Ichiya, and they were very eager to see the two men if their bloodthirsty looks were any indication.

"We've been waiting for you, Ghost Ashikabi and Mr. Ashikabi of the New Discipline Squad." Toyotama pointed her staff at the two ashikabis, "Higa-sama and his assistant told us that either of you two would show up soon and it looks like they were right."

"So that is what you look like without that hood on?" Ichiya said seductively and licked her lips, "If I wasn't already winged I would have had you as my ashikabi. And you Mr. Grim aren't bad looking either."

Renato and Neon were not in the mood for these two who were clearly stalling for their master.

Renato scoffed and drew out his twin swords while his eyes turned blue with slits in them and a black aura and scales appeared on his body, "We don't have time for this crap!"

"You're in our way!" Neon said as dark flames surrounded his body and he cracked his knuckles.

The sight of these two men showing off unusual powers threw the two Sekirei off guard as they never expected these human to be special. Even though one of them had wiped the floor with them they shrugged it off as them underestimating him because he was human and wouldn't be a match for them. A mistake that cost them badly as Kakizaki lost his life while they were beaten down. Higa made their lives hell for letting his best friend and loyal subordinate die and for their failure. This time they were not going to have a repeat of that and let these two have a clear path to their Higa-sama.

"Like we're going to let you get past us!" Ichiya said, recovering from her shock.

"We underestimated you once and it cost Kakizaki his life and Higa made our lives hell for it. This time we'll get revenge for Higa." Toyotama said before charging at Renato with Ichiya going towards Neon.

"**LIKE WE GIVE A FUCK!" **Renato and Neon yelled out at the same time and vanished from the Sekirei's sights. The next thing they knew Renato was right in Toyotama's space, crouched low and with his swords crossed and Neon was above Ichiya with his fist cocked back. Blades sliced through skin and bones were shattered as Renato sliced through Toyotama; her staff in pieces and her clothes ripped apart with blood spilling all over and Neon punched Ichiya in the temple, smashing her into the floor violently, shattering her skull, spine, creating a large crater and burning her corpse.

Without missing a beat the two men rushed towards the door to the roof. Neon punched the door off the hinges and both men rushed onto the rooftop only to see the helicopter already taking off. They could see that Higa and Toro had arrogant smirks on their faces which turned to surprise when they saw what their pursuers looked like.

"**Shit! They're getting away!" **Neon growled.

"**That's what they think!" **Renato calmly said as he closed his eyes for a moment and vanished into his shadow and reappeared with his hands on their targets' throats, who had shocked expressions on their faces. **"Told you I wasn't going to let them escape."**

Neon smirked, **"Allow me to add to their despair." **He snapped his fingers and suddenly the helicopter exploded in black flames leaving nothing left, much to the shock of Higa and Toro.

"**Was that necessary?" **Renato questioned in disapproval.

"**Guilty by association." **Neon shrugged. Higa was then thrown at his feet which brought a demented smile on his face. **"Why thank you very much."**

Renato scoffed. **"Whatever." **He then turned his attention to his former 'sister' and tossed her onto the ground while drawing out a few throwing knives. Neon turned his attention to the prone Higa Izumi and put his foot on his chest, pinning him to the ground. **"Hello Izumi…How long has it been? On second thoughts don't answer! You're gonna die today anyways." **Neon said, **"Thought you could get away from me huh?"**

"Well I did escape you for five years." Higa mocked, "I can see that you're no longer mourning for that bitch born whore Vella." Wrong thing to say as Higa got rewarded with a stomp to his face breaking his nose and a good number of teeth.

"**THAT WOMAN YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU LITTLE SHIT WAS GOING TO BE MY WIFE! THE SAME ONE YOU SENT THAT MAN OVER THERE TO KILL!" **Neon shouted as he cracked his knuckles and the black flames around his body burned even brighter and with more intensity, **"In fact for that insult you don't get to say your prayers! Not like I intended to let you to begin with." **He then proceeded to beat the ever living crap out of Higa.

**…**

Not far from the beat down, Renato was staring down at Toro who had her hands and feet pinned to the ground by knives like a crucifixion. She was doing her best to ignore the pain but not doing so well in that regard.

"**You hear that? That's death coming your way."**

"S-Screw you!"

"**Bitch you're not my type. Besides I'd sooner slit my throat than commit incest with the likes of you."**

Toro's eyes widened in confusion.

"I-Incest? W-What are you talking about?! You're definitely not related to me! The only family I have are either locked up in prison or in the case of my twin brother dead thanks to a certain murderer!"

"**Oh you're talking about Jubril? Yeah…you can say that I had a hand in that. Little piece of shit couldn't handle the truth or keep his mouth shut so I put him six feet under." **

"You bastard! You're the one who killed my brother! And what truth are you talking about?!"

"**The fact that I'm the reason why your life in the fast lane came to a screeching halt. I'm the one who got certain agencies ammunition to shut down your family's criminal empire landing your parents in prison on enough charges to tower Mount Everest, which resulted in you and your brother being fugitives and his death."**

Rage took over Toro as she tried to get out of her pinned position, determined to kill the man standing over her.

"YOU! So it's because of you my life has turned to hell! It's because of you I've had to force myself into a partnership with that shithead Izumi!"

"**You chose to be as vile as your parents. You chose to be a criminal and you chose to be partners with Higa Izumi. And now it's all crashing down around you and the best you can do is blame someone else for your predicament. How pitiful."**

"What did I ever do to you!?" The smirk on Renato's face terrified the woman even more.

"**Oh you've done a LOT…You, Jubril and those pathetic excuses for parents. When I mentioned that I'd never commit incest I meant it…though it's understandable that you'd forget about one more member of your pathetic family, your parents made sure of that."**

Toro looked confused and tried to search through her memories for whatever this man was talking about. Then it hit her like a freaking train wreck as she remembered the last person she expected to be even alive all this time. Shouldn't he be dead?!

"Renato? You're alive?!"

"**In the flesh. Too bad you'll be joining Jubril in hell." **Renato drew out his prized dagger and spun it around.

"And I'll be seeing you there too." Toro growled.

"**Maybe. Maybe not." **Renato replied before slicing her throat and letting her choke on her blood. **"And while you're in hell say hi to Jubril for me."**

Renato turned around to see Neon burning Higa alive as he heard the man screaming in enough nothing was left of the CEO of Izumi Pharmaceuticals, not even the ashes. And Toro followed suit, choking on her own blood.

Neither of the two said anything for a moment with only the wind doing the talking.

"**Consider this a onetime pass. Next time it'll be your demise." **Renato said.

"**Took the words out of my mouth. Now get out of here!" **Neon snapped back.

Renato vanished from the rooftop while Neon walked to the edge and jumped down from it landing on a car and smashing it and getting off it like nothing happened. Soon after Karasuba and Kaho came out to meet him having sensed that he was outside. The black flames subsided from Neon's body as he went to meet them.

"I take it that Higa is dead based on that scream I heard." Karasuba stated as she licked the blood off her nodachi.

"I didn't leave anything behind." Neon said, "And I take it that you painted the place red."

"Of course I did. Did you expect anything less from me?"

"Knowing you I wouldn't expect anything less."

"What about Chiho?" Kaho asked as she flicked the blood off her naginata.

"The Ghost Ashikabi already got to her. By now she'll be with Uzume." Neon replied, "Let's go, we're done here."

The three made their exit from the hospital grounds. Neon then took out a device and had a laser sight set on Hyamaki Hospital before taking out an earpiece and putting it on.

"Yo Night Wolf."

"_Hey Eagle! Haven't heard from ya in a while. Need me for something?"_

"Got a target for you to level. I've painted it already for targeting and the coordinates have been sent."

"_Really? It's been a long time since I've done an air attack. I'm on my way."_

"Have fun. Don't hold back." Neon cut the link and took out the earpiece.

"Who was that?" Kaho asked curiously.

"Someone I know, so leave it at that." Neon answered.

**…**

A Nighthawk stealth jet flew above Hyamaki Hospital and unloaded its payload on it leveling the building in no time flat and also damaging nearby buildings and horrifying the other residents. There was massive collateral damage as a result of that attack but the police had no idea who the perpetrator was and MBI had to put an effort to cover up the disaster.

**…**

**Maison Izumo…**

Renato's Sekirei waited in their ashikabi's room in anxiety.

Kochou had just informed them about the destruction of Hyamaki hospital making the others very worried. Fortunately she told them that Renato had been long gone by then and was on his way back to the inn, much to their relief.

"What was the cause of the hospital's destruction?" Ikki asked the Brain Type Sekirei.

"Officially it was the work of a suicide bomber." Kochou stated.

"What of unofficially?" Yashima asked.

"It was the work of an advanced F-117 Nighthawk stealth bomber." Kochou answered, "It wasn't easy to find it but I managed to see what that aircraft was affiliated to and it's not to a group or nation. An independent party, or should I say person."

"So it belongs to someone in particular? Who?" Yahan asked.

"**Neon Cross himself." **Renato answered as he walked out of Akitsu's shadow and freaking her and the others, but also surprising Yahan. Not to mention he still was in his transformed state which they also noticed and then the aura but they were now used to it.

"AAAHHHH!" Akitsu gasped, "Don't scare us like that."

"I'm more surprised that you have similar powers like mine." Yahan stated in awe.

"N-Not to mention your new look." Yashima added.

"**Huh?"** Renato looked blankly at his Sekirei before he looked at himself and noticed that he hadn't changed back. **"Oh! Sorry about that." **The aura and draconic features vanished and Renato was back to normal. "Much more like it."

"What was that? A transformation?" A startled Kochou asked while adjusting her glasses, "I know that you're augmented but that was not something even I expected. And how do you have an ability similar to Yahan's?"

"For the first question…Yes. It's a transformation and I'd rather not talk about it. As for my shadow abilities I got them through the same augmentation I got put through. Heck I've been using it for a while and somehow you haven't noticed it. That's how Yashima and I avoided Karasuba that night. It was also how I rescued you Kochou and Akitsu from Mikogami's clutches." Renato explained.

"Ah…I see." Akitsu said.

"And I'd say that your transformation makes your abilities stronger." Kochou deduced.

"Yes…It does…Can we not talk about that?" Renato stated, feeling uncomfortable, "My shadow abilities I can deal talk about but not too much." Suddenly he felt tired. "On second thoughts can we save it for after I'm done resting? All of the action today and my transformation have tired me out." Renato went to the couch and collapsed on it and soon fell asleep.

**…**

Renato woke up just as someone was knocking on the door. He looked at the window and noticed that it was evening and of course Yahan, Kochou and Ikki were now sleeping with him. He managed to get out of their grips and got to the door, opening it to see Kagari who was in his work clothes.

"Evening Renato. Just waking up I see."

"Yes…Today was quite hectic for me. The rest was just what I needed."

"I heard about it. I'm glad that you took out that Higa scum and also his new assistant, though I was surprised to hear that she was your sister."

"Yes and she's now burning in hell for all I care with him. So what's with the wakeup call?"

"Ah yes. Your meeting with Takami is tonight."

Renato's eyes widened. "Really? Well thank you for the reminder. I'll be getting ready right now."

"Yo do that. Just wear something formal. And without a hood."

"Whatever."

Renato closed the door and went to the wardrobe to look for something formal. He picked out a black dress shirt and black slacks and took them out. He put them on in no time and unbuttoned the top two buttons. He then put on black socks and shoes to finish the outfit.

"Wow. You're looking good this evening Renato-sama." Yahan said as she, Ikki and Kochou woke up.

"Well I'm supposed to meet someone important this evening so I have to dress to impress." Renato replied.

"Oh really and who's this important person?" Ikki asked with an inquisitive stare.

"Someone who could be a potential ally." Renato said with finality. "I'll be bringing one of you two along though. While I trust Kagari who'll be there with me I'm not taking any chances."

"Who will you be taking then?" Kochou asked.

"My beautiful shadow Yahan of course."

"Oh stop! You flatter me." Yahan giggled with a blush on her cheeks.

"Of course I do. By the way where's Akitsu and Yashima?"

"Akitsu is in the bathroom with Musubi, Uzume and Chiho. Yashima is in the living room with Minato and Kusano." Kochou answered, "Speaking of Uzume she's been wanting to thank you for rescuing Chiho."

"I'll be sure to talk to her when she's free. Anyways, I'll be downstairs waiting Yahan. Don't take too long to pick a dress." Renato walked out of the room.

**…**

Renato walked downstairs to the living room where Minato, Yashima and Kusano were watching TV. He also smelled food being prepared showing that Miya was preparing dinner.

"Evening Minato. How's your day been?" Renato said as he joined the other ashikabi on the couch. "And how are you doing Yashima? Feeling better I hope?"

"Yes I am Renato-sama." Yashima said, "My arm feels much better now."

"Ah, Renato-san. Well it's okay for the most part." Minato replied before noticing his housemate's outfit, "So what's the occasion?"

"I'm meeting someone special tonight." Renato answered, "I chose to dress to impress even though I normally don't care about such minor stuff. So did anything interesting happen today while I slept?"

"Seo and his Sekirei showed up. I feel sorry for his Sekirei though, the guy just mooches off Miya too much." Minato sighed, "My sister Yukari also came too and with her own Sekirei named Shiina.

"You have a sister huh? And she's also an ashikabi? I'd like to meet her." Renato said in interest.

"You might want to reconsider that."

"Why?"

"Yukari is a bit of a pervert."

"…"

"…"

"How about I see her for myself before passing judgement?"

"Well don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yes, yes, whatever."

"Oh and also the news mentioned the bombing of Hyamaki hospital."

"Really!? What about it?"

"The police said that it was the work of a suicide bomber."

"Really?! Suicide bomber?! That blows."

Kusano didn't pay attention to what her onii-chan and his friend's discussion since it was too complex for her. Yashima just changed the channel to something that the girl would prefer.

"Why would someone kill himself and other people around him?" Minato asked.

"Because he or she is an idiot." Renato bluntly replied. "If he wanted to take himself out so badly then he should have done that, instead of involving other people who had nothing to do with him."

"I'm more surprised that something like this happened in Shinto Teito."

"That just tells you that not everywhere is safe."

"Agreed." Kagari said as he walked into the room, "Are you ready Renato?"

"Yes, Kagari. Oh by the way I hope your friend doesn't mind me bringing someone along." Renato said.

Kagari shrugged, "I don't think that would be an issue for them."

"Well that's good to hear." Yahan said as she walked into view in a black cocktail dress that showed off her figure, with matching stockings and red high heels. She spun around to show off to her man.

Minato nearly had a nosebleed at the sight. Renato smirked at the obvious teasing from his Sekirei and Kagari just raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you think Renato-sama?"

"You look even more beautiful than before."

The Shadow Sekirei blushed at Renato's compliment much to his amusement. "Oh stop it you flatterer!"

Renato kept grinning, "Why? It's not like you want me to stop now, do you?"

Yahan's face becoming redder told him what he needed to know.

"Alright, alright! Enough of trying to embarrass your friend here and corrupting the younger ones' minds." Kagari stated trying to get things in order, "My friend is about to arrive and will be outside waiting for us."

"Okay Kagari! No need to be a killjoy." Renato chuckled as he grabbed Yahan by the waist, getting an "eep" from her and led her to the front door. Kagari just shook his head and turned to the kitchen.

"Miya, Renato, Yahan and I are heading out, no need to prepare anything for us."

"Ara?" Miya poked her out of the kitchen to look at Kagari. "You're bringing Renato along with you to work?"

"We're just going to meet with a friend of mine and have some fun. Nothing special." Kagari said.

"Ah, well in that case have fun." Miya said with a smile.

"Thanks, Miya and also we might not be back tonight, so don't worry if you don't see me tomorrow morning." Kagari said before he went outside to catch up with Renato and Yahan.

**…**

Renato and Yahan followed Kagari down a darkened street only illuminated by the street lamps.

"You said that she'd be here Kagari, or is this a setup?" Renato asked suspiciously as he and Yahan reached for their daggers.

Kagari raised his hands in defense to calm them. "I assure you that this isn't a trap. She'll be here right about…now." As if on cue a black limousine drove up to them and stopped. Kagari opened one of the rear doors and led them in. Renato and Yahan went inside, though they kept their guard up before Kagari himself went inside. Inside the limo was a woman wearing a similar outfit like Yahan with the difference being the red cocktail dress, and the black high heels. Then there was the scar across her left eye covered by an eye patch. Kagari sat beside her while Renato and Yahan sat opposite them in the limo. Then the limo began to move.

"You must be Takami Sahashi, the madman's SIC in MBI. A pleasure to meet you." Renato greeted.

"Pleasure is all mine, Ghost Ashikabi or may I say Ashikabi of the North now or Renato Agba?" Takami replied.

"Let me guess Neon Cross couldn't keep his mouth shut about me." Renato stated with annoyance.

"I heard him mutter it out when he came back from his destruction of Higa and Hyamaki hospital." Takami said, "You've been a major cause of headache for us at MBI due to you being hard to find."

"Glad to have been of service. I have a reputation to uphold you know." Renato sarcastically stated.

Takami glared at him for a second before getting serious again, "Sarcasm aside, I want to thank you for your role in getting rid of Higa. He's been a major troublemaker in the past."

"I never liked the bastard ever since I read up his profile, especially when he sent Kakizaki to offer me an invite to see him before I executed him and put a hurting on Higa's personal attack dogs." Renato replied, "It was meant to be a message but it was clear that he didn't get it."

"I know. Can't believe he had been blackmailing #10…" Takami began.

"Uzume. Use her name." Renato corrected.

"Alright. Uzume. Just like Neon…" Takami sighed, "I was appalled when Neon told me of Higa using her ashikabi Chiho to blackmail her, and also about the fool's stupid attack on him too. I'm glad you and Neon helped her in that regard."

"Someone had to do something. I couldn't just stand by and watch like I normally did before I came to this city. This won't have ended well especially when Higa had sent Uzume after my ladies." Renato stated, "As for his attack on Neon I just saw that as the dumb ass signing his own death warrant."

"Ladies?" Takami asked.

"It's what Renato-sama calls me and his other Sekirei." Yahan chimed in.

"Yahan right?" A nod from the Shadow Sekirei gave Takami the answer. "Well that also explains things too, she fits someone like you well and so does Kochou who's obviously given you the information you need for that madman's game. Then there's the fact that you winged Akitsu, I'd like to know how you did it."

"No. I don't have to tell you that and I doubt Akitsu would like it if you tried to use me as a lab rat to study our bond. Not to mention Yahan and the others." Renato replied. Seeing Yahan's death glare Takami knew he wasn't joking.

"Yes I can tell. Anyways what do you want to talk to me about? You called for this meeting after all."

"Before that I'd like to ask if you would help treat Chiho's condition. I know that you have the technology to do so and that Uzume is not exactly on good terms with you people because of her role in breaking Matsu out from MBI all those years ago."

"I can do that. However it'll have to be done in secret so as to keep Minaka from finding out."

"As long as you do it I don't care."

"With that settled can we get to the subject?"

"Yes…Homura here told me that you don't like the Sekirei Plan. And yes, I put two and two together when I heard him talking to you one night." Renato raised his hand to halt her denials. "I was tempted to kill him to keep my identity a secret but Miya's trust in him, his job as the Sekirei Guardian and the fact that you don't hold Minaka in high regard made me reconsider."

"I see. I thank you for that. Yes, Minaka's crazy game had bad idea written on it from the start and as his SIC I hoped I could limit his insanity as much as possible." The scientist sighed.

"And look at how that's turned out. Some SIC you've turned out to be. Especially when your children Minato and Yukari have ended up as participants in the madman's game."

"Neon told me the same thing…Look I had no intention of letting them get involved in this insane game. They both unexpectedly winged their Sekirei, all naturally mind you and got roped into all this. Still I must thank you for looking out for my son even when you could have chosen not to and also for preventing Kusano from being force winged by that Mikogami brat."

"I'm more surprised that Neon hasn't killed the brat yet." Homura said.

"Mutsu knows better than to fight against the one who taught him everything he knew. And he also doesn't want to tango with Karasuba again after nearly being deactivated by her." Takami said.

"Yes…Karasuba and Neon Cross…" Yahan sighed, "Talk about a match made in hell."

"I agree with you completely." Homura added, "Those two are so much alike that it's terrifying."

"Tell me about it. I'm more surprised that this city isn't a warzone yet especially considering Neon's grudge against Renato for what he did to Karasuba earlier among other things." Takami said. "By the way what's the history between you two?"

"I thought he'd tell you about that." Renato deadpanned.

"He was vague about it. Only said that you took something important from him and he won't forgive you for it." Takami said.

"Dunnan Vella."

"What?"

"That's the name of his fiancée, the one he considered important to him. I…assassinated her years ago."

Everyone in the limo was surprised to hear that.

"You…killed Neon's fiancée?!" Takami asked.

"Is that what you didn't want to tell us about?" Yahan added.

Renato sighed, "Yes…Like I said it was years ago. Before I became a problem solver I was an assassin and the best at what I did. What was worse was that I was hired by Higa Izumi to do it and I didn't even know he was my client until Kochou found out a few months ago."

"Why!? Why did you do it?" Homura asked while scratching his chest. Something Takami and Renato noticed.

"Like I said I was hired by Higa under a different name. Apparently she was a whistle blower that he wanted silenced for good. One of my friends had checked everything out and found no foul play, so I accepted the job. Looks like they screwed up and I ended up killing the woman." Renato explained, "It was only weeks later that I found out that she was Neon's fiancée and had incurred his wrath. Well he returned the favor by massacring my own fiancée and friends a month after that. And from there we've been trying to kill each other for years."

"You did meet Neon at Hyamaki hospital right?" Yahan asked, "How come you didn't kill him then?"

"You put aside your death match for the time being to deal with Higa Izumi and his new assistant." Takami stated.

"Yes. We decided to postpone our death match to deal with our common enemy in Higa. His assistant was a bonus for me as she was someone I hated just as much as Minaka. But that's my own problem. We caught those two before they escaped us and we proceeded to end them permanently. As for the destruction of the hospital that was Neon's doing, most likely to send a message to anyone else stupid enough to follow that bastard's footsteps." Renato finished explaining.

"That's…a lot to take in." Homura sighed.

"One thing is for sure. The next time Neon and I meet, only one of us is leaving alive." Renato said. That worried Yahan and she held his arm to calm him down and also express her concern.

"Neon told me and Minaka the same thing when he got back." Takami stated, "I just hope it doesn't become too catastrophic."

"Unfortunately, it might come to that." Renato said. "When you have Neon as an opponent, especially one that intends to kill you in the worst way possible, collateral damage is the least of your worries."

* * *

**Chapter 19 End.**

**Renato and Neon meet and have a small skirmish before they postpone their fight to deal with a shared foe. Now Higa and Toro are dead and Uzume is reunited with Chiho.**

**Renato finally meets Takami and he also explains more about why he and Neon want each other dead.**

**Leave a review. **


	20. Venting

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Sekirei anime. Only the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 20: Venting**

* * *

The night time limo ride went on without an issue. Renato and Takami had their meeting where they discussed certain things like the insane Sekirei Plan that the Ultimate Ghost had gotten himself into, allowing him to understand the situation more. Also he revealed the reason why he and Neon were bitter enemies. Hired by the late Higa Izumi, Renato had assassinated Neon's fiancée and in retaliation Neon slaughtered Renato's own fiancée and friends too. Thanks to their actions the two had been trying to eliminate the other at every chance possible. It was only yesterday that the two enemies teamed up to take down Higa since he screwed up by going after the two and those close to them, mainly their Sekirei and also to rescue Chiho Hidaka for Uzume and Renato arranged for a way to get Chiho to Takami so that she could be treated as soon as possible.

With the night still on Renato asked Takami to drop him and Yahan off at a random hotel, which the woman had no problem agreeing to do. Well she was slightly happier as she had finally met the man who had been giving her and Minaka a huge headache for a while especially the latest one with him and Neon's killing of Higa causing many of the fool's Sekirei to be deactivated and mind you the late CEO of Higa Pharmaceuticals had a lot of them.

Now only Minaka would be having that headache especially after Renato told Takami that he intends to deal with the CEO soon. After being dropped off, Renato took off his coat and put it around Yahan. Said Sekirei smiled at the gentlemanly action of her ashikabi.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Renato asked.

"Of course I am. I have you all to myself…just you and me." Yahan said.

"Well I had thought of spending some alone time with you and the others individually, but the mess with Higa, Neon's arrival and this whole Sekirei Plan run by some delusional madman just made it hard for me to keep it in mind." Renato stated before a grin came on his face, "And now that things have started cooling down I can get on with pleasing my ladies…Starting with you."

Yahan squeaked as Renato had her in a princess carry and walked into the hotel. They got to the reception where a young female receptionist looked up to see the couple in front of her and blushed at the chocolate colored Adonis standing in front of her and she loved chocolate. Of course a glare from Yahan made her back off and resume her work. Renato smirked.

He never expected Yahan to be that possessive, though maybe that was the case for all Sekirei when they were with their ashikabi.

"We're here for our reserved room." Renato said to the young woman at the front desk who hid her blush so as to not earn the ire of the possessive girlfriend.

"Of course…The couple's suite just like you asked." The lady replied as she gave Renato the key to their room.

"Thank you very much." Renato smirked making the receptionist's face turn red, making her hide behind the desk. He raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Yahan who was giving him a deadpanned look.

"What?"

"I can't believe you got that woman falling for you already…"

"Don't give me that look. It's not like I expected her to fall for me like that."

"Whatever…let's just go already."

"Yes, yes my lady."

The two went to the elevator and waited for it to come down. Unfortunately it was taking too long and Renato ran out of patience and so he did the next best trick; he walked to the shadows with Yahan in his arms and vanished from there. The two arrived in the room that he'd reserved just for them. Renato let his Sekirei down to her feet while supporting her, thanks to his dark vision he was able to see the room just fine. When Yahan was on her feet, all she could see was darkness with only a little bit of light coming in from what she could make out as the window. There was also the corners of the bedroom and a high ceiling along with a few ornamentations. Overall it was a decent room.

"Like the place?" Renato asked rhetorically, "Don't answer since I know you do."

"Damned right about that." Yahan replied in a sultry tone, "And what about the bed?"

"Oh it's to die for." Renato replied as he stood beside the bed. In seconds, shadows covered his body and the next moment he was bare of his clothes.

Liking what she saw, Yahan walked up to her ashikabi and gently pushed him onto the bed, "I'll take your word for it then." She then began to tantalize her man with a striptease as she took her clothes off. Renato just enjoyed the show as he did his best to keep a certain side of him from making him go rabid and ravish the sexy ravenette in front of him. And his efforts paid off as when Yahan was now bare of her clothing she pounced…and their wild night begun.

…

**Gym, MBI Tower…**

Kaho yelped as she was sent flying into the wall of the gym. She grimaced as her body slid down the wall, wracked in pain and she barely held on to her naginata. She tried to get back to her feet but her body had other plans and preferred to stay down due to the pain she was in. All Kaho could do now was watch as Karasuba and her ashikabi continued their 'spar'. Karasuba barely managed to block a flaming slash from a very pissed off Neon, making her stagger backwards. Even though he had an opening the Battle Master didn't capitalize and let her recover.

As for why he was in a foul mood it was because of the fact that he had to postpone his killing of Renato for another time just because they had a bigger problem to deal with in Higa Izumi. Even then he feels that he should have taken him out after they got rid of Higa and his assistant, who turned out to be the bastard's former sister. What the hell!?

Once more manipulating his negative flames Neon lashed out with a fire whip at Karasuba who once more managed to block it and staggered back but this time he dashed into close quarters and began attacking with a fire sword and attacked with a flurry of slashes, giving Karasuba no room to counter and only to block. For Karasuba this brought back memories of her training under Neon himself back at Kamikura Island.

It was after Neon had decided to privately teach each of the Disciplinary Squad members one by one. Neon was training her but was somewhat not in it and Karasuba asked why and he told her why: It was about Dunnan Vella and one thing led to another and Karasuba made the biggest mistake of insulting his dead fiancée. That was the first time the Black Sekirei was scared for her life as an enraged Neon beat her to an inch of her life and would have pulled of a level 5 deactivation if not for Miya and Takami saving her. Never in Karasuba's life had she been so close to death and she made it a point to never EVER piss Neon off again.

And now her ashikabi's pissed off again, luckily she wasn't the target of his anger this time and he was sparring with her and Kaho to work off his anger. More like he was taking it out on them. Kaho was temporarily out for now and Karasuba was barely holding on against Neon's ruthless assault. Eventually she got disarmed of her nodachi which landed just between Kaho's legs, nearly giving her a heart attack and Karasuba just barely avoided getting split in half by catching the flaming blade with her hands even when she knew the risks.

Luckily for Karasuba it did the trick as Neon stopped his rampage when he noticed Karasuba barely holding his weapon back and also feeling her life get drained due to the negative energy.

"Are you satisfied now?" Karasuba asked while feeling the effects of the weapon.

"Yes…" Neon muttered as he dispelled his weapon.

"So may I know the reason why you decided to take out your anger on us and nearly deactivating us?" Karasuba asked. Kaho limped towards them, eager to know the same thing.

"I met the Ghost Ashikabi at Hyamaki hospital…"

"Did you now? And you didn't kill him?"

"I tried to but we both had bigger fish to fry and decided to put our death match on hold. Though I had a chance to finish him when we were done taking down Higa but damn my code of honor got in my way and I let him go."

"Really? That's what you're mad about?! That's why you nearly deactivated both of us?"

"I was angry alright-" Neon paused as he noticed Kaho becoming scared of him and Karasuba's hands turning dark. "Hold on." He held her hands and removed the taint from it. "There…much better. Sorry about that you two. As I was saying I was angry, mostly at myself for letting my code prevent me from getting justice for Dunnan."

"Y-Your late fiancée?" Kaho asked.

"Yes…Ever since her murder I've only wanted to kill the bastard responsible, the Ghost Ashikabi or may I say Renato Agba." Neon said.

"Renato Agba? So that's his true identity." Karasuba stated, "And why haven't you told Minaka or Takami?"

"Renato is mine and mine alone to kill! I don't want anyone getting in my way or trying to steal my kill!" Neon growled, "Especially not some bat shit crazy bastard with delusions of grandeur." He then took a deep breath and exhaled, "You know what? I need to cool off. Wanna join me in the hot tub?"

Karasuba smirked while Yahan blushed at the suggestion.

"Count me in!" Karasuba said and grabbed Neon's arm before dragging him out of the room. Kaho followed after them not wanting to be left behind.

…

Black eyes opened to the warm rays of light flooding into the room. Renato yawned, blinking as he tried adjusting his vision to the much brighter room. He also noticed that he was someone was on top and connected to him. However it was only one person that was with him unlike the usual five as a pair of slim but muscular limbs were wrapped tightly around his waist and a head covered by familiar raven black hair was on his chest.

"Yahan…" Renato muttered before taking his eyes off his bedmate and looking around the room they were in, his hand absently stroking her bare back. Yahan purred softly at his touch and nestled deeper into him. After his quick look at the room memories of what occurred last night came back to his mind making him sigh and then chuckle, waking up his Sekirei.

"M-Morning…What's got you laughing so early in the morning?" Yahan sleepily asked, looking up at him.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that we screwed each other silly last night." Renato said, offhandedly.

"Really?!" In an instant Yahan sat up, now wide awake before she looked down and noticed that she and her ashikabi were still naked and connected. Then a mischievous grin came on her face and she began moving her hips. "Yes…Looks like we actually did."

"Already thinking of round four huh?" Renato deadpanned.

"Of course I am. That is if you're up for it…" Yahan teased.

Unfortunately that was put on hold when Renato's cellphone began to ring, making her sigh in annoyance at the interruption.

"That'll be for another time." Renato said as he reached for his phone but not before Yahan grabbed his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss making her wings come out from her back and illuminate the room.

"Sorry," she grinned, "Couldn't resist."

"Of course you couldn't." Renato deadpanned, rolling his eyes at the mischievous woman as she careful got herself off him and onto the bed. He shook his head before he picked up the cellphone, seeing that it was Kochou who was calling and answered.

"_RENATO-SAMA!" _

"Kochou. Don't make me deaf." He replied, cringing at the woman's loud voice. "May I know why you though it was a good idea to nearly turn me deaf?"

"_It's past noon to begin with and also what are you and Yahan doing downtown a few blocks from MBI Tower?"_

"What?! Past noon already and a few blocks from MBI Tower?!"

Renato leaped off the bed and went to the window and pulled the curtains out of the way. It was as Kochou said past noon and also visible in front of him as clear as day was the MBI Tower Kochou mentioned. Where the lunatic CEO was residing in and ruling over the city.

'_So that is Minaka's crib?' _Renato thought.

"_Renato-sama?" _Kochou called out on the phone.

"Yes. Looks like I am a few blocks from Minaka's place." Renato replied, "Anyways, we'll be on our back shortly. Disable the surveillance and tell the others not to worry." He cut the line and looked to see that Yahan was in the bathroom cleaning up. He went inside to join her and also do the same before they check out.

…

Teleporting from shadow to shadow, Renato and Yahan moved through the rooftops and dark alleys of Shinto Teito. Yahan had a huge grin on her face as she was glad that she was the first to have sex with her ashikabi. Not only that ever since she woke up today she had been feeling not only more powerful physically but also her shadow powers had become much more potent and she informed her ashikabi about this new development, much to his surprise. Now she was getting some on the field training on the use of shadow teleport across longer distances for now as Renato had told her that she'll be getting even more training from him due to this new development.

"I knew you could travel through the shadows like me but I never thought you could use it travel such distances!" she said in awe.

"I just never showed you my ability to this extent, mostly at short distances or for sneaking around. You just need to be able to perceive where the shadows are and the channel the right amount of power and use your imagination." Renato explained, "Even just a small shadow will suffice you just have to do it right or else it won't end pretty."

"Experience?"

"Yes…A lot of that and my master would always bash my head in every time I screwed up." Phantom pains of having his head bashed in by his master came back, making Renato shiver. He also remembered Mace laughing his head off whenever that happened and getting back at him was next to impossible due to his otherworldly perception skills. "Anyways, enough reminiscing, I'll be focusing on training you more for a while due to your increase in power." He then drew out a dagger, "For now let's have a little spar."

Yahan sighed as she knew this was going to be painful. Even with her Escrima and knife fighting training she'd gotten over the months, where she'd improved her combat ability a lot, she still kept getting her ass handed to her by Renato during their spars. "Right…" She then drew out a dagger and smirked, "…Don't expect this to be easy though."

"I never do." Renato replied before he dashed in and Yahan met his dash with her own. As they met at the centre Yahan flipped over Renato. As she landed behind him Renato had another dagger slide out of his sleeve and spun around to slash at her. Yahan drew out another dagger and met his attack with a parry and came back with her riposte to which Renato responded in kind with his own. Yahan swayed away from the counter and moved backwards a bit. Renato pressed on and came with a flurry of slashes with Yahan matched with parries and some dodging before she came back with her own offence and put Renato on the defence but for only a short while before the tables were turned and then it quickly became a battle for the advantageous position. After looking like a stalemate for five more minutes, the two stepped back from each other and studied one another.

'_This is going to take a while. Still I can say I've gotten better since I've managed to last longer this time.' _Yahan thought, _'Though I doubt that that's enough to best.'_

'_Her reflexes are getting better and her offence has gotten sharper, however there are still a few holes in her defence.' _Renato thought. _'I may not be like Neon when it comes to training people but I can make her better.'_

With their observations done, Yahan and Renato resumed their spar.

…

Neon was driving on the Teito Highway Southbound towards the Southern City inside his Ferrari FF sports car that he had imported to the city. Thanks to MBI's influence it went on with no hassle and now he got to move around the town with it.

Inside Kaho looked out the window in awe as the vehicle passed other vehicles and people at high speed making them all seem like a blur to her. Karasuba simply watched them all flash past her vision with an apathetic look. While she would have preferred to go on foot via her high jump, she still didn't mind travelling in style and also Neon wanted to move around in another way apart from extreme parkour and high jumping like the Sekirei themselves. Traffic wasn't too congested either, so Neon drove at high speeds while easily weaving through the traffic with ease.

As for why they were on this trip to Southern Shinto Teito, it was simply because Neon's anger came back and he wanted to vent on something else than his Sekirei or Natsuo's Disciplinary Squad which he still considered fucking weak. Hell even Kaho was able to beat that pathetic ironing board and retarded mummy with claws, even with the so called adjustments made to them to match single and double digit Sekirei.

So Neon figured that he'd be better off taking out his anger on Mikogami, heck it was also a good chance for a reunion with Mutsu and to see how far he's come since he left the Disciplinary Squad and since the bratty Ashikabi of the East still had a lot of Sekirei in his "collection" even after the loss of three of his Sekirei, there was a good opportunity for Karasuba and Kaho to warm up in preparation for their eventual showdown with the Ghost Ashikabi and his own Sekirei.

So there had been silence since the start of their trip as the two Sekirei had felt their ashikabi's contained rage, patiently waiting for the moment to break out and descend upon the unlucky bastard that stood in the way. Karasuba was getting turned on by it while Kaho was barely staying calm.

"So what are we doing here in the South? Hell why did I even agree to this?" Karasuba finally broke the silence as she turned to her ashikabi who was focused on the road.

"That's a good question Neon-sama. Why are we going to the Ashikabi of the South's territory?" Kaho added.

"Simple. I'm here to vent and what better way to do so than to give that Mikogami brat his long overdue spanking." Neon coldly answered, "Minaka may have been lax with dealing with him just to stay entertained but I intend to beat the crap out of that spoilt brat who has broken the rules too many times and I for one have no tolerance for people like him. Also the fool wants to take over what's left of Higa's turf which is not going to happen."

"Oh really? How badly do you intend to punish the brat?" Karasuba asked in anticipation.

"Beating him to an inch of his life. Also this is a good opportunity for you two to warm up by fighting the brat's Sekirei, especially since you'll soon be facing Renato's own Sekirei."

"Oh joy. I get to kill Mutsu or even more today. How nice."

"Glad to see that your bloodlust is still there."

"She's not the only one Neon-sama. My naginata wants to taste some blood too." Kaho added coldly, "The foolish brat thinks he can treat us like objects for his collection and do what he wants without repercussions. Well it's time to open his eyes to reality."

Neon still couldn't help but be surprised at how the young, innocent girl became bloodthirsty after that massacre some weeks ago. Sure she could keep her own bloodlust in check better than Karasuba, but it still boggles the Battle Master's mind at how savage the little bird could get when pissed off.

Soon the trio were in the Southern city area and they were now cruising around the place. All three on the lookout for trouble and it didn't take long for them as Neon spotted a white limousine that obviously belonged to the brat and was moving at a casual pace. Either he was looking for another Sekirei to wing against their will or he was off to expand his power base by taking over whatever was left of Higa's.

"Brace yourselves you two, I'm going to be reckless here." Neon informed his Sekirei before stepping on the gas and speeding towards the limo.

…

"This is a good day isn't it Mutsu? With Higa gone I alone now have the largest number of Sekirei in this game and soon I'll have his territory." Mikogami said. Sitting beside the young man was #5 Mutsu, the Earth Sekirei who sighed at his master's enthusiasm. "By the way who was it that defeated Higa Izumi?"

"Not just defeated Mikogami. _Killed_. Officially, the hospital he stayed in was blown up by a suicide bomber, but that was obviously a cover up by MBI." Mutsu said, "Most of Higa's Sekirei were either defeated by the Ghost Ashikabi's Sekirei or Neon Cross' Sekirei."

"So you're saying that the Ghost Ashikabi and your former teacher killed Higa?" Mikogami asked curiously.

"Based on what our sources said, it's more of the latter than the former since the result fits Neon's M.O. more. The Ghost Ashikabi is said to be more subtle while Neon prefers to go in through the front door. Though I could see why the former also went after Higa." Mutsu stated.

"And what did Higa do to earn the Ghost Ashikabi and your teacher's wrath?" Mikogami asked.

"Apparently, Higa hired mercenaries to kill my former teacher and failed and knowing him…he didn't take that well and made it clear with his violent retaliation." Mutsu said nervously, "As for the Ghost Ashikabi, his Sekirei #22 Kochou caught wind of Higa's plan to go after his Sekirei and the man himself and decided to make the first move and take him out."

"I see. No matter I still have more Sekirei in this game regardless and after I add the East to my power base I'll make my move on the North and the two ashikabis of the North and then the West." Mikogami remarked.

"Exactly Mutsu! There's no way Mikogami-sama would lose to those three!" Mitsuki said with pride, "Besides I'd like to pay that Ghost Ashikabi back for what he did to Mitsuha!"

"I wouldn't recommend that. Provoking MBI or in worse case Neon Cross or the Ghost Ashikabi would end badly just like it did for Higa. Especially Neon himself." Mutsu replied with his Ashikabi looking at him in disbelief.

"You've got to be joking Mutsu. Mikogami-sama has the advantage in terms of numbers and not to mention you being the strongest of us all." Katsuragi said only to see Mutsu shaking his head.

"The Ghost Ashikabi has Kochou who may not be as strong as Matsu as a brain type but she's no doubt grown stronger as she has been able to keep MBI from even uncovering the Ghost Ashikabi's identity. Let's not forget that he has a Single digit who was the former Scrapped Sekirei Akitsu and his three other Sekirei who have gotten stronger themselves and then there's the man himself with his stealth abilities who can sneak up on you before you even realize it." Mutsu explained, "Then there's Neon-sama himself, who's a literal one man army! Neither I nor the other four members of the first Disciplinary Squad could beat him in battle all together! If he wanted to he'd hunt you down and kill me, you and all your Sekirei and also Karasuba is his Sekirei who's also much stronger than me on principle alone and even though Kaho is much weaker than Karasuba she's been able to deactivate a lot of Sekirei herself and is now just as savage and bloodthirsty as her!"

"Again, it doesn't matter. I still have the numbers to beat either of them." Mikogami waved him off. Mutsu face palmed and sighed at his arrogant ashikabi knowing that he was a dead man walking.

Suddenly their limo was impacted from the side toppling it over. The driver was dead at impact. Mikogami had just a concussion due to Mutsu shielding him and Mitsuki and Katsuragi were just disoriented as whatever wounds they got had already begun healing.

"W-What was t-that?!" Mikogami managed to say.

"Someone obviously rammed into us." Mutsu stated.

"Oh he or she is going to pay for this outrage!" Katsuragi yelled as she managed to get upright and kick on of the doors off. The four managed to get out of the car and saw the culprits of this attack who were standing there unscathed though the car they were in was in no better shape as the front was dented badly. However Mutsu and the other two Sekirei were paling in terror for their own reasons.

As for Katsuragi and Mitsuki, the infamous Black Sekirei Karasuba was standing there with her nodachi out and her crazed grin on her face and for some reason the other Sekirei who wore a .

For Mutsu it was the dark skinned man with a fro hawk standing beside the Black Sekirei that he was more worried about. The man was wearing an outfit consisting of a white long sleeved shirt, opened in the front showing off his chest and his dog tags, black jeans, a white leather belt around the waist, black and orange striped boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands. He topped this off with the grey Disciplinary Squad cloak worn over his shoulders like Karasuba herself.

That was Neon Cross, his former teacher standing right there and the look on his face while blank hid the anger and overwhelming bloodlust that easily rivalled Karasuba's.

Neon just stared at the four people in front of him, cracking his knuckles and said, "Hayato Mikogami. You're long overdue for your spanking and when I'm through with you, you'll be begging for death."

Mutsu sighed and put his hand on the handle of his sword, even though he knew that this wasn't going to end well for him and others.

**...**

**Maison Izumo**

A knock on the door got Miya's attention and she was already there to answer. However when the landlady opened the door she did not expect to see what was now in front of her.

Renato and Yahan were back safe and sound, but their clothes looked like they had been put through the shredder and were barely covering their bodies enough.

"Hey Miya. Sorry for coming back late..." Renato began scratching his head sheepishly.

"But we had so much fun that we lost track of time and over did things too." Yahan finished nervously.

Miya just looked blankly at them for a minute and then the two tenants were flat lined and with bumps on their heads, courtesy of Miya's ladle that came out of nowhere.

"No indecent dressing allowed here at the inn." The land lady scolded with a smile on her face.

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" Renato and Yahan groaned.

* * *

**Chapter 20 End.**


	21. Long Time Coming

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Sekirei anime. Only the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 21: Long Time Coming**

* * *

"Neon-sama….." Mutsu muttered as he looked on at his former teacher and his two Sekirei beside him.

Hearing Mutsu's mutter Mikogami asked his Sekirei, "Mutsu, you know this plebian that dared attack us?"

From the corner of his eye, Mutsu saw the Sekirei with the naginata and Karasuba tighten their grips on their weapon and give his ashikabi the death glare for his insult. The only reason they hadn't descended upon him was because Neon held them back. Mutsu obviously wasn't surprised at his former teacher not reacting to the insult yet since Mikogami was going to pay for it along with his punishment.

"That man you just insulted is my former teacher Neon Cross. A man who has no problem with tearing you in half like a phone book or wiping the floor with me." Mutsu said making Hayato's eyes widen and Katsuragi and Mitsuki looking at the man in shock.

"He's your teacher?!" Katsuragi asked.

Mitsuki scoffed, "You're joking Mutsu. This human trained you?! No way could he be stronger than you!"

"Mutsu. Tell you weak ass subordinate to shut up before she dies." Neon warned.

Mitsuki gritted her teeth in anger, "Weak? You call me weak?! I'll show you weak!" She launched her strings at the man before Mutsu could tell her to stop. Those strings were easily sliced to ribbons by Karasuba who had her signature grin on her face. Next second Karasuba was a few distance behind Mitsuki with her blade out and then Mitsuki become bloody chunks of flesh.

Katsuragi didn't even get a chance to gasp as she found herself impaled on Kaho's naginata. Her eyes widened in disbelief before her head was separated from her body.

Mikogami was now close to shitting his pants after he saw Neon's Sekirei take out two of his own in ruthless fashion leaving only Mutsu left to protect him. Unfortunately arrogance overrode whatever common sense was left and a smug look came on his face.

"Hmph! Don't get cocky because you defeated two of my Sekirei. Mutsu here is a single digit and is more than enough for your Sekirei."

Mutsu, Neon and his Sekirei either face palmed or just had deadpanned looks at the boy's arrogance and complete stupidity. He seemed to forget that Neon also has a single digit Sekirei with him, Karasuba and she's much stronger than Mutsu. Also Mutsu nearly died the last time he fought Karasuba and it was an experience he never wanted to go through again. Unfortunately Kami's decided to screw with him.

"We're doomed." Mutsu muttered which Neon heard.

"Your ashikabi is a complete moron. You have my sympathy Mutsu." Neon said.

"As much as I want to appreciate it I can't since it won't matter in the end." Mutsu lamented, "Please don't kill Mikogami-sama even if he somehow deserves it." Unfortunately for No. 5, the disturbing smile on his former teacher's face told him otherwise.

"Oh I won't kill him Mutsu, I'll beat him to an inch of his life instead." Neon said as he cracked his knuckles. "At least that way you'll live longer if Karasuba and Kaho don't kill you first." Mutsu drew out his katana immediately knowing what was coming next.

"Kara-chan. Kaho-chan. Have fun with Mutsu here. And no you can't kill him." Neon said while emphasizing the last part making the blood thirsty Karasuba pout, "But you can maim him." Karasuba's pouting was instantly replaced by her grin while Kaho rolled her eyes at the older Sekirei's behavior.

Both Mutsu and Hayato gulped as hell was unleashed on them by the Disciplinary Squad.

…

**Maison Izumo…**

Renato was overseeing Ikki going through motions as the weapon wielder had asked for training to improve her ability and also to learn to properly use that technique Renato used on Karasuba. Akitsu and Yahan had been recruited by Miya for grocery shopping and Yashima was sparring with the landlady due to Renato asking Miya to help with her training.

When Renato and Yahan had returned home earlier, Ikki and the rest of Renato's Sekirei could tell that Yahan had her world rocked and the culprit was their ashikabi whose face didn't reveal anything but through the bond they knew that he'd done it. Now they all wanted to experience the same thing, however Kochou was more level headed about it and willing to be patient.

Renato found it funny that he was involved with these women especially when his Master's training, his union with Mace the Umbral dragon and seeing and experiencing enough crap in the world had desensitized him. Well it took his dead fiancée to make him actually find love the first time, as Renato had always wanted to love and to be loved back but the hell his former family put him through made it hard. The woman was a skilled hacker whom Renato saved from a drug cartel and then hired to work for him. The woman fell for him instantly and Renato had kept her at length but overtime the emotional walls that had been set up crumbled and he too fell for her. He had even planned to settle down with her and have a family. Unfortunately Neon Cross killed her and his best friends in cold blood as retaliation for his assassination of Dunnan Vela making Renato become the cold as ice shadow once more.

Just when he thought he'd never open his heart to anyone again he's now with five women who all love him wholeheartedly and he loves them back. All it took was for him to rescue Kochou while he was trying to escape Yahan and now he's being a hero, doing good deeds here and there when he would have sooner let certain events take place without interruption and then later kill Minaka at the end. He was still going to kill that madman and he was going to do it very soon. The same could be said for Neon who was now working for that madman too. Two birds with one stone.

Deciding to finish with his planning another time, Renato focused back on Ikki and decided that she was flexible and dexterous enough for the technique she wished to learn. He'd teach her the basic form of it before going to the more complex techniques. Cross Cut and Cross stance were something he learnt from his Master who was a master duelist. It was simple to learn though hard to master and it took him years to master them before he moved on to the Double Cross technique which was even harder and then he created the Triple Cross just to go the extra mile.

"Alright Ikki. I'll be teaching you the technique I used against the Black Sekirei when I rescued you and the proper application of it." Renato said making Ikki's eyes sparkle in excitement. Renato just shakes his head at the sight before resuming, "Anyways I saw you execute the Cross Cut technique from the satellite feed Kochou had, while I'm impressed at your offensive use of it the attack came out with not as much power as normal, that's because it is actually a defensive technique."

"Defensive technique?" Ikki asked.

"Yes. I used it to counter Karasuba but I overestimated my attack's damage, an error which I paid for." Renato trailed a finger along the scar on his chest where Karasuba cut him. Ikki cringed as she too remembered that ghastly scene too that nearly cost her ashikabi his life. "Anyways just mimic my motions as I show you how to properly use the Cross Cut technique."

"Yes Renato-sama."

…

Neon stood over the battered, bruised and bloody Hayato Mikogami, looking at the spoilt brat with no sympathy. This little shit had the galls to treat these Sekirei as objects to keep in a collection. These beings were sentient like many living beings even though they are extra-terrestrial and had abilities that humans could only dream of with the exception of a select few like himself. They had feelings like any human, they lived and even died like humans, with the exception that the Sekirei could be brought back to life when they were no longer living while a miracle was needed for humans.

The fact that shit stains like this brat and the late Higa Izumi treated them like objects that could be used until they ran out of their usefulness before being thrown away pissed him off. It reminded him too much of Mako Yashiro who thought she could use him and the other ultimate beings Renato Agba and Alexa Lin like tools for her devious schemes. Well those came to a grinding halt when Neon sent that bitch to hell. He'd love to do the same to this insect in front of him but that would go against mission parameters which was punish not kill the insect.

Meanwhile Mutsu stood a distance away panting in exhaustion. Before him were his former teacher's Sekirei No. 4 Karasuba and No. 87 Kaho who stood between him and his ashikabi who was no doubt dying slowly unless given medical attention. For the past three hours these two had given him hell, of course Mutsu lasted long due to his teacher's training from years back, which these two also had especially the naginata wielding Sekirei who fought with grace and ferocity. Karasuba was Karasuba as usual with her nodachi. Mutsu was once again glad for that hellish training Neon-sensei had given him back on Kamikura Island.

Now he was in a hell of a predicament all because his ashikabi had to be a rule breaker and managed to annoy Minaka enough to send in the Disciplinary Squad led by Neon-sensei of all people. If he couldn't get past these two 'demons' who had given him hell for the past three hours and his just as monstrous former sensei and rescue Mikogami-sama then he might as well kiss his sorry ass goodbye and get deactivated. It looked hopeless for Mutsu as the odds of success were less than 5%. He silently prayed to Kami for a way out of this mess. Luckily for him his prayers were answered but in the most unusual way…

"Clear the way." Neon ordered, much to the three Sekirei's surprise.

"Huh?" Mutsu gasped in disbelief.

"Mutsu. Take your ashikabi and get out of here." Neon continued, "Unless you want both of you to perish you'd do it. Consider yourself lucky that you still have favor in my eyes due to being my former student."

Karasuba wanted to complain but a glare from Neon made her reconsider immediately. Kaho made no complains either. Mutsu sighed in relief and managed to walk towards his injured ashikabi and picked him up. Just from looking at him he could tell that Mikogami-sama definitely needed immediate medical attention. Mutsu could tell that a good number of bones were broken in his ashikabi's body apart from the obvious cuts and bruises.

"Mutsu. Catch."

Mutsu turned just in time to quickly catch a small object that his former teacher tossed his way. He looked at it and saw that it was a small blue and white capsule before looking at Neon-sensei in confusion.

"Elixir pills. Use them to get yourself healed up to at least save your ashikabi." Neon answered, "Just make sure to keep your brat of an ashikabi in check or next time I won't be 'spanking' him."

Gulping Mutsu nodded and quickly swallowed the capsule. In seconds he felt his body become healed and his energy levels rise back to normal. Grateful he mouthed off a thank you and leaped away with his unconscious ashikabi to the nearest emergency room.

After seeing them leave Neon proceeded to walk back to the car but stopped to answer someone's question.

"If you're wondering why I let them go it's because our job was to punish the brat, not KILL him like you wanted to do Karasuba." He said seriously which shut up whatever further complaints the Black Sekirei had. Plus Karasuba knew that when Neon called her by her name without the honorific he was either serious and not in the mood for any bullshit or he was angry at her. Fortunately for her it was the former. So without further ado the three members of the secondary Disciplinary Squad walked back to Neon's parked car.

…

"Those are bold words, Renato-san...Normally I'd think that you're insane to try sneaking into the MBI Tower for what you're planning especially when Neon-sensei is back. Though I suppose considering your stealth abilities that it would be possible." Miya said as she talked with Renato in the living room. Renato had just finished training Ikki in the use of the Cross Stance and Cross Cut techniques. His other Sekirei had returned home and he had asked them to have some girl time with themselves. Which they reluctantly accepted since they wanted to be with him.

Surprising to him Ikki had gotten those down already in a day and she was eager to advance unto the Double Cross. Renato figured that her knowledge and skills with the blades especially twin wakizashis in her case made it easy for her. Meanwhile he needed half a month to get those same techniques down. After training was over Renato let Ikki have a bath first before he had his own much to Ikki's disappointment. He obviously knew that his lady was going to jump him in the bathroom and he did not want to risk Miya's wrath. He may be powerful but he wasn't one to look for or attract trouble.

"True, but regardless it shall happen today, Miya-san. It's been a long time coming anyways." Renato mentioned. "Also this is something I must do alone, my ladies must not know about my intentions."

"You know that's impossible considering how worried they'll get if you just left the inn without any of them. Not to mention how protective they are of you considering your close calls with Karasuba and now with Neon-sensei in the mix they're even more anxious." Miya reminded her tenant.

"True, but there's a reason why I don't want any of them to know what I'm up to or to follow me. I'm about to unleash a side of me that had been locked away for a while ever since I ended up in this Sekirei plan. If I'm going to do this right once and for all I'll need nothing holding me back." Renato said sternly, "It may sound heartless of me but if I want to put an end to this mindless genocide orchestrated by that madman I'll need to be at my best."

"I see…I understand." Miya said sadly. Her sensei had told her and the other Disciplinary Squad members the same thing before the defense of Kamikura Island. Since he was joining them he needed to be clear of everything, even his emotions so that he could operate at peak efficiency. Neon had a feeling that Karasuba was reacting to him but he didn't want that weighing him down so he kept her and the rest of them at arm's length and secluded himself. When the day came, Neon had more or less become a god of war made flesh on the battlefield and his body count proved it that day. To Miya it was terrifying especially considering herself being powerful in her own right.

Now Renato was doing the same thing only this time it was so that he could help free her race from the schemes of a lunatic. She could still remember that day when he snapped after being told of Neon's arrival and winging of that trash Karasuba. The sick, murderous feeling while not as bad as Neon's was one she did not want to experience again. However with the bond he had with his five Sekirei that was easier said than done.

"Don't worry Miya-san. When I'm done there'll be no Sekirei plan or Neon Cross anymore and I'll be able to finally be happy with everyone." Renato smirked in assurance.

"Alright. As much as I'm against this I ask that you'd be careful. None of your little birds would want you hurt and worse." Miya smiled before holding one of Renato's hands in hers.

Renato eye smiled in response. "Sure. I'll be back and we'll all be happy together."

Miya felt her heart skip a bit when she saw that smile. What was going on? Miya struggled to bring her emotions back under control and found that she could not. Her face felt flush and her skin tingle. She'd never felt like this before, not even with her late husband Takehito. She didn't understand it. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong here.

'_No way. I can't be reacting to him!' _She thought in panic. Luckily for her the feeling vanished when Renato removed his hand from her grasp and stood up from the floor. She sighed in relief.

"Be sure to save up a plate of your delicious meal this evening." Renato said before walking out of the living room.

…

Renato entered Matsu's hidden room and walked behind her as she was still typing on the keyboard and focused on what was on the screen.

"Hello Matsu-san." Renato called to her, and she freaked out in response. Hey it's not like he wanted to sneak up on her but his silent footsteps weren't going to be picked up by the Brain Sekirei anytime especially with her focus on the monitor in front of her and the sound of her typing.

"Renato-tan! Could you please stop scaring me half to death?! When did you get here?" Matsu asked while calming her beating heart down.

"Sorry, force of habit. Besides it's your fault for not being more perceptive of the world around you." Renato replied.

"With your stealth skills that'll be impossible." Matsu deadpanned.

"Point taken. Anyways I'm letting you know that I'm going out as the Ghost Ashikabi now. Could you disrupt the satellite so they don't know where I'm coming from within the North City? I intend to pay the Game master a visit tonight." Renato said.

"Hold it Renato-tan...you're going to MBI Tower...alone?" Matsu questioned. Renato spared her a nod in response.

"Obviously. I'm going to end that lunatic's game tonight."

"But why not ask Kochou for that? She's your Sekirei after all."

"Because I don't want her or any of the others knowing what I intend to do. I also need to be at my best for this and if they are around me it would compromise my judgement."

"Are you sure you want to do that? Minaka would most likely be expecting you to show up and have plans in place. Considering how stealthy you are and the fact that Neon-sensei knows you he'd most likely have told Minaka about you."

"I doubt that. If Neon did tell Minaka the lunatic would have called me already. The fact that he hasn't done so means that he doesn't know who I really am."

"Well I still don't recommend going in there by yourself. At least take Yahan with you, she's good for stealth too."

"Your suggestion has been noted Matsu. However this is something I must handle solo."

…

Akitsu, Yahan, Musubi, Uzume and Kochou were on their way home from grocery shopping Miya sent them on. The five had been able to get everything the landlady wanted without a problem and Akitsu, Yahan and Kochou were eager to get home so that they could spend time with their Renato-sama.

Suddenly Akitsu stopped moving dread present on her face, as if she knew that something bad was going to happen. She then looked up and saw a figure in all black clothing land on top of a flagpole gracefully. Focusing on the figure she noticed the all black outfit that covered most of him, his face mask covered his mouth. He stood on the flagpole with his white hair billowing in the wind. However what got Akitsu's attention was his blue eyes which were hard and cold. He looked down right into her own eyes. His gaze seemed to pierce into her own despite the distance between them. It was Renato and he looked much more terrifying than the kind and gentle man she knows.

"Akitsu-san, are you okay?" Musubi asked, getting Akitsu's attention.

"Ah…I'm fine." Akitsu replied before she looked up again at the flagpole and saw no trace of Renato.

Kochou looked in the same direction as her in suspicion. It seemed that Akitsu noticed something important that was up there before it disappeared. Like Akitsu, Kochou had that feeling of dread but needed more proof of it and it looked like Akitsu had the answer. Something she'll ask her for when they all get home.

Yahan also felt that something was wrong. Very wrong and that something terrible was going to happen at the end of the day. She had a feeling of what it was and she knew that Akitsu, Kochou and most likely her fellow flock sisters felt it too.

…

Renato stood across from the high riser known as the MBI Tower. He remembered seeing it in passing when he first came out of his bunker and wanted to see what had changed. Now that he saw it properly he was unimpressed.

"Typical of any rich and powerful scumbag." Renato thought out loud. "Too much money and they spend it on building towers like this. Worse that the foolish people let the lunatic buy out Japan. Like I mentioned earlier it's their own fault if they get shafted like history has shown. Fortunately for them I'll be doing them the favor of relieving these fools of this lunatic."

Spotting an MBI helicopter going towards the tower, Renato vanished into the shadows of the building he was standing on. Ten minutes later as the helicopter was approaching the assigned landing pad, Renato reappeared on the helipad on top of the tower, right above the insane CEO.

"Too easy." The Ultimate Ghost said as he went off the helipad. Moving to the edge of the rooftop, Renato spotted a balcony which led to the CEO's office. The same one where he'd seen the same bastard stand on and look at his 'kingdom'.

'_After tonight, this kingdom would be no more.'_

Silently Renato dropped onto the balcony and stayed crouched. The glass door to the balcony was wide open. Most likely for Minaka to be able to walk outside when he wanted. Disappearing into the nearest shadow in the room, Renato found himself in a large room with windows on all sides. He also saw his target sitting down on his comfortable chair behind a large table. The white haired lunatic Minaka, wearing his all white attire and his large white shades. A fucking eyesore to the Ultimate Ghost.

Teleporting to the shadows behind Minaka, Renato walked out of it and approached his target with his obsidian black dagger out in a reverse grip. Minaka seemed unaware of his death looming over him.

'_Like I said…It's been a long time coming. Go to hell!' _Renato grabbed Minaka from behind, eliciting a surprised gasp and drove his weapon towards the man's neck…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

…Renato had to release his target to quickly deflect the three shots fired his way before leaping away towards the balcony. Looking at where the shots came from he growled as he saw his nemesis walk into view with his custom Glock 17 pistol aimed at him and clad in his armored suit.

"Look what the cat's drug in. An assassin seeking to kill the CEO of MBI." Neon Cross said with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Well we can't have that happen now Ghost Ashikabi or may I say Renato Agba?"

"Neon "Grim" Cross. _How nice of you to join in_." Renato replied sarcastically.

"Of course. You didn't think I'd miss this chance."

"So this is the elusive Ghost Ashikabi? How nice of you to visit me!" Minaka said with mischief, "Welcome to my humble abode, but just so you know normal business hours are 8am to 5pm Monday thru Friday. We are closed on the weekends for visitors unless they're Ashikabi and Sekirei."

"No one gives a fuck Minaka!" Neon stated.

"Hey! I was just informing him of the rules and guidelines." Minaka protested.

"Like I said no one gives a fuck."

"You're mean!"

Renato had a deadpanned expression on his face as he watched the dumb interaction. He quick drew a throwing knife and tossed it at the madman. Neon spotted the projectile and quickly shot it out of the air.

"Looks like I have to kill you first to get to the lunatic." Renato said coldly, "Fine by me."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Looks like Renato and Neon get to have their death match after all and Minaka gets a front seat to the show. Question is who will come out on top? **


	22. Fatal Rematch

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Sekirei anime. Only the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 22: Fatal Rematch**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Renato had a deadpanned expression on his face as he watched the dumb interaction. He quick drew a throwing knife and tossed it at the madman. Neon spotted the projectile and quickly shot it out of the air. _

"_Looks like I have to kill you first to get to the lunatic." Renato said coldly, "Fine by me."_

…

At the top of the MBI Tower a standoff was taking place as Renato Agba, known to the world as "The Ultimate Ghost", and Neon "Grim" Cross aka "The Battle Master" stared each other down. Their long awaited rematch was just about to go down. On the sidelines was the CEO of MBI Minaka Hiroto looking on in excitement, not caring that his life hung on the result of this fight.

"Fine by you huh?" Neon smirked at Renato, aiming his custom Glock 17 at his dagger wielding foe. "Well you seem to forget that you're at a major disadvantage now. Like for one I'm not the only opponent you have to worry about."

Lo and behold Karasuba and Kaho arrived in the office and stood beside with their weapons drawn. Karasuba had a sadistic grin on her face as she looked at the man that interfered with her hunt and nearly killed her. Kaho looked on with a glare at the one who had caused her ashikabi a lot of pain years ago.

Takami too arrived a few seconds after and she was surprised to see Renato in the office.

"Of course. Your Sekirei Karasuba and Kaho." Renato said with a stoic face, not bothered by the odds.

"All alone? Without your Sekirei? You must be very confident or very foolish to think that you could come in here and kill the boss." Karasuba said.

"I don't need my ladies to kill one pathetic insect." Renato replied coldly, "Nor will I have any problem killing you two and your battle crazed ashikabi."

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that? As you can see there's no place for you to hide like you did last time with that weakling Yashima." Karasuba mocked.

Renato smirked behind his mask as he raised his free hand and drawing confused looks from everyone but Neon who kept his aim on him.

"Is that what you think? You DON'T really know me that well Karasuba." Renato mocked, and with a snap of his fingers the room became pitch black in seconds blinding everyone but himself. In an instant he'd closed the distance between him and his target again, however two feet impacted with his gut and sent him flying to the wall and crashing through it.

Renato recovered in midair and landed on his feet onto another helipad. Seconds later Neon landed too with his gun aimed at him and wagging his finger too.

"Tsk. Tsk. Nice try 'Ghost', but you seem to forget that I also have dark vision like you do." Neon chided, "I hope that you have a better trick in mind than that."

"Shut up!" Renato said as he threw shadow daggers at Neon.

"Make me." Neon retorted as he dodged the shadow projectiles and returned fire with gunshots.

"I intend on doing that tonight!" Renato said as he dodged the bullets and threw more shadow daggers.

Soon Karasuba and Kaho joined the battle and rushed at Renato.

"Didn't think we'd stay on the sidelines now did you?" Karasuba asked with a deadpanned expression.

"I finally get to meet the one who'd made my ashikabi suffer for a long time." Kaho said as she twirled her naginata, "We'll assist you Neon-sama."

"Okay, I'll cover you two." Neon acknowledged them as he drew a custom Glock 19 and fired with both Glock pistols, providing support fire.

"Hmph. Miserable insects." Renato muttered as he leaped away while throwing a barrage of shadow daggers.

Karasuba and Kaho deflected and danced around the projectiles with astonishing grace, as if both were in sync. Quickly they both closed the distance between them and Renato and began engaging him in close quarters. Hissing in annoyance Renato drew out his a second sword to go with his black dagger and a dangerous blade dance was on and it got even more chaotic when occasional gunfire was added.

…

Watching from the whole in his wall Minaka laughed and smiled insanely as he enjoyed the battle that was taking place. Beside him Takami who was angry and worried at the same time. Angry at Minaka for his insane attitude and worried for Renato.

"Oh this is magnificent! We finally get to see the elusive Ghost Ashikabi himself in action and so far I'm impressed." Minaka said, "How about you Takami-kun? What do you think eh?"

WHAM!

"How can I be impressed when the man after your life is right there?! You know that once he's done there he'll be after your life and yet you're treating this like a game!" Takami exclaimed while holding her clipboard which she used to smack her crazy boss on the head.

"Oh c'mon. This battle is thrilling!" Minaka said excitedly before suddenly becoming serious, "However I already know who the victor is."

A tick came above Takami's eye. "If you already know that then why are you watching?!"

"Because I feel like it." WHAM! "OW! That hurt Takami-kun!"

"That's because it's meant to hurt you moron!"

…

Standing from across another building watching the fight was a woman with long dark purplish hair, larger than normal breasts and wearing a short Chinese dress with loose cross stitching along her shoulders, a pentagon shaped hole in the center that showed off some of her cleavage, and sleeves that were cut down the center halfway up her biceps, allowing the fabric to flare out behind her and billow in the wind that was currently blowing in the city. She watched the fight with some interest as she watched an old acquaintance fight the elusive ashikabi that had been making waves in the S-Plan.

"Such a shame that the winds have already told me how this will end and here I hoped that one of them could be my potential ashikabi." The woman sighed as she took a sip from her bottle of sake.

…

Back at MBI Tower Renato was starting to get tired of this dance he was having with Neon's two Sekirei. This was supposed to be a quick assassination mission just like many others he had completed. After he had erased that insect Minaka, Neon would be next to die a painful death, but that plan was shot to pieces due to Neon's interference and now the man's Sekirei. A voice at the back of his mind was reprimanding him for going without his Sekirei but he ignored it for what was right in front of him. Karasuba and Kaho were both holding their own against him, attacking in sync and covering for each other giving Renato no openings...or so they thought. They may have been trained by Neon but they were still NOWHERE near Neon or his level.

"Not bad…for a bunch of insects!" Renato smirked and getting a rise out of Karasuba and Kaho, "But I'm done wasting time on you."

That got the reaction he wanted as Karasuba and Kaho rushed at him ready to maim him, however they failed to see him get into an Iaijutsu stance with his sword. Unfortunately whatever warning he wanted to give them didn't come out on time as Renato flashed past the two stunned Sekirei, which was then followed by a storm of dark Iai slashes that cut the two up before they dropped unconscious due to the trauma.

Neon cringed at the sight, but he was relieved to know that his two Sekirei were only unconscious. However that didn't mean that he was going to let Renato live past tonight.

"**Now that those two insects are out of the way…shall we get straight to the main course Neon?" **Renato said as he flicked the blood off his blades. His body then undergoes a transformation where he gains a draconic humanoid form with blue slit eyes, black scaled body, claws and wing like protrusions on his back. His dagger and sword became obsidian black and darker and a black aura surrounds him.

"**They are not insects you arrogant shit." **Neon responded he put away his Glocks,knowing how ineffective it'll be against his foe, **"But that won't matter since you won't live past tonight." **Neon too took on a different form, turning into a dark fiery humanoid with long black hair that reaches his waist, red eyes, clawed hands and feet, the right arm with a scabbard attached to it that contained a sheathed sword and his body emitting wisps of fire that swirled around him.

…

Those who are watching the two individuals were wide-eyed at their transformations but none had been giddier at seeing this than Minaka who was loving this more and more. Takami was hyperventilating in panic seeing that the fight had just escalated, the incoming damage that would no doubt follow and the combined killing intent the two beings were radiating. She soon passed out after. The third spectator said nothing but watched with more interest while using sheer willpower to stay conscious. Inside MBI Tower Natsuo passed out in seconds while his Sekirei Benitsubasa and Haihane barely hanged on with Benitsubasa trying to wake him up. The staff at MBI shared the same fate as they were all out cold too.

The oppressive force spread throughout Shinto Teito. The normal people who lived or were in the vicinity of the MBI Tower or Downtown Shinto Teito altogether passed out immediately due to being closer to the source with the exception of the Sekirei, who thanks to their adjustments were able to stay standing. The unfortunate sick ones in hospitals or clinics died instantly since they couldn't handle the sickening force. Those who lived further away were much luckier but still felt it none the less.

Back at Izumo Inn, Minato was hyperventilating at the sickening feeling and was only staying up because of Musubi and Kusano doing their best to calm him through their bond with him. Seo too had shown up to mooch off as usual and he too felt it but handled it better than Minato, not to mention his twin Sekirei were beside him quivering in fear too. Miya, Kagari/Homura and Renato's Sekirei since they'd already experienced the killing intents before and they instantly knew who it came from. However the five Sekirei bonded to Renato were sent to the ground as they felt the weight of their ashikabi's hatred the most.

"Based on that overwhelming force…it's obvious that Renato-sama…is fighting Neon Cross right now." Kochou managed to say.

"Like it wasn't already obvious." Yahan deadpanned. The others nodded in agreement with her.

…

Back at MBI Tower, the two powerful individuals stood across each other, staring down the other and waiting for the first move. The draconic humanoid made the first move, closing the gap between him and his foes in a split second and attacked with his sword and dagger. The flaming humanoid responded by drawing out his sword from the scabbard and stopping attacks from both blades at the same time, the clash producing a minor shock wave which shattered some glass and bent metals.

"**Hmph! As expected you made the first move. Arrogant as usual, Renato." **Neon mocked.

"**Well I'm the one who WANTS you dead so why wait for you?" **Renato fired back. **"I'm more surprised to see you using a sword. I expected you to fight with your fists as usual."**

"**Ever heard the saying 'No plan survives first contact with the enemy.'?" **Neon replied before pushing Renato away.

"**So your fists didn't work the last time and now you THINK you'll be able to beat me with a blade?! How stupid of you."** Renato mocked before rushing back in attacking with both weapons. "**And when did you start talking like some wise tactician?!" **Neon didn't reply and just blocked the attacks before leaping away. Renato closed in on Neon and continues slashing at him while Neon just parried or dodged the attacks, occasionally countering with his own quick and precise slashes that were aimed at vital spots which Renato barely avoided. After another exchange both leaped away from each other.

"**Tch…Looks like your master's swordsmanship isn't all that." **Neon mocked as a cut appeared on Renato's shoulder, close to his collarbone and bled, surprising him. **"If that is all you can do for me then this fight's as good as over. I can't believe you made me struggle the first time we tangoed." **He rolled his free arm around.

"**How dare you!" **Renato growled. He wasn't going to let this battle crazed lunatic with barely any sword training insult the swordsmanship of the one who trained him.

"**If you got a problem with what I said then let your blades do the talking and prove me wrong." **Neon said.

Renato obliged as he moved in with another flurry of slashes which Neon once again just dodged before leaping away. Renato smirked as he saw that Neon was at the edge of the Tower. If he'd paid more attention he'd noticed that Neon didn't seem bothered by his position. Renato charged in and leaped towards his foe for an overhead slash. Neon parried the attack and caused Renato to fall off balance and off the edge of the building. However in the process of falling Renato reached out and grabbed Neon's leg and pulled him down with him.

Even as both beings fell down the building they recovered in midair and continued their duel, getting wide eyes from Minaka and the other spectator. They locked blades once more before Renato kicked Neon further down. The Battle Master recovered and then stuck himself to the side of the building, much to Renato's annoyance, and the Ultimate Ghost did the same.

From there both rushed at each other and traded slashes, kicks and claw swipes, with the impact of their clashes causing the glass around the MBI Tower to shatter and forcing both to run across the building while still trading blows. Neon then jumped off the side of the building, leaping onto the top of another high rise building with Renato hot on his tail. Minaka went to his computer to access one of MBI's satellites to continue watching while the other spectator moved to another position to do the same.

On the building, Renato and Neon stared at each other, not feeling any form of fatigue from their earlier actions. Neon licked his chops as he stared at the glaring Renato.

"**Well now! I'm actually enjoying this more than I thought. Keep it up!" **Neon smirked and stabbed the ground before sending a large pillar of black fire at Renato. Renato narrowed his eyes at the pillar and had his long sword surrounded in shadow energy before slashing the pillar in two with one slash. Then he immediately put his dagger up to parry the follow up thrust that was being covered. Still smirking Neon spins in the air and attacks with an overhead kick which Renato blocks with his longsword before Neon springs off.

Renato summons a large shadow sphere and kicks it at Neon with the ball exploding just as it made contact. However he heard laughter coming from the smoke and dust and watched as it subsided to see that Neon was unaffected by that attack. The flames from that last attack were converging on him as it merged with his form.

"**Okay…are you really sure that you had sword training Renato? Because ever since this duel started I've counted 20 different moments when I could have killed you." **Neon stated.

"**Nice try. Your mind games aren't going to work here." **Renato deadpanned as he switched from regular grip to reverse grip with his weapons.

"**I'm not using mind games. I'm seriously saying that I could have ended this battle at 20 different moments in this duel. The only reason you've lasted this long is because I wanted you to keep amusing me." **Neon sternly replied and then shook his head, **"Unfortunately the fight's reached its conclusion."**

"**Funny I was thinking the same thing." **Renato retorted while spinning his sword and dagger around.

It was then the anxious feelings from five different individuals invaded Renato's psyche. He knew who they came from: Akitsu, Ikki, Kochou, Yashima and Yahan. So they'd figured out that he was out here engaged in this soon to be concluded death match. Even when he'd distanced himself from them he could feel the strength of the bond and it troubled him. He didn't need that right now as he had a fight to finish. He suppressed those feelings for now so that he could focus. Neon had similar feelings affecting him too, making him relieved that both of his own Sekirei had regained consciousness. Both were very worried about him, Kaho more than Karasuba. Through the bond Neon assured them that he'll be alright and coming back to them.

"**Let's finish this Renato Agba. This madness ends here." **Neon said.

"**Took the words out of my mouth Neon Cross." **Renato replied.

Neon rushed at Renato while dragging his sword along the ground. Renato saw this and got into his Cross stance just as Neon closed in and attacked. Then he unleashed his Cross Counter. However his blades met metal instead of flesh and then got smacked in the chest by the butt of Neon's sword and staggering back. Quickly recovering his balance, Renato charged at Neon swinging his sword and dagger wildly, getting angrier as Neon kept blocking his strikes. Renato then leapt into the air and came down with a somersault slash just as Neon pointed his sword upwards.

Metal met flesh as the fight finally reached its climax. Both remaining spectators saw it and both were not surprised by the outcome.

Meanwhile five women gasped in terror as the sense of dread came over them.

Sword and dagger dropped which was soon followed by blood as Renato was impaled on Neon's sword and not moving, while the Battle Master held his weapon in place.

"**Sayonara Renato. Rot in the afterlife." **Neon stated before flicking Renato's unmoving body and blood off his sword. The body flew over the edge and fell down towards the city streets below.

Neon didn't bother to check on the body as he sheathed his sword. As far as he's concerned Renato was no more and he felt that he'd gotten the closure he'd wanted for years. With this duel concluded he turned into a pillar of fire and vanished from the rooftop. If he'd looked back he would have seen a silhouette of someone carrying a body and leaping across the rooftops away from downtown.

* * *

**Chapter 22 END.**

**There you have it. The awaited rematch between Renato and Neon. It took a while and I tried my best to get this done and ready for Christmas as a present for you readers. Did you like the fight and the conclusion? Is it really the end? Who knows…? **

**I also have another story for you that readers of this one might be interested. **

**Anyways leave a review and Merry Christmas to you all. **


	23. Renewal

**Ghost Ashikabi**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Sekirei anime. Only the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 23: Renewal**

* * *

"Are you serious Takami?!" Homura asked in disbelief into the phone pressed on his ear. He was in his room at Maison Izumo.

"_I wish I could say so but I'm not. Minaka confirmed it with footage from earlier while I was out of commission. The damage in the city was no doubt caused by Renato and Neon's death match with the victor being Neon." _Takami responded just as shocked. _"Renato was nearly successful in his assassination of Minaka twice but Neon stopped him both times. Renato even held his ground against him, Karasuba and Kaho all at once before disabling both Sekirei and continued against Neon. Their duel however was chaotic and the damage in the city proves that."_

Homura grit his teeth. He knew about the damage to the city when he and Meia saw the news. Which is why over the past few hours, he had been trying to get info from the SIC of MBI about what happened the last night after he saw the news. Downtown Shinto Teito was a mess, looking like it had been a war zone. Broken glass, damaged vehicles, burning buildings and so on were on display.

What was even more unbelievable was the fact that it was caused by just two men. Two very powerful men mind you but Homura still found it hard to believe that his housemate Renato and his old teacher Neon had that much power to cause that much damage.

Then there was news of the failed assassination attempt on Minaka himself which didn't really surprise Homura as he'd known that Renato had planned to do that and wasn't shocked at that failure since Neon is around.

"Takami, how can Renato be dead if his Sekirei are still alive though barely mind you?" Homura asked.

Said Sekirei were still alive but in a state between life and death. They were coherent and aware but at the same time unable to do much either.

"_Neon and Minaka say that he is dead. But when I asked for the body Neon said to not bother since it'll be ashes blown in the wind by now due to his powers. But I'm finding that hard to believe since his Sekirei haven't been shown as deactivated." _Takami answered. _"Meaning that he's alive but barely. Question is how did he leave the area in his wounded state?"_

"Well Renato has a similar power like Yahan's but even more powerful than hers. He could have used it to get to safety." Homura deduced.

"_Or someone else had seen the battle and rescued him after its conclusion, my guess a Sekirei that was reacting to him. Or it could have been any of his own Sekirei coming to rescue him." _Takami added, _"Either way I have to go now. Neon's in a good mood and so is Minaka and they still have no idea about this development yet. Well Neon doesn't, Minaka most likely has but doesn't care too much. Either way I'll let you know if anything new happens."_

With that the conversation ended and Homura sighed. At least there was some good news out of that conversation but it may not last for long. After leaving his room the male Sekirei wasn't surprised when he met the landlady in the corridor.

"Did you get anything from Takami?" Miya asked.

"Nothing we don't already know. Renato's assassination attempt was foiled by Neon-sensei which soon resulted in his defeat. However, there was some hopeful news: Renato might still be alive but barely since his Sekirei haven't been shown as deactivated yet." Homura replied.

"That is…very hopeful. Although we don't know how long but I just hope that he does recover in time. I can't bear to see those birds in so much pain and despair." Miya said.

The doorbell suddenly rang getting the landlady's attention. Miya got to the front door and opened it, something shocked her and now wished she didn't as there was Yahan holding what looked like a burnt body, which was actually still breathing, but barely. Homura came up beside the landlady and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he saw the same thing.

"Yahan, may I know what you're doing with a burnt carcass on my doorstep?" The landlady asked seriously trying to hide her surprise.

"I-It's not a carcass it's Renato-sama…and I-I barely managed to rescue him." Yahan managed to say, only standing by just sheer willpower alone especially with the body she was carrying.

"How are you still standing?! When did you even leave the inn?!" Homura asked in disbelief.

"S-Sheer willpower and I left during the closing moments of Renato-sama's duel with his nemesis." Yahan deadpanned before grunting, "Now are you going to help me with my ashikabi?"

"Oh…sorry I'll help." Homura said getting out of his disbelief and carried the burnt body. He then noticed that the body was healing, though very slowly. He saw that Miya noticed it too as she was now supporting the weaken Yahan.

"Get him to room 100." Miya ordered.

Homura carefully carried the barely breathing body to the assigned room and placed it on the futon in the room. His eyes widened as he saw the burns healing though at a slow pace. He could also hear Yahan struggling to be in the same room as her ashikabi but Miya was not having any of that.

"L-let go of me…Renato-sama is pain…I have to be there!"

"No you don't. He needs medical help."

"I have to be there with him! I have to…" Yahan finally passed out from stress and exhaustion.

"Miya-san, can I contact Takami for help? She does have the means to help treat Renato." Homura suggested.

"That wouldn't be wise. Minaka could easily discover that Renato's still alive which will easily put him in danger of Neon or Karasuba finishing him off." Miya declined, "Since Renato is healing right now it's safe to say that he'll be recovering, though the problem is how long it'll take for him to be fully recovered. Right now I'll be getting Yahan here back to her room." Miya then carried the unconscious Sekirei and took her out of the room. Homura looked back at the burnt body before sighing and leaving the room too, closing the door on the way out.

…

When Yahan woke up she found herself in a dark and barren place with the floor being ashy, not the inn. The last thing she could remember was her struggling to get out of Miya's grip to be with her ashikabi who was in a very grim position. Out of sheer willpower she had managed to get out of the inn last night to where said ashikabi was in a death match with his nemesis. She had arrived at the closing moments of the bout and seen both forms the two had taken and also the moment her ashikabi lost. She barely saved him from kissing the pavement and carry his burnt but somehow breathing body back to the inn.

"Where am I?" Yahan muttered, taking stock of her surroundings.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Another voice said. Yahan quickly spun around with a dagger ready, only to see a just as surprised Kochou.

"Kochou!?"

"I'm just as surprised as you Yahan."

"Ah…you're here too?!"

Yahan and Kochou turned around to see Akitsu, Yashima and Ikki standing there in shock.

"Um…does anyone have an idea where we are?" Yashima asked.

Kochou sighed, "If I had an answer I'd be telling you all."

"**Perhaps I can assist then."**

The five Sekirei turned around with most of them drawing their weapons with the exception of Kochou who wasn't a fighter. However, they saw no one in the darkness in front of them.

"**Look up instead."**

"Up?" Ikki muttered as she and the others looked up. What they saw was enough to scare them a bit. They saw two cold blue eyes staring at them and a lot of razor sharp teeth in a twisted smile.

"Ah…big." Akitsu said.

"**You're right about that Akitsu. Be glad that it's dark here as I have no doubt that you five will be terrified beyond measure if you saw what I looked like." **

The five nodded in agreement. Whoever or whatever this being was with eyes and teeth like that had to be definitely terrifying.

"Who are you and where are we?" Kochou inquired.

"**We are inside your ashikabi's mindscape, a manifestation of his mind and as for me I'm his tenant inside AND right now your best chance at finding him."**

"Has our ashikabi's mind always been this dark and empty?" Yashima asked.

"**Sadly yes it has always been like this for a very long time. Farouk has rarely known happiness in his cursed existence. The crap that he's been through would make even monsters feel bad. The only positive thing that has been here is light which is thanks to the few friends he had made in his life and you five, though it's been brightest with you five. Now thanks to that insect known as Neon Cross that light's about to be snuffed out."**

"I take it that Farouk is our ashikabi's real name." Kochou said.

"**Yes. It's his birth name. He dumped that name and took the name of his good uncle, a former cop.**

"So you brought us here to help save our ashikabi?"

"**Yes. I can only keep the darkness from going rampart to an extent. The only other ones capable of keeping his light from being extinguished are those he considers precious to him and that falls to you. I used that bond he has with you five to manifest you here." **

"Where is Renato-sama then? As his Sekirei it's out duty to prevent his light from being snuffed out." Yahan said with determination.

"**I can sense him in the direction behind you. Better be quick about it as Neon's flames have really done a number on his mental state. His light is slowly getting losing its shine and I'd prefer for it to still be there as light and darkness can't exist without the other. Now GET GOING."**

With that the entity disappeared leaving the five Sekirei behind.

"I think it made its point clear. We have an ashikabi to find." Kochou stated.

So the five Sekirei moved deep into the darkness. They began hearing footsteps around them. Saw what could only be blood red eyes staring at them putting the females on edge and drawing their weapons.

"W-What are those?!" Yashima whimpered.

"**Those are my minions helping me keep Farouk's mind secured." **The entity from earlier answered. **"I've given them strict orders to let you pass. As long as you don't do anything stupid they won't rip you to shreds."**

"If you say so." Ikki said as she sheathed her wakizashis.

The five continued their walk forward towards their ashikabi. Along the way they saw images of different events going on in sequence like a slideshow. There were a few good ones and a lot of horribly bad ones all from a person's perspective.

"**I take it that you're looking at Farouk's memories. Both good and fucking bad." **

"Some of these we already know about from Renato-sama himself." Yahan said as she and others had known about their ashikabi's bad life with his family all the way to his time with Mako Yashiro, the woman who made him what he was today.

They got to see the ruthless training Renato went through after his transformation to the Ultimate Ghost, his daring escape from the very facility he was kept him and his passed opportunity to end the one who did this to him. Next was his meeting with the one they thought was his Master, the one who really trained him to be the stealth master that he was and expert swordsman.

"So she's the one who trained him." Kochou stated seeing that Renato's mentor was a woman who was as skilled as her ashikabi had claimed. Said woman was a slave driver too, but it looked like it was all worth it.

"She was ruthless but I can see that she cared for him in her own way." Yahan commented, "She definitely taught him right."

"Ah…Renato-sama was broken like me before he met her. That's why he could understand me." Akitsu said.

They then saw his assassination and infiltration missions he completed with cold and ruthless efficiency. His emotionless face scared them a lot and it reminded Akitsu of what she saw that night when Renato went after Minaka.

They then saw Renato's meeting with a small group of people who became his friends and the many escapades they got into. They smiled as they saw him become happy and acted more human. The one who became his fiancée especially, though the Sekirei felt envious of her as she was beautiful herself and surpassed them in certain areas.

"**Just to let you know Farouk rarely cared about those parts of a woman. Only who they were on the inside mattered to him so no need to get envious."**

The slideshow continued all the way to the one event that caused Renato's suffering to begin again: The death of the Neon Cross' fiancée thanks to Renato himself, which was soon followed by the deaths of Renato's friends and then his own fiancée's violent demise at the vengeful Neon's own.

"No wonder why they hate each other." Yashima muttered sadly.

"All thanks to the machinations of the Izumi family." Kochou stated. "Both our ashikabi and his nemesis were victims of those monsters."

"Good thing they're gone then." Yahan said.

A sudden white light shining through the darkness got their attention.

"Ah…What's that?" Akitsu questioned pointing to the bright presence. The others looked in the same direction and saw what or more like who the bright entity was. He looked like…

"It's Renato-sama." Yashima said happily. Everyone else became happy and moved towards the bright entity was their ashikabi, though there was something different about him. He had shorter hair, black eyes and was wearing an all-white outfit which was glowing brightly. The same bright light shined with enough intensity to illuminate to a roughly 50-foot diameter all around. Which was a good thing as that light was keeping back a group of black flaming entities that wanted to approach him.

The five could also sense their ashikabi's fear of those entities and saw the bright light around him getting dimmer as the entities kept pushing forward. Wasting no time, they rushed towards the scene.

…

Renato didn't know where he was.

The place was dark grey and looked like it had been burnt down. He found himself wearing all white and he was shining very brightly in this dark place.

He couldn't properly perceive the unknown world around him. Mainly because he was in pain. All thanks to Neon Cross defeating him in their duel.

He couldn't believe he'd made such a stupid rookie mistake. He let his emotions get the best of him. Neon taunted him, belittled him, and toyed with him all through their fight. Sure he got some hits in but it was nothing since both were easily regenerating from such wounds. Unfortunately, Renato had lost the mental part of the duel which also led to his current state.

And if he's dead here then his ladies, his five Sekirei would be gone because of his demise too. Thanks to his stubbornness. Damn it all!

An odd sound got his attention as he spotted a group of flaming entities coming towards him. Their faces were terrifying for some reason and he began crawling away from them. The entities followed him but weren't able to get closer because of his shining self but that diameter of light was getting smaller and smaller as those creatures pressed on towards him making him panic more as he felt powerless.

Suddenly Yahan shadow stepped in front of one of his attackers, surprising him as she sliced his attacker's head off with her daggers causing it to dissolve into nothingness. She had brought Kochou too and she stayed beside Renato trying to keep him calm. The brightness had no effect on them at all, in fact it accepted them and grew stronger.

"K-Kochou? Y-Yahan?!" Renato muttered in shock.

"Yes, Renato-sama it's us. We're here for you." Kochou responded.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" Ikki yelled as she landed in the midst of the other flaming entities and took them out in one whirlwind attack.

Akitsu froze the rest of them solid before Yashima roared and smashed them to bits with one swing of her hammer. The four joined up with Kochou and Renato and stood around protectively around them.

"Akitsu, Yashima, Ikki…you're all here."

"Of course. You're our ashikabi and there's no way we are leaving you alone." Yahan stated.

"Besides it's our duty to keep you safe no matter what." Ikki added.

"Ah…exactly." Akitsu also added.

"Himes…" Renato muttered, "…Thank you."

However, the happy reunion had to be delayed due to more of those flaming entities appearing again. The more combat efficient Sekirei got back into their battle stance ready to deal with them again.

Yahan growled, "These guys must be gluttons for punishment."

"Well they can keep lining up and we'll keep knocking them down." Yashima said with determination.

"The question is how long we can keep this up." Ikki said.

"As long as needed." Kochou said.

"**That wouldn't be necessary."** The flaming entities were easily gotten rid of by a giant swipe. The area then became more gray than black and that was enough for Renato and his Sekirei to see the one who helped them. The females gasped as they found themselves face to snout with a colossal sized dragon with crimson red eyes.

"What the hell!" Yahan yelled.

Kochou went wide-eyed, "A dragon…A real dragon…"

"**No. I'm an overgrown lizard with claws, wings, tail and can breathe fire. Of course I'm a dragon!" **The beast deadpanned.

Ikki and Akitsu tensed up and held their ground barely and Yashima already looked ready to pass out. It was only due to the growl from their ashikabi that she didn't.

"Mace! Where the hell were you!?"

"**My claws were tied running damage control in this mind of yours. Be glad that I led your 'himes' to your location." **

Hearing that Renato got embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh…um…sorry about that. Thanks for that by the way."

The dragon scoffed, **"Whatever…you're welcome."**

"Hold on…you know this dragon?!" Yahan asked.

Renato responded, "Yes. Himes meet Mace, my partner and only other pal in this hell hole of a world and yes he's a dragon, an umbral dragon to be precise. Mace, these five are my Sekirei or himes Yahan, Kochou, Akitsu, Yashima and Ikki."

"Um hello." Yashima greeted nervously waving at the dragon.

Mace looked at the five Sekirei and then began laughing hysterically much to everyone's confusion. The dragon stopped and looked at Renato.

"**You bagged quite the mates Farouk. Not only that you actually care about them a lot. I'm envious of you right now."**

"MACE!"

The umbral dragon chuckled at his human partner who was blushing with embarrassment. The Sekirei smiled at the small banter between the two.

"**Anyways jokes aside, I have taken care of the damage Neon inflicted. Luckily the moron had no idea that this happened and thought you'd be ashes by now." **Mace said.

"Ah…Renato-sama is safe then?" Akitsu asked.

"**Yes, he is. At most it'll take a week before he fully recovers or if we're lucky a few days. So don't worry about being deactivated anytime yet." **

"That's good to hear." Yashima said in relief, happy that their ashikabi was alright.

"**With that done, it's time for you ladies to go now. Me and your mate need to talk in private." **

Renato growled, "Mace!"

The Sekirei were hesitant to leave their ashikabi alone with this dragon, even if he was on good terms with him.

"Don't worry himes, I'll still be around. Besides this is between us." Renato assured them, "I'll be waking up soon so look forward to it."

"Oh we will be looking forward to it." Kochou said, "Besides you owe us all for what you put us through."

Renato sweat dropped. "Sure…I'll make it up to you all."

"We'll be holding you to that. Re-na-to-sa-ma." Ikki said sassily.

Renato felt a shiver go through his spine when Ikki talked in that manner. He had a feeling that he was going to be in deep when he woke up. The five Sekirei dematerialized from the mindscape leaving Renato and his draconic partner to themselves.

Mace broke the silence by saying, **"Five mates. And here I thought you'd given up on finding love ever again Farouk."**

"I had thought that too but plans change. Something I've learnt during this accursed life." Renato stated.

"**So what brought the change?"**

"I don't know…maybe the longing for companionship…love…or even both. Winging Kochou, Yahan, Akitsu, Yashima and Ikki must have been such wish being granted. However, I noticed that the very bond I shared with them was changing my personality from my neutral self to a good person entirely. I didn't like that one bit."

"**But you still accepted the bond and stayed with them."**

"Yes, because it was more or less like a marriage with the vow till death do us part being the literal way out. Unfortunately, it only applies to them more than me. Besides I saw this as a chance to maybe start over so I rolled with it…until Neon showed up."

"**And you decided to close your heart up so as to put him and that insane insect down for good. Unfortunately, you just winged it without any form of planning and it caused you. Not to mention you let your desire for revenge and your own arrogance cloud your judgement and override every bit of common sense."**

Renato sighed at that. Mace was right. He didn't even plan his assassination attempt like he usually did, he just winged it this time thinking that with his skills he'd be able to easily kill two birds with one stone. A very arrogant move at that.

"How did you do it Mace? How did you live with the fact that the ones who murdered your mates were still alive and you didn't make a move against them?" Renato asked.

"**Simple I LIVED with it for as long as needed until I served them a cold dish of revenge." **Mace answered like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." Renato recited.

"**Exactly. Now let's move on to the next topic." **Mace's tone suddenly went serious,** "This is important as it pertains to us in particular." **

Renato too went serious as he knew what his partner was talking about. "You mean THAT issue. Yes, we definitely need to discuss it."

…

Miya was moving downstairs ready to prepare breakfast for the inn and also with thoughts on her tenant who had made a surprising recovery from his earlier state two days ago where he looked like he was at the Shinigami's front door. Compared to the nearly burnt body his body was now fully healed of those burns but however the same body had undergone quite the change.

His white hair was now much longer now reaching his lower back. He was much more muscular while still maintaining his slim athletic frame. His skin was now much darker, close to being completely black and most of all he was radiating even more power than ever. Power that surpassed hers outright and matched Neon's own and right now was being suppressed so as to not get the attention of latter.

The other tenants in her inn had been horrified at the sight of the burnt body of Renato. The only lucky person had been Kusano whom Minato kept from seeing the body. Seo had seen crazy stuff in his life but the sight of the burnt body nearly made him empty his stomach. His Sekirei however didn't have that luck. Musubi had been very worried about the other ashikabi in the apartment and his Sekirei too. Homura had been even more worried about the other man who shared his distaste for Minaka and the Sekirei Plan altogether and had been a great help in dealing with certain bad elements in it. Uzume too was worried for the one who saved her ashikabi with said person who was recovering greatly also praying for her savior's safe recovery.

The panic had died down after the occupants of the inn had seen Renato's Sekirei now hale and hearty and walking about the inn which meant that the worst had been avoided. However, the man in question hadn't woken up yet. Still his Sekirei weren't bothered by that as they knew he'd be awake soon.

Right now the landlady and strongest Sekirei was amazed at how the man had recovered from his former state. Miya knew about Renato was similar to Neon and had healing abilities like those of her race, but she never thought that he'd recover from that state and well he did.

Her thinking was cut short when she heard someone humming in the very place she was going to, the kitchen. Looking inside her eyes widened as she saw a blue-eyed Renato moving about the kitchen with the ease of an expert chef. Apparently he was cooking chicken fried rice, miso soup and fried chicken and he was making sure that the breakfast was coming along nicely. Breakfast that was enough to feed everyone in the inn and then some.

"Good morning Miya-san. Lovely morning too if I may say." Renato greeted.

* * *

**Chapter 23 End.**

**It's been a long time since I updated this story. Heck I was actually considering abandoning it or rewriting it because of internship and a bad case of writer's block. Honestly, I may rewrite this story but that is if I feel that it is needed, if not I'll continue with this story. **

**Anyways leave a review and your opinions too. Don't worry. The story's still alive and kicking!**


End file.
